Um sonho de Amante
by pequena rin
Summary: Em seu 25 aniversario, Rin e convencida por sua amiga Sango a invoca uma antiga lenda grega, que dizia. Que na noite de lua cheia chama-se três vezes o nome do guerreio ele viria até ela e tornaria seus desejos mas secretos realizados.
1. Chapter 1

Essa nova fic e entorno, da mitologia grega. Espero que gostem e acompanhem até o ultimo capitulo, claro sempre comentando a respeito.

Prólogo

**Uma antiga lenda grega**.

Possuidor de uma força suprema e de um valor sem comparação, foi bento pelos deuses, amado pelos mortais e desejado por todas as mulheres que posavam os olhos nele. Não conhecia a lei, e não acatava nenhuma.

Sua habilidade na batalha, e seu intelecto superior rivalizavam com os do Aquiles, Ulises e Heracles. Dele se escreveu que nem sequer o capitalista Are em pessoa podia lhe derrotar na luta corpo a corpo.

E, se por acaso o dom do poderoso deus da guerra não tivesse sido suficiente, também se dizia que a mesma deusa Afrodita lhe beijou a bochecha ao nascer, e se assegurou de que seu nome fosse sempre guardado na memória dos homens.

Bento pelo divino toque da Afrodita, converteu-se em um homem ao que nenhuma mulher podia lhe negar o uso de seu corpo. Porque, chegados ao sublime Arte do Amor… não tinha igual. Sua resistência ia além da de qualquer mero mortal. Seus ardentes e selvagens desejos não podiam ser domados.

Nem negados.

De cabelo prateado e pele clara, e com os olhos de um guerreiro, dele se comentava que sua só presença era suficiente para satisfazer às mulheres, e que com um toque de sua mão lhes proporcionava um inexprimível prazer.

Ninguém podia resistir a seu encanto.

E propenso como era a provocar ciúmes de outros, conseguiu que lhe amaldiçoaram.

_**Uma maldição que jamais poderia romper-se.**_

Como a do pobre Tántalo, sua condenação foi eterna: nunca encontraria a satisfação por mais que a buscasse; desejaria as carícias daquela que lhe invocasse, mas teria que lhe proporcionar um prazer delicioso e supremo.

De lua a lua, estaria junto a uma mulher e lhe faria o amor, até que fosse obrigado a abandonar o mundo.

Mas se tem que ser precavida, porque uma vez se conhecem suas carícias, ficam impressas na memória. Nenhum outro homem será capaz de deixar a essa mulher plenamente satisfeita. Porque nenhum varão mortal pode ser comparado a um homem de tal atitude. **De tal paixão. De uma sensualidade tão atrevida**.

Te guarde do Maldito.

Sesshoumaru da Macedônia.

Sustente o livro sobre o peito e pronuncia seu nome três vezes a meia-noite, sob a luz da lua enche. Ele virá a ti e até a seguinte lua, seu corpo estará a sua disposição.

Seu único objetivo será **te agradar te servir e**.

**Te saborear**.

Entre seus braços aprenderá o significado da palavra **«paraíso»**.

**Mas uma adaptação**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

— Céu, Rin necessida com urgencia de sexo.

Rin Alexander se estremeceu ao escutar o grito da Sango em metade do pequeno café de Nova Orleáns, onde se encontravam apurando os restos do almoço, consistente em feijões vermelhos com arroz. Infelizmente para ela, a voz de sua amiga possuía um encantador timbre agudo que podia fazer-se ouvir inclusive em metade de um furacão.

E que nesta ocasião, foi seguido de um repentino silêncio no atestado local.

Ao jogar uma olhada às mesas próximas, Rin percebeu que os homens deixavam de falar, e se giravam para observá-las com muito mais interesse do que lhe gostaria.

Jesus! Aprenderá alguma vez Sango a falar em voz baixa? Ou pior ainda, o que será quão próximo faça, tirá-la roupa e dançar nua sobre as mesas?

Outra vez.

Por enésima vez desde que se conheceram, Rin desejava que Sango pudesse sentir-se envergonhada. Mas sua vistosa, e freqüentemente extravagante, amiga não conhecia o significado de sorte uma palavra.

Tampou-se a cara com as mãos e fez o que pôde por ignorar aos curiosos olheiros. Um desejo irrefreável de deslizar-se sob a mesa, acompanhado de uma urgência ainda major de dar uma boa patada a Sango, consumiam-na.

— por que não fala um pouquinho mais alto, San? —murmurou—. Suponho que os homens do Canadá não terão podido te escutar.

— OH, não sei — disse o muito bonito garçom moreno ao deter-se junto a sua mesa—. Certamente se dirigem para aqui enquanto falamos.

Um calor abrasador tomou por assalto as bochechas do Rin ante o diabólico sorriso que lhe dedicou o garçom, obviamente em idade de ir à universidade.

— Posso lhes oferecer algo mais, senhoras? —perguntou, e depois olhou diretamente ao Rin—. Ou para ser mais exatos, há algo que possa fazer por você, senhora?

Que tal uma bolsa com a que me tampar a cabeça e um pau para golpear a San?

— Acredito que já acabamos — respondeu Rin com as bochechas ardendo. Definitivamente, mataria a Sango por isso—. Só necessitamos a conta.

— Muito bem, então — disse tirando a nota, e escrevendo algo na parte superior do papel. Colocou-a justo diante do Rin—. Pode me chamar se necessitar de algo.

Uma vez o garçom partiu, Rin se deu conta de que tinha cotado seu nome e seu telefone na parte superior do papel.

Sango lhe jogou uma olhada e soltou uma gargalhada.

— Espera e verá — lhe disse Rin, reprimindo um sorriso enquanto calculava a importância da metade da conta com seu telefone—. Me pagara isso.

Sango ignorou a ameaça e se dedicou a procurar o dinheiro em sua bolsa adornada com contas.

— Sim, sim. Isso o diz agora. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, marcaria esse número. É muito bonito o menino.

— Jovenzinho — corrigiu Rin —. E acredito que vou passar. Quão último preciso é que me encerrem por corrupção de menores.

Sango passeou o olhar pelo preciso lugar onde o garçom esperava, com um quadril apoiado na barra.

— Sim, mas olhe ao Brad Pitt, que está aí em frente, bem o merece. Pergunto-me se terá algum irmão maior…

— E eu me pergunto quanto estaria disposto a pagar Mirok por saber que sua mulher ficou todo o almoço comendo com os olhos a um rapaz.

Sango soprou enquanto deixava o dinheiro sobre a mesa.

— Não o estou comendo com os olhos. Estou-o avaliando para você. Depois de tudo, era de sua vida sexual do que falávamos.

— Bom, minha vida sexual é sensacional e não lhe interessa às pessoas que nos rodeia. —E detrás soltar o dinheiro na mesa, agarrou a última parte de queijo e se encaminhou para a porta.

— Não te zangue-lhe disse Sango enquanto saía atrás dela à rua, lotada de turistas e dos clientes habituais dos estabelecimentos do Jackson Square.

As notas de jazz de um solitário saxofone se escutavam por cima da cacofonia de vozes, cavalos e motores de automóveis; uma quebra de onda de calor típico de Louisiana as recebeu ao sair à rua.

Tentado não fazer caso do ar, tão espesso que dificultava a respiração, Rin se abriu caminho entre a multidão e as bancas ambulantes, dispostos ao longo da cerca de ferro que rodeava Jackson Square.

— Sabe que é certo — lhe disse Sango uma vez a alcançou—. Quero dizer, Meu Deus, Rin!, Quanto faz? Dois anos?

— Quatro — respondeu ela com ar ausente—. Mas a quem lhe interessa levar a conta?

— Quatro anos sem ter relações sexuais? —repetiu Sango incrédula.

Várias pessoas se detiveram, curiosas, para observar alternativamente a Sango e Rin.

Alheia —como era habitual nela— à atenção que despertava Sango continuou sem deter-se.

— Não me diga que você esqueceu que estamos em plena Era da Eletrônica. Ou seja, vamos ver, algum de seus pacientes sabe que leva tanto tempo sem?

Rin acabou de tragar a parte de queijo e dedicou a sua amiga um desagradável e furioso olhar. É que a intenção da Sango era a de gritar a todo pulmão, em plena Vieux Carre, seus assuntos pessoais a tudo humano e cavalo que passasse pela zona?

—Baixa a voz — lhe disse, e acrescentou com secura—, não acredito que seja da incumbência de meus pacientes se for ou não a reencarnação da Virgem. E com respeito à Era da Eletrônica, não quero ter uma relação com algo que vem acompanhado de uma etiqueta com advertências e umas pilhas.

Sango soltou o ar.

— Sim, te ouvindo falar assim diria que a maioria dos homens deveriam vir acompanhados de uma etiqueta com esta advertência: —elevou as mãos para emoldurar a seguinte afirmação— Atenção, por favor, Alerta Psíquica. Eu, macho - man sou propenso a sofrer horríveis mudanças de humor, e a pôr caras largas, e possuo a habilidade de dizer a verdade a uma mulher sobre seu peso, sem prévio aviso.

Rin soltou uma gargalhada. Tinha ouvido esse discurso em inumeráveis ocasione, sobre as etiquetas que deveriam levar os homens.

— Ah, já o entendo, Doutora Amor — disse Sango imitando a voz da doutora Ayame—. Você se limita a sentar-se e escutar como seus pacientes lhe largam todos os detalhes íntimos de seus encontros sexuais, enquanto você vive como um membro vitalício do "Clube das Calcinhas do Teflón". —baixando a voz, Sango acrescentou: — Não posso acreditar que depois de tudo o que escutaste em suas sessões, nada tenha conseguido revolucionar seus hormônios.

Rin lhe lançou um olhar divertido.

— Bom, a ver, sou uma sexóloga. Não me beneficiaria muito que meus pacientes se dedicassem a me fazer experimentar seus romances enquanto jogam fora todos seus problemas. Sério, San, perderia o título.

— Pois não entendo como pode lhes aconselhar, quando nem sequer te aproxima de um homem.

Fazendo uma careta, Rin começou a caminhar para o lado oposto da praça, justo frente ao Escritório de Informação Turística, onde Sango tinha instalado sua barraca para jogar as cartas e ler as linhas das mãos. Quando chegou à barraca — uma mesa coberta com uma manta de cor arroxeado intenso—, suspirou.

— Sabe que não me importaria ficar com um homem que se merecesse que me depilasse as pernas. Mas a maioria resulta ser uma perda de tempo tão evidente que prefiro me sentar no sofá e ver as reposições do Hee Haw.

Sango lhe dedicou uma expressão irritada.

— O que tinha de mau Roberto?

— Mau alido.

— E Luciano?

— adorava pinçar-se no nariz. Especialmente durante o jantar.

— Tony?

Rin olhou Sango e esta elevou as mãos.

— Vale, possivelmente tivesse um pequeno problema com o das apostas. Mas é que todos precisamos nos distrair com algo.

Rin a olhou furiosa.

— Né, Madame Sango, já retornaste do almoço? —perguntou-lhe Sunshine da barraca situado justo ao lado da dela, no que vendia objetos de louça e desenhos, feitos por ela.

Uns anos mais jovem que elas, Sunshine tinha uma larga juba negra e sempre levava roupas que a Rin faziam pensar que estava diante de uma fada. Sua vestimenta de hoje consistia em uma leviana saia branca, que tivesse resultado obscena de não ser pelas meias-calças rosados que levava debaixo, e uma preciosa camisa de estilo medieval.

— Sim, já retornei — lhe respondeu Sango enquanto se ajoelhava para abrir a tampa do carrinho da compra que todas as manhãs assegurava à grade de ferro com uma dessas cadeias que se usam para as bicicletas—. Algo interessante durante minha ausência?

— Um par de meninos agarraram um de seus cartões, e disseram que retornariam depois de comer.

— Obrigado —disse Sango guardando o moedeiro no carro, tirou a caixa de puros azul onde guardava o dinheiro e as cartas de taro —sempre envoltas em um lenço de seda negra—, e um magro, mas gigantesco, libero com tampas de couro marrom que Rin não tinha visto nunca.

Sango se colocou seu enorme chapéu de palha, deu-se a volta e ficou em pé.

— Seus artigos têm os preços marcados? —perguntou ao Sunshine.

— Sim — lhe respondeu enquanto agarrava seu moedeiro—. Sigo dizendo que traz má sorte; mas ao menos, se alguém quer saber o que valem quando não estou, pode averiguá-lo.

Uma motocicleta de aspecto desastroso freou a certa distância.

— Né, Sunshine! —gritou o condutor—. Move esse seu traseiro. Tenho fome.

A garota lhe saudou sem fazer caso à ordem.

— Não me chateie ou comerá você só — lhe respondeu enquanto caminhava sem pressas para ele, e subia à parte traseira da moto.

Rin moveu a cabeça enquanto lhes observava. Sunshine necessitava que alguém lhe aconselhasse sobre suas entrevistas, muito mais que ela. Seguiu-lhes com o olhar enquanto passavam diante do Café du Pode.

— OH! Um pedaço de torta seria perfeito como sobremesa.

— A comida não pode substituir ao sexo — lhe disse Sango enquanto colocava as cartas e o livro sobre a mesa—. Não é isso o que sempre diz…?

— De acordo, o ponto é teu. Mas, San, sério, a que vem este repentino interesse em minha vida sexual? Melhor dizendo, em minha falta dela.

Sango agarrou o livro.

— A que tenho uma idéia.

O calafrio que sentiu diante das palavras de sua amiga lhe chegou até os ossos, e isso que o calor era cansativo. E ela não se assustava facilmente. Bom, a não ser que Sango estivesse envolta com uma de suas idéias típicas de "mamãe galinha".

— Não será outra sessão espirita?

— Não, isto é melhor.

Em seu interior, Rin se encolheu e começou a perguntar-se o que seria de sua vida nesses momentos se tivesse tido uma companheira de habitação normal o primeiro ano na faculdade, em lugar da Sango Quero Ser Uma Cigana Travessa. De algo estava segura: não estaria discutindo de sua vida sexual em meio de uma rua cheia de gente.

Nesse momento, fixou-se em quão diferentes eram. Ela suportava o úmido calor com um ligeiro vestido sem mangas de seda cor nata, do Ralph Lauren, e levava o cabelo escuro recolhido em um sofisticado coque. Em contraste, Sango levava uma larga e vaporosa saia negra com um apertado Top de suspensórios arroxeado que apenas lhe cobria seus generosos seios. O cabelo negro e liso, que chegava aos quadris, estava recolhido com um lenço de seda negra, com bolinhas semelhantes às de um leopardo. O traje se completava com uns enormes pendentes de prata, em forma de lua cheia, que penduravam virtualmente até os ombros. Sem mencionar a pulseiras de prata que se colocou em ambas os braços, em forma de cento e cinqüenta braceletes. Braceletes que tilintavam cada vez que se movia.

A gente sempre tinha reparado em suas diferenças físicas, mas ela sabia que Sango escondia uma mente ardilosa e uma grande insegurança sob seu «exótico» traje. Por dentro, pareciam-se muito mais do que qualquer podia imaginar.

Exceto na estranha crença que Sango tinha desenvolvido pelo ocultismo.

E em seu insaciável apetite sexual.

Aproximando-se dela, Sango deixou o livro nas mãos — pouco dispostas a Rin começou a passar as folhas. As arrumou para não deixá-lo cair.

E para não pôr os olhos em branco pela exasperação que a invadia.

— Encontrei isto o outro dia, nessa velha livraria que há junto ao Museu de Cera. Estava debaixo a uma montanha de pó; tentava encontrar um livro sobre psicometría quando de repente vi este, Voilà! —disse assinalando triunfalmente à página.

Rin olhou o desenho e ficou com a boca aberta.

Jamais tinha visto um pouco parecido.

O homem do desenho era fascinante, e a pintura estava realizada com assombroso detalhe. Se não fosse pelas marcas deixadas na página ao ter sido impressa, diria que se tratava de uma fotografia atual de alguma antiga estátua grega.

Não, corrigiu-se a se mesma: de um deus grego. Estava claro que nenhum mortal podia jamais ter essa pinta tão fantástica.

Gloriosamente nu, o tipo exsudava poder, autoridade, uma agressiva e selvagem sexualidade. Embora sua pose parecesse ser casual, dava a sensação de estar contemplando um depredador preparado para ficar em ação em qualquer momento.

As veias lhe marcavam naquele corpo perfeito que prometia possuir uma força inigualável, desenhada especificamente para proporcionar prazer a uma mulher.

Com a boca seca, Rin observou os músculos, que tinham as proporções adequadas para sua altura e seu peso. Contemplou a profunda fenda que separava os duros peitorais e baixou até o estômago — esculpido com forma de tablete de chocolate—, que suplicava ser acariciado por uma mão feminina.

E então chegou ao umbigo.

E depois a…

Bom, não lhes tinha ocorrido tampar aquilo com uma folha de parra. E por que deveriam havê-lo feito? Quem, em são julgamento, ia querer ocultar uns atributos masculinos tão maravilhosos? E seguindo com aquela linha de pensamento, quem necessitaria um artefato com pilhas tendo aquilo em sua casa?

Umedeceu os lábios e voltou a olhar.

Enquanto contemplava os afiados e arrumados contornos do rosto, e os lábios — com um diabólico sorriso logo que esboçado—, assaltou-lhe a imagem de uma ligeira brisa agitando essas prateadas mechas, esclarecidos pelo sol, que se encrespavam ao redor do pescoço, especialmente desenhado para cobrir o de úmidos beijos. E daqueles penetrantes olhos de cor âmbar, enquanto elevava uma lança sobre a cabeça, e gritava.

O sufocante ar que lhe rodeava se estremeceu ligeiramente de forma repentina, e lhe acariciou as partes de seu corpo expostas à brisa.

Quase podia escutar o profundo timbre da voz do tipo, e sentir como aqueles musculosos braços a envolviam e a atraíam para um peito duro como uma rocha, enquanto seu quente fôlego lhe roçava a orelha.

Percebia umas mãos fortes e peritas que vagavam por seu corpo, e lhe proporcionavam um deleite delicioso, enquanto procuravam seus mais recônditos lugares.

Um calafrio lhe percorreu as costas e o corpo começou a lhe palpitar em zonas onde nunca tinha pensado que aquilo pudesse ocorrer. Sentia uma dor feroz e exigente que jamais tinha experiente.

Piscou e voltou a olhar a Sango, para ver se também ela se viu afetada do mesmo modo. Mas se assim era, não dava sinais disso.

Devia estar alucinando. Exato! As especiarias dos feijões lhe tinham chegado ao cérebro e o tinham convertido em mingau.

— O que opina dele? —perguntou-lhe Sango, olhando-a por fim aos olhos.

Rin se encolheu de ombros, em um esforço por esquecer a fogueira que abrasava seu corpo. Mas seus olhos voltaram a atrasar-se nas perfeitas formas do homem.

— parece-se com um paciente que teve entrevista ontem.

Bom, não era exatamente certo… o menino que tinha estado em sua consulta era medianamente atrativo, mas nada que ver com o homem do desenho.

Jamais tinha visto algo assim em toda sua vida!

— De verdade? —os olhos da Sango adquiriram um matiz escuro que prognosticava o começo de seu sermão sobre as oportunidades de conseguir uma entrevista e a intervenção do destino.

— Sim — disse cortando a Sango antes de que pudesse começar a falar—. Me disse que era uma lésbica apanhada no corpo de um homem.

Sango abriu a boca, muda de assombro. Agarrou o livro, tirando-lhe das mãos, e o fechou com força enquanto a olhava furiosa.

— Sempre conhece as pessoas mais estranhas.

Rin elevou uma sobrancelha.

— Nem te ocorra dizê-lo — disse Sango enquanto ocupava seu lugar habitual depois da mesa. Colocou o livro a seu lado — Lhe advirto isso; isto — disse, dando dois golpe sitos ao livro— é o que está procurando.

Rin olhou fixamente a sua amiga enquanto pensava no absolutamente convincente que parecia Madame Sango — auto proclamada Senhora da Lua—, sentada atrás de suas cartas de taro, com aquela mesa redonda, e o misterioso livro sob as mãos. Nesse momento, quase podia acreditar que Sango era em realidade uma esotérica cigana.

Se acreditasse nessas coisas.

— Vale — disse Rin dando-se por vencida—. Deixa de falar com rodeios e me diga o que têm que ver esse livro e esse desenho com minha vida sexual.

O rosto da Sango adotou uma expressão bastante séria.

— O tipo que te ensinei… Sesshoumaru… é um escravo sexual grego que está obrigado a cumprir os desejos daquela que lhe invoque, e a adorá-la.

Rin riu com vontades. Sabia que estava sendo muito mal educada, mas não pôde evitá-lo. Como demônios ia acreditar em Sango, uma licenciada em história antiga e em física e com um doutorado em filosofia, em um pouco tão ridículo, até com todas suas excentricidades?

— Não te ria. Digo-o a sério.

— Já sei isso é o que me faz graça — se esclareceu garganta e se serenou—. Vale o que tenho que fazer? Tirar-me a roupa e dançar nua no meio da praça a meia-noite? —um leve intento de sorriso curvou seus lábios, sem lhe importar que os olhos da Sango se obscurecessem a modo de aviso—. Tem razão, encarregar-me-ei de conseguir uma boa sessão de sexo, mas não acredito que seja com um esplêndido escravo sexual grego.

O livro caiu da mesa.

Sango deu um grito, levantou-se de um salto e atirou a cadeira.

Rin ofegou.

— Empurrou-o com o cotovelo, verdade?

Sango negou com a cabeça muito devagar; tinha os olhos abertos como pratos.

— Confesse San.

— Não fui eu — disse com uma expressão mortalmente séria—. Acredito que o ofendeu.

Movendo a cabeça ante aquela necessidade, Rin tirou da bolsa os óculos de sol e as chaves. Bem, estupendo, isto se parecia com a época da faculdade, quando San lhe falou de usar um antigo jogo, e o forjou tudo para que lhe dissesse que ia se casar com um deus grego quando cumprisse os vinte e cinco anos, e que ia ter seis filhos com ele.

Até o dia de hoje, Sango se negava a admitir que tinha sido ela a que dirigisse o ponteiro.

E, neste preciso momento, fazia muito calor sob o implacável sol de agosto para discutir.

— Olhe, preciso retornar ao consultório. Tenho uma consulta as duais em ponto e não quero chegar atrasada — lhe disse enquanto colocava os óculos escuros — Virá então esta noite?

— Não me perderia isso por nada do mundo. Levarei o vinho.

— Bem, vejo-te as oito. —E fez uma larga pausa para acrescentar: — diga pro Mirok um olá e muito obrigado por te deixar me visitar no meu aniversário.

Sango a observou afastar-se e sorriu.

— Espera a ver seu presente — sussurrou, e recolheu o livro do chão. Passou a mão pela suave tampa de couro esculpido, e tirou umas bolinhas de pó.

Voltou a abri-lo e observou de novo o maravilhoso desenho; aqueles olhos tinham sido desenhados com tinta amarela, e mesmo assim, davam a impressão de ser de um profundo âmbar, mas claro que o sol.

Por uma só vez seu feitiço ia funcionar. Estava segura.

— Você gostará da Rin, Sesshy — murmurou dirigindo-se ao homem enquanto percorria com os dedos seu corpo perfeito—. Mas devo te advertir algo: acabaria com a paciência de um santo. E para transpassar suas defesas vai resultar mais duro que abrir uma brecha na muralha da Tróia. Não obstante, se alguém pode ajudá-la, esse é você.

Sentiu que o livro desprendia uma súbita quebra de onda de calor sob sua mão, e soube instintivamente que era a forma que Sesshoumaru escolhia para lhe dar a razão.

Rin pensava que estava louca por causa de suas crenças, mas sendo a primeira filha de uma primeira filha, e com o sangue cigano que corria por suas veias, Sango sabia que havia certas coisas na vida que desafiavam qualquer explicação. Certas correntes de energia misteriosa que passavam despercebidas, esperando que alguém as canalizasse.

E essa noite haveria lua cheia.

Devolveu o livro à segurança do carrinho da compra e o fechou com chave. Estava segura que tinha sido coisa do destino que o livro chegasse até ela. Havia sentido sua chamada onde estava.

Posto que levava dois anos felizmente casada, soube que não estava destinado a ela. Usava-a para chegar onde o necessitavam.

Até Rin.

Seu sorriso se alargou. Como seria ter a este incrivelmente arrumado escravo sexual grego a sua disposição e dispor dele durante todo um mês…

Sim. Este era, definitivamente, um presente de aniversário que Rin recordaria durante o resto de sua vida

**Se alguém achar esse livro, por favor, me te em de presente, fiquei super feliz com as reviews espero que gostem desse capitulo e comente.**

**Beijos:**

**Rinsamar22**

**Ana Spizziolli**

**Hachi-chan2**

**Kuchiki Rin**

**Lady Muise**

**bek-chan**

**Rukia-Hime**

**Acdy-chan**

**Sereninha**

**Individua do mal**

**sandramonte**

**paty saori shinzato morita**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Umas horas mais tarde, Rin suspirou ao abrir a porta de seu duplex. Deixou o montão de cartas que levava na mão sobre a antiga mesa, que decorava o rincão adjacente à escada, e fechou a porta atrás dela, jogando o fecho. As chaves foram parar ao lado da correspondência.

Enquanto se tirava a puxões os sapatos negros de salto, o silêncio lhe golpeou os ouvidos e lhe formou um nó na garganta. Todas as noites a mesma rotina tranqüila: entrar em um lar vazio, classificar o correio, ler um livro, chamar a Sango, comprovar a secretária eletrônica e ir-se à cama.

Sango tinha razão, a vida do Rin era uma aborrecida e direta investigação sobre a monotonia.

Aos vinte e cinco anos, Rin estava muito cansada de sua vida.

Demônios! Inclusive _Kohako_ —o incansável buscador de tesouros nasais— começava a parecer atrativo.

Bom, possivelmente _Jamie_ não. E menos seu nariz, mas seguro que havia alguém aí fora, em algum lugar, que não era um cretino.

Ou não?

Enquanto subia as escadas, decidiu que viver de forma independente não era tão espantoso. Ao menos, tinha muito tempo para dedicar a seus entretenimentos favoritos.

Ou também poderia procurar novos passatempos, pensava enquanto caminhava pelo corredor que levava ao seu dormitório. Algum dia encontraria um entretenimento divertido.

Cruzou a habitação e deixou cair os sapatos junto à cama. Não demorou nada em trocar-se de roupa.

Acabava de recolher o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo quando soou o timbre.

Baixou de novo as escadas para deixar passar a Sango.

Logo que abriu a porta, sua amiga lhe soltou zangada:

— Não irá pôr isso esta noite, verdade?

Rin jogou uma olhada aos jeans cheios de buracos e depois se fixou em sua enorme camiseta de manga curta.

— Desde quando se preocupa meu aspecto? —E então o viu; na enorme cesta de vime que Sango utilizava para levar as compras—. Uh! Não. Esse livro outra vez, não.

Com uma expressão ligeiramente irritada, Sango lhe respondeu:

— Sabe qual é seu problema, Rin?

Rin olhou ao teto, rogando aos céus um pouco de ajuda. Infelizmente, não a escutaram.

— Qual? Que não me transtorna a luz da lua e que não arrojo meu gordo e sardento corpo sobre qualquer homem que conheço?

— Que não tem nem idéia de quão encantadora é em realidade.

Enquanto Rin ficava ali plantada, muda de assombro ante o pouco freqüente comentário, Sango levou o livro a sala de estar e o colocou sobre a mesa de café. Tirou o vinho da cesta e se dirigiu à cozinha.

Rin não se incomodou em segui-la. Tinha encarregado uma pizza antes de sair do trabalho, e sabia que Sango estaria procurando umas taças.

Empurrada por uma mola invisível, Rin se aproximou da mesa onde estava o livro.

Espontaneamente, estendeu a mão e tocou a suave coberta de couro. Poderia jurar que havia sentido uma carícia na bochecha.

Que ridicularia.

Não crie neste lixo.

Rin passou a mão pelo couro e notou que não havia título, nem nenhuma outra inscrição. Abriu a tampa.

Era o livro mais estranho que tinha visto em sua vida. As páginas pareciam ter formado parte, originariamente, de um cilindro de pergaminho, que mais tarde tinha sido transformado em um livro.

O amarelado papel se enrugou baixos seus dedos ao passar a primeira página; nela havia um elaborado símbolo feito à mão, formado pela intercessão de três triângulos e a atraente imagem de três mulheres unidas por várias espadas.

Rin franziu o cenho esforçando-se por recordar se aquilo podia ser uma espécie de antigo símbolo grego.

Ainda mais intrigada que antes, passou algumas páginas e descobriu que estava completamente em branco, exceto aquelas três folhas…

Que estranho…

Devia ter sido algum tipo de caderno de esboços de um pintor, ou de um escultor, decidiu. Isso seria quão único explicasse que as páginas estivessem em branco. Algo teve que acontecer antes que o artista tivesse oportunidade de acrescentar algo mais ao livro.

Mas isso não acabava de explicar por que as páginas pareciam muito mais antigas que a encadernação…

Retrocedeu até chegar ao desenho do homem, e observou com atenção a inscrição que havia sobre ele, mas não pôde tirar nada em claro. Ao contrário de Sango, ela evitou as classes de línguas antigas na faculdade como se fossem veneno; e se não tivesse sido por sua amiga, jamais teria superado aquela parte fundamental em seu currículo.

— Definitivamente, acredito que é grego — disse sem fôlego quando voltou a olhar ao homem.

Era surpreendente. Absolutamente perfeito e incitante.

Incrivelmente fascinante.

Cativada por completo, perguntou-se quanto tempo se demoraria em fazer um desenho tão perfeito. Alguém devia ter acontecido anos dedicados à tarefa; porque aquele tipo parecia estar preparado para saltar do livro e meter-se em sua casa.

Sango se deteve na entrada e observou como Rin olhava fixamente ao Sesshoumaru. Nunca a tinha visto tão extasiada desde que a conhecia.

Bem.

Possivelmente Sesshoumaru pudesse ajudá-la.

Quatro anos era muito tempo.

Mas Kohako tinha sido um porco narcisista e desconsiderado. Comportou-se de um modo tão cruel com Rin e com seus sentimentos, que inclusive a tinha feito chorar a noite que perdeu a virgindade.

E nenhuma mulher merecia chorar. Não quando estava com alguém que tinha prometido cuidar dela.

Sesshoumaru seria definitivamente bom para o Rin. Um mês com ele e esqueceria todo o referente ao Kohako. E, uma vez que descobrisse quão bem sabia o sexo compartilhado e real, liberar-se-ia da crueldade de Kohako para sempre.

Mas, primeiro, tinha que conseguir que sua teimosa amiguinha fosse um pouco mais obediente.

— Lembrou-se da pizza? —perguntou-lhe enquanto lhe oferecia uma taça de vinho.

Rin a colheu com um gesto distraído. Por alguma razão, não podia apartar os olhos do desenho.

— Rin?

Piscou e se obrigou a olhar para cima.

— Hum?

— Pilhei-te olhando — brincou Sango.

Rin se esclareceu garganta.

— OH, por favor!, Não é mais que um pequeno desenho em branco e negro.

— Céu, nesse desenho não há nada pequeno.

— Sango, é má.

— Completamente certo. Mais vinho?

E como se tivessem estado esperando o momento preciso, soou o timbre.

— Eu vou — disse Sango, colocando o vinho na mesa do telefone para dirigir-se ao saguão.

Uns minutos depois, voltou para a sala. Até que Rin chegou o maravilhoso aroma da enorme pizza de pepperoni e seus pensamentos deixaram a um lado o livro. E ao homem cuja imagem parecia haver-se gravado em seu subconsciente.

Mas não resultou fácil.

De fato, cada minuto que passava parecia mais difícil.

Que demônios lhe passava? Era a Rainha de Gelo. Nem sequer Brad Pitt despertava seus desejos. E os via em cor.

O que tinha que estranho naquele desenho?

Nele?

Mordiscou a pizza e se trocou de assento. Acomodou-se em uma poltrona na outra ponta da sala, a modo desafio pessoal. Sim. Demonstraria a Sango e ao livro que ela dominava a situação.

Depois de quatro porções de pizza, dois pedaços de chocolate, quatro taças de vinho e um filme, riam a mais não poder tombadas no chão sobre as almofadas do sofá enquanto viam Dezesseis velas.

— «Diz que é seu aniversário» - começou Sango a cantar, e ato seguido golpeou o chão— «Também é o meu».

Rin lhe golpeou a cabeça com uma almofada e lhe deu a risada tola ao comprovar os efeitos do vinho.

— Rin? —disse Sango zombadora—. Está bêbeda?

Rin voltou a rir.

— Mas bem, agradavelmente contente. Maravilhosamente contente.

Sango riu dela e lhe desfez o acréscimo.

— Então, está disposta a fazer um pequeno experimento?

— Não! —gritou Rin com ênfase, sujeitando-os mechas de cabelo depois das orelhas—e te juro que se vir uma só carta do Taro ou uma urna, vomitarei em cima dos chocolates.

Mordendo o lábio, Sango agarrou o livro e o abriu.

As doze menos cinco.

Sustentou o desenho para que Rin o observasse e assinalou aquele incrível corpo.

— O que opina dele?

Rin o olhou e sorriu.

— Está para lamber-se, verdade?

Bom, definitivamente a coisa ia progredindo. Não conseguia recordar a última vez que Rin lhe tinha dedicado um olhar completo a um homem. Moveu o livro frente ao rosto de sua amiga.

— Venha, Rin. Admite-o. Deseja a este bombom.

— Se te disser que não lhe deixaria sair de minha cama nem em troca de umas bolachas salgadas, iria me deixar em paz?

— Sim. A que mais renunciaria por mantê-lo em sua cama?

Rin pôs os olhos em branco e apoiou a cabeça sobre uma almofada.

— A comer miolos de macaco à prancha?

— Agora sou eu a que vai vomitar.

— Não está emprestando atenção ao filme.

— Farei-o se pronunciar este feitiço tão curto.

Rin elevou as mãos e suspirou. Sabia que não merecia a pena discutir com Sango… tinha aquela expressão. Não se deteria até sair-se vitoriosa, nem que caísse um meteorito sobre elas nesse mesmo momento.

Além disso, o que tinha de mau? Já fazia muito tempo que sabia que nenhum dos estúpidos rituais e encantamentos da Sango funcionavam.

— Ok, se assim se sentir melhor, farei-o.

— Sim! —gritou Sango e a agarrou por um braço para pô-la em pé—. Precisamos sair ao alpendre.

— Muito bem, mas não vou cortar o pescoço a um frango, nem vou beber nada asqueroso.

Com a sensação de ser uma menina a que tinham deixado dormir em casa de uma amiga, e que acabava de perder no jogo de verdade-Atrevimento, deixou que Sango a precedesse através da porta trilho de cristal que dava ao alpendre. O ar úmido encheu seus pulmões, escutou aos grilos cantar e descobriu milhares de estrelas brilhando sobre sua cabeça. Rin supôs que era uma noite perfeita para invocar a um escravo sexual.

Riu baixo.

— O que quer que faça? —perguntou a Sango —. Pedir um desejo a um planeta?

Sango negou com a cabeça e a colocou em metade de um raio de lua que penetrava entre as árvores e o beiral do telhado. Ofereceu-lhe o livro.

— Apóia-o no peito e abraça-o com força.

— OH, nenê! —disse Rin com fingido desejo enquanto envolvia amorosamente o livro com seus braços e o aproximava de seu peito, como se tratasse de um amante —. Põe-me tão brincalhona… Não posso esperar a afundar meus dentes nesse maravilhoso corpo que tem.

Sango riu.

— Para. Isto é sério!

— Sério? Por favor. Estou aqui fora em metade do alpendre, o dia de meu vigésimo quinto aniversário, descalça com uns jeans aos que minha mãe lhes prenderia fogo e abraçando um estúpido livro para invocar a um escravo sexual grego que está no mais à frente — olhou a Sango. Só conheço uma maneira de fazer que isto seja ainda mais ridículo…

Sustentando o livro com uma só mão, estendeu os braços a ambos os lados, jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a rogar ao escuro céu:

— OH! Fabuloso escravo sexual, me leve contigo e me faça todas as coisas escandalosas que saiba. Ordeno-te que te levante — disse, elevando as sobrancelhas.

Sango soprou.

— Assim não é como deve fazê-lo. Tem que dizer seu nome três vezes.

Rin se endireitou.

— Escravo sexual, escravo sexual, escravo sexual.

Com os braços em jarras, Sango lhe lançou um furioso olhar.

— Sesshoumaru da Macedônia.

— OH! Sinto-o —disse Rin voltando a apertar o livro sobre o peito, e fechando os olhos—. Vêem e alivia a dor que sinto em minhas partes baixas, OH! Grande Sesshoumaru da Macedônia, Sesshoumaru da Macedônia, Sesshoumaru da Macedônia —se girou para olhar a Sango. Sabe? Isto é um pouco difícil de pronunciar três vezes seguidas, e tão rápido.

Mas sua amiga não lhe emprestava a mais mínima atenção. Estava muito ocupada olhando para todos os lados, esperando a aparição de um arrumado estranho.

Rin acabava de pôr outra vez os olhos em branco, quando um ligeiro sopro de vento cruzou o pátio e um suave aroma a sândalo as envolveu. Voltou a inalar para recrear-se de novo no agradável aroma antes que se evaporasse, e então a brisa desapareceu, deixando de novo o caloroso e úmido abafado, típico de uma noite de agosto.

De repente, escutou-se um débil som procedente do pátio traseiro, e as folhas dos arbustos se moveram.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Rin contemplou como as folhas se balançavam. E então, a fantasia de diabo que havia nela cobrou vida.

— OH, Meu deus! —balbuciou e assinalou a um arbusto do pátio traseiro—. Sango, olhe ali!

Sango se girou a toda pressa ante o nervosismo de Rin. Um enorme sombra se balançava como se houvesse alguém detrás.

— Sesshoumaru? —chamou-lhe Sango, e deu um passo para diante.

O arbusto se inclinou e, subitamente, um miau romperam o silêncio, um segundo antes de que dois gatos cruzassem o pátio como uma exalação.

— Olhe, San. É o senhor Dom Gato que deve pôr fim a meu celibato — sustentou o livro com um braço e se levou o dorso da mão à frente, em um simulacro de desmaio—. OH, me ajude Senhora da Lua! O que vou fazer com as cuidados de tão desacertado pretendente? Ajude-me rápido, antes que me mate por causa da alergia.

— me dê esse livro — lhe espetou Sango tirando-se o de um puxão. Retornou a casa enquanto passava as páginas—. Droga!, o que tenho feito mal?

Rin abriu a porta para que Sango passasse ao interior da sala.

— Não fez nada mal, céu. Isto é absurdo. Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que há um velhinho sentado na parte traseira de um armazém, escrevendo toda esta porcaria? Apostaria a que agora mesmo está partindo-se da risada por quão imbecis fomos.

— Possivelmente era necessário fazer algo mais. Jogo-me o que seja a que há algo nos primeiros parágrafos que não posso interpretar. Deve ser isso.

Rin fechou a porta de cristal e suplicou um pouco mais de paciência.

E me chama teimosa, a mim!

O telefone soou nesse instante e, ao respondê-lo, Rin escutou a voz do Mirok perguntado pela Sango.

— É para ti — disse lhe dando o telefone.

Sango o agarrou.

— Sim? —manteve-se em silêncio uns minutos. Rin podia escutar a voz nervosa do Mirok. Pela repentina palidez do rosto de sua amiga, deduziu que algo tinha passado.

— Ok, ok. Chegarei em seguida. Está seguro de que te encontra bem? OK, quero-te. Vou de caminho… não faça nada até que eu chegue.

Rin sentiu um horrível nó no estômago. Uma e outra vez, voltava a ver a polícia na porta de seu dormitório, e a escutar sua desapaixonada voz: Sinto muito lhe informar…

— O que acontece? —perguntou Rin.

—Mirok estava jogando basquete e quebrou um braço.

Deixou escapar o fôlego mais tranqüila. Obrigado Senhor, não foi um acidente de carro.

— encontra-se bem?

— Diz que sim. Seus amigos lhe levaram a um médico de guarda que lhe fez uma radiografia antes de que partissem. Disse-me que não me preocupasse, mas acredito que é melhor que volte para casa.

— Quer que te leve em meu carro?

Sango negou com a cabeça.

— Não, tomaste muito vinho; eu bebi menos. Além disso, estou segura de que não é nada sério. Mas já sabe quão apreensiva sou. Fique aqui e desfruta do que fica de filme. Chamarei amanhã pela manhã.

— Ok. Avise-me se for grave.

Sango agarrou a bolsa e tirou as chaves. Deteve-se metade de caminho e entregou o livro a Rin.

— Que demônios! Fique o Suponho que nos próximos dias te ajudará a rir a gargalhadas cada vez que te lembre de quão idiota sou.

— Não é idiota. Simplesmente, um pouco excêntrica.

— Isso é o que diziam da Mary Todd Lincoln. Até que a encerraram.

Rin agarrou o livro, rindo-se a gargalhadas, e observou como Sango caminhava para seu carro.

— Tome cuidado — gritou da porta—. E obrigado pelo presente, e pelo que esteja por vir.

Sango lhe disse adeus com a mão antes de subir a seu Jipe Cherokee de cor vermelha brilhante e afastar-se.

Com um suspiro de cansaço, Rin fechou a porta e arrojou o livro ao sofá.

— Não vá a nenhum lado, escravo sexual.

Rin riu de sua própria estupidez. Acabaria alguma vez Sango com todas aquelas tolices?

Apagou o televisor e levou os pratos sujos a pia. Enquanto lavava as taças, viu uma repentina chama.

Durante um segundo, pensou que se tratava de um relâmpago.

Até que se deu conta de que tinha sido dentro da casa.

— Que tem…?

Soltou a taça e foi para a sala de estar. Ao princípio não viu nada. Mas conforme se aproximava da porta, percebeu uma presença estranha. Algo que arrepiou seu cabelo da nuca.

Entrou na sala com muito cuidado e viu uma figura alta, de pé diante do sofá. Era um homem. Um homem muito arrumado. **Um homem nu!**

**Então quem gostaria de achar o sesshy assim no meio da sala em seu apartamento.**

**Bem acho bom eu da uma olhadinha por aqui , quem sabe a lenda e real, beijos.**

**Alias valeu pelas reviews,no momento não posso responde-las agora pois estou super enrolada, mas prometo que logo, logo irei amei todos os comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi, gente amei as reviews, vocês são demais.**

Capítulo 3

Bem Rin fiz o que qualquer mulher que se encontra nessa situação teria feito vendo um homem nu em sua sala de estar: **gritar**.

**E depois, sair correndo para a porta.**

Só que se esqueceu das almofadas que tinham amontoado no chão e que ainda estavam ali. Tropeçou com algumas e caiu de bruços.

Não! Gritou mentalmente enquanto aterrissava de forma pouco elegante e dolorosa. Tinha que fazer algo para proteger-se.

Tremendo de pânico, abriu-se passo entre as almofadas enquanto procurava uma arma. Ao sentir algo duro sob a mão o agarrou, mas resultou ser uma sapatilha rosa em forma de coelho.

Droga! Pela extremidade do olho viu a garrafa de vinho. Rodou para ela e a agarrou; então se girou para enfrentar ao intruso.

Mais rápido do que ela tivesse podido esperar, o homem fechou seus quentes dedos ao redor de sua mão e a imobilizou com muito cuidado.

— Tem-te feito mal? —perguntou-lhe.

Santo Deus!, Sua voz era profundamente masculina e tinha um melodioso e marcado acento que só podia descrever-se como musical. Erótico. E francamente estimulante.

Com todos os sentidos loucos, Rin olhou para cima e…

Bom…

Para ser honestos, só viu uma coisa. E o que viu fez que as bochechas lhe ardessem mais que do que pimenta mexicana. Depois de tudo, como não ia ver se estava ao alcance de sua mão. E, além disso, com semelhante tamanho.

No mesmo momento, ele se ajoelhou a seu lado, com muita ternura lhe apartou o cabelo dos olhos e passou as mãos por sua cabeça em busca de um possível ferimento.

Rin se encolheu com a visão de seu peito. Incapaz de mover-se nem de olhar outra coisa que não fosse aquela incrível pele, sentiu a urgência de gemer ante a intensa sensação que os dedos daquele tipo lhe estavam provocando no cabelo. Ardia-lhe todo o corpo.

— Golpeaste-te a cabeça? —perguntou-lhe ele.

De novo, esse magnífico e estranho acento que se revelava através de seu corpo, como uma carícia cálida e relaxante.

Rin olhou com muita atenção aquela extensão de pele, que parecia lhe pedir a gritos a sua mão que a tocasse.

O tipo virtualmente resplandecia!

Fascinada, desejou lhe ver o rosto e comprovar por si mesmo que era tão incrível como o resto de seu corpo.

Quando elevou o olhar além dos esculturais músculos de seus ombros, ficou com a boca aberta. E a garrafa de vinho se deslizou entre seus adormecidos dedos.

Era ele!

Não!, não podia ser.

Isto não podia estar lhe acontecendo a ela, e ele não podia estar nu em sua sala de estar com as mãos enterradas em seu cabelo. Este tipo de coisas não acontecia na vida real. Especialmente às pessoas equilibradas como ela.

Mas mesmo assim…

— Sesshoumaru? —perguntou sem fôlego.

Tinha a capitalista e definida constituição de um ginasta. Seus músculos eram duros, proeminentes e magníficos, e muito bem definidos; tinha músculos até em lugares onde nem sequer sabia que se podiam ter. Nos ombros, os bíceps, nos antebraços; no peito, nas costas. E do pescoço até as pernas.

Qualquer músculo que lhe desejasse muito se mostrava com uma força bruta e totalmente masculina.

Até aquilo tinha começado a se mostra.

O cabelo lhe caía até o meio das costas, e lhe emoldurava um rosto sem rastro de barba, que parecia ter sido esculpido em granito. Incrivelmente bonito e cativante, seus rasgos não resultavam femininos nem delicados. Mas definitivamente, roubavam o fôlego.

Os sensuais lábios se curvavam em um leve sorriso que deixava à vista um par de covinhas com forma de meia lua, em cada uma de suas bochechas.

E seus olhos.

Meu Deus!

Tinham o celestial âmbar claro de um perfeito dia do verão, rodeados de um bordo azul escuro que ressaltava sua íris. Resultavam abrasadores de tão intensos, e refletiam inteligência. Rin tinha a sensação de que aqueles olhos podiam realmente resultar letais.

Ou ao menos, devastadores.

E ela se sentia realmente devastada nesses momentos. Cativada por um homem muito perfeito para ser real.

Vacilante, estendeu a mão para colocá-la sobre seu braço. Surpreendeu-se muito quando não se evaporou, demonstrando que não era uma alucinação etílica.

Não, esse braço era real. Real, duro, e quente. Baixo aquela pele que sua mão tocava, um poderoso músculo se flexionou, e o movimento fez que seu coração começasse a martelar com força.

Atônita, não podia fazer outra coisa que olhá-lo.

Sesshoumaru elevou uma sobrancelha, intrigado. Nunca antes uma mulher tinha saído fugindo dele. Nem o tinha deixado de lado depois de havê-lo invocado.

Todas as demais tinham esperado ansiosas a que ele tomasse forma e se lançaram diretamente a seus braços, lhe exigindo que as agradasse.

Mas esta não…

Era distinta.

Em seus lábios fazia cócegas um sorriso enquanto deslizava os olhos pelo corpo daquela mulher. Um abundante cabelo negro lhe caía até a altura do quadril, e seus olhos um chocolate intenso, que brilhavam com carinho e inteligência.

A pálida e suave pele. Era tão adorável como sua suave e insinuante voz.

Não é que isso importasse muito.

Sem ter em conta qual fosse sua aparência, ele estava ali para servi-la sexualmente. Para perder-se ao saborear aquele corpo, e tinha toda a intenção de fazer precisamente isso.

— Vamos — disse sujeitando-a pelos ombros—. Deixe-Me te ajudar.

— Está nu — murmurou Rin lhe olhando de cima abaixo, totalmente perplexa, enquanto ficavam em pé—. Está muito nu.

Colocou algumas mechas escuras atrás das orelhas.

— Sei.

— Está nu!

— Sim, acredito que já o deixamos claro.

— Está tão contente, e nu.

Confundido, Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

— O que?

Ela olhou sua ereção.

— Está contente — lhe disse com um intencionado olhar—. E está nu.

Assim lhe chamavam então neste século. Deveria recordá-lo.

— E isso te faz sentir incômoda? —perguntou-lhe, assombrado pelo fato de que existisse uma mulher preocupasse com sua nudez, coisa que jamais tinha acontecido anteriormente.

— Bingo!

— Bom, conheço um remédio — disse Sesshoumaru, baixando o timbre de sua voz enquanto olhava a camisa de Rin e os endurecidos mamilos que se marcavam através do tecido. Não podia esperar mais para ver esses mamilos.

Para saboreá-los.

Aproximou-se para tocá-la.

Rin se afastou um passo com o coração batendo loucamente. Isto não era real. Não podia sê-lo. Estava bêbada e tinha alucinações. Ou possivelmente se golpeou a cabeça com a mesa do sofá e estava sangrando-se, morrendo pouco a pouco.

Sim, isso sim! Isso tinha sentido.

Pelo menos, tinha mais sentido que aquele palpitante estremecimento que fazia que seu corpo ardesse. Um estremecimento que lhe pedia que se lançasse ao pescoço daquele homem.

E de justos era dizer que tinha um bonito pescoço.

Quando tiver uma fantasia, moça, é que definitivamente está esgotada. Certamente terá estado trabalhando mais da conta, e está começando a te levar a casa os sonhos de seus pacientes.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e lhe encerrou o rosto entre suas fortes mãos. Rin não podia mover-se. Limitou-se a deixar que lhe elevasse a cabeça até que pôde olhar de frente aqueles penetrantes olhos, que com toda segurança poderiam lhe ler a alma. Hipnotizavam-na como os de um mortífero depredador sossegando a sua presa.

Rin se estremeceu sob seu abraço.

E então, uns ardentes e exigentes lábios cobriram os seus. Rin gemeu em resposta. Tinha escutado falar toda sua vida de beijos que faziam fraquejar os joelhos das mulheres, mas esta era a primeira vez que acontecia a ela.

OH! Aquele homem cheirava estupendamente, dava gosto lhe tocar e, além disso, sabia muitíssimo beijar.

Por própria iniciativa, seus braços envolveram aqueles amplos e fortes ombros. O calor do peito do homem se introduziu em seu corpo, incitando-a com a erótica e sensual promessa do que viria a seguir. E enquanto isso, ele se dedicava a encantá-la com seus lábios com tanta mestria como um oficial com a intenção de arrasá-lo tudo a seu passo.

Cada centímetro de seu magnífico corpo estava intimamente pego ao dele, acariciando-a com a intenção de despertar todos seus instintos femininos. OH Deus! Sua presença a estimulava como nenhum outro homem o tinha feito jamais. Deslizou a mão pelos esculturais músculos de suas costas e suspirou quando sentiu que se moviam sob sua mão.

Rin decidiu naquele preciso instante que se era um sonho, definitivamente não queria que soasse o despertador.

Nem o telefone

Nem…

As mãos do Sesshoumaru acariciaram suas costas antes de agarrá-la pelas nádegas e aproximar mais seus quadris, enquanto sua língua seguia dançando em sua boca. O aroma a sândalo alagava seus sentidos.

Com o corpo derretido, explorou os duros e firmes músculos de suas costas nua, enquanto as largas mechas lhe roçavam as mãos em uma erótica carícia.

Sesshoumaru sentiu que sua cabeça dava voltas com o quente roce de Rin, com a sensação de seus braços envolvendo-o enquanto suas próprias mãos percorriam sua suave pele, um deleite para o faminto.

Como gostava dos sons inarticulados com os que ela provocativamente lhe respondia. Mmm estava desejando ouvi-la gritar de prazer. Ver como sua cabeça caía para trás enquanto seu corpo se convulsionava espasmo detrás espasmo envolvendo seu membro.

Fazia muitíssimo tempo que não sentia as carícias de uma mulher. Muito tempo desde que não gozava do mais mínimo contato humano.

Sentia um desejo candente que lhe percorria todo o corpo; se esta fosse sua primeira vez, devoraria essa mulher como um pedaço de chocolate. Tombaria e gozaria dela como um faminto convidado a um banquete.

Mas tinha que esperar a que se acostumasse um pouco a ele.

Muitos séculos atrás, tinha aprendido que as mulheres sempre se desvaneciam atrás de sua primeira união. Definitivamente, não queria que esta se deprimisse.

Ao menos ainda.

Não obstante, não podia esperar um minuto mais para possuí-la.

Tomou em braços e se encaminhou para a escada.

Em um princípio, Rin não reagiu, perdida como estava na sensação daqueles fortes braços que a rodeavam com paixão; sua mente estava totalmente centrada no fato de que um homem a tivesse levantado do chão e não tivesse grunhido pelo esforço. Mas ao passar junto à enorme abacaxi que decorava o inicio da escada, saiu de seu entusiasmo com um sobressalto.

— Hei, o que você da fazendo! —soltou-lhe agarrando-se o abacaxi de mogno esculpida como se tratasse de um salva-vidas—. Onde pensa que me leva?

Ele se deteve e a olhou com curiosidade. Nesse momento, Rin foi consciente de que um homem tão alto e poderoso como aquele, poderia fazer o que gostasse com ela e seria inútil tentar detê-lo.

Um estremecimento de terror a sacudiu.

Entretanto, por muito perigosa que a situação fosse, uma parte dela não estava assustada. Algo em seu interior lhe dizia que esse homem jamais lhe faria mal intencionada mente.

— Levo-te a seu dormitório, onde podemos acabar o que começamos — disse sinceramente, como se estivessem falando do tempo.

— Parece-me que não.

Ele encolheu aqueles ombros, maravilhosamente amplos.

— Prefere as escadas então?, Ou possivelmente o sofá? —deteve-se e jogou uma olhada ao redor de sua casa, como se estivesse considerando as opções—. Não é má idéia, em realidade. Faz muito que não possuo a uma mulher em um…

— Não, não, não! O único lugar onde vais possuir me é em seus sonhos. E agora me deixe no chão antes de que me zangue de verdade.

Para seu assombro, ele obedeceu.

Começou a sentir-se um pouco melhor uma vez que seus pés tocaram terra firme e subiu dois degraus.

Agora estavam frente a frente, e quase à mesma altura; bom, se é que alguém podia estar alguma vez à altura de um homem com semelhante autoridade e inato poder.

De repente, o impacto de sua presença a golpeou com intensidade.

Era real!

Céus!, Sango e ela tinham conseguido convocá-lo e trazê-lo para este mundo.

Com o rosto impassível e sem a mais ligeira amostra de que a situação o divertisse, olhou-a diretamente aos olhos.

— Não entendo por que estou aqui. Se não quer me sentir dentro de ti, por que me convocaste?

Esteve a ponto de gemer ao escutar suas palavras. E mais ainda quando a visão de seu corpo, esbelto e poderoso introduzindo-se em si passou pela mente.

O que se sentiria quando um homem tão incrivelmente delicioso estive-se fazendo amor durante toda a noite?

Estava claro que Sesshoumaru seria delicioso na cama. Não tinha dúvida. Com a destreza e agilidade que caracterizavam seus movimentos, não fazia falta dizer o fenomenalmente bem que…

Rin ficou tensa ante o rumo de seus pensamentos. O que acontecia este homem?

Jamais em sua vida havia sentido um desejo sexual como o que sentia nesses momentos. Nunca! Literalmente falando, ditaria no chão e o comeria inteiro.

Não tinha sentido.

Acostumou-se, com o passar dos anos, que lhe descrevessem inumeráveis encontros sexuais da forma mais estranhas possiveis; alguns de seus pacientes inclusive tentavam excitá-la.

Nenhuma só vez tinham conseguido seu propósito.

Mas quando se tratava de Sesshoumaru, quão único tinha em mente era agarrá-lo, jogá-lo no chão e subir em cima.

Esse pensamento, tão impróprio dela, devolveu-lhe a sensatez.

Abriu a boca para responder sua pergunta, e não disse nada. O que ia fazer com este homem?

Além daquilo.

Moveu a cabeça com incredulidade.

— O que se supõe que vou fazer contigo?

Os olhos dele se obscureceram pela luxúria e tentou tocá-la de novo.

OH, sim!, Pedia-lhe seu corpo, por favor, me toque por todos os lugares possíveis e imaginários.

— Para! —espetou, dirigindo-se tanto ao Sesshoumaru como a si mesmo; negava-se a perder o controle. A prudência governaria a situação, não os hormônios. Já tinha cometido esse engano uma vez, e não estava disposta a repeti-lo.

Subiu de um salto um degrau mais e o olhou diretamente aos olhos. Jesus, María e José!, era fantástico. O cabelo prateado lhe caía em cascadas até a metade das costas, onde estava sujeito por uma tira de couro marrom. Exceto três finas tranças acabadas em pequenas contas de cristal, que oscilavam com cada um de seus movimentos.

As sobrancelhas, de cor escura, arqueavam-se sobre uns olhos fascinantes ao mesmo tempo que a terrorizavam. E esses olhos a estavam olhando com mais paixão da que devessem.

Nesse momento desejaria poder matar a Sango, isso sim, sem dúvida nenhuma.

Mas não tanto como gostaria de meter-se na cama com este homem e cravar os dentes nessa pele.

Deixe já disso!

— Não entendo o que acontece-disse ao fim. Tinha que pensar; descobrir o que devia fazer—. Preciso me sentar um minuto e você… — deslizou os olhos sobre o magnífico corpo—. Você precisa se tampar.

Sesshoumaru pôs uma expressão crispada. Era a primeira vez em toda sua existência que alguém lhe dizia isso.

De fato, todas as mulheres às que tinha conhecido antes da maldição, não tinham feito outra coisa que tentar lhe arrancar a roupa. O mais rápido possível. E depois da maldição, suas invocadoras tinham dedicado dias inteiros a contemplar sua nudez enquanto passavam as mãos por seu corpo, saboreando sua presença.

— Fique aqui um momento — lhe disse Rin antes de subir a toda pressa as escadas.

Sesshoumaru observou o vaivém de seus quadris enquanto subia os degraus e seu membro se endureceu imediatamente. Jogou uma olhada a seu redor com os dentes apertados, em um intento por ignorar o ardor que sentia. A chave estava na distração; ao menos até que ela pedisse que a ama-se.

O qual não demoraria para ocorrer. Nenhuma mulher podia negar-se por muito tempo o prazer que ele poderia dar.

Com um amargo sorriso ante aquela idéia, contemplou a casa.

Em que lugar e em que época se encontrava?

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha estado trancado no livro. Quão único recordava era o som das vozes com o passar do tempo, a sutil mudança dos acentos e dos dialetos conforme passavam os anos.

Olhando a luz que se encontrava sobre sua cabeça, franziu o cenho. Não havia nenhuma chama. O que era essa coisa? Os olhos lhe encheram de lágrimas, irritados, e desviou a vista.

Isso devia ser uma lâmpada, decidiu.

«Ouça, preciso trocar a lâmpada. Faça-me o favor de dizer onde esta o interruptor, está junto à porta?»

Enquanto recordava as palavras do dono da livraria, olhou para a porta e viu o que supostamente devia ser o interruptor. Sesshoumaru se afastou das escadas e apertou o pequeno dispositivo. Imediatamente, as luzes se apagaram. Reacendeu as.

Sorriu sem propor-lhe O que outras maravilhas lhe aguardavam nesta época?

— Aqui tem.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin que estava na parte superior da escada. Arrojou-lhe um comprido retângulo de tecido verde escuro. Sustentou-a sobre o peito enquanto a incredulidade o deixava perplexo.

Havia dito a sério, ela queria que ele se cobrisse?

Que estranho. Franzindo mais o cenho, envolveu os quadris com o tecido.

Rin esperou até que se afastou da porta para olhá-lo de novo. Graças a Deus, por fim estava abafado. Não era de sentir saudades que os vitorianos insistissem tanto no assunto das folhas de parra. Era uma pena não ter umas quantas no pátio. Quão único crescia ali eram algumas rosas, e duvidava muito que ele apreciasse seus espinhos.

Rin se encaminhou para a sala e se sentou no sofá.

— me ajude, San — suspirou—. Pagará-me isso por isso.

E então, ele se sentou a seu lado, revoltando todo o seu hormônio, de seu corpo com sua presença.

Enquanto se movia até a outra ponta do sofá, Rin o olhou cautelosamente.

— Assim… para quanto tempo vieste?

OH, que boa pergunta, Rin! Por que não lhe pergunta pelo tempo ou lhe pede um autógrafo já que te põe? Jesus!

— Até a próxima lua cheia — seus gélidos olhos deram amostras de um pequeno degelo. E, enquanto deslizava seu olhar por todo seu corpo, o gelo se transformou em fogo em décimas de segundo. inclinou-se sobre ela para lhe tocar o rosto. Rin se incorporou de um salto e pôs a mesa do café como barreira de separação.

— Está-me dizendo que tenho que te agüentar durante todo um mês?

— Sim.

Incomodada, Rin passou a mão pelos olhos. Não podia entretê-lo durante um mês. Um mês inteiro, com todos seus dias! Tinha obrigações, responsabilidades. Até tinha que procurar um passatempo.

— Olhe — lhe disse—. Acreditando ou não, tenho uma vida em que não está incluído.

Sabia pela expressão de seu rosto, que não lhe importavam suas palavras. Absolutamente.

— Se pensa que estou encantado de estar aqui contigo, está infelizmente equivocada. Asseguro-te que não escolhi vir.

Suas palavras conseguiram feri-la.

— Bom, certa parte de ti não sente o mesmo — lhe disse enquanto dedicava um furioso olhar a aquela parte de seu corpo que ainda estava rígida como uma vara.

Ele suspirou ao jogar uma olhada e vislumbrar a protuberância que me sobressaía sob a toalha.

— Infelizmente, tenho tanto controle sobre isto como sobre o fato de estar aqui.

— Bom, a porta está aí — disse assinalando-a—. Tome cuidado de que não te golpeie o traseiro ao fechar-se.

— me acredite; se pudesse ir, faria-o.

Rin titubeou ante suas palavras, ante seu significado.

— Quer dizer que não posso te ordenar que te parta?, nem que retorne ao livro?

— Acredito que a expressão que usou foi: bingo.

Rin guardou silêncio.

Sesshoumaru ficou de pé lentamente e a olhou. Durante todos os séculos que tinha sido condenado, esta a primeira vez que lhe acontecia uma coisa assim. O resto de suas invocadoras tinham sabido o que ele significava, e tinham estado mais que dispostas a passar todo um mês em seus braços, utilizando felizmente seu corpo para obter prazer.

Jamais em sua vida, mortal ou imortal, tinha encontrado a uma mulher que não lhe desejasse fisicamente.

Era…

Estranho.

Humilhante.

Quase embaraçoso.

Seria um indício de que a maldição se debilitava?, De que possivelmente pudesse liberar-se?

Não. No fundo sabia que não era certo, mesmo que sua mente se esforçava em aferrar-se à idéia. Quando os deuses gregos decretam um castigo, fazem-no com um estilo e com uma sanha que nem sequer dois milênios podem suavizar.

Houve uma época, muito tempo atrás, em que tinha lutado contra a condenação. Uma época em que tinha acreditado que poderia liberar-se. Mas depois de dois mil anos de fechamento e tortura desumana, tinha aprendido algo: resignação.

Merecia-se este inferno pessoal e, como o soldado que uma vez tinha sido, aceitava o castigo.

Sentia um nó na garganta e tragou para tentar desfazê-lo. Estendeu os braços aos lados e ofereceu seu corpo a Rin.

— Faz comigo o que deseje. Só tem que me dizer como posso te agradar.

— Então desejo que te parta.

Sesshoumaru deixou cair os braços.

— Nisso não posso te agradar.

Frustrada, Rin começou a caminhar nervosa de um lado a outro. Finalmente, seus hormônios tinham retornado à normalidade e, com a cabeça mais limpa, esforçou-se por encontrar uma solução. Mas por muito que a buscava, não parecia haver nenhuma.

Uma dor aguda se instalou em suas têmporas.

O que ia fazer um mês —um mês inteiro— com ele?

De novo, uma visão de Sesshoumaru sobre ela, com o cabelo caindo a ambos os lados do rosto, formando um dossel ao redor de seus corpos enquanto se introduzia totalmente nela, assaltou-a.

— Necessito algo… — ao Sesshoumaru falhou a voz.

Rin se deu a volta para lhe olhar, com o corpo ainda lhe suplicando que cedesse a seus desejos.

Seria tão fácil render-se ante ele… Mas não podia cometer esse engano. Negava-se a usar a Sesshoumaru desse modo. Como se…

Não, não ia pensar nisso. Negava-se a pensar nisso.

— O que? —perguntou ela.

— Comida — respondeu Sesshoumaru —. Se não for me utilizar de forma apropriada, poderia comer algo?

A expressão envergonhada e tinta de desagrado que adotou seu rosto indicou a Rin que não gostava de ter que pedir.

Então caiu na conta de algo; se para ela isto resultava estranho e difícil, como demônios se sentiria ele depois de ter sido arrancado de onde quer que estivesse, para ser arrojado a sua vida como se fosse um objeto qualquer? Devia ser terrível.

— É obvio — lhe disse enquanto ficava em movimento para que ele a seguisse—. A cozinha está aqui — o guiou pelo curto corredor que levava a parte traseira da casa.

Abriu o frigorífico e se apartou para que ele jogasse uma olhada.

— O que gosta?

Em lugar de colocar a cabeça para procurar algo, ficou ao meio metro de distância.

— ficou um pouco de pizza?

— Pizza? —repetiu Rin ficou assombrada. Como saberia ele o que era uma pizza?

Sesshoumaru se encolheu de ombros.

— Deu-me a impressão de que você gostava muito.

Rin arderam suas bochechas enquanto recordava o tolo jogo que ela e Sango se dedicaram enquanto comiam. Sango fazia outro comentário a respeito de substituir o sexo com a comida, e ela tinha fingido um orgasmo ao saborear a última parte de pizza.

— Escutou-nos?

Com uma expressão hermética, ele respondeu em voz baixa.

— O escravo sexual escuta tudo o que se diz nas proximidades do livro.

Se as bochechas lhe ardessem um pouco mais, acabariam explorando.

— Não ficou nada — disse rapidamente, retrocedo colocar a cabeça no congelador para esfriar a Tenho um pouco de frango que me sobrou de ontem, e também pasta.

— Esta bom?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Está bem.

O tom despótico que utilizou Sesshoumaru fez estalar sua fúria. Era um desses que no fundo queria dizer: Eu sou o macho, neném. Traga-me a comida. E tinha conseguido que lhe fervesse o sangue.

— Olhe, querido, não sou sua cozinheira. E se continuar aginto assim de darei nabo pra aipo

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Aipo?

— Esquece-o — ainda irritada, tirou o frango e o preparou para colocá-lo no microondas.

Sesshoumaru se sentou à mesa com sua aura de arrogância tão masculina que acabava com todas suas boas intenções. Desejando ter uma lata do Aipo, Rin serviu um pouco de macarronada.

— De todos os modos, quanto tempo estiveste encerrado nesse livro? Da Idade Média? —ao menos sua forma de atuar correspondia a da época.

Ele permaneceu sentado, tão quieto como uma estátua. Nada de mostrar suas emoções. Se não o tivesse conhecido melhor, teria pensado que se tratava de um andróide.

— A última vez que fui convocado foi no ano 1895.

— Sério? —Rin ficou com a boca aberta enquanto colocava a comida no microondas— Em 1895? Está falando a sério?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Em que ano lhe meteram no livro?, A primeira vez quero dizer.

A ira se apropriou de seu rosto com tal intensidade que Rin se assustou.

— Segundo seu calendário, no ano 149 a.C.

Rin abriu os olhos de par em par.

— No ano 149 antes de Cristo? Jesus, María e José! Quando te chamei Sesshoumaru da Macedônia era certo. É da Macedônia.

Ele assentiu com um gesto brusco.

Os pensamentos de Rin giravam como um torvelinho enquanto fechava o microondas e o punha em marcha. Era impossível. Tinha que ser impossível!

— Como lhe meteram no livro? A ver, conforme tenho entendido, os antigos gregos não tinham livros, verdade?

— Originalmente fui encerrado em um cilindro de pergaminho que mais tarde foi encadernado como medida de amparo — disse com um tom sombrio e o rosto impassível—. E com respeito ao que foi o que fiz para que me castigassem: invadi Alexandria.

Rin franziu o cenho. Aquilo não tinha nem pingo de sentido; como o resto de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

— E por que foste merecer te um castigo por invadir uma cidade?

— Alexandria não era uma cidade, era uma sacerdotisa virgem do deus Príapo ou seja Narak.

Rin se esticou ante o comentário, e ante a magnitude do castigo que implicava «invadir» a uma mulher. Encerrar ao autor da invasão para toda a eternidade era um pouco excessivo.

— Violou a uma mulher?

— Não a violei — respondeu olhando-a com dureza—. Foi de mútuo consentimento, asseguro-lhe isso.

Vale, esse era um tema sensível para ele. Percebia-se claramente em sua gélida conduta. Não gostava de falar do passado. Teria que ser um pouquinho mais sutil em seu interrogatório.

Sesshoumaru escutou o estranho timbre, e observou como Rin apertava uma mola que abria a porta da caixa negra onde tinha introduzido sua comida.

Ela tirou a fumegante comida e o colocou diante dele, junto com um garfo prateado, uma faca, um guardanapo de papel e uma taça de vinho. O quente aroma lhe subiu à cabeça e fez que o estômago rugisse de necessidade.

Supunha-se que devia estar perplexo pelo modo tão rápido em que ela tinha cozinhado, mas depois de ter ouvido falar de artefatos com nomes estranhos como trem, câmara, automóvel, fonógrafo, foguete e ordenador, Sesshoumaru duvidava que algo pudesse tomá-lo por surpresa.

Em realidade, não ficava nenhum sentimento nele, além do desejo; fazia muito que tinha banido todas suas emoções.

Sua existência não era mais que uma sucessão de fragmentos temporários ao longo dos séculos. Sua única razão de ser era a de obedecer os desejos sexuais de suas invocadoras.

E, se algo tinha aprendido nos dois últimos milênios, era a desfrutar dos escassos prazeres que podia obter em cada invocação.

Com esse pensamento, agarrou uma pequena porção de comida e saboreou a deliciosa sensação dos mornos e cremosos talharins sobre sua língua. Era uma pura delícia.

Deixou que o aroma das especiarias e do frango invadisse sua cabeça. Tinha passado uma eternidade da última vez que provou a comida. Uma eternidade sofrendo uma fome atroz. Fechou os olhos e tragou. Acostumado como estava à privação em lugar da os mantimentos, seu estômago se fechou ante o primeira garfada Sesshoumaru apertou com força a faca e o garfo enquanto lutava por afastar a terrível dor.

Mas não deixou de comer. Não o faria enquanto houvesse comida no prato. Tinha esperado muito tempo para poder aplacar sua fome e não estava disposta a deter-se agora.

Depois de um tempo, as dores de seu estomago foram diminuindo e lhe permitiram desfrutar plenamente da comida.

Uma vez seu estômago se acalmou, teve que jogar mão de todas suas forças para comer como um humano e não escondê-la comida a punhados, tal era a fome que lhe devorava.

Em momentos como este, resultava-lhe muito difícil recordar que ainda era humano, e não uma besta desbocada e feroz que tinha sido liberada de sua jaula.

Fazia séculos que tinha perdido a maior parte de sua condição humana. E estava decidido a conservar o pouco que ficava.

Rin se apoiou na mesa e o observou enquanto comia. O fazia lentamente, de forma quase mecânica. Não deixava entrever se gostava da comida, mas ainda assim, continuava comendo.

O que realmente lhe surpreendeu foram os deliciosas maneiras europeus que demonstrava. Ela nunca tinha sido capaz de comer desse modo, e foi então quando começou a perguntar-se onde teria aprendido a utilizar a faca para manter a massa no garfo, e evitar que caísse.

— Havia garfos em à antiga a Macedônia? —perguntou-lhe.

Sesshoumaru deixou de comer.

— Desculpa?

— Perguntava-me quando se inventou o garfo. Já o utilizavam em…?

Estas desvairando! Gritou-lhe sua mente.

E quem não o faria nesta situação? Olhe ao tipo. Quantas vezes crie que alguém atuou como um imbecil e acabou devolvendo a vida a uma estátua grega? Especialmente uma estátua com esse corpo!

Não muito freqüentemente.

— Acredito que se inventou em meados do sigo XV.

— Sério? —perguntou ela—. Você estava ali?

Com uma expressão ilegível, elevou os olhos e a sua vez perguntou:

— A que te refere, ao momento em que inventaram o garfo ou ao século XV?

— Ao século XV, é obvio. —E pensando-o melhor, acrescentou: — Não estava ali quando se inventou o garfo, verdade?

— Não. — Sesshoumaru se esclareceu garganta e se limpou a boca com o guardanapo—. Fui convocado em quatro ocasiões durante esse século. Duas vezes na Itália, uma na França e outra na Inglaterra.

— De verdade? —Tentou imaginar-se como devia ser o mundo naquela época—. Arrumado a que viu todo tipo de coisas ao longo dos séculos.

— Não tantas.

— OH, venha já! Em dois mil anos…

— Vi principalmente dormitórios, camas e armários.

Seu tom seco fez que Rin se detive se e ele continuou comendo. Uma imagem de Kohako lhe cravou o coração. Ela só tinha conhecido a um imbecil egoísta e despreocupado. Mas parecia que Sesshoumaru tinha mais experiência nesse terreno.

— me conte então, o que faz enquanto está no livro, tomba-te e esperas que alguém te convoque?

Ele assentiu.

— E o que faz para passar o tempo?

Sesshoumaru se encolheu de ombros e Rin caiu na conta de que, em realidade, não demonstrava possuir um grande número de expressões.

Nem de palavras.

Aproximou-se da mesa e se sentou em um tamborete frente a ele.

— A ver, de acordo com o que me há dito temos que estar juntos durante um mês, que tal se nos dedicamos a conversar para fazê-lo mais agradável?

Sesshoumaru levantou o olhar, surpreso. Não podia recordar a última vez que alguém quis conversar com ele, exceto para lhe dar ânimos ou lhe fazer sugestões que o ajudassem a incrementar o prazer que lhes proporcionava. Ou para lhe pedir que voltasse para a cama.

Tinha aprendido a uma idade muito tenra que as mulheres só queriam uma coisa dele: essa parte de seu corpo enterrada profundamente entre suas coxas.

Com essa idéia na mente, passeou lentamente o olhar pelo corpo de Rin, detendo-se em seus seios, que se endureceram sob seu prolongado escrutínio.

Indignada, Rin cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esperou a que ele a olhasse aos olhos. Sesshoumaru quase soltou uma gargalhada. Quase.

— A ver — disse ele utilizando suas mesmas palavras—. Há coisas que fazer com a língua muito mais prazenteiras que conversar: como lhe passar isso pelos seios nus e pela garganta —baixou o olhar para o lugar onde, aproximadamente, ficaria seu regaço através da mesa—. Sem mencionar outras partes que poderia visitar.

Por um instante, Rin ficou sem fala. E depois lhe encontrou a graça ao assunto. E um momento mais tarde começou a ficar muito brincalhona.

Como terapeuta, tinha ouvido coisas muito mais surpreendentes que essa, recordou-se.

Sim, claro, mas não o havia dito uma pessoa com a que ela queria fazer outras coisas além de falar.

— Tem razão, há outras muitas coisas que se podem fazer com uma língua; como, por exemplo, lhe cortá-la disse, e se desfrutou na surpresa que refletiram seus olhos—. Mas sou uma mulher a que gosta de muito falar, e você está aqui para me agradar, verdade?

Seu corpo se esticou de forma muito sutil, como se resistisse a aceitar seu papel.

— É certo.

— Então, me conte o que faz enquanto está no livro.

Rin sentiu como seus olhos a atravessavam com uma intensidade tão abrasadora que a deixou intrigada, desconcertada e um pouco assustada.

— É como estar encerrado em um sarcófago — respondeu ele em voz baixa—. Ouço vozes, mas não posso ver a luz nem nenhuma outra coisa. Não posso me mover. Simplesmente me limito a esperar e a escutar.

Rin se horrorizou ante a simples idéia. Recordava o dia, muito tempo atrás, em que ficou encerrada acidentalmente no armário das ferramentas de seu pai. A escuridão era total e não havia modo de sair. Aterrorizada, havia sentido que lhe oprimiam os pulmões e que a cabeça começava a lhe dar voltas pelo medo. Chiou e esperneou contra a porta até que teve as mãos cheias de ferimentos.

Finalmente, sua mãe a escutou e a ajudou a sair.

Após, Rin sentia uma ligeira claustrofobia devido à experiência. Não podia imaginá-lo que seria passar séculos inteiros em um lugar assim.

— É horrível — balbuciou.

— Ao final te chega a acostumar. Com o tempo.

— De verdade? —não estava muito segura, mas duvidava que fosse certo.

Quando sua mãe a tirou do armário, descobriu que só tinha estado encerrada meia hora; mas lhe tinha parecido uma eternidade. O que se sentiria ao passar realmente uma eternidade encerrada?

— tentaste escapar alguma vez?

O olhar que lhe dedicou o dizia tudo.

— O que aconteceu? —perguntou Rin.

— Obviamente, não tive sorte.

Sentia-se muito mal por ele. Dois mil anos encerrado em uma cripta tenebrosa. Era um milagre que não se tornou louco. Que fora capaz de sentar-se com ela e falar.

Não era de sentir saudades que lhe tivesse pedido comida. Privar a uma pessoa de todos os prazeres sensoriais era uma tortura cruel e desumana.

E então soube que ia ajudar o. Não sabia muito bem como fazê-lo, mas tinha que haver algum modo de liberá-lo.

— E se encontrássemos o modo de te tirar daí?

— Asseguro-te que não há nenhum.

— É um tanto pessimista, não?

Olhou-a divertido.

— Estar preso durante dois mil anos tem esse efeito sobre as pessoas.

Rin o observou enquanto acabava a comida, com a mente em ebulição. Sua parte mais otimista se negava a escutar seu fatalismo, exatamente igual à terapeuta que havia nela se negava a deixá-lo partir sem ajudá-lo. Tinha jurado aliviar o sofrimento das pessoas, e ela tomava seus juramentos muito a sério.

Quem a segue, consegue-a.

E embora tivesse que atravessar oceanos ou cruzar o mesmo inferno, encontraria o modo de liberá-lo!

Enquanto isso decidiu fazer algo que duvidava muito que alguém tivesse feito por ele antes: ia encarregar se de que desfrutasse de sua liberdade em Nova Orleáns. As outras mulheres o tinham mantido encerrado nos limites de seus dormitórios ou de seus armarios, mas ela não estava disposta a encadear a ninguém.

— Bem, então digamos que esta vez vais ser você o que desfrute querido.

Ele elevou o olhar do prato com repentino interesse.

— vou ser sua faxineira — continuou Rin —. Faremos algo que te deseje muito. E veremos tudo o que te ocorra.

Enquanto tomava um sorvo de vinho, curvou os lábios em um gesto irônico.

— te tire a camisa.

— Como? —perguntou Rin.

Sesshoumaru deixou a um lado a taça de vinho e a atravessou com um luxurioso e candente olhar.

— Há dito que posso ver o que quiser e fazer o que me deseje muito. Bem, pois quero ver seus seios nus e depois quero passar a língua por…

— Ouça grandalhão!, te relaxe! —disse-lhe Rin com as bochechas ardendo e o corpo abrasado pelo desejo—. Acredito que vamos deixar claro algumas regras que terá que cumprir esteja aqui. Número um: Nada de ficar me falando dessa maneira.

— E por que não?

Sim, exigiu-lhe seu corpo entre a súplica e o aborrecimento. Por que não?

— Porque não sou nenhuma gata no cio com o rabo elevado para que qualquer gato venha, monte-me e se largue.

-Entendeu.

**Fala serio, eu realmente sei me comporta na presença do sesshy, viu só como fiquei plenamente calma quando o vi.**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e que comente beijos e nos vemos durante a semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Sesshoumaru elevou uma sobrancelha ante a crua e inesperada analogia. Mas mais que as palavras, o que lhe surpreendeu foi o tom amargo de sua voz. Deveram utilizá-la no passado. Não era de sentir saudades que se assustasse dele.

Uma imagem do Kagura lhe passou pela mente e sentiu uma pontada de dor no peito, tão feroz que teve que recorrer a seu firme treinamento militar para não cambalear-se.

Tinha muitos pecados que expiar. Alguns tinham sido tão grandes que dois mil anos de cativeiro não eram mais que o princípio de sua condenação.

Não é que fosse um bastardo de nascimento; é que, depois de uma vida brutal, infestada de desespero e traições, tinha acabado convertendo-se em um.

Fechou os olhos e se obrigou a afastar esses pensamentos. Isso era, nunca melhor dizendo, história antiga e isto era o presente. Rin era o presente.

E estava nele por ela.

Agora entendia o que Sango queria dizer quando lhe falou sobre Rin. Por isso lhe convocaram. Para mostrar a Rin que o sexo podia ser divertido.

Nunca antes se encontrou em uma situação semelhante.

Enquanto a observava, seus lábios desenharam um lento sorriso. Esta seria a primeira vez que teria que perseguir uma mulher para que o aceitasse. Anteriormente, nenhuma tinha rechaçado seu corpo.

Com a inteligência de Rin e sua teimosia, sabia que levar-lhe à cama seria uma provocação comparável ao de tender uma emboscada ao exército romano.

Sim, ia saborear cada momento.

Igual a acabaria saboreando-a a ela. Cada doce centímetro de seu corpo.

Rin tragou saliva ante o primeiro sorriso genuíno de Sesshoumaru. O sorriso suavizava sua expressão e o fazia ainda mais devastador.

Que demônios estaria pensando para sorrir assim?

Por enésima vez, sentiu que lhe subiam as cores ao pensar em seu corpo nu. Não o tinha feito a propósito; em realidade não gostava de despir seus sentimentos ante ninguém, especialmente ante um desconhecido.

Mas havia algo fascinante neste homem. Algo que ela percebia de forma perturbadora. Possivelmente fosse a dissimulada dor que refletiam de vez em quando nesses celestiais olhos âmbares, quando o pilhava com a guarda baixo. Ou talvez fossem seus anos como psicóloga, que lhe impediam de ter uma alma atormentada em sua casa e não lhe emprestar ajuda.

Não sabia.

O relógio de parede do saguão da escada deu uma da manhã.

— meu deus! —disse assombrada pela hora—. Tenho que me levantar às seis da manhã.

— Vai à cama?, a dormir?

Se o humor de Sesshoumaru não tivesse sido tão anti-social, o espanto que mostrou seu rosto teria feito Rin rir de boa vontade.

— Tenho que ir.

Ele franziu o cenho…

Dolorido?

— Ocorre-te algo? —perguntou ela.

Sesshoumaru negou com a cabeça.

— Bom, então vou de mostra o quarto onde você vai dormir e…

— Não tenho sono.

Rin ficou sobressaltada com suas palavras.

— O que?

Sesshoumaru a olhou, incapaz de encontrar as palavras exatas para lhe descrever o que sentia. Tinha ficado tanto tempo no livro, que o único que queria fazer era correr ou saltar. Fazer algo para celebrar sua repentina liberdade de movimentos.

Não queria ir-se à cama. A idéia de permanecer convexo na escuridão um só minuto mais…

esforçou-se por voltar a respirar.

— estive descansando desde 1895 — lhe explicou—. Não estou muito seguro dos anos que transcorreram, mas pelo que vejo, foram muitos.

— Estamos no ano 2008 —lhe informou Rin—. Esteve «dormindo» durante cento e treze anos. —Não, corrigiu-se ela mesma. Não tinha estado dormindo.

Haviam-lhe dito que podia escutar qualquer conversação que tivesse lugar perto do livro; o que significava que tinha permanecido acordado durante seu fechamento. Isolado. Sozinho.

Ela era a primeira pessoa com a que tinha falado, ou estado perto, depois de cem anos.

Fez-lhe um nó no estômago ao pensar no que devia ter suportado. Embora a prisão de seu acanhamento nunca tinha sido tangível para ela, sabia o que era escutar às pessoas e não ser parte delas. Permanecer como uma simples espectadora.

— Eu gostaria de poder ficar acordada — disse, reprimindo um bocejo—. De verdade; mas se não dormir o suficiente, meu cérebro se converte em gelatina e fica sem bateria.

— Entendo-te. Ao menos entendo o essencial, embora não sei o que seja gelatina nem a bateria.

Rin ainda percebia sua desilusão.

— Pode ver televisão.

— Televisão?

Pegou o prato vazio e o lavou antes de retornar com Sesshoumaru à sala de estar. Ligou a televisor e o ensinou a trocar os canais com o controle remoto.

— Incrível -sussurrou ele enquanto o utilizava pela primeira vez.

— Sim, é algo muito útil.

Isso o manteria ocupado. Depois de tudo, os homens só necessitavam três coisas para ser felizes: comida, sexo e um controle remoto. Dois de três deveriam mantê-lo satisfeito por um momento.

— Bom — disse enquanto se dirigia às escadas—. Boa noite.

Ao passar a seu lado, Sesshoumaru lhe tocou o braço. E, embora tenha sido muito ligeiro, Rin sentiu uma descarga elétrica.

Com o rosto inexpressivo, seus olhos deixavam ver todas as emoções que o invadiam. Rin percebeu seu sofrimento e sua necessidade; mas sobre tudo, captou sua solidão.

Não queria ficar sozinho.

Umedecendo-os lábios — que tinham secado de forma repentina—, disse algo incrível.

— Tenho outra televisão em meu quarto. Por que não vê ali o que queira, enquanto eu durmo?

Sesshoumaru lhe dedicou um sorriso tímido.

Foi atrás dela enquanto subiam as escadas, totalmente surpreso pelo fato de que Rin o tivesse compreendido sem palavras. Tinha sentido sua necessidade de companhia, sem preocupar-se de seus próprios temores.

Isso lhe fez sentir algo estranho por ela. Uma estranha sensação no estômago.

Ternura?

Não estava seguro.

Rin o levou até uma enorme habitação presidida por uma cama com dossel, situada na parede oposta à porta de entrada. Em frente da cama havia uma cômoda e, sobre ela, uma como o tinha chamado Rin?, televisão?

Observou como Sesshoumaru passeava por seu quarto, olhando as fotografias que havia nas paredes e sobre os móveis; fotografias de seus pais e de seus avós, ela e Sango na faculdade, e uma de um cão que teve quando era pequena.

— Vive sozinha? —perguntou-lhe.

— Sim — disse, aproximando-se da cadeira de balanço que estava junto à cama. Sua camisola estava sobre ela. Agarrou-o e depois olhou para Sesshoumaru e à toalha verde que ainda levava ao redor de seus esbeltos quadris. Não podia deixar que se metesse na cama com ela daquela jeito.

Ou poderia.

Não, não poderia.

Por favor?

Shh! Parte irracional de mim, te cale e me deixe pensar.

Ainda guardava os pijamas de seu pai no dormitório; ali estavam todas seus pertences e para Rin, era um lugar sagrado. Tendo em conta a largura dos ombros de Sesshoumaru , estava segura de que as camisas não lhe serviriam, mas as calças tinham cinturas adaptáveis e, embora ficassem curtos, ao menos não lhe cairiam.

— Espere um minuto — lhe disse—. Não demorarei nada.

Depois de vê-la partir com uma rapidez admirável, Sesshoumaru se aproximou das janelas e apartou as cortinas de encaixe branco. Observou as estranhas caixas metálicas —que deviam ser os automóveis— enquanto passavam por diante da casa com aquele zumbido tão estranho que não cessava um instante, semelhante ao ruído do mar. As luzes iluminavam as ruas e todos os edifícios; pareciam-se com tochas que havia em sua terra natal.

Que insólito era este mundo. Estranhamente parecido com o dele e, mesmo assim, tão diferente.

Tentando associar os objetos que via com as palavras que tinha escutado ao longo das décadas; palavras que não compreendia. Como televisão e lâmpada.

E pela primeira vez desde que era menino, sentiu medo. Não gostava das mudanças que percebeu, a rapidez com que as coisas tinham evoluído no mundo.

Como seria a proxima vez que o invocassem?

Estaria tudo diferente de novo, mas cem anos poderia passar?

Ou o que era mais aterrador, e se jamais voltassem a invocá-lo?

Tragou saliva ante aquela idéia. E se ficasse preso durante toda a eternidade? Só acordado. Alerta. Sentindo a opressiva escuridão em torno dele, deixando-o sem ar nos pulmões enquanto seu corpo se rasgava de dor.

E se não voltasse a caminhar de novo como um homem? Ou a falar com outro ser humano, ou a tocar a outra pessoa?

Nessa época se falava muito em computadores. Tinha escutado ao dono da livraria falar sobre eles com os clientes. Que esse era o futuro, que os livros mas sedo ou tarde seriam substituído de vez.

O que seria dele então?

**************************************************************************

Vestida com sua regata de dormir rosa, Rin se deteve o quarto de seus pais, junto à porta de espelho do quarta-roupa, onde guardou os alianças de casamento o dia posterior ao funeral. Podia ver o débil resplendor do diamante de meio quilate.

A dor fez que lhe formasse um nó na garganta; lutou contra as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos.

Com vinte anos recém cumpridos naquela época, tinha sido o suficientemente arrogante para pensar que era uma pessoa amadurecida e capaz de fazer frente a algo que a vida lhe pusesse por diante. Acreditou-se invencível. E em um segundo, sua vida se derrubou.

A morte lhe arrebatou tudo aquilo que uma vez teve: a segurança, a fé, sua crença na justiça e, sobre tudo, o amor sincero de seus pais e seu apoio emocional.

Apesar de toda sua vaidade juvenil, não tinha estado preparada para que lhe arrebatassem por completo toda sua família.

E, embora tivessem acontecido cinco anos atrás, ainda sentia falta deles. A dor era muito profunda. O velho ditado que dizia segundo o qual era melhor ter conhecido o amor antes de perdê-lo, era uma enorme fraude. Não havia nada pior que perder as pessoas que, mas amamos em um estúpido acidente de carro.

Incapaz de enfrentar sua ausência, Rin tinha selado o quarto depois do funeral, e o tinha deixado como estava.

Abriu a gaveta onde seu pai guardava os pijamas e tragou saliva. Não havia mexido ali dês da morte de seus pais.

Ainda recordava a risada de sua mãe. As brincadeiras sobre o conservador estilo de seu pai, que sempre escolhia pijamas de flanela.

Pior ainda, recordava o amor que existia entre eles.

O que daria ela por encontrar um amor perfeito, como de seus pais, que apesar dos obstáculos estavam sempre juntos. Tinham estado casados vinte e cinco anos antes de morrer, e seu amor tinha permanecido intacto desde dia que se conheceram.

Não podia recordar um só momento em que sua mãe não sorri se ante as brincadeiras de seu pai. Sempre foram agarrados de mão como dois adolescentes, e se roubavam beijos quando acreditavam que ninguém os via.

Mas ela os via.

E agora o recordava.

Queria esse tipo de amor. Mas por alguma razão, não tinha encontrado a um homem que a deixasse sem fôlego. Um homem que conseguisse encher seu coração e que seus sentidos se cambaleassem.

Um homem sem o qual a vida não tivesse sentido.

— OH, mamãe! —balbuciou, desejando que seus pais não tivessem morrido aquela noite.

Desejando…

Não sabia o que. Quão único queria era conseguir algo que lhe fizesse pensar no futuro. Algo que lhe fizesse feliz; da mesma forma que seu pai tinha feito feliz a sua mãe.

Mordendo o lábio, Rin agarrou a calça de quadros azul marinho e branco, e saiu correndo da habitação.

— Aqui tem — disse mostrando o objeto a Sesshoumaru e saindo a toda pressa por volta do quarto de banho, em metade do corredor. Não queria que ele fosse testemunha de suas lágrimas. Não voltaria a mostrar-se vulnerável diante de um homem.

Sesshoumaru trocou a toalha pelas calças e foi atrás de Rin. Tinha fechado de uma portada a porta mais próxima à seu quarto onde ele se encontrava.

— Rin — a chamou enquanto abria a porta com suavidade.

Ficou paralisado ao vê-la chorar. Estava sentada no chão. Tampou-se a boca com uma toalha, em um intento de sufocar seus soluços.

Apesar de sua severa educação e dos dois mil anos de auto controle, Sesshoumaru se viu miserável por uma quebra de onda de compaixão. Rin chorava como se alguém lhe tivesse quebrado o coração.

E isso o fazia sentir-se incômodo. Inseguro.

Apertando os dentes, afastou aqueles insólitos sentimentos. Se algo tinha aprendido durante sua infância era a não se aprofundar nos problemas de outros, porque nunca trazia nada bom. Não ter que cuidar de ninguém mais que não seja ele mesmo. Cada vez que tinha cometido o engano de interessar-se por alguém, tinha-o pago com acréscimo.

Além disso, nesta ocasião não havia tempo. Nada de tempo.

Quanto menos tivesse que ver com as emoções e a vida de Rin, mais fácil lhe resultaria voltar a suportar seu confinamento.

E, então, as palavras de Rin o golpearam com força, justo em metade do peito. Ela o tinha definido à perfeição: não era mais que um gato dedicado a conseguir prazer e depois partir.

Aferrou-se com força ao atirador da porta. Não era um animal. Ele também tinha sentimentos.

Ou, ao menos, estava acostumado aos ter.

Antes que pudesse reconsiderar suas ações, entrou na estadia e a abraçou. Rin lhe rodeou a cintura com os braços e se apoiou nele como se tratasse de um salva-vidas, enquanto enterrava a cara em seu peito nu e soluçava. Todo seu corpo tremia.

Um ponto muito estranho se abriu no interior do coração de Sesshoumaru. Um profundo desejo que não sabia muito bem como definir.

Jamais em sua vida tinha consolado a uma mulher que chorava. Deitou-se com tantas que não podia recordá-lo; mas nunca, jamais, tinha abraçado a uma mulher como estava abraçando a Rin. Nem depois de fazer amor. Uma vez que acaba se de estar com uma mulher, levantava-se e procurava algo com o que entreter-se até que fosse requerido de novo.

Inclusive antes da maldição, jamais tinha demonstrado ternura por ninguém. Nem por sua esposa.

Como soldado, tinha sido treinado desde que tinha uso de razão para mostrar-se feroz, frio e duro.

«Volta com seu escudo, ou sobre ele». Essas foram às palavras de sua madrasta o dia que o agarrou pelo cabelo e o jogou de sua casa para que começasse o treinamento militar, à tenra idade de sete anos.

Seu padrasto tinha sido ainda pior. Um legendário comandante espartano que não tolerava amostras de debilidade. Nem de emoção. Seu padrasto o ensinou a ocultar a dor. Ninguém podia ser testemunha de seu sofrimento.

Até o dia de hoje, ainda podia sentir o látego sobre a pele nua de suas costas, e escutar o som que fazia o couro ao cortar o ar entre golpe e golpe. Podia ver a zombadora careta de desprezo no rosto de seu padrasto.

— Sinto-o — murmurou Rin sobre seu ombro, lhe devolvendo ao presente.

Ela elevou a cabeça para poder olhar em seus olhos. Tinha os olhos chocolates brilhantes pelas lágrimas e pareciam espelhos que refletiam a dor em seu coração, congelado desde fazia séculos por necessidade e por obrigação.

Incômodo, Sesshoumaru se afastou dela.

— Sente-se melhor?

Rin limpou as lágrimas e se esclareceu garganta. Não sabia por que tinha ido Sesshoumaru atrás dela, mas tinha passado muito tempo da última vez que alguém a consolou enquanto chorava.

— Sim — murmurou—. Obrigado.

Ele não respondeu.

Em lugar de ser o homem tenro que a abraçava instantes antes, havia tornado a ser o Senhor Estatua; todo seu corpo estava rígido e não dava amostras de emoção.

Deixando escapar um suspiro iracundo, e passou a seu lado.

— Não me teria posto assim se não estivesse tão cansada e possivelmente ainda um pouco tensa. Preciso dormir.

Sabia que ele iria atrás dela, assim voltou resignadamente para seu quarto e se meteu na cama de madeira de pinheiro, sob o grosso edredom. Sentiu como o colchão se afundava sob o peso de Sesshoumaru um instante depois.

Seu coração se acelerou ante a repentina calidez do corpo desse homem junto ao dela. E a coisa piorou quando ele passou uma larga e musculosa perna sobre sua cintura.

— Sesshoumaru! —gritou com uma nota de advertência ao sentir sua ereção contra o quadril—. Acredito que seria melhor que ficasse em seu lado da cama, enquanto eu fico no meu.

Não prestando atenção a suas palavras, posto que inclinou a cabeça e deixou um pequeno rastro de beijos sobre seu cabelo.

— Pensava que me tinha chamado para aliviar a dor de suas partes baixas — lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

Com o corpo vermelho vivo devido a sua proximidade, e ao aroma de sândalo que lhe embotava a cabeça, Rin se ruborizou ao lhe escutar repetir as palavras que dissesse a Sango.

— Minhas partes baixas se encontram em perfeito estado, e muito felizes tal e como estão.

— Prometo-te que eu conseguirei que estejam muito, muito mais felizes.

OH!, não tinha a menor duvida.

— Se não te comportar, colocarei você fora de meu quarto.

Então o olhou e viu a incredulidade refletida nos olhos âmbar.

— Não entendo por que vais jogar-me — disse.

— Porque não vou utilizar-te como se fosse um boneco sem nome, que não tem mais razão de ser que me servir. De acordo? Não quero ter esse tipo de intimidade com um homem ao que não conheço.

Com um olhar preocupado, Sesshoumaru se apartou finalmente dela e se tombou na cama.

Rin respirou profundamente para tentar que seu acelerado coração se relaxasse, e poder apagar o fogo que o fazia fervido seu sangue. Resultava muito duro dizer não a este homem.

Realmente não seria fácil dormir com este tipo a seu lado? É que tem uma pedra por cérebro?

Fechou os olhos e recitou sua aborrecida frase. Tinha que dormir. Não havia jeito para os «e se…» nem para os «mas…». Nem tampouco para o Sesshoumaru.

Ele colocou os travesseiros de modo que lhe servissem de respaldo, e olhou Rin. Esta ia ser, em sua excepcionalmente larga vida, a primeira vez que iria passar uma noite junto a uma mulher sem lhe fazer amor.

Era inconcebível. Nenhuma o tinha rechaçado antes.

Ela se deu a volta naquele momento e lhe deu um lençol a distância, como o que lhe tinha ensinado na sala. Apertou um botão e acendeu a televisão, depois baixou o volume da gente que falava.

— Isto é para a luz — disse apertando outro botão. Imediatamente, as luzes se apagaram, deixando que fora o televisor o que iluminasse fracamente as sombras da habitação—. Não me incomodam os ruídos, assim é que não acredito que desperte — deu o controle —. Boa noite, Sesshoumaru da Macedônia.

— boa noite, Rin — sussurrou ele, observando como seu sedoso cabelo se estendia sobre o travesseiro, enquanto se ajeitava para dormir.

Deixou o lençol de um lado e, durante um bom momento, dedicou-se a olhá-la enquanto a luz procedente da televisor piscava sobre os relaxados ângulos de seu rosto.

Soube o momento exato que dormiu, pela uniformidade de sua respiração. Só então se atreveu a tocá-la. Atreveu-se a seguir com a gema de um dedo a suave curva de seu rosto.

Seu corpo reagiu com tal violência que teve que morder o lábio para não soltar uma maldição. O fogo se estendeu por seu sangue.

Tinha conhecido numerosos dores durante toda sua vida: primeira a dor de estômago quando precisava comer depois a da sede de amor e respeito, e por último a dor exigente de seu membro quando ansiava a umidade escorregadia do corpo de uma mulher. Mas jamais, jamais, tinha experiente algo semelhante ao que sentia agora.

Era uma fome tão voraz, uma sensação tão potente, que ameaçava até sua prudência.

Só podia pensar em lhe separar as coxas e afundar-se profundamente nela. Em deslizar-se dentro e fora de seu corpo uma e outra vez, até que ambos alcançassem o clímax.

Mas isso jamais chegaria a acontecer.

Afastou-se dela a uma distância prudente, de onde não pudesse cheirar seu suave aroma feminino, nem sentir o calor de seu corpo sob o edredom.

Poderia agradá-la durante dias, sem deter-se, mas ele jamais encontraria a paz.

— Maldito seja, Narak (**Príapo seria no caso o nome verdadeiro**) — grunhiu. Era o deus que lhe tinha amaldiçoado, afundando-o neste miserável destino—. Espero que Hades te esteja dando o que te merece.

**************************************************************************

Rin despertou com uma estranha sensação de calidez e segurança. Um sentimento que não tinha experiente fazia anos.

De repente, sentiu um beijo muito doce sobre as pálpebras, como se alguém estivesse acariciando-a com os lábios. Umas mãos fortes e cálidas lhe tocavam o cabelo.

Sesshoumaru!

Incorporou-se tão rápido que se golpeou com sua cabeça. Até seus ouvidos chegou o gemido de dor de Sesshoumaru. Esfregando a frente, abriu os olhos e viu que ele a observava com o cenho franzido e obviamente molesto.

— Sinto-o — se desculpou enquanto se sentava—. Sobressaltou-me.

Sesshoumaru abriu a boca e se tocou os dentes com o polegar para comprovar se o golpe não os tinha quebrados.

Aquilo foi pior ainda para Rin, posto que não pôde evitar contemplar o roce de sua língua sobre os dentes. E a visão desses branquíssimos dentes, incrivelmente retos, que lhe gostaria de ter lhe mordiscando…

— O que quer para tomar o café da manhã? —perguntou-lhe para afastar-se um pouco de seus pensamentos.

O olhar dele descendeu até o profundo decote em V de sua regata. Seguindo a direção de seus olhos, Rin se deu conta de que, de onde ele estava sentado, poderia ver todo seu corpo até chegar os embaraçosos shortinho do Mickey Mouse.

Antes que pudesse mover-se, Sesshoumaru a colocou sobre suas coxas e reclamou seus lábios.

Rin gemeu sob o assalto de sua boca, enquanto sua língua o fazia as coisas mais escandalosas. A cabeça começou a lhe girar com a intensidade do beijo e com o quente fôlego de Sesshoumaru mesclando-se com o seu.

E pensar que nunca lhe tinha gostado de beijar…

Devia estar louca!

Os braços de Sesshoumaru intensificaram seu abraço. Milhares de chamas lambiam seu corpo, acendendo-a e incitando-a, enquanto se agrupavam na zona que mais lhe doía: entre as coxas, onde queria lhe ter.

Seus lábios a abandonaram para riscar com a língua um rastro até sua garganta, desenhando úmidos círculos sobre o queixo, o lóbulo da orelha e finalmente o pescoço.

O homem parecia conhecer todas as zonas erógenas do corpo de uma mulher!

Melhor ainda, sabia como usar as mãos e a língua para as massagear até obter o máximo prazer.

Exalou o ar brandamente sobre sua orelha e, imediatamente, um calafrio a percorreu de acima a abaixo; quando passou a língua pelo lóbulo, todo seu corpo começou a tremer.

Um formigamento lhe percorreu os peitos, que imediatamente se endureceram, sobressaindo-se como duros montículos que clamavam por ser beijados.

— Sesshoumaru — gemeu, incapaz de reconhecer sua voz. Sua mente lhe pedia que se detivesse, mas as palavras ficaram atravessadas na garganta.

Havia muito poder em suas carícias. Muita magia. A fazia ansiar, dolorosamente, muito mais.

Deu-se a volta com ela em braços e a aprisionou contra o colchão. Inclusive através do pijama, Rin percebia sua ereção, seu membro duro e ardente que pressionava sobre o quadril, enquanto com as mãos lhe aferrava as nádegas e respirava entrecortadamente junto a sua orelha.

— Tem que parar — conseguiu lhe dizer ao fim com voz débil.

— Parar o que? —perguntou-lhe—. Isto? —e riscou com a língua o labirinto de sua orelha. Rin gemeu de prazer. Os calafrios percorriam todo seu corpo, como se tratasse de brasas ao vermelho vivo, abrasavam cada centímetro de sua pele. Os peitos se incharam ainda mais sob o corpo de Sesshoumaru —. Ou isto? —e introduziu uma mão sob a o elástico de seu short para tocá-la onde mais o desejava.

Rin se arqueou em resposta a suas carícias e cravou os dedos nos lençóis ante a sensação de suas mãos entre as pernas. Deus, este homem era incrível!

Sesshoumaru começou a acariciar em círculos, utilizando um só dedo, fazendo que se consumisse antes de lhe introduzir dois dedos até o fundo.

Enquanto rodeava, acariciava e atormentava seu interior, começou a lhe massagear muito brandamente com o polegar.

— Ooooh! —gemeu Rin, jogando a cabeça para trás pela intensidade do prazer.

Agarrou se a Sesshoumaru, enquanto ele continuava seu implacável assalto utilizando suas mãos e sua língua, lhe dando prazer. Totalmente fora de controle, Rin se esfregava de forma desinibida contra ele, ansiando sua paixão, suas carícias.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e saboreou o aroma do corpo de Rin sob o seu; a sensação de seus braços envolvendo-o. Era dela. Podia senti-la tremer e pulsar ao redor de sua mão, enquanto seu corpo se retorcia sob suas carícias.

Em qualquer momento chegaria ao clímax.

Com esse pensamento ocupando sua mente por completo, tirou-lhe a regata e inclinou a cabeça até apanhar um duro mamilo e sugar brandamente, deleitando-se na sensação da doce pele sob sua língua.

Não recordava que uma mulher hovesse sido tão doce como ela.

Seu sabor ficaria gravado como fogo em sua mente, jamais poderia esquecê-lo.

E estava completamente preparada para recebê-lo: ardente, úmida e muito estreita; exatamente como gostava.

Rasgou de um puxão o pequeno objeto que se prendia aos quadris de Rin, e que lhe impedia um acesso total a aquele lugar que morria por explorar completamente.

E em toda sua profundidade.

Ela escutou como rompia seu short, mas não foi capaz de detê-lo. Sua vontade já não lhe pertencia; tinha sido engolida por umas sensações tão intensas, que o único que queria era encontrar alívio.

Tinha que consegui-lo!

Elevando os braços, enterrou as mãos no cabelo de Sesshoumaru, incapaz de permitir que se afastasse, embora só fosse por um segundo.

Sesshoumaru se tirou as calças a puxões e lhe separou as coxas.

Com o corpo envolto em puro fogo, Rin agüentou a respiração enquanto ele colocava seu duro corpo entre suas pernas.

A ponta de seu membro pressionava justamente sobre o centro de sua feminilidade. Arqueou os quadris aproximando-se ainda mais, aferrando-se a seus amplos ombros. Desejava senti-lo dentro com um desespero tal, que desafiava a todo entendimento.

E de repente, soou o telefone.

Rin um susto ao escutá-lo, e sua mente recuperou repentinamente o controle.

— O que é esse ruído? —grunhiu Sesshoumaru.

Agradecida pela interrupção, Rin saiu como pôde de debaixo de Sesshoumaru; tremiam-lhe as pernas e lhe ardia todo o corpo.

— É um telefone — disse, antes de inclinar-se para a mesa de noite e agarrar o telefone.

A mão não deixava de lhe tremer enquanto o aproximava da orelha.

Lançando uma maldição, Sesshoumaru ficou de lado.

— Sango, graças a Deus que é você — disse Rin, logo que escutou sua voz. Nesse momento agradecia muitíssimo a habilidade que tinha Sangode saber o momento preciso em que chamar!

— O que acontece? —perguntou sua amiga.

— Deixa de fazer isso — brigou com Sesshoumaru que, nesse instante, dedicava-se a lhe lamber as nádegas em um movimento descendente…

— Mas se não estou fazendo nada —lhe disse Sango.

— Você não, San.

O silêncio caiu sobre o outro extremo da linha.

— Escuta — disse Rin a Sango com uma dura advertência na voz—. Necessito que procure entre a roupa de Mirok e traga algumas. Agora.

— Funcionou! —o agudo chiado esteve a ponto de lhe perfurar o tímpano—. Ai, Meu deus! Funcionou!, não posso acreditá-lo! Vou agora mesmo!

Rin pendurou o telefone justo quando a língua de Sesshoumaru baixava desde suas nádegas para…

— Para já!

Ele se tornou para trás e a olhou com o cenho franzido, estupefato.

— Você não gosta que te faça isso?

— Eu não disse isso — respondeu antes de poder deter-se.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou de novo a ela.

Rin desceu de um salto da cama.

— Tenho que ir a trabalhar.

Sesshoumaru se apoiou em um braço, tendido sobre um lado da cama, e a observou enquanto recolhia as calças do pijama e os vestia. Agarrou-os com uma mão enquanto seus olhos se moviam, prazerosamente, sobre o corpo de Rin.

— por que não diz que está doente?

— Que estou doente? —repetiu—. E você como conhece esse truque?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Já lhe disse isso. Posso escutar enquanto estou encerrado no livro. Por isso posso aprender idiomas e entender as mudanças na sintaxe.

Com a mesma elegância de uma pantera que se endireita, Sesshoumaru apartou o edredom e saiu lentamente da cama. Não levava as calças. E seu membro estava totalmente ereto.

Hipnotizada, Rin foi incapaz de mover-se.

— Não acabamos — disse ele com a voz rouca, enquanto se aproximava dela.

— Pois claro que sim! —respondeu Rin, e fugiu ao quarto direto para o banho, encerrando-se ali.

Com os dentes apertados, Sesshoumaru teve a repentina necessidade de golpea a cabeça contra a parede de tão frustrado como se sentia. Por que tinha que ser tão teimosa?

Olhou seu membro rígido e soltou um juramento.

— E você não pode te comportar durante cinco minutos ao menos?

Rin se deu uma larga ducha fria. O que tinha Sesshoumaru que fazia que seu sangue literalmente fervesse? Inclusive agora podia sentir o calor de seu corpo sobre ela.

Seus lábios sobre…

— Para, para, para!

Não era uma ninfomaníaca. Era uma licenciada em Filosofia, com um cérebro; e sem hormônios.

Mas mesmo assim, seria extremamente fácil esquecer-se de tudo e passar todo o mês na cama com Sesshoumaru.

— Muito bem — se disse a si mesmo—. Suponhamos que te mete na cama com ele um mês. E logo, o que? —ensaboou-se o corpo enquanto a irritação desvanecia os últimos rescaldos de seu desejo—. Eu te direi o que passará depois. Ele se irá e você, colega, ficará sozinha outra vez.

» Lembra-te do que ocorreu quando Kohako partiu? Lembra-te de como se sentia quando te passeava pela habitação, com o estômago revolto porque tinha permitido que te utilizasse? Lembra-te da humilhação que sentia?

Mas ainda pior que essas lembranças, era a imagem de Kohako mofando-se dela a gargalhadas com seus amigos, enquanto recolhia o dinheiro da aposta. Como desejava ter sido um homem nesse momento, para poder abrir a porta de seu apartamento de uma patada e golpeá-lo até fazê-lo pedaços.

Não, não deixaria que ninguém mais a utilizasse.

Havia-lhe levado anos para superar a crueldade de Kohako, e não tinha nenhum desejo de arruinar o que tinha conseguido por um capricho. Embora fosse um fabuloso capricho!

Não, não e não. A próxima vez que se entregasse a um homem, seria com um que estivesse unido a ela. Alguém que a cuidasse.

Alguém que não deixasse a um lado sua dor e continuasse usando seu corpo procurando seu próprio prazer, como se ela não importasse nada — pensava, enquanto as lembranças reprimidas retornavam à superfície. Kohako se tinha comportado como se ela não tivesse estado presente. Como se não tivesse sido mais que uma boneca sem emoções, desenhada só para lhe proporcionar agradar.

E não estava disposta a deixar que a voltassem a tratar assim, especialmente se tratando de Sesshoumaru.

Jamais.

Sesshoumaru baixou as escadas, maravilhado pela brilhante luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas. Resultava-lhe divertido o fato de que a gente desse por sentado esses pequenos detalhes. Recordava a época em que não se fixava em um pouco tão simples como uma manhã ensolarada.

E agora, cada uma delas era um verdadeiro presente dos deuses. Um presente que tinha toda a intenção de degustar durante o mês que tinha por diante, até que estivesse obrigado a retornar à escuridão.

Com o coração arrasado, dirigiu-se à cozinha, para o armário onde Rin guardava a comida. Ao abrir a porta lhe surpreendeu a frieza. Alargou a mão e deixou que o ar frio lhe acariciasse a pele. Incrível.

Tirou vários recipientes, mas não pôde ler as etiquetas.

— Não coma nada que não possa identificar — se recordou a si mesmo, enquanto pensava em algumas das asquerosidades que tinha visto às pessoas comer ao longo dos séculos.

Inclinou-se para diante e rebuscou até encontrar um melão em uma das gavetas inferiores. Levou-o a mesa do centro da cozinha, agarrou uma faca comprido do suporte, onde Rin tinha ao menos uma dúzia deles, e o partiu pela metade.

Cortou uma parte e o introduziu na boca.

Quando o delicioso suco alagou suas papilas gustativas, grunhiu de satisfação. A doce polpa fez que seu estômago rugisse com uma feroz exigência. A garganta lhe pedia, com uma sensação próxima à dor, que lhe proporcionasse um pouco mais daquela relaxante doçura.

Era tão estupendo voltar a ter comida… Ter algo com o que apagar a sede e a fome.

Antes de poder deter-se, deixou a faca a um lado e começou a partir o melão com as mãos, levando-os partes à boca tão rápido como podia.

Pelos deuses!, estava tão faminto… Tinha tanta sede…

Não foi consciente do que fazia até que tirou o chapéu rasgando a casca.

Ficou paralisado ao ver suas mãos cobertas com o suco do melão, e os dedos curvados como as garras de qualquer animal.

«De a volta, Sesshoumaru e me olhe. Agora seja um bom menino e faça o que te ordeno. Toque-me aqui. Mmm… sim, isso. Bom menino, bom menino. Faça-me isso bem e te trarei de comer em um momento. »

Sesshoumaru se encolheu de temor ante a repentina invasão das lembranças de sua última invocação. Não era de sentir saudades que se comportasse como um animal; tinham-lhe tratado como tal durante tanto tempo que logo que recordava como ser um homem.

Ao menos, Rin não lhe tinha encadeado à cama.

Ainda.

Enojado, jogou uma olhada ao redor da cozinha, enquanto dava obrigado mentalmente pelo fato de que Rin não tivesse presenciado sua perda momentânea de controle.

Com a respiração entrecortada, agarrou a metade do melão e o jogou ao recipiente onde tinha visto Rin atirar o lixo a noite anterior. Depois, abriu o grifo da pia e se lavou para desprender-se da pegajosa polpa.

Logo que a água fresca lhe roçou a pele, suspirou de prazer. Água. Fria e pura. Era o que mais sentia falta durante seu confinamento. O que mais desejava, hora detrás hora, enquanto sua ressecada garganta ardia de dor.

Deixou que a água se deslizasse por sua pele antes de capturá-la com as mãos cavadas e beber diretamente delas. Chupou os dedos. Era maravilhosamente relaxante a sensação de sentir o frescor na boca e depois notar como descia pela garganta, acalmando sua sede. Quão único desejava nesse momento era meter-se na pia e deixar que a água se deslizasse por todo seu corpo.

Deixar que…

Escutou que alguém golpeava brandamente a porta e, imediatamente, um ruído de passos que descendiam pela escada. Fechou o grifo e agarrou o trapo seco que havia junto à pia para seca as mãos.

Quando voltou para a mesa para recolher os restos do melão, reconheceu a voz da Sango

— Onde está?

Sesshoumaru agitou a cabeça ante o entusiasmo da amiga de Rin. Isso era o que tinha esperado de Rin.

As duas mulheres entraram na cozinha. Sesshoumaru elevou o olhar e se encontrou com olhos marrons tão grandes como dois escudos espartanos.

— Jesus, María e José! —balbuciou Sango.

Rin cruzou os braços sobre o peito, em seus olhos brilhava uma mescla de ira e diversão.

— Sesshoumaru, esta é Sango.

— Jesus, María e José! —repetiu sua amiga.

— Sango? —perguntou Rin, movendo a mão ante os olhos de sua boquiaberta amiga, que nem sequer piscou.

— Jesus, MA…!

Já chega? —repreendeu-a Rin.

Sango deixou que a roupa que levava nas mãos caísse direta ao chão e deu uma volta completa ao redor de Sesshoumaru para poder ver seu corpo desde todos os ângulos. Seus olhos começaram pela cabeça e descenderam até os dedos dos pés.

Sesshoumaru logo que pôde suprimir a ira ante semelhante escrutínio.

— Você gostaria de me olhar os dentes talvez, ou prefere que me baixe as calças para que possa me inspecionar mais a gosto? —perguntou-lhe com mais malícia da que tinha pretendido em um princípio. Depois de tudo, ela estava, tecnicamente, de sua parte.

Se fechasse a boca e deixasse de olhar o daquele modo… Nunca tinha suportado ser o centro dessas desmedidas amostras de atenção.

Sango alargou a mão, insegura, para lhe tocar o braço.

— Uuuh! —burlou-se ele, conseguindo que Sango desse um pulo.

Rin soltou uma gargalhada.

Sango franziu o cenho e dedicou a ambos um furioso olhar.

— Muito bem, estão tentando rir de mim?

— Merece-lhe isso — lhe disse Rin enquanto agarrava uma parte de melão recém cortado por Sesshoumaru e o levava a boca—. Por não mencionar que você vai ocupar-te dele durante o dia de hoje.

— O que? —perguntaram Sesshoumaru e Sango ao mesmo tempo.

Rin mordeu mas um pedaço de melão.

— Bom, não posso levá-lo comigo ao consultório, não?

Sango sorriu com malícia.

— Arrumado a que Ayame e seus pacientes femininas estariam encantadas.

— Exatamente igual ao menino que tem entrevista às oito. Não obstante, não acredito que fosse muito produtivo.

— Não pode cancelar as entrevistas? —perguntou Sango.

Sesshoumaru esteve de acordo. Não gostava de absolutamente mostrar-se em um sítio público. A única parte da maldição que encontrava remotamente passível era o fato de que a maioria de seus invocadoras o mantinham oculto em suas estadias privadas ou nos jardins.

— Sabe perfeitamente por que — respondeu Rin —. Não tenho um marido advogado que me mantenha. Além disso, não acredito que Sesshoumaru goste de ficar sentado em casa todo o dia, sem nada que fazer. Estou segura de que adorará sair e conhecer a cidade.

— Preferiria ficar aqui contigo — disse ele.

Porque o que realmente gostava era vê-la retorcer-se outra vez sob seu corpo.

Rin ficou apanhada em seu olhar, e Sesshoumaru reconheceu o desejo que brilhava nas profundidades de seus olhos. Nesse instante, descobriu o que se propunha. Ia trabalhar para evitar ficar a sós com ele.

Bem, cedo ou tarde teria que retornar a casa.

E, então, ela acabaria sento dele.

E uma vez sento dele, ia demonstrar lhe a resistência e a paixão que possuía um soldado macedônio treinado no exército espartano.

**Beijos e valeu pelas reviews:**

Hay Lin

Hilana

Hachin-chan 2

Kuchiki Rin

Ana Spizziolli

bek-chan

Rukia-hime

Meyllin

PATY SAORI SHINZATO MORITA

jeah-chan

Rin Taishou Sama

Tamy Regina

sandramonte

Black Blusher

Integra-sam

individua do mal

sereninha


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

A manhã pareceu transcorrer muito lentamente com a habitual ronda de entrevistas. Por muito que tentasse concentrar-se em seus pacientes e seus problemas, não o obtinha.

Uma e outra vez, sua mente voltava a recordar a imagem de Sesshoumaru.

E um sorriso…

Como desejaria que Sesshoumaru não lhe tivesse sorrido jamais. Esse sorriso podia muito bem ser sua perdição.

**************************************************************************

—… e então lhe disse: «Dave, olhe, se quer te pôr minha roupa, de acordo. Mas não toque em meus vestidos, porque quando lhe põe isso, dou-me conta de que ficam melhor que em mim, e me dá vontade de dar todos ao Exército de Salvação.» Fiz bem, doutora?

Rin elevou a vista do caderno onde rabiscava esboços de homens «contentes» com lanças em riste.

— O que dizia, Rachel? —perguntou a paciente, sentada na poltrona justa em frente dela.

A mulher era uma fotógrafa elegantemente vestida.

— Esteve bem em dizer ao Dave que não usa se minha roupa? A ver que, não sinto muito bem que o seu noivo use sua roupa melhor que você, não?

Rin assentiu.

— É obvio. É sua roupa e não teria por que fechar seu quarta-roupa com chave.

— Vê-o? Sabia!, isso foi o que lhe disse. Mas acaso me escutou? Não. Ele pode chamar-se Davida sempre que quiser, e me dizer que é uma mulher apanhada no corpo de um homem; mas quando aterrissa, escuta-me como o fazia meu ex-marido. Juraria…

Rin olhou inadvertidamente a hora… outra vez. Quase tinha acabado com o Rachel.

— Já sabe, Rachel — lhe disse, cortando-a antes de que pudesse começar sua sabida arenga sobre os homens e seus irritantes costumes—, possivelmente deveríamos deixar o tema para segunda-feira, quando tivermos a sessão conjunta com o Dave, não crie?

Rachel assentiu.

— Estupendo. Mas me recorde na segunda-feira que lhe fale sobre Menino.

— Menino?

— O chihuahua que vive no apartamento do lado. Juraria que esse cão me jogou o olho.

Rin franziu o cenho. Não era possível que Rachel insinuasse o que ela estava imaginado que no fundo queria dizer.

— O olho?

— Já sabe, o olho. Pode que pareça um vira-lata, mas esse cão só pensa no sexo. Cada vez que passo a seu lado, me olhe a saia. E não se imagina o que faz com minhas sapatilhas de esporte. Esse cão é um pervertido.

— Sim —respondeu Rin, interrompendo-a de novo. Começava a suspeitar que não podia fazer nada com o Rachel, e sua obsessão a respeito de que todos os homens do mundo morriam por possui-la—. Definitivamente, ocuparemo-nos de desentranhar o amor que esse chihuahua sente por ti.

— Obrigado doutora. É você é a melhor —Rachel recolheu sua bolsa do chão e se encaminhou para a porta.

Rin se esfregou a frente enquanto as palavras do Rachel ainda ressonavam em sua cabeça. Um chihuahua? Jesus!

Pobre Rachel. Tinha que haver algum modo de ajudar a esta pobre mulher.

Embora, por outro lado, era preferível ter a um chihuahua lançando olhadas luxuriosas a sua saia, que a um escravo grego.

— Ai, San —soprou—, como consegue me colocar nestas confusões?

antes de poder fiar esse pensamento, soou o zumbido do intercomunicador.

— Sim, Lisa?

— Sua entrevista das onze foi cancelada, e durante a hora da senhorita Thibideaux, seu amiga Sango Laurens chamou seis dúzias de vezes; e não estou exagerando, nem brincando. Deixou uma quantidade impressionante de mensagens para que a chame o móvel logo que seja possível.

— Obrigado, Lisa.

Agarrou o telefone e marcou o número da Sango.

— Uf, graças a Deus! —exclamou sua amiga antes que Rin pudesse pronunciar uma palavra—. Mova se até aqui e te leve a seu noivo a sua casa. Agora mesmo!

— Não é meu noivo, é você…

— Ah!, quer saber o que é? —perguntou-lhe Sango com um tom histérico—. É um ímã de estrogênios, isso é o que é. Estou rodeada de uma multidão de mulheres neste mesmo momento. Sunshine está encantada, porque está vendendo mais cerâmica da que vendeu em sua vida. Tentei levar Sesshoumaru de volta a sua casa esta manhã, mas não pude abrir caminho em semelhante multidão. Juro-te que se o vir agora, pensaria que há um famoso ator aqui. É a primeira vez que sou testemunha de algo assim. E agora, move se e vem me ajudar!

E pendurou.

Rin amaldiçoou sua sorte e pediu a Lisa, através do intercomunicador, que cancelasse todas as entrevistas pendentes para o resto do dia.

Logo que chegou à praça, entendeu o que Sango tinha querido lhe dizer. Haveria umas vinte mulheres rodeando Sesshoumaru, e dúzias mais boquiabertas ao passar perto da banca.

As que estavam mais perto dele, empurravam-se a cotoveladas tratando de chamar sua atenção.

Mas o mais incrível de tudo era contemplar às três mulheres que lhe aconteciam os braços pela cintura, enquanto outra os fazia uma foto.

— Obrigado —ronronou uma delas, cuja idade rondaria os trinta e cinco, dirigindo-se a Sesshoumaru enquanto arrebatava a câmara à garota que acabava de fazer a foto instantânea. Sustentou-a diante do peito em um intento de atrair a atenção do Sesshoumaru, mas ele não pareceu interessado no mais Isto mínimo é simplesmente maravilhoso —continuou babando—. Não posso esperar a chegar a casa e contar a meu grupo de novela. Jamais acreditarão quando lhes contar que me encontrei com um modelo de capa de novela romântica no Bairro Francês.

Havia algo na rigidez de Sesshoumaru que lhe dizia que não gostava da atenção que despertava. Mas tinha que admitir que não se comportava de forma abertamente mal educada.

Não obstante, o sorriso não chegava aos olhos; e a que tinha nesses momentos não se parecia em nada a que lhe tinha dedicado a noite anterior.

— Um prazer —lhes respondeu.

As risitas que seguiram ao comentário foram ensurdecedoras. Rin agitou a cabeça totalmente incrédula. Garotas, um pouco de dignidade…!

E de novo, observando o rosto de Sesshoumaru , seu corpo e seu sorriso, sobreveio-lhe aquela sensação de vertigem, tão habitual desde que lhe tinha visto pela primeira vez.

Como ia culpar as por comportar-se como adolescentes à porta de um concerto em um centro comercial?

De repente, Sesshoumaru olhou além da maré de admiradoras e a viu. Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha, lhe indicando que encontrava a situação bastante divertida.

Imediatamente, o sorriso se apagou de seu rosto e cravou os olhos nela como um faminto depredador que acaba de encontrar sua próxima comida.

— Se me desculpam — disse, abrindo-se passo entre as mulheres e dirigindo-se diretamente para Rin.

Ela tragou saliva ao perceber instantaneamente a hostilidade das mulheres, que franziram o cenho em massa, observando-a.

Mas foi muito pior o repentino e cru arrebatamento de desejo que a percorreu por completo, e fez que seu coração começasse a pulsar descontrolado. Com cada passo que Sesshoumaru dava para ela, a sensação se multiplicou por dez.

— Saudações, αγάπη μου — disse Sesshoumaru, lhe elevando a mão para depositar um beijo sobre os nódulos.

Uma ardente descarrega elétrica percorreu suas costas e, antes de que pudesse mover-se, ele a arrastou para seus braços e lhe deu um tórrido beijo que lhe rasgou a alma.

Fechou os olhos de forma instintiva e saboreou a calidez de sua boca e de seu fôlego; a sensação de seus braços rodeando-a com força contra seu peito, duro como uma rocha. A cabeça começou a lhe dar voltas.

Uf, certamente este homem sabia como dar um beijo! Sesshoumaru tinha uma forma de mover os lábios que desafiava qualquer possível explicação.

E seu corpo… Rin nunca havia sentido nada parecido a esses músculos esbeltos e duros flexionando-se a seu redor.

Uma das «admiradoras» sussurrou um apenas audível Lagarta!, que rompeu o feitiço.

— Sesshoumaru, por favor —murmurou—. A gente nos olhe.

— E te importa?

— Pois claro!

Sesshoumaru separou seus lábios dos de Rin com um grunhido, e voltou a deixá-la sobre o chão. Só então, foi consciente de que a tinha estado sustentando, aparentemente sem muito esforço.

Com as bochechas vermelha, Rin captou as olhadas invejosas das mulheres enquanto se dispersavam.

Sesshoumaru se apartou e deu um passo para trás; seu rosto mostrava às claras quão pouco disposto estava a manter-se afastado.

— Por fim — disse Sango com um suspiro—. De novo posso ouvir — disse agitando a cabeça—. Se tivesse sabido que ia funcionar, eu mesma lhe teria beijado.

Rin lhe dedicou uma sorrisinho satisfeita.

— Bom, você é a culpado.

— Como diz? —perguntou-lhe Sango.

Rin assinalou a roupa de Sesshoumaru com um gesto da mão.

— Olhe como vai vestido. Não pode mostrar em público a um deus grego com umas calças curtas e uma camiseta de suspensórios duas talhas mais pequena da que necessita. Jesus, Sango!, no que estava pensando?

— Em que estamos a 38º com uma umidade do cento e dez por cento. Não queria que morre se por causa de calor.

— Senhoras, por favor — disse Sesshoumaru, interpondo-se entre elas—. Faz muito calor para estar discutindo em plena rua sobre um pouco tão corriqueiro como minha roupa —disse, deslizando um faminto olhar sobre Rin, e sorrindo de uma forma que derreteria a qualquer mulher—. E não sou um deus grego, só um semi-deus menor.

Rin não entendeu o que Sesshoumaru dizia, já que o som de sua voz a tinha cativada. Como o conseguia?, como fazia que sua voz soasse com esse tom tão erótico?

Seria seu timbre profundo?

Não, era algo mais. Mas não acaba de entender o que podia ser.

Honestamente, quão único queria era encontrar uma cama e deixar que fizesse com ela tudo o que lhe desejasse muito; e sentir sua apetitosa pele sob as mãos.

Observou a Sango e viu que esta o comia com os olhos, enquanto lhe olhava as pernas nuas e o traseiro.

— Você também o sente, verdade? —perguntou-lhe.

Sango elevou o olhar, piscando.

— O que?

— A ele. É como se fosse o Flautista do Hamelin e nós fôssemos os ratos, seduzidas por sua música — Rin se deu a volta e observou o modo em que as mulheres o olhavam; algumas inclusive estiravam o pescoço para lhe ver melhor—. O que há nele que nos faz esquecer nossa vontade? —perguntou.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha com um gesto arrogante.

— Eu te atraio contra sua vontade?

— Sinceramente sim. Eu não gosto de me sentir deste modo.

— E como se sente? —perguntou-lhe ele.

— Sexualmente atrativa — lhe respondeu antes de poder conter a língua.

— Como se fosse uma deusa? —voltou-lhe a perguntar ele com voz rouca.

— Sim — respondeu, enquanto Sesshoumaru se aproximava dela.

Não a tocou, mas tampouco é que fizesse falta. Sua mera presença conseguia afligi-la e embriagá-la tão somente com que cravasse seu olhar em seus lábios ou em seu pescoço. Podia jurar que realmente sentia o calor de seus lábios sobre a garganta.

E Sesshoumaru nem sequer se moveu.

— Eu posso te dizer o que é — ronronou ele.

— A maldição, não é certo?

Sesshoumaru negou com a cabeça enquanto elevava uma mão para lhe passar muito lentamente o dedo pelo maçã do rosto. Rin fechou os olhos com força ao sentir uma feroz quebra de onda de desejo. Se não o olhava, possivelmente fosse capaz de manter-se firme e não capturar esse dedo com os dentes.

Sesshoumaru se inclinou um pouco mais e esfregou a bochecha contra a dela.

— É o fato de que posso te perceber a um nível que os homens de sua mesma idade não apreciam.

— É o fato de que tem o bumbum mais firme que vi em minha vida —disse Sunshine, interrompendo-os—. Por não mencionar que qualquer morre ao escutar sua voz. Eu gostaria que alguma de vocês dois me dissesse onde posso me fazer com um destes.

Rin rompeu em uma gargalhada ante o inesperado comentário do Sunshine.

— Olha-o — disse a garota, assinalando ao Sesshoumaru com o lápis. Tinha a mão manchada de pintura cinza, ao igual à bochecha direita—. Quando foi a última vez que viu um homem tão bem formado, com uns músculos tão tonificados que pode ver como o sangue corre por suas veias? Seu noivo é… a ver… está bom. Está muito bom —e depois acrescentou com uma expressão muito séria: — Está como um caminhão.

Sunshine girou um pouco seu caderno de esboços para que Rin pudesse ver sua interpretação de Sesshoumaru.

— Dá-te conta do modo em que a luz ressalta o tom da sua pele? Dá a sensação de que o sol lhe beijasse.

Rin franziu o cenho. Sunshine tinha razão.

Sesshoumaru se inclinou para ela, com os olhos âmbar repletos de paixão.

— Volta para casa comigo, Rin —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido—. Agora. me deixe que te abrace, que te tire a roupa e que te ensine como querem os deuses que um homem ame a uma mulher. Juro-te que o recordará durante o resto de sua vida.

Rin fechou os olhos enjoada com o aroma do sândalo. O fôlego de Sesshoumaru lhe acariciava o pescoço e seu rosto estava tão perto que podia sentir os incipientes cabelos de sua barba lhe roçando a bochecha.

Todo seu corpo queria render-se ante ele. Sim, por favor, sim.

Olhou os definidos e duros músculos dos ombros e o oco da garganta. Ai, como desejaria passar a língua por essa pele, e comprovar que o resto de seu corpo era tão saboroso como sua boca!

Sesshoumaru seria esplêndido na cama. Não havia dúvida.

Mas ela não significava nada para ele. Nada absolutamente.

— Não posso — balbuciou, dando um passo atrás.

Com a decepção refletida nos olhos, Sesshoumaru apartou o olhar e adotou uma atitude brusca e resolvida.

— Poderá — lhe assegurou.

Interiormente, sabia que Sesshoumaru tinha razão. Quanto tempo seria capaz uma mulher de resistir a um homem como ele?

Afastando esses pensamentos da mente, olhou ao outro lado da rua, ao Jackson Brewery.

— Precisamos comprar roupas novas pra você.

— Não pude fazer nada; seu tamanho e o dobro do Mirok, e é duas vezes mais largo de ombros —disse Sango—. A estupenda idéia de que o trouxesse comigo foi tua.

Rin a olhou com os olhos entreabertos.

— De acordo. Estaremos no Brewery, se por acaso nos necessita.

— Muito bem, mas tomem cuidado.

— Que tomemos cuidado? —perguntou Rin.

Sango assinalou a Sesshoumaru com o dedo.

— Se houver uma correria de mulheres, me faça caso e te aparte de seu caminho. Desde que se foi o último grupo de «admiradoras» não sinto o pé direito.

Rin cruzou a rua entre gargalhadas. Sabia que Sesshoumaru iria atrás dela; de fato, sentia sua presença justo a suas costas. Era algo inegável: esse homem tinha uma forma horrorosa de invadir seus pensamentos e seus sentidos.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra enquanto atravessavam a lotada galeria comercial, e entravam na primeira loja que viram.

Rin jogou uma olhada até encontrar a seção de roupa masculina. Quando a localizou, dirigiu-se para ali.

— Que estilo de roupa você gosta mais? —perguntou a Sesshoumaru, enquanto se detinha junto ao expositor dos jeans.

— Para o que tenho em mente, o nudismo nos viria bem.

Rin pôs os olhos em branco.

— Está tentando me chatear, verdade?

— Talvez. Devo admitir que eu gosto muito quando te ruboriza.

E se aproximou dela.

Rin se apartou e deixou que o mostrador dos jeans se interpor entre eles.

— Acredito que necessitará pelo menos três pares de calças enquanto esteja aqui.

Ele suspirou e olhou atentamente os jeans.

— Para que te incomodar se irei dentro de umas semanas?

Rin o olhou furiosa...

— Jesus, Sesshoumaru! —espetou-lhe, indignada—. Comporta-te como se ninguém se preocupou de te vestir em suas anteriores invocações.

— Não o fizeram.

Rin ficou paralisada ante o desapaixonado tom de sua voz.

— Está-me dizendo que durante os últimos dois mil anos ninguém se preocupou de que ponha um pouco de roupa em cima?

— Só em duas ocasiões — lhe respondeu com a mesma inflexão monótona—. Uma vez, durante uma tempestade de neve na Inglaterra, na época da Regência, uma de minhas invocadoras me cobriu com uma camisola rosa de volantes, antes de me tirar o balcão para que seu marido não me encontrasse na cama. A segunda vez foi muito abafadiça para lhe contar isso.

— Não tem graça. E não entendo como uma mulher pode ter a um homem ao lado durante um mês e não preocupar-se de que se vista.

— me olhe, Rin — lhe disse, estendendo os braços para que contemplasse seu esbelto e delicioso corpo—. Sou um escravo sexual. Ninguém tinha pensado jamais em me pôr roupa para cumprir com minhas obrigações, antes que você chegasse.

A apaixonada olhar de Sesshoumaru a mantinha em um estado de transe, mas a dor que ele tentava ocultar nas profundidades âmbar de seus olhos a golpeou com força. E o golpe lhe chegou à alma.

— Asseguro-te —prosseguiu ele em voz baixa— que uma vez que me tinham dentro, faziam algo por me manter ali; na Idade Média, uma das invocadoras trancou a porta e disse a todo mundo que tinha a peste.

Rin desviou o olhar enquanto lhe escutava. O que contava era incrível, mas podia dizer — pela expressão de seu rosto— que não estava exagerando nem um ápice.

Não era capaz de imaginá-las degradações que teria sofrido ao longo dos séculos. Santo Deus!, a gente tratava aos animais melhor do que lhe tinham tratado a ele.

— Invocavam-lhe e nenhuma delas conversava contigo, nem te dava roupa?

— A fantasia de todo homem, não é certo? Ter a um milhão de mulheres dispostas a jogar-se em seus braços, sem compromissos nem promessas. Sem procurar outra coisa que seu corpo e as poucas semanas de prazer que pode lhes proporcionar — o tom ligeiro não conseguiu ocultar a amargura que lhe invadia.

Pode que essa fosse a fantasia de qualquer homem, mas estava claro que não era a de Sesshoumaru.

— Bom — disse Rin, voltando para os jeans—, eu não sou assim, e vais precisar levar algo em cima quando sairmos.

O olhar que lhe dedicou foi tão feroz que deu um involuntário passo para trás.

— Não me amaldiçoaram para ser mostrado em público, Rin. Estou aqui para te servir a ti, e só a ti.

Que bem soava isso. Mas nem ainda assim ia dar-se por vencida. Não podia utilizar a outro ser humano da forma que Sesshoumaru descrevia. Estava mau e não seria capaz de seguir vivendo consigo mesma se o fazia isso.

— Dá-me igual — disse, decidida—. Quero que saia comigo e vais necessitar roupa — e começou a olhar os modelos de calças.

Sesshoumaru guardou em silêncio.

Rin elevou os olhos e captou o tenebroso e encolerizada olhar dele.

— O que?

— Quanto o que? —perguntou ele.

— Nada. Vamos ver qual destes fica melhor — agarrou alguns jeans de diferentes modelos e os ofereceu. Pelo modo em que Sesshoumaru reagiu, qualquer teria pensado que lhe estava dando uma cobra.

Sem fazer caso de seu ameaçador aparência, Rin lhe empurrou para os provadores e fechou com força a porta de um dos compartimentos atrás dele.

Sesshoumaru ficou paralisado ao entrar no pequeno cubículo. Sua imagem lhe assaltou subitamente desde três ângulos diferentes. Durante um minuto, foi incapaz de respirar enquanto lutava contra o irrefreável desejo de fugir do estreito e reduzido habitação. Não podia fazer um só movimento sem dar um golpe com a porta ou com os espelhos.

Mas ainda pior que a claustrofobia, foi enfrentar-se à imagem de seu rosto. Fazia séculos que não contemplava seu reflexo. O homem que tinha diante se parecia tanto a seu pai que lhe entraram desejos de fazer pedaços o cristal. Tinham os mesmos rasgos angulosos e o mesmo olhar desdenhoso.

Quão único não compartilhavam era a profunda e irregular cicatriz que atravessava a bochecha esquerda de seu progenitor.

Pela primeira vez em incontáveis séculos, Sesshoumaru contemplou a desagradável imagem das três tranças que lhe identificavam como general, e que lhe caíam sobre o ombro.

Elevou uma tremente mão e as tocou enquanto fazia algo que não tinha feito em muito tempo: recordar o dia que ganhou o direito às levar.

Durante a batalha do Tebas, o general que lhes comandava caiu abatido e as tropas começaram a retroceder aterrorizados. Ele agarrou a espada do general, reagrupou a seus homens e lhes conduziu à vitória, esmagando aos romanos.

O dia posterior à luta, o rei da Macedônia em pessoa lhe trançou o cabelo e deu de presente às três contas de cristal que as sujeitavam nos extremos.

Sesshoumaru encerrou as pequenas bolinhas em um punho.

Essas tranças tinham pertencido ao que uma vez fora um orgulhoso e heróico geral macedônio, cujo exército foi tão capitalista que obrigou aos romanos a dispersar-se aterrorizados.

A lembrança lhe atormentava.

Baixou o olhar para o anel que levava na mão direita. Um anel que tinha estado ali tanto tempo que já não era consciente de que existia; fazia muito que tinha esquecido seu significado.

Mas as tranças…

Não tinha pensado nelas desde fazia muitos, muitos séculos.

As tocando nesse momento, recordava ao homem que uma vez foi. Recordava os rostos de seus familiares. Às pessoas que se apressava a lhe servir. A aqueles que lhe temiam e lhe respeitavam.

Recordava uma época em que ele mesmo governava seu destino, e o mundo conhecido se estendia ante ele para ser conquistado.

E agora não era mais que…

Com um nó na garganta, fechou os olhos e se tirou as contas do extremo das tranças, antes de começar às desfazer.

Enquanto seus dedos se esforçavam em desfazer a primeira delas, olhou as calças que tinha deixado cair ao chão.

Por que estava fazendo isso Rin por ele? Por que se empenhava em lhe tratar como a um ser humano?

Estava tão acostumado a ser tratado como a um objeto, que a amabilidade desta mulher lhe resultava insuportável. O trato impessoal e frio que tinha mantido com o resto de suas invocadoras lhe tinha ajudado a tolerar a maldição, a não recordar quem e o que foi tempo atrás.

A não recordar o que tinha perdido.

Permitia-lhe concentrar-se tão solo no aqui e o agora, nos prazeres efêmeros que tinha por diante.

Mas os seres humanos não viviam desse modo. Tinham famílias, amigos, um futuro e muitos sonhos.

Esperanças.

Coisas que fazia séculos que ele tinha deixado atrás. Coisas que jamais voltaria a conhecer.

— Maldito seja, Narak (Príapo)! —soprou enquanto desfazia da última trança—. E maldito eu seja também!

Rin o olhou assombrada, da cabeça aos pés e de novo para cima, quando por fim Sesshoumaru saiu do provador vestido com uns jeans que pareciam ter sido desenhados especificamente para ele.

Rodeada-a camiseta de suspensórios que Sango lhe tinha emprestado, chegava-lhe justo à estreita e musculosa cintura. As calças lhe caíam sobre os quadris, deixando à vista uma porção de seu duro estômago, dividido em duas pela linha de pêlo que começava sob o umbigo e desaparecia.

Rin teve o forte impulso de aproximar-se dele e deslizar a mão por aquele lhe sugiram atalho para investigar até onde levava. Recordava muito bem a imagem do Sesshoumaru nu diante dela.

Com os dentes apertados e tratando de normalizar a respiração, teve que admitir que os jeans ficavam perfeitamente. Estava muito melhor que com as calças curtas — se é que isso era possível.

Sunshine estava no certo: tinha o melhor bumbum que tinha visto, e em quão único podia pensar era em passar a mão por esse traseiro e lhe dar um bom apertão.

A vendedora, e a cliente a que esta atendia, deixaram de falar e olharam ao Sesshoumaru boquiabertas.

— Ficam bem? —perguntou.

— Uf!, sim coração —lhe respondeu Rin sem fôlego, antes de pensar no que ia dizer.

Sesshoumaru lhe sorriu, mas o sorriso não lhe iluminou os olhos.

Rin deu uma volta completa a seu redor e se fixou em seu traseiro.

Ai, sim!, precioso!

Distraída por suas bem formada costas, passou inadvertidamente os dedos sobre sua pele enquanto agarrava a etiqueta. Sentiu como Sesshoumaru se esticava.

— Já sabe — disse ele, olhando-a por cima do ombro—, que desfrutaríamos muitíssimo mais se ambos estivéssemos nus. E em sua cama.

Rin escutou como a vendedora e a outra mulher ofegavam surpreendidas.

Com o rosto morto de calor, endireitou-se e o olhou furiosa.

— Temos que falar com urgência sobre os comentários adequados em um lugar público.

— Se me levasse a casa, não teria que preocupar-se por isso.

O tipo era realmente implacável.

Movendo a cabeça com incredulidade, Rin agarrou dois pares mais de jeans, umas quantas camisas, um cinto, uns óculos de sol, meias três-quartos, sapatos e vários boxers enormes e horrorosos. Nenhum homem estaria atrativo com aquela cueca, decidiu. E o último que pretendia era que Sesshoumaru resultasse ainda mais apetitoso.

Saíram da zona dos provadores com o Sesshoumaru vestido de cima abaixo com a roupa nova: um pólo, uns jeans e sapatos esporte.

— Agora parece quase humano — brincou Rin, enquanto deixavam atrás o departamento de roupa masculina.

Sesshoumaru lhe dedicou um olhar frio e letal.

— Só por fora — lhe respondeu com voz tão baixa que Rin não esteve segura de ter escutado bem.

— O que há dito? —perguntou-lhe.

— Que só sou humano exteriormente — disse ele falando mais alto.

Rin captou a angústia em seu olhar. Seu coração começou a pulsar com mais força.

— Sesshoumaru — disse com claras intenções de lhe repreender—, és humano.

Ele apertou os lábios e lhe respondeu com um olhar sombrio e precavido:

— Sério? Um humano pode viver dois mil anos? Permite a um humano caminhar pelo mundo umas quantas semanas cada centenas de anos?

Olhou a seu redor, notando-se nas mulheres que o olhavam às escondidas por entre a roupa. Mulheres que se detinham por completo, paralisadas, assim que o viam pela extremidade do olho.

Fez um amplo gesto com a mão, assinalando o espetáculo que se desenvolvia a seu redor.

— Viu que façam isso com alguém mais? —o rosto de Sesshoumaru adotou uma expressão dura e perigosa, enquanto a atravessava com o olhar — Não, Rin, jamais serei humano.

Com o urgente desejo de reconfortá-lo, ela levou a mão até sua bochecha.

— És humano, Sesshoumaru.

A dúvida que viu em seus olhos lhe partiu o coração.

Sem saber muito bem o que fazer nem o que dizer para que se sentisse melhor, deixou passar o tema e se encaminhou para a saída. Estava quase saindo quando se deu conta de que Sesshoumaru não ia atrás dela.

Girou-se e o localizou imediatamente. Distraiu-se no departamento de lingerie feminina; estava de pé junto a um expositor de minúsculas lingerei negras. Começou a ruborizar-se de novo; juraria que podia escutar os lascivos pensamentos que passavam nesses momentos pela mente masculina.

Seria melhor que fosse rapidamente para buscá-lo, antes de que qualquer das mulheres se oferecesse como modelo. Aproximou-se apressadamente e se esclareceu garganta.

— Vamos?

Ele a olhou muito devagar, de cima abaixo e Rin soube por seus olhos que estava conjurando sua imagem com aquele objeto de gaze.

— Estaria deslumbrante com isto.

Ela o olhou com cepticismo. Aquela coisa era tão diáfana que se transparentaría por inteiro. Ao contrário do que ocorria com ele, o seu corpo não conseguisse fazer voltar a cabeça de ninguém —a menos que o infeliz estivesse muito desesperado. Ou tivesse estado encarcerado um par de décadas.

— Não sei se deslumbraria a alguém, mas seguro que eu acabava congelada.

— Não demoraria muito em entrar em calor.

Rin conteve a respiração ao escutar suas palavras; acreditou-as com convicção.

— É muito mau.

— Não, na cama não — disse baixando a cabeça para a sua—. Realmente na cama sou muito…

— Aqui estão!

Rin retrocedeu de um salto ao escutar a voz de Sango. Sesshoumaru lhe disse algo em uma língua estranha que não conseguiu entender.

— Vá, vá — disse com tom acusador—. Rin não entende o grego clássico. Dedicou-se a dormir durante todo o semestre — Sango a olhou e estalou a língua—. O vê? Disse-te que algum dia te serviria para algo.

— Sim, claro! —disse a gargalhadas—. Como se naquela época eu me pudesse ter imaginado que foste convocar a um escravo sexual gri… —a voz de Rin se extinguiu ao cair na conta de que Sesshoumaru estava presente. Envergonhada, mordeu-se o lábio.

— Não passa nada, Rin —a tranqüilizou em voz baixa.

Mas ela sabia que esse comentário o tinha incomodado. Era lógico.

— Sei o que sou Rin; a verdade não me ofende. Em realidade, estou mais ofendido pelo fato de que me chame grego. Fui treinado na Esparta e lutei com o exército macedônio. Para mim era um hábito evitar todo contato possível com os gregos antes de ser amaldiçoado.

Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha ante suas palavras, ou melhor dizendo ante o que não havia dito. Não fazia nenhuma referência a sua infância.

— Onde nasceu?

Começou a lhe pulsar um músculo na mandíbula, e seus olhos se obscureceram de forma sinistra. Qualquer que tivesse sido o lugar de seu nascimento, não parecia lhe agradar muito.

— Muito bem, sou médio grego; mas não estou orgulhoso dessa parte de minha herança.

Bem; um tema espinhoso. De agora em diante, apagaria a palavra «grego» de seu vocabulário.

— Voltando para assunto da lingerie negra —disse Sango—, devo dizer que ali há uma vermelha que acredito que ficaria muito melhor.

— Sango! —gritou-lhe Rin.

Sua amiga a ignorou e conduziu ao Sesshoumaru à prateleira onde estava pendurada a lingerie de cor vermelha. Sango agarrou um espartilho de cor vermelho brilhante aberto pela parte dianteira, e sujeito por um pequeno laço que se atava justo sob o peito. Os suspensórios eram minúsculos. Umas calcinha de encaixe do mesmo tom completava o conjunto.

— O que está pensando? —perguntou-lhe Rin enquanto Sango sustentava o objeto frente a Sesshoumaru.

Ele a olhou de forma especulativo.

Se continuavam com esse joguinho acabaria morta de vergonha.

— Querem deixar já isso? —perguntou-lhes—. Não me penso pôr isso não e divertido.

— De todas as formas vou comprar o —disse sua amiga com voz resolvida—. Estou virtualmente segura de que Sesshoumaru é capaz de te convencer para que lhe ponha isso.

Ele a olhou divertido.

— Preferiria convencê-la para que o tirasse.

Rin se cobriu a cara com as mãos e gemeu.

— Acabará animando—lhe respondeu Sango com um gesto conspirador.

— Não o farei — lhe disse Rin, ainda oculta depois das mãos.

— Sim o fará — disse Sesshoumaru deixando resolvido o tema, enquanto Sango pagava a lingerie vermelha.

Usou um tom tão arrogante e crédulo, que Rin imaginou que não estava acostumado a que lhe desafiassem.

— Equivocaste-te alguma vez? —perguntou-lhe.

A diversão desapareceu de seu rosto, e de novo ocultou seus sentimentos detrás uma espécie de véu. Esse olhar escondia algo, estava segura. Um pouco muito doloroso, tendo em conta a repentina tensão de seu corpo.

Não voltou a pronunciar uma só palavra até que Sango retornou e lhe deu a bolsa.

— Vá — comentou—, me ocorre que podiam pôr umas velas, uma música tranqüila e…

— Sango — a interrompeu Rin—, agradeço-te muito o que tenta fazer, mas em lugar de falar de mim, podemos nos ocupar do Sesshoumaru ?

Sango o olhou de esguelha.

— Claro, passa-lhe algo?

— Sabe como tirá-lo do livro? De forma permanente, quero dizer.

— Nem idéia — respondeu e se dirigiu ao Sesshoumaru —. Você sabe algo a respeito?

— Não deixei que repetir-lhe é impossível.

Sango assentiu com a cabeça.

— É muito teimosa. Nunca disposta atenção ao que lhe diz, a menos que seja o que ela quer ouvir.

— Teimosa ou não — acrescentou Rin dirigindo-se ao Sesshoumaru —, não posso imaginar uma só razão pela qual quereria permanecer encerrado em um livro.

Sesshoumaru apartou o olhar.

— Rin, não vale apena.

— Isso é o que pensa, liberá-lo do esgotamento de seu confinamento.

— De acordo — disse Sango, cedendo finalmente—. Muito bem, Sesshoumaru, que horrível pecado cometeu para acabar metido em um livro?

— Hubris.

— Ooooh! —exclamou Sango com tom fúnebre—, isso não é nada bom. Rin, pode que tenha razão. Estavam acostumados a fazer coisas como despedaçar às pessoas por isso. Deveria ter emprestado atenção durante as classes de cultura clássica. Os deuses gregos são realmente desumanos no referente aos castigos.

Rin entrecerro os olhos para olhá-los.

— Nego-me a acreditar que não exista nenhum modo de liberá-lo. Não podemos destruir o livro, ou convocar a um de seus espíritos, ou fazer algo para ajudá-lo?

— Vá!, agora crie em minha magia vodu?

— Não muito, a verdade. Mas arrumou isso para trazê-lo até aqui. É que não pode pensar em algo que sirva de ajuda?

Sango se mordiscou o polegar em um gesto pensativo.

— Sesshoumaru, que deus estava a seu favor?

Ele inspirou fundo, como se estivesse realmente cansado de suas perguntas.

— Em realidade, nenhum deles me apreciava muito. Como era um soldado, normalmente dedicava sacrifícios a Ateneu, mas tinha mais contato com o Inuyasha (Eros).

Sango lhe dedicou um sorriso travesso.

— O deus do amor e o desejo; compreendo-o perfeitamente.

— Não é pelo que pensa — lhe respondeu ele severamente.

Sango lhe ignorou.

— tentaste alguma vez recorrer ao Inuyasha (Eros)?

— Não nos falamos.

Rin pôs os olhos em branco ante o despreocupado sarcasmo do Sesshoumaru.

— por que não tenta convocá-lo? —sugeriu-lhe Sango.

Rin lhe lançou um furioso olhar.

— Sango, poderia fazer o esforço de ser um pouco mais séria? Sei que me burlei que suas crenças durante todos estes anos, mas agora estamos falando da vida do Sesshoumaru.

— Estou falando totalmente a sério — lhe respondeu com ênfase—. O melhor para o Sesshoumaru seria invocar ao Inuyasha (Eros) e lhe pedir ajuda.

Que demônios? —pensou Rin. A noite anterior, não acreditava que pudessem invocar ao Sesshoumaru. Possivelmente Sango tivesse razão.

— Tentá-lo-á? —perguntou-lhe Rin.

Sesshoumaru suspirou resignado, mas dava a impressão de que estava mais que disposto às sacudir às dois. Com aspecto ofendido, jogou a cabeça para trás e olhando ao teto disse:

— Cupido, bastardo inútil, invoco sua presença.

Rin elevou as mãos.

— Droga!, não entendo como não se aparece depois de chamar o desse modo.

Sango riu.

— Muito bem — disse Rin—. De todas as formas não acredito nada deste abracadabra. Vamos deixar as bolsas em meu carro e procurar um lugar onde comer; ali poderemos pensar algo mais produtivo que invocar ao tal «Cupido, bastardo inútil». Estão de acordo?

— Por mim bem — respondeu Sango.

Rin lhe deu a bolsa com a roupa de seu marido.

— Aqui estão as coisas do Mirok.

Sango olhou no interior e franziu o cenho.

— Onde está a camiseta de suspensórios?

— Logo lhe dou isso.

Sango riu de novo.

Sesshoumaru caminhava atrás delas, escutando suas brincadeiras enquanto saíam da loja.

Felizmente, Rin tinha encontrado estacionamento justo no estacionamento do centro comercial.

Sesshoumaru as observou deixar as bolsas no carro. Se pensava um pouco, tinha que admitir que gostava do fato de que Rin estivesse tão interessada em ajudá-lo.

Ninguém o tinha estado antes.

Tinha percorrido o caminho de sua existência em solitário, apoiando-se em sua inteligência e em sua força. Inclusive antes de ser amaldiçoado estava cansado de tudo. Cansado da solidão, de não contar com ninguém neste mundo e, o mais importante, de não ter a ninguém que se preocupasse com ele.

Era uma pena que não tivesse conhecido Rin antes da maldição. Ela teria sido um bálsamo para sua inquietação. Mas de todos os modos, as mulheres de sua época não se pareciam com as atuais; essas mulheres o tratavam como a uma lenda a que temer ou aplacar, mas Rin o olhava como a um igual.

O que tinha Rin que a fazia parecer única? O que havia nela que lhe permitia chegar ao mais fundo de sua alma, quando sua própria família lhe tinha dado as costas?

Não estava muito seguro. Mas era uma mulher muito especial. Um coração puro em um mundo infestado de egoísmo. Nunca tinha acreditado possível encontrar a alguém como ela.

Incômodo ante o rumo que estavam tomando seus pensamentos, jogou uma olhada à multidão. Ninguém parecia incomodado com o opressivo calor naquela estranha cidade.

Captou a discussão que um casal mantinha justo em frente de onde eles se encontravam; a mulher estava zangada porque seu marido se esqueceu algo. Com eles havia um menino, de uns três ou quatro anos, que caminhava entre ambos.

Sesshoumaru lhes sorriu. Não podia recordar a última vez que tinha visto uma família imersa em seus problemas. A imagem despertou uma parte dele que apenas se recordava ter. Seu coração. Perguntou-se se essas pessoas saberiam o presente que supunha se ter os uns aos outros.

Enquanto o casal continuava com a discussão, o menino se deteve. Algo ao outro lado da rua tinha captado sua atenção.

Sesshoumaru conteve o fôlego ao dar-se conta do que o menino estava a ponto de fazer.

Rin fechou nesse momento o porta-malas do carro.

Pela extremidade do olho, viu uma mancha azul que cruzava a rua a toda carreira. Levou-lhe um segundo dar-se conta de que se tratava do Sesshoumaru, atravessando como uma exalação o estacionamento. Franziu o cenho, sentida saudades, e então viu o pequeino que se internava na rua lotada de carros.

— OH, Meu deus! —ofegou quando escutou que os veículos começavam a frear em seco.

— Steven! —gritou uma mulher.

Com um movimento próprio de um filme, Sesshoumaru saltou o muro que separava o estacionamento da rua, agarrou ao menino ao vôo e protegendo-o sobre seu peito, equilibrou-se sobre o capo do carro que acabava de frear, deu um salto lateral e acabou no outro lado.

Aterrissaram a salvo no outro lado, um segundo antes de que outro carro colidisse com o primeiro e se equilibrasse diretamente sobre eles.

Horrorizada, Rin observou como Sesshoumaru subia de um salto à capota de um velho Chevy, deslizava-se pelo pára-brisa e se deixava cair ao chão, rodando uns quantos metros até deter-se por fim e ficar imóvel, tendido no chão.

O caos invadiu a rua, que se encheu de gritos e chiados, enquanto a multidão rodeava o cenário do acidente.

Rin não podia deixar de tremer. Aterrorizada, cruzou a multidão, tentando chegar ao lugar onde estava Sesshoumaru.

— Por favor, que esteja bem; por favor, que esteja bem — murmurava uma e outra vez, suplicando que tivessem sobrevivido ao golpe.

Quando conseguiu atravessar a maré humana e chegou ao lugar onde ele estava, viu que Sesshoumaru não tinha soltado ao menino. Ainda o deixava firmemente sujeito, a salvo entre seus braços.

Incapaz de acreditar o que via, deteve-se com o coração desbocado.

Estavam vivos?

— Não vi nada igual em minha vida — comentou um homem atrás dela.

Todos os congregados eram da mesma opinião.

Quando viu que Sesshoumaru começava a mover-se, aproximou-se muito devagar e muito assustada.

— Está bem? —escutou que lhe perguntava ao menino.

O pequeno respondeu com tremo na voz.

Ignorando o ensurdecedor grito, Sesshoumaru ficou em pé, lentamente, com o menino em braços.

Como as tinha arrumado para manter pego ao pequeno?

Cambaleou-se um pouco e voltou a recuperar o equilíbrio sem soltar ao menino.

Rin lhe ajudou a manter-se em pé lhe sujeitando pelas costas.

— Não deveria te haver levantado — lhe disse quando viu o sangue que lhe empapava o braço esquerdo.

Ele não pareceu lhe emprestar atenção.

Tinha um estranho e lúgubre olhar.

— Shh! Já te tenho — murmurou—. Agora está a salvo.

Esta atitude a deixou assombrada. Aparentemente, não era a primeira vez que consolava a um menino. Mas, quando teria estado um soldado grego perto de um menino?

A menos que tivesse sido pai.

A mente de Rin girava a velocidades de vertigem, pesando as possibilidades, enquanto Sesshoumaru deixava à chorosa criatura em braços de sua mãe, que soluçava ainda mais forte que o menino.

Senhor!, era possível que Sesshoumaru tivesse tido filhos? E se era certo, onde estavam esses meninos?

O que lhes teria acontecido?

— Steven — choramingou a mulher enquanto abraçava ao menino—. Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que não te afaste de meu lado?

— Está bem? —perguntaram ao uníssono o pai do menino e o condutor, dirigindo-se ao Sesshoumaru.

Fazendo uma careta, passou-se a mão pelo braço esquerdo para comprovar os danos sofridos.

— Sim, não é nada — respondeu, mas Rin percebeu a rigidez de sua perna esquerda, onde lhe tinha golpeado o carro.

— Necessita que veja um médico — lhe disse, enquanto Sango se aproximava.

— Estou bem, de verdade — lhe respondeu com um débil sorriso, e então baixou a voz para que só ela pudesse lhe escutar—; mas tenho que confessar que os carros faziam menos danifica que os carros de hoje quando te chocava com eles.

Ao Rin horrorizou seu inoportuno senso de humor.

— Como pode brincar com isto?, acreditava que tinha morrido.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

Enquanto o homem lhe dava profusamente as obrigado por ter salvado a seu filho, Rin jogou uma olhada a seu braço; o sangue emanava justo por cima do cotovelo, mas se evaporava imediatamente, como se tratasse de um efeito especial próprio de um filme.

De repente, Sesshoumaru apoiou todo seu peso sobre a perna ferida, e a tensão que se refletia em seu rosto desapareceu.

Rin intercambiou um atônito olhar com Sango, que também se precaveu do que acabava de acontecer. Que demônios tinha feito Sesshoumaru?

Era humano, ou não?

— Não posso agradecer-lhe o suficiente — insistia o homem—, acreditava que os dois tinham morrido.

— Me alegro de lhe haver visto a tempo — sussurrou Sesshoumaru. Estendeu a mão para o menino.

Estava a ponto de acariciar os castanhos cachos do pequeno quando se deteve. Rin observou as emoções que cruzavam por seu rosto antes de que ele recuperasse sua atitude estóica e retirasse a mão.

Sem dizer uma palavra, voltou para estacionamento.

— Sesshoumaru? —chamou-lhe, apressando-se para lhe dar alcance—. De verdade está bem?

— Não se preocupe por mim, Rin. Meus ossos não se rompem, e estranha vez sangro — nesta ocasião, a amargura de sua voz era indiscutível—. É um presente da maldição. As Parcas proibiram minha morte para que não pudesse escapar a meu castigo.

Rin se encolheu ao ver a angústia que refletiam seus olhos.

Mas não só estava interessada no fato de que tivesse sobrevivido ao acidente, também queria lhe perguntar sobre o menino, sobre seu modo de olhá-lo — como se tivesse estado revivendo um horrível pesadelo. Mas as palavras lhe engasgaram.

—Merece-te uma recompensa —lhe disse Sango ao alcançar —.vamos a Praline Factory!

— Sango, não acredito que…

— O que é Praline? —perguntou ele.

— É ambrósia cajun —explicou Sango—. Algo que deveria estar a sua altura.

Contra os protestos de Rin, Sango lhes conduziu para a escada rolante. Subiu ao primeiro degrau e se deu a volta para olhar ao Sesshoumaru, que subia em meio das duas.

— Como fez para saltar sobre o carro? Foi incrível!

Sesshoumaru encolheu os ombros.

— Vamos, homem não seja modesto! Parecia-te com o Keanu Reeves no Matrix. Rin, fixou-te no movimento que fez?

— Sim, vi-o — disse em voz fica, percebendo o incômodo que se sentia Sesshoumaru ante as adulações da Sango.

Também percebeu a forma em que as mulheres a seu redor o olhavam boquiabertas.

Sesshoumaru tinha razão. Não era normal. Mas, quantas vezes podia contemplar um homem como ele em carne e osso?, um homem que exsudasse esse brutal atrativo sexual?

Era um saco de fero hormônios andantes.

E agora um herói.

Mas, sobre tudo, era um mistério; ao menos para ela. Morria por conhecer alguma coisa sobre seu passado. E, de uma ou outra forma, conseguiria as averiguar durante o mês que tinham por diante.

Quando chegaram a Praline Factory, no último piso, Rin comprou dois Pralines de açúcar e nozes e uma Coca Cola. Sem pensá-lo duas vezes, ofereceu - um praline ao Sesshoumaru. Mas em lugar de agarrá-lo, ele se inclinou e lhe deu um bocado enquanto ela o sustentava.

Saboreou o sabor açucarado de uma forma que fez que Rin subisse a temperatura; seus olhos âmbar não deixaram de olhá-la enquanto degustava o doce, como se desejasse que fosse seu corpo o que saboreava naquele momento.

— Tinha razão — disse com essa voz rouca que fazia que lhe arrepia se a pele—. Está delicioso.

— Nossa! —disse a vendedora do outro lado do mostrador—. Esse acento não é de por aqui perto. Você deve vir de longe.

— Sim — respondeu Sesshoumaru —. Não sou daqui.

— E de onde é?

— Da Macedônia.

— Isso não está na Califórnia, verdade? —perguntou a garota—. Parece um desses surfistas que se vêem pela praia.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

— Califórnia?

— É da Grécia — informou Sango à garota.

— Ah! —exclamou ela.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma acusadora sobrancelha.

— Macedônia não é…

— Colega —disse Sango, com os lábios manchados de praline—, por estes contornos pode te sentir afortunado se encontrar a alguém que conheça a diferença.

Antes que Rin pudesse responder às bruscas palavras da Sango, Sesshoumaru lhe colocou as mãos na cintura e a elevou até apoiá-la sobre seu peito.

Inclinou-se e apanhou seu lábio inferior com os dentes para, ato seguido, acariciá-lo com a língua. Rin começou a lhe dar voltas todo seu corpo depois do tenro abraço. Sesshoumaru aprofundou o beijo um momento antes de soltá-la e afastar-se dela.

— Tinha açúcar — lhe explicou com um travesso sorriso, que fez que suas covinhas aparecessem em todo seu esplendor.

Rin piscou, surpreendida ante quão rápido seu beijo tinha despertado sua paixão, e o refrescante que parecia com o mesmo tempo.

— Podia haver dito.

— Certo, mas deste modo foi muito mais divertido.

Rin não pôde rebater seu argumento.

Com passos rápidos, afastou-se dele e tentou ignorar o sorriso malicioso da Sango.

— por que me tem tanto medo? —perguntou-lhe Sesshoumaru inesperadamente, enquanto ficava a seu lado.

— Não tenho medo.

— Ah, não? E então o que é o que te assusta? Cada vez que me aproximo de ti, encolhe-te de medo.

— Não me encolho — insistiu Rin. Droga, é que a eco?

Sesshoumaru alargou o braço e o passou pela cintura. Ela se apartou com rapidez.

— Encolheste-te —lhe disse acusadoramente, enquanto retornavam à escada rolante.

Rin baixava um degrau por diante de Sesshoumaru, e lhe aconteceu os braços pelos ombros e apoiou o queixo sobre sua cabeça. Sua presença a rodeava por completo, envolvia-a e fazia que se sentisse estranhamente enjoada e protegida.

Olhou fixamente a força que desprendiam essas mãos grandes sob as suas. A forma nas veias se marcavam, ressaltando seu poder e sua beleza. Ao igual ao resto de seu corpo, suas mãos e seus braços eram magníficos.

— Alguma vez teve um orgasmo? —sussurrou-lhe ele ao ouvido.

Rin se engasgou com o Praline.

— Este não é lugar para falar disso.

— acertei verdade? —perguntou-lhe—. Por isso…

— Não é isso —l he interrompeu ela—; de fato sim que tive alguns.

Sim, era uma mentira. Mas ele não tinha por que averiguá-lo.

— Com um homem?

— Sesshoumaru! —exclamou—. O que acontece com Sango e a ti com esse fixação de discutir sobre minha vida privada em público?

Ele inclinou ainda mais a cabeça, aproximando-a tanto a seu pescoço que Rin podia sentir o roce de seu fôlego sobre a pele, e cheirar seu quente aroma limpo.

— Sabe, Rin? Posso te proporcionar prazeres tão intensos que não seria capaz de imaginá-los.

Um calafrio lhe percorreu as costas. Acreditava-lhe.

Seria tão fácil deixar que lhe demonstrasse suas palavras…

Mas não podia. Estaria mau e, sem ter em conta o que ele dissesse, acabaria lhe remoendo a consciência. E no fundo, suspeitava que a ele também.

Tornou-se para trás, o justo para olhá-lo aos olhos.

— Te ocorreu pensar que possivelmente não me interesse sua proposta?

Suas palavras lhe deixaram perplexo.

— E isso como é possível?

— Já lhe hei isso dito. A próxima vez que compartilhe minha intimidade com um homem, quero que estejamos envolvidos por parte além das óbvias. Quero ter seu coração.

Sesshoumaru olhou seus lábios com olhos famintos.

— Asseguro-te que não o sentiria falta de.

— Sim que o faria.

Estremecendo-se como se o tivesse esbofeteado, Sesshoumaru se ergueu.

Rin sabia que acabava de tocar outro tema espinhoso. Como queria descobrir mais costure sobre ele, deu-se a volta e o olhou aos olhos.

— por que é tão importante para ti que eu acesse? Ocorrera algo se não cumprir com minha parte?

Ele riu amargamente.

— Como se as coisas pudessem piorar.

— Então, por que não te dedica a desfrutar do tempo que passe comigo sem pensar em… — e baixou a voz — em sexo?

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru flamejaram.

— Desfrutar com o que? Conhecendo pessoas cujos rostos me perseguirão durante toda a eternidade? Agredida que me diverte olhar a meu redor sabendo que em uns dias me prenderam de novo num buraco vazio e escuro onde posso ouvir, mas não posso ver saborear, sentir nem cheirar, onde meu estômago se retorce constantemente de fome e a garganta me arde pela sede que não posso satisfazer? Você é o único que me está permitido desfrutar. E me negaria esse prazer?

Os olhos de Rin se encheram de lágrimas. Não queria lhe fazer danifico. Não era sua intenção.

Mas Bankotsu tinha utilizado um truque similar para ganhar sua simpatia e levar-lhe à cama; e isso lhe tinha destroçado o coração.

Depois da morte de seus pais, Bankotsu lhe tinha assegurado que a cuidaria. Tinha estado junto a ela, consolando-a e sustentando-a. E, quando finalmente confio nele por completo e lhe entregou seu corpo, lhe fez tanto dano e, de forma tão cruel, que ainda sentia a alma rasgada.

— Sinto-o muito, Sesshoumaru. De verdade. Mas não posso fazê-lo — desceu da escada rolante e se encaminhou de volta à rua.

— por quê? —perguntou-lhe, enquanto Sango lhes alcançavam.

Como podia explicar-lhe Bankotsu lhe fez muito dano aquela noite. Não tinha tido compaixão alguma por seus sentimentos. Lhe pediu que se detivera mas não o fez.

«Olhe, supõe-se que a primeira vez dói —lhe disse Bankotsu — Droga!, deixa de chorar; acabarei em um minuto e poderá partir.»

Para quando Bankotsu acabou, sentia-se tão humilhada e ferida que se passou dias inteiros chorando.

— Rin? —a voz de Sesshoumaru se introduziu entre o torvelinho de seus pensamentos— O que te aconteceu?

Custou-lhe muito trabalho conter as lágrimas. Mas não choraria; não em público. Não assim. Não permitiria que ninguém sentisse lástima por ela.

— Não é nada — lhe respondeu.

Em busca de uma baforada de ar fresco, embora fosse mais ardente e espesso que o vapor, dirigiu-se à porta lateral do Brewery que levava ao Moonwalk. Sesshoumaru e Sango a seguiram.

— Rin, o que é o que te faz chorar? —perguntou-lhe Sesshoumaru.

— Bankotsu—sussurrou Sango.

Rin a olhou furiosa, enquanto se esforçava por recuperar a calma. Com um suspiro entrecortado, olhou ao Sesshoumaru.

— eu adoraria te jogar os braços ao pescoço e me colocar na cama contigo, mas não posso. Não quero que me utilizem desse modo, e não quero te utilizar! É que não o entende?

Sesshoumaru apartou o olhar com a mandíbula tensa. Rin olhou para o lugar onde tinha fixado sua atenção e viu um grupo de seis rudes motoqueiros que se aproximavam até eles. A roupa de couro devia ser cansativo com aquela temperatura, mas nenhum deles parecia notá-lo, posto que não paravam de tomar o cabelo e rir.

Nesse momento, Rin se fixou na mulher que lhes acompanhava. Sua forma de andar, lenta e sedutora, era o equivalente feminino ao elegante e ágil perambular tão típico do Sesshoumaru. A garota também possuía uma estranha beleza, própria de qualquer atriz ou modelo.

A morena, levava um direto Top de couro e um shorts muito curto e ajustados que abraçavam uma figura pela qual Rin seria capaz de assassinar.

A garota diminuía o passo, ficando atrasada depois dos homens, enquanto se deslizava os óculos pela ponte do nariz para olhar fixamente ao Sesshoumaru.

Rin se encolheu mentalmente.

OH Senhor!, isto podia ficar muito feio. Nenhum dos desalinhados e duros motoqueiros pareciam pertencer ao tipo de homem que tolera que sua noiva olhe a outro. E o último que ela desejava era uma briga no Moonwalk.

Rin agarrou ao Sesshoumaru da mão e atirou dele em direção contrária.

Mas se negou a mover-se.

— Venha, Sesshoumaru! —disse-lhe nervosa—. Temos que voltar para centro comercial.

Ainda assim não se moveu.

Olhava fixamente aos motoqueiros, de forma tão furiosa que parecia querer assassiná-los. E então, em um abrir e fechar de olhos, soltou-se da mão da Rin e se aproximou deles a pernadas, até que agarrou a um pela camisa.

Muda de assombro, Rin observou como Sesshoumaru lhe dava um murro na mandíbula.

**Bem, quem será esse pobre coitado que acaba de levar um murro.**

**Valeu pelas reviews, aproveitando o cupido nessa estória e o Inu no caso ele e Eros o cupido do amor, eu sei meio estranho, mas o bom das fics e isso tudo pode acontece, o Narak e Príapo ao qual e um dos filhos de Afrodite eeu também acho seria um deus da guerra algo assim na próxima eu tiro a duvida Beijos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: Bem, queridos leitores, eu recebi um e-mail perguntando se eu era a autora da fic, No primeiro capitulo eu coloquei que e uma adaptação, claro eu mudo algumas coisa, mas me mantenho fiel ao livro.

Capítulo 6

— Vêem aqui, Sesshoumaru deixou cair uma enxurrada de maldições que tivessem envergonhado até a um marinheiro.

Rin abriu uns olhos como pratos. Não estava muito segura do que lhe surpreendia mais: se o ataque do Sesshoumaru ao desconhecido ou a linguagem que estava usando.

Como ele não deixava de lhe dar murros, o tipo começou a defender-se; mas suas habilidades na luta não se aproximavam, nem de longe, às do Sesshoumaru.

Esquecendo por completo a Sango, Rin pôs-se a correr para eles com o coração pulsando desbocado enquanto tentava pensar o que fazer. Não havia maneira de interpor-se entre os dois homens, tendo em conta que tentavam matar o um ao outro.

— Sesshoumaru, detenha antes de que lhe faça mal! —gritou a garota que lhes acompanhava.

Rin se deteve o escutá-la, incapaz de mover-se.

Como é que conhecia o Sesshoumaru?

A mulher dava voltas ao redor de ambos, em um intento de ajudar ao homem e estorvar ao Sesshoumaru.

— Céu, tome cuidado, vai a… Ai, isso deveu doer! —a mulher se encolheu em um gesto de dor, quando Sesshoumaru golpeou ao tipo no nariz—. Sesshoumaru, deixa de lhe maltratar desse modo! vais fazer que lhe enche o nariz. Uf, coração, te agache!

O homem não se agachou e Sesshoumaru lhe atirou um tremendo murro no queixo, que o fez cambalear-se para trás.

O olhar de Rin passava do Sesshoumaru à mulher com total incredulidade, aniquilada.

Como era possível que se conhecessem?

— Inuyasha (Eros), coração! Não! —gritou a garota de novo, agitando as mãos freneticamente diante da cara.

Sango se aproximou de Rin.

— Este é o Eros que Sesshoumaru invocou? —perguntou-lhe Rin.

Sango encolheu os ombros.

— Pode ser; mas jamais me teria imaginado ao Cupido desse jeito.

— Onde está Narak (Príapo)? —perguntou Sesshoumaru ao Inuyasha(Eros), enquanto lhe agarrava para lhe empurrar sobre o corrimão de madeira, sob a qual discorria o rio.

— Não sei —lhe respondeu, lutando para apartar as mãos do Sesshoumaru de sua camiseta.

— Não te atreva a me mentir —grunhiu Sesshoumaru.

— Não sei!

Sesshoumaru lhe sujeitou com a força que outorgam dois mil anos de dor e raiva. As mãos lhe tremiam enquanto lhe atirava da camiseta. Mas ainda piores que o desejo de lhe matar ali mesmo, eram as implacáveis pergunta que ressonavam em sua cabeça.

por que ninguém tinha acudido antes a suas chamadas?

por que o tinha traído Inuyasha?

por que o tinham deixado sozinho para que sofresse?

— Onde está? —perguntou de novo Sesshoumaru.

— Comendo, arrotando; demônios! Não sei. Faz uma eternidade que não o vejo.

Sesshoumaru o separou do corrimão de um puxão e o soltou. Tinha a cara desencaixada pela ira.

— Tenho que encontrá-lo —disse entre dentes—. Agora.

Na mandíbula do Inuyasha começou a palpitar um músculo enquanto tentava alisá-las rugas da camiseta.

— Bom, me dando uma surra não vais chamar a atenção dele.

— Então possivelmente deva lhe matar —lhe respondeu Sesshoumaru, aproximando-se de novo a ele.

Súbitamente, os outros homens reagiram para detê-lo.

Ao aproximar-se deles, Inuyasaha se agachou para esquivar o murro do Sesshoumaru e se interpôs entre este e seus amigos.

— lhe deixem em paz, meninos —lhes disse enquanto agarrava ao mais próximo pelo braço e o empurrava para trás—. Não quererão lutar com ele. Me faça-se caso. Poderia lhes tirar o coração e fazer que lhes comessem isso antes de que caíssem mortos ao chão.

Sesshoumaru estudou aos homens com um furioso olhar que desafiava a qualquer deles a aproximar-se. Rin sentiu terror ante a ira refletida em seus olhos. Uma ira letal que parecia confirmar as palavras do Inuyasha.

— Está louco? —perguntou o mais alto observando incrédulo ao Sesshoumaru—. Não acredito que seja capaz de tanto.

Inuyasha se limpou o sangue do lábio e sorriu fracamente ao olhar o dedo.

— Sim, bom. Confiem em mim. Seus punhos são como marretas, e tem a condenada habilidade de mover-se tão rápido que não poderão esquivá-lo.

Apesar de suas poeirentas calças de couro negro e a rasgada camiseta, Inuyasha era incrivelmente bonito e não parecia estar esgotado, como o resto de seus companheiros. Seu arrumado seu rosto formoso rodeado de uma barba de três dias, e o cabelo longo.

— Além disso, não é mais que uma pequena rixa familiar —continuou Inuyasha, com um estranho brilho nos olhos. Deu uns tapinhas a seu amigo no braço e soltou uma gargalhada—. Meu irmão sempre teve um caráter desagradável.

Rin intercambiou um atônito e incrédulo olhar com Sango, ao mesmo tempo que ambas ficavam boquiabertas pelo assombro.

— escutei bem? —perguntou Sango—. Não é possível que seja irmão do Sesshoumaru. Ou sim?

— Como quer que saiba?

Sesshoumaru disse algo ao Inuyasha em grego que fez que os olhos de Sango se abriram como pratos e que o sorriso desaparecesse do rosto do deus.

— Se não fosse meu irmão, mataria-te por isso.

Os olhos do Sesshoumaru o fulminaram.

— Se não necessitasse sua ajuda, já estaria morto.

Em lugar de zangar-se, Inuyasha riu a gargalhadas.

— Não te ocorra rir —lhe advertiu com aborrecimento a garota—. É melhor que recorde que é das poucas pessoas capaz de cumprir essa ameaça.

Eros assentiu e se girou para falar com seus companheiros.

— Parte —lhes disse—. Nos reuniremos com vós mais tarde.

— Está seguro? —perguntou o mais alto dos quatro, olhando com nervosismo ao Sesshoumaru—- Podemos te dar uma mão, se te fizer falta.

— Não, não passa nada —disse movendo a mão despectivamente—. Não recordam que vos tinham que ver alguém? Meu irmão está um pouco cheio o saco comigo, mas lhe passará.

Rin se apartou para deixar passar aos homens; todos partiram, com a exceção da imponente mulher, que ficou ali de pé, observando cautelosamente aos dois homens com os braços cruzados sobre o generoso peito coberto de couro.

Totalmente alheio a ela, a Sango e à mulher, Inuyasha caminhou lentamente ao redor do Sesshoumaru, desenhando um círculo para poder lhe examinar atentamente.

— te relacionando com mortais? —perguntou-lhe Sesshoumaru, deslizando um olhar igualmente frio e desdenhoso sobre o Inuyasha—. Vá, Cupido… é que se congelou o Tártaro desde que me parti?

Inuyasha fez caso omisso de suas iradas palavras.

— Dane-se, menino! —exclamou incrédulo—. Não trocaste um ápice. Acreditava que foi mortal.

— supunha-se que devia sê-lo mas… —e de novo começou a soltar impropérios, um após o outro.

Os olhos do Inuyasha começaram a brilhar, ameaçadores.

— Com uma boca como essa, deveria te acotovelar com Are. Droga, maninho!, não sabia que pudesse conhecer o significado de todo isso.

Sesshoumaru voltou a agarrar a seu irmão pela camiseta, mas antes de poder fazer nada mais, a mulher elevou o braço e fez um estranho movimento com a mão.

Sesshoumaru ficou imóvel como uma estátua. Pela expressão de seu rosto, Rin podia afirmar que não estava muito contente.

— me deixe, Kagome(Psique) —grunhiu.

Rin abriu a boca pela surpresa. Kagome? Seria possível?

— Só se prometer não voltar a golpeá-lo —respondeu ela—. Sei que não têm a melhor das relações, mas respeita o fato de que eu goste de sua cara tal e como está, e que não suporte que lhe dê um só murro mais.

— Li-bé-ra-me —voltou a dizer Sesshoumaru, recalcando cada sílaba.

— É melhor que o faça, Kagome —lhe disse Inuyasha—. Está sendo amável contigo, mas pode livrar-se de ti muito mais facilmente que eu, graças a mamãe. E se o faz, acabará ferida.

Kagome baixou o braço.

Sesshoumaru liberou a seu irmão.

— Não te encontro para nada gracioso, Cupido. Nada disto me resulta gracioso. E agora, me diga onde está Narak.

— Maldita seja! Não sei. Quão último soube dele é que estava vivendo no sul da França.

Rin ficou com os ouvidos zumbindo ante a informação que estava descobrindo. Não podia deixar de olhar ao Inuyasha e a Kagome. Seria possível? Poderiam ser verdadeiramente Cupido e Psique?

E seriam família do Sesshoumaru? Seria possível tal coisa?

De novo supôs que seria tão lógico como a imagem de duas mulheres bêbadas conjurando a um escravo sexual grego, que estava encerrado em um velho livro.

Captou o olhar ávido e encantado da Sango.

— Quem é Narak( Príapo)? —perguntou-lhe Grace.

— Um deus fálico da fertilidade que sempre se representou totalmente juntado —lhe sussurrou.

— E para que o necessita Sesshoumaru?

Sua amiga se encolheu de ombros.

— Porque possivelmente foi ele quem lhe amaldiçoou? Mas então aqui haveria algo muito divertido: Narak é irmão do Inuyasha, portanto, se Inuyasha for irmão do Sesshoumaru, há muitos possibilidades de que Narak também o sejam.

Condenado a uma eternidade como escravo por seu próprio irmão?

O simples pensamento a punha doente.

— Chama-o —disse Sesshoumaru com tom ameaçador ao Inuyasha.

— Chama-o você. Eu estou fora de jogo para ele.

— Fora de jogo?

Cupido lhe respondeu em grego.

Com a mente totalmente embotada por tudo o que estava acontecendo, Rin decidiu interrompê-los e ver se conseguia algumas respostas.

— me perdoe mas, o que está acontecendo aqui? —perguntou ao Sesshoumaru—. por que lhe golpeaste?

Ele a olhou com regozijo.

— Porque gostava de muito...

— Muito bonito — disse Cupido lentamente ao Sesshoumaru, sem nem sequer olhar a Rin—. Não vê há… quanto?, dois mil anos? E em lugar de me dar um abraço fraternal e amistoso, acabo esmurrado. —Cupido sorriu para Kagome—. E mamãe se pergunta por que não me relaciono mais com meus irmãos…

— Não estou de humor para agüentar seus sarcasmos, Cupido —lhe advertiu Sesshoumaru entre dentes.

Cupido soprou.

— É que não vais deixar de me chamar por esse nauseabundo nome? Jamais pude suportá-lo, e não posso acreditar que você goste, dado o muito que odiava aos romanos.

Sesshoumaru lhe dedicou um frio sorriso.

— Utilizo-o porque sei o muito que o odeia, Cupido.

Cupido apertou os dentes e Rin notou que se conteve com muita dificuldade para não equilibrar-se sobre o Sesshoumaru.

— me diga, chamou-me tão somente para me surrar? Ou há algum outro motivo, mais produtivo, que explique minha presença?

— Para te ser sincero, não pensava que te incomodasse em vir, posto que me ignoraste as últimas três mil vezes que te chamei.

— Porque sabia que foste pegar me —disse Cupido destacando-a bochecha torcida—; e o tem feito.

— E então, por que acudiste esta vez? —inquiriu Sesshoumaru.

— Para te ser sincero —respondeu, repetindo as palavras do Sesshoumaru—, assumia que estava morto e que me chamava um simples mortal cuja voz era muito similar à tua.

Rin observou como as emoções abandonavam ao Sesshoumaru. Como se as palavras do Cupido tivessem matado algo em seu interior. A ele também pareceram afetá-lo, já que se via mais acalmado.

— Olhe —disse ao Sesshoumaru—, sei que me culpa do que aconteceu, mas não tive nada que ver com o que aconteceu a Kagura. Não tinha forma de saber o que Narak ia fazer ao descobri tudo.

Sesshoumaru fez um gesto de dor, como se Cupido o tivesse esbofeteado. Uma agonia se refletiu em seus olhos e em seu rosto. Rin não tinha nem idéia de quem era a tal Kagura, mas parecia bastante óbvio que tinha significado muito para o Sesshoumaru.

— Ah, não? —perguntou-lhe Sesshoumaru com a voz rouca.

— Juro-lhe isso, maninho —respondeu Cupido em voz baixa. Lançou um rápido olhar a Kagome e de novo se centrou no Sesshoumaru—. Nunca tive a intenção de lhe fazer danifico, e jamais quis te trair.

— Já —disse ele com um sorriso zombador—. E esperas que eu acredite nisso? Conheço-te muito bem, Cupido. você adora causar estragos nas vidas dos mortais.

— Mas não o fez contigo, Sesshoumaru —disse Kagome com voz triste—. Se não acredita nele, confia em mim. Ninguém quis que Kagura morre-se dessa maneira. Sua mãe ainda chora suas mortes.

O furioso olhar do Sesshoumaru se endureceu ainda mais.

— Como suporta falar dela? Afrodita estava tão ciumenta de ti que tentou te casar com um homem horrível, e depois quase te matou para evitar que te casasse com o Cupido. Para ser a deusa do Amor, não tem muito para outros, tudo o esbanja nela mesma.

Kagome apartou o olhar.

— Não fale assim de —lhe espetou Cupido—. É nossa mãe e se merece nosso respeito.

A sinistra ira que refletiu o rosto do Sesshoumaru teria aterrorizado ao muito mesmo diabo, e Cupido se encolheu ao vê-la.

— Não te atreva jamais a defendê-la diante de mim.

Foi então quando Cupido notou a presença de Rin e de Sango. Olhou-as duas vezes, surpreso, como se acabassem de aparecer de repente em metade do grupo.

— Quais são?

— Amigas —respondeu Sesshoumaru, para surpresa de Rin.

O rosto do Cupido adotou uma expressão dura e fria.

— Você não tem amigas.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, mas a tirante careta que torceu seus lábios afetou profundamente a Rin.

Aparentemente inconsciente da dureza de suas palavras, Cupido se aproximou indolentemente até Kagome.

— Ainda não me há dito por que é tão importante para ti encontra Naraku.

A mandíbula do Sesshoumaru se esticou.

— Porque me amaldiçoou a passar a eternidade como um escravo, e não posso escapar. Quero o ter diante o tempo suficiente para começar a lhe arrancar partes do corpo que não possam voltar a lhe crescer.

Cupido perdeu a cor do rosto.

— Cara. Mamãe o teria matado se soubesse.

— A sério que vou acreditar me que Naraku me fez isto sem que ela se inteirasse? Não sou tão estúpido, Cupido. A essa mulher não interessa nada o que possa me ocorrer.

Cupido negou com a cabeça.

— Não comece com isso. Quando te ofereci seus presentes me disse que me colocasse isso por meu orifício traseiro. Lembra-te?

— por que o faria? —perguntou Sesshoumaru com sarcasmo—. Zeus me expulsou do Olímpio horas depois de meu nascimento, e Afrodita jamais se incomodou em discutir a decisão. Só lhes aproximavam de mim para me torturar de algum modo. — Sesshoumaru olhou ao Cupido com fúria assassina—. Quando a um cão lhe golpeia com freqüência, acaba voltando-se agressivo.

— Certo, admito-o. Alguns de nós poderíamos ter sido um pouco mais condescendentes contigo, mas…

— Nada de mas, Cupido. Não fizeram nada por mim, nenhuma vez. Especialmente ela.

— Isso não é certo. Mamãe jamais superou que lhe desse as costas. Foi seu favorito.

Sesshoumaru soprou.

— E por isso estive apanhado em um livro os últimos dois mil anos?

Rin sofria por ele. Como podia Cupido escutá-lo tão tranqüilo, sem nem sequer pensar em usar seus poderes para liberar a seu irmão de um destino pior que a morte? Não era de sentir saudades que Sesshoumaru lhes amaldiçoara. Súbitamente, Sesshoumaru agarrou uma adaga do cinturão do Cupido e se fez um profundo corte na boneca.

Ela ofegou horrorizada, mas antes de poder abrir a boca, a ferida se fechou sem ter derramado uma só gota de sangue.

Cupido abriu os olhos de par em par.

— Que droga! —ofegou—. Essa é uma das adagas do Hefesto.

— Já sei —lhe respondeu Sesshoumaru enquanto lhe devolvia a arma—. Até você pode morrer se lhe ferem com uma destas, mas eu não. Até aí chega a maldição do Naraku.

Rin contemplou o horror nos olhos do Cupido ao ser consciente da magnitude do ocorrido.

— Sabia que te odiava, mas jamais pensei que cairia tão baixo. Droga, no que estava pensando?

— Não me importa o que pensasse, só quero me liberar disto.

Cupido assentiu. Pela primeira vez, Rin viu simpatia e preocupação em seu olhar.

— Muito bem, maninho. Passo por passo. Não vá muito longe enquanto vou procurar a mamãe e vejo o que tem que dizer a respeito.

— Se me quiser tanto como diz, por que não a chamas para que venha aqui e falo diretamente com ela?

Cupido lhe olhou pensativamente.

— Porque a última vez que mencionei seu nome, esteve chorando durante um século. Fez-lhe muito dano.

Embora a aparência do Sesshoumaru seguia sendo rígida e distante, Rin suspeitava que, no fundo, devia ter sofrido tanto como sua mãe.

Se não mais.

— Consultarei-o com ela e voltarei em um momento —lhe disse enquanto passava um braço ao redor dos ombros de Kagome—. De acordo?

Sesshoumaru alargou o braço, agarrou o pendente que Cupido levava a pescoço e atirou dele com força.

— Deste modo me asseguro de que retorne.

Cupido se esfregou o pescoço; parecia bastante mal-humorado.

— Tenha muito cuidado. Esse arco pode ser muito perigoso se cair nas mãos equivocadas.

— Não tema. Lembro-me muita bem como dói.

Ambos intercambiaram um olhar carregado de significado.

— até agora —se despediu Cupido dando uma palmada, e junto com Kagome, desvaneceu-se entre os vapores de uma neblina dourada.

Rin retrocedeu um passo, com a mente em ebulição. Não podia acabar de acreditá-lo que tinha presenciado.

— Devo estar sonhando —murmurou—. Ou isso, ou vi muitos episódios da Xena.

Permaneceu muito quieta enquanto se esforçava por digerir tudo o que tinha visto e ouvido.

— Não pode ter sido real. Deve ser algum tipo de alucinação.

Sesshoumaru suspirou com cansaço.

— Eu gostaria de poder acreditá-lo.

— Deus Santo!, esse era Cupido! —exclamou Sango extasiada—. Cupido. O real. Esse querubim tão macaco que tem poder sobre os corações.

Sesshoumaru soprou.

— Cupido é algo menos «bonito». E com respeito aos corações, encarrega-se de destroçá-los.

— Mas faz que a gente se apaixone.

— Não —lhe respondeu, apertando com mais força o pendente entre seus dedos—. O que ele oferece é uma ilusão. Nenhum poder celestial pode conseguir que um humano ame a outro. O amor provém do coração —confessou com uma nota afligida na voz.

Rin procurou seu olhar.

— Falas como se soubesse de primeira mão.

— Sei.

Rin sentia sua dor como se fosse o dela. Alargou o braço para lhe tocar brandamente o braço.

— Isso foi o que ocorreu a Kagura? —perguntou-lhe em voz baixa.

Sesshoumaru apartou o olhar de Rin, mas ela captou o sofrimento que se refletiu em seus olhos.

— Há algum lugar onde possa me cortar o cabelo? —perguntou inesperadamente.

— O que? —respondeu Rin, consciente de que tinha trocado o tema para, desse modo, não ter que responder a sua pergunta—. Por que?

— Não quero ter nada relacionado, mas com meu passado.

A contra gosto, Rin assentiu.

— Há um lugar no Brewery.

— Por favor, me leve.

E Rin o fez. Abriu a marcha de volta ao centro comercial, até chegar ao salão de beleza.

Ninguém disse uma palavra até que esteve sentado na cadeira com a estilista detrás.

— Está seguro de que quer cortar-lhe perguntou a garota, passando as mãos com uma carícia reverente entre os compridos e prateadas mechas—. Lhe asseguro que é magnífico. A maioria dos homens não fica bem com o cabelo comprido, mas em você esta maravilhoso, tem-no tão saudável e suave! eu adoraria saber o que usa para acondicioná-lo.

O rosto do Sesshoumaru permaneceu impassível.

— Corte o.

A garota, uma diminuta morena, olhou por cima de seu ombro procurando Rin.

— Sabe? Se tivesse isto em minha cama todas as noites e pudesse acariciá-lo, eu não gostaria de nada que queria danificá-lo.

Rin sorriu. Se a garota soubesse…

— É seu cabelo.

— Está bem —respondeu com um suspiro resignado. Cortou-o justo por cima dos ombros.

— Mais curto —disse Sesshoumaru enquanto a garota se afastava.

A estilista pareceu surpreendida.

— Está seguro?

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça.

Rin observou em silêncio como a garota lhe cortava o cabelo deixando-lhe com um estilo que recordava ao David do Miguel Anjo, com os cachos alvoroçados lhe emoldurando o rosto.

Estava mais deslumbrante que antes, se é que isso era possível.

— Tudo bem? —perguntou-lhe a garota finalmente.

— Está bem —lhe respondeu ele—. Obrigado.

Rin pagou o corte e lhe deu uma gorjeta à garota. Olhou ao Sesshoumaru e sorriu.

— Agora parece desta época.

Ele voltou a cabeça com um gesto rápido, como se lhe tivesse dado um bofetão.

— Ofendi-te? —perguntou-lhe Rin, preocupada com a possibilidade de lhe haver feito mal inadvertidamente. Isso era quão último Sesshoumaru necessitava.

— Não.

Mas Rin o intuía. Um pouco relacionado com seu comentário lhe tinha ferido. Profundamente.

— Então —disse Sango pensativamente, enquanto se uniam à multidão que lotava o Brewery—, é filho da Afrodita?

Ele a olhou de esguelha, furioso.

— Não sou filho de ninguém. Minha mãe me abandonou, meu pai me repudiou e cresci em um campo de batalha espartano, sob o punho de qualquer que andasse perto.

Suas palavras rasgaram o coração de Rin. Não era de sentir saudades que fosse tão duro. Tão forte.

Assaltou-a uma inquietação: o teria abraçado alguém com carinho alguma vez? Só uma vez, sem que ele tivesse que agradar a esse alguém primeiro.

Sesshoumaru encabeçava a marcha e Rin observava seu andar sinuoso. Parecia um depredador esbelto e letal. Levava os polegares metidos nos bolsos dianteiros dos jeans, e caminhava totalmente alheio às mulheres que suspiravam e babavam a seu passo.

Tentou imaginar-se ao Sesshoumaru com a aparência que teria tido levando sua armadura de batalha. Dada sua arrogância e seu modo de mover-se, devia ter sido um feroz lutador.

— Sango —chamou a seu amiga em voz baixa—. Não li na faculdade que os espartanos golpeavam a seus filhos todos os dias, para comprovar o grau de dor que podiam suportar?

Sesshoumaru lhe respondeu em seu lugar.

— Sim. E uma vez ao ano, faziam uma competição em busca do menino que agüentasse a surra mais dura sem chorar.

— Um grande número deles morria pela brutalidade das competições —acrescentou Sango—. Bem durante a surra ou pelas posteriores feridas.

Rin o recordou tudo de repente. Suas palavras a respeito de ser treinado na Esparta e seu ódio pelos gregos.

Sango olhou com tristeza a Rin antes de dirigir-se ao Sesshoumaru

— Sendo o filho de uma deusa, suponho que agüentaria mais de uma surra.

— Sim, suportava-as —disse sinceramente, com a voz carente de emoções.

Rin nunca teve tanto desejos de abraçar a outro ser humano como nesse momento. Queria sustentar a Sesshoumaru entre seus braços. Mas sabia que não lhe agradaria.

— Bom —comentou Sango, e por seu olhar, Rin soube que tentava alegrar o ambiente—, tenho um pouco de fome. Por que não comemos uns hambúrgueres no Hard Rock?

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho até formar uma profunda V.

— por que tenho constantemente a impressão de que falam em outro idioma? O que é

Rin soltou uma gargalhada.

— O Hard Rock é um restaurante.

Sesshoumaru pareceu horrorizado.

— Comem em um sítio cujo nome anuncia que a comida é mais dura que uma rocha?

Rin riu ainda mais. Por que alguma vez se precaveu disso?

— É muito bom, sério, já verá.

Saíram do Brewery e atravessaram o estacionamento em direção ao Hard Rock Café.

Felizmente, não tiveram que esperar muito antes de que a garçonete lhes buscasse uma mesa.

— Ouça! —disse um menino quando se aproximavam da mulher—. Nós chegamos antes.

A garçonete lhe lançou um olhar glacial.

— Sua mesa ainda não está preparada —e se voltou para Sesshoumaru com olhos tenros—. Se for tão amável de me seguir…

A garota abriu a marcha rebolando os quadris, como se não tivesse outra coisa que fazer.

Rin olhou a Sango agüentando a risada, e lhe indicou com um gesto que olhasse à garota.

— Não o tenha em conta —lhe respondeu sua amiga—. Nos penetrou por diante de dez pessoas.

A garçonete lhes levou até uma mesa na parte traseira.

— Aqui se pode sentar —disse enquanto roçava ligeiramente o braço do Sesshoumaru — e eu me encarrego de que sua comida não tarde muito.

— E nós somos invisíveis? —perguntou Rin quando a garota se afastou.

— Começo a acreditar que sim —respondeu Sango, sentando-se no banco situado cara à parede.

Rin se sentou em frente, com o muro a suas costas. Como era de esperar, Sesshoumaru ocupou um sítio a seu lado.

Lhe ofereceu o menu.

— Não posso ler isto.

—Suponho que não ensinavam a ler aos soldados da antigüidade.

Sesshoumaru se passou uma mão pelo queixo e pareceu adotar uma atitude mal-humorada ante o comentário.

— Em realidade sim o faziam. O problema é que me ensinaram a ler grego clássico, latim, sânscrito, hieróglifos egípcios e outras línguas que faz muito que desapareceram. Usando suas próprias palavras, este menu está em grego para mim.

Rin se encolheu.

— Não vais deixar de me recordar que escutou tudo o que disse antes de que aparecesse, verdade?

— Temo-me que não.

Apoiou o braço na mesa e, nesse momento, Sango apartou a vista do menu e lhe olhou a mão. Então ofegou.

— Isso é o que eu acredito? —perguntou enquanto lhe elevava a mão.

Para surpresa de Rin, ele permitiu que lhe agarrasse a mão e que olhasse o anel.

— Rin, viu isto?

Ela se incorporou no assento para poder vê-lo mais de perto.

— Não, a verdade. Estive um tanto distraída.

Um tanto distraída, sim, claro. Isso é como dizer que o Everest é um paralelepípedo.

Ainda sob a tênue luz do local, o ouro emitia luminosos brilhos. A parte superior era plaina e tinha uma espada gravada rodeada de folhas de louro, e incrustadas entre as folhas, havia umas pedras preciosas que pareciam ser diamantes e esmeraldas.

— É formoso —disse Rin.

— É um anel de general, certo? —perguntou Sango—. Não foi um simples soldado da pé. Foi um puto general!

Sesshoumaru assentiu sobriamente.

— O término é equivalente.

Sango soltou o ar totalmente aniquilada.

— Rin, não tem nem idéia! Sesshoumaru teve que ser alguém realmente relevante em seu tempo para ter este anel. Não o davam a qualquer —e moveu a cabeça—. Estou muito impressionada.

— Não o esteja —lhe respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Rin invejou a licenciatura em História Antiga de seu amiga. San sabia muito mais a respeito do Sesshoumaru e de seu mundo do que ela jamais poderia averiguar.

Mas não parecia necessitar esse grau de conhecimento para entender quão doloroso devia ter sido para ele passar de ser um general que ordenava a um exército, a um escravo governado pelas mulheres.

— Então e verdade que foi um magnífico general —disse Rin.

Sesshoumaru a olhou, captando a sinceridade com a que tinha pronunciado suas palavras. Por alguma inescrutável razão, seu interesse lhe reconfortou.

— Fiz o que pude.

— Certo, acolocou pra corre varios exércitos —continuou ela.

Ele sorriu. Não tinha pensado em suas vitórias desde fazia séculos.

— Chutei a uns quantos romanos, sim.

Rin riu ante o uso do vocabulário.

— Aprende rápido.

— Ouça! —exclamou Sango, interrompendo-os—. Posso da uma olhada ao arco do Cupido?

— Sim! —exclamou Rin—. Podemos?

Sesshoumaru o tirou de seu bolso e o deixou sobre a mesa.

— Com cuidado —advertiu a Sango enquanto alargava o braço—. A flecha dourada está carregada. Um movimento errado e te apaixonará pela primeira pessoa que veja.

Ela retirou a mão.

Rin agarrou o garfo e com ele arrastou o arco até o ter perto.

— supõe-se que deve ser tão pequeno?

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

— É que nunca ouviste essa frase que diz: «O tamanho não importa»?

Rin pôs os olhos em branco.

— Não quero nem escutar isso chamas poderíamos dizer de você.

— Rin! —ofegou Sango—. Jamais te tinha ouvido falar assim.

— fui extremamente comedida, considerando tudo o que vocês me hão dito estes últimos dias.

Sesshoumaru acariciou o cabelo que lhe caía sobre os ombros. Esta vez, Rin não se retirou. Estava fazendo progressos.

— Então, me diga como usa Cupido isto —lhe disse ela. Sesshoumaru deixou que seus dedos acariciassem as sedosas mechas de seu cabelo. Brilhavam até com a escassa luz do restaurante. Desejava tanto sentir esse cabelo estendendo-se sobre seu peito nu… Enterrar seu rosto nele e deixar que lhe acariciasse as bochechas.

Com o olhar escurecido, imaginou como se sentiria ao ter o corpo de Rin rodeando-o. E o som de sua respiração junto ao ouvido.

— Sesshoumaru? —perguntou ela, tirando o de seus pensamentos—. Como o utiliza Cupido?

— Pode adotar um tamanho semelhante ao do arco, ou pode fazer que a arma se faça maior. Depende do momento.

— Sério? —perguntou Sango—. Não sabia.

A garçonete chegou correndo e colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa, enquanto devorava com os olhos ao Sesshoumaru como se fosse o especial do dia.

Muito discretamente, Sesshoumaru recolheu o arco de em cima da mesa e o devolveu a seu bolso.

— Sinto muito lhe haver feito esperar. Se tivesse sabido que não foram atender lhe imediatamente, eu mesma lhe teria tomado nota nada mais.

Rin lhe dirigiu à garota um olhar carrancudo. Vaca!, é que Sesshoumaru não podia ter cinco minutos de tranqüilidade, sem que uma mulher lhe oferecesse abertamente?

E isso não inclui a ti?

Ficou geada ante o giro de seus pensamentos. Ela se comportava exatamente igual às demais, lhe olhando o traseiro e babando ante seu corpo. Era um milagre que ele suportasse sua presença.

Afundando-se no assento, prometeu-se a si mesmo que não o trataria daquele modo. Sesshoumaru não era uma parte de carne. Era uma pessoa, e merecia ser tratado com respeito e dignidade.

Pediu o menu para os três, e quando a garçonete retornou com as bebidas, trouxe uma bandeja de frango ao estilo Búfalo.

— Nós não pedimos isto —apontou Sango.

— OH, já sei! —respondeu a garota, sorrindo ao Sesshoumaru —. Há muito trabalho na cozinha e demoraremos um pouco mais em poder lhe servir a comida. Pensei que deveria estar faminto e por isso lhe traga essa porção. Mas se não gosta, posso trazer qualquer outra coisa; a casa paga, não se preocupe. Preferiria outra coisa?

Puaj! O dobro sentido era tão óbvio que Rin deve vontades de arrancar da raiz o cabelo.

— Está bem assim, obrigado —lhe disse Sesshoumaru.

— Ai, Meu deus!, pode falar um pouco mais? —pediu-lhe a garota, a ponto de deprimir-se—. OH, por favor, diga meu nome! Meu nome é Mary.

— Obrigado, Mary.

— Ooooh! —exclamou a garçonete—. Pôs-me a pele arrepiada — e com um último olhar ao Sesshoumaru, carregada de desejo, afastou-se deles.

— Não posso acreditá-lo —comentou Rin —. As mulheres sempre se comportam assim contigo?

— Sim — respondeu ele com a ira refletida na voz—. Por isso não gosto de ir a lugares públicos.

— Não deixe que isso te incomode —lhe disse Sango, enquanto agarrava uma pedaço de frango—. Definitivamente, sua presença resulta muito útil. De fato, proponho que devemos sair com mais freqüentemente.

Rin deixou escapar um bufido.

— Sim, bom; se essa criatura anotar seu nome e seu número de telefone na conta antes de nos dar isso terei que lhe dar um bofetão.

Sango estalou em gargalhadas.

Antes que Rin pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa, Cupido entrou sem pressas no restaurante, e se aproximou até eles.

Tinha um ligeiro roxeamendo no lado esquerdo da cara, onde Sesshoumaru o tinha golpeado. Tentou mostrar-se indiferente, mas mesmo assim, Rin percebeu a tensão em seu interior, como se estivesse preparado para fugir em um momento dado. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ante o cabelo curto do Sesshoumaru, mas não disse nenhuma palavra enquanto tomava assento junto à Sango.

— Então? —perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Cupido suspirou profundamente.

— Quer que primeiro te dê as más notícias ou prefere as péssimas?

— Vejamos… que tal se fizermos que meu dia seja mais memorável? Começa com as péssimas e segue com as más para tentar melhorar o ambiente.

Cupido assentiu.

— De acordo. No pior dos casos, a maldição jamais se poderá romper.

Sesshoumaru se tomou a notícia melhor que Rin; apenas se fez um gesto de aprovação.

Rin olhou ao Cupido com os olhos entre abredos.

— Como pode lhe fazer isto? Deus Santo!, meus pais teriam removido céu e terra para me ajudar, e você te limita a te sentar sem nem sequer lhe dizer o sinto. Que classe de irmão é?

— Rin —dize Sesshoumaru —. Não lhe desafie. Não sabemos que conseqüência pode trazer.

— Isso é certo mort…

— lhe toque interrompeu Sesshoumaru — e utilizarei a adaga que leva no cinturão para te tirar o coração.

Cupido se moveu para afastar-se dele.

— Por certo, se esqueceu alguns detalhes suculentos quando me contou sua história.

Sesshoumaru lhe olhou furioso, com os olhos entrecerrados.

— Como o que?

— Como o fato de que te deitasse com uma das sacerdotisas vírgenes do Naraku. Cara, no que estava pensando? Nem sequer se preocupou de lhe tirar a túnica enquanto tomava. Não foi tão estúpido para fazer isso, pode-se saber o que te ocorreu?

— Se por acaso te esqueceu, estava muito zangado com ele naquele momento —disse com amargura.

— Então deveria ter procurado uma das seguidoras de mamãe. Para isso estão.

— Ela não foi a que matou a minha esposa. Foi Naraku.

Rin esteve a ponto de sofrer um enfarte ao escutar. Estava falando a sério?

Cupido ignorou a aberta hostilidade do Sesshoumaru.

— Bom, Naraku ainda está um pouco sensível com respeito ao tema. Parece que o vê como o último de seus insultos.

— Ah, já entendo! —grunhiu Sesshoumaru —. O irmão maior está zangado comigo por me haver atrevido a tomar a uma de suas virgens consagradas, é que esperava que me sentasse tão tranqüilo e deixasse que ele matasse a minha família a seu desejo? —A ira que destilava sua voz fez que Rin lhe arrepiasse o pêlo da nuca—. Te incomodou em lhe perguntar ao Naraku por que foi atrás deles?

Cupido se passou uma mão pelos olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro entrecortado.

— Claro, recorda que perseguiu o Livio e o derrotou na batalha? Pois ele pediu que se vingasse sua morte, justo antes de que lhe cortasse a cabeça.

— Estávamos em guerra.

— Já sabe o muito que sempre te odiou Naraku. Estava procurando uma desculpa para poder lançar-se sobre ti sem temor a sofrer represálias; e a deu você mesmo.

Rin observou ao Sesshoumaru, cujo rosto era uma máscara inexpressiva.

— Há- dito ao Naraku que quero vê-lo? —perguntou-lhe.

— Está louco? Maldição! Claro que não. Mencionei seu nome e esteve a ponto de estalar de fúria. Disse que podia te apodrecer no Tártaro durante toda a eternidade. me acredite, você não gostaria de estar perto dele.

— Sim! eu adoraria!

Cupido assentiu.

— Claro, mas se o matas, terá que se ver com Zeus, Tesífone e Némesis.

— E crie que me assustam?

— Já sei que não, mas não quero verte morrer desse modo. E se não fosse tão teimoso como uma mula, ao menos durante três segundos, você mesmo te daria conta. Venha já! De verdade quer desencadear a ira do grande chefe?

Pela expressão do Sesshoumaru, Rin houvesse dito que lhe dava exatamente igual.

— Mas —continuou Cupido—, mamãe assinalou que existe um modo de acabar com a maldição.

Rin conteve a respiração enquanto a esperança revoava nos olhos do Sesshoumaru. Ambos esperaram a que Cupido se explicasse.

Em lugar de seguir, ele se dedicou a observar o interior do sombrio local.

— Acredita que esta gente come esta mer…?

Sesshoumaru estalou os dedos diante dos olhos de seu irmão.

— O que faço para romper a maldição?

Cupido se moveu no assento.

— Já sabe que tudo no universo é cíclico. Tudo o que começa tem um final. Posto que foi Alexandria a que originou a maldição, deve ser convocado por outra mulher dedicada ao Alexandria. Uma que também necessite algo de ti. Deve fazer um sacrifício por ela e… —então, estalou em gargalhadas.

Até que Sesshoumaru se estirou por cima da mesa e lhe agarrou pela camiseta.

— E…?

Lhe deu um tranco para que lhe soltasse e adotou uma atitude séria.

— Bom… —continuou olhando a Rin e a Sango—. Desculpam um momento?

— Sou uma sexóloga —lhe disse Rin—. Nada do que diga poderá me surpreender.

— E eu não penso me levantar desta mesa até que escute as suculentas fofocas —confessou Sango.

— De acordo então —dize Cupido, enquanto olhava de novo ao Sesshoumaru —. Quando a mulher consagrada ao Alexandria invoque, não poderá se colocar em seu delicioso corpo ate o ultimo dia do prazo. Será então quando deverem lhes unir carnalmente antes da meia-noite, e te encarregará de não separar seus corpos até o amanhecer. Se sair dela em qualquer momento, por qualquer motivo, retornará imediatamente ao livro e a maldição seguirá vigente.

Sesshoumaru amaldiçoou e olhou para outro lado.

— Exatamente —lhe respondeu seu irmão—. Sabe quão forte é a maldição do Naraku. Não há outra forma de que agüente trinta dias sem te atirar a sua invocadora.

— Esse não é o problema —disse Sesshoumaru entre dentes—. O problema radica em encontrar a uma mulher consagrada a Alexandria que me invoque.

Com o coração pulsando desenfreado por causa dos nervos, Rin se incorporou no assento.

— O que significa o de «uma mulher consagrada a Alexandria»?

Cupido encolheu os ombros.

— Que tem que levar o nome Alexandria.

— Como sobrenome? —perguntou ela.

— Sim.

Rin elevou os olhos e procurou o olhar afligido do Sesshoumaru.

— Sesshoumaru, meu nome completo é Rin Alexander.

Bem será que o Sesshy ira aquentar trinta dias sem pular na cama da Rin.

Beijos:

Yuri: realmente e uma adaptação, e devo dizer que a autora e uma das melhores, tenho todos os livros dela.

Meyllin: dessa vez não foi o Ban, mas sim o inu.

Sandramonte:desculpinha os erros, meu filhinho vez o favor de quebra meu óculos e sou meio ceguinha. Mas domarei, mas cuidado, beijos.

Ana Spizziolli:eu não conheço a historia de eros e psique, tem algum livro que vc saiba que eu possa ler.

Sereninha: se quiser mando por e-mail esse livro pra vc. Traduzido.

Tamy Regina: sei como é também estou procurando.

Rukia-hime: que bom que gostou, acho que esses dois nunca se taram bem, são como cão e gato, mesmo eles sendo cachorros.

Meros detalhes.

Hachi-chan 2: eu me enrolei na hora de escrever, foi o Kohako, e ele vez uma aposta com os amigos que levaria a Rin pra cama.

Kuchiki Rin: também gostei e de digo que vai ficar melhor ainda.

Rin Taisho Sama:não vamos matar o Ban dessa vez, mas sim na outra fic.

Jeh-chan: que isso, como vc pode quere morre antes de ler toda a fic, e concordo com vc **que homem**.

individua do mal: dessa vez não foi o Naraku e sim o Inu. Sabe como e ele não pode perde o costume.

bek-chan: desculpe a demora, e que eu gosto de fazer um suspense.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Sesshoumaru olhou fixamente Rin; sua mente não parava de lhe dar voltas ao que acabava de dizer.

Seria certo? Poderia atrever-se a acreditá-lo? A ter esperança depois de tanto tempo…?

— Seu sobrenome é Alexander? —repetiu, incrédulo.

— Sim —lhe respondeu ela, com um sorriso alentador no rosto.

Cupido observou a seu irmão com um olhar severo.

— Já dormiram junto vocês dois?

— Não —respondeu Sesshoumaru —. Ainda não —e pensar que tinha estado zangado por isso…

Rin tinha evitado que cometesse o terceiro engano maior de sua vida. Nesse momento a beijaria. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto do Cupido.

— Bom, maldita seja minha sorte… Enfim, melhor não nomear a corda em casa do enforcado… Nunca conheci a uma mulher que pudesse estar perto de ti mais de dez minutos sem jogar-se em…

— Cupido —lhe cortou Sesshoumaru, antes de que soltasse um comprido discurso sobre o número de mulheres com as que se deitou—. Tem algo mais que dizer que nos seja útil?

— Uma coisa mais. A fórmula de mamãe só terá êxito se Naraku não o descobrir. Se o fizer, poderia evitar que te liberasse com sua característica má sombra.

Sesshoumaru apertou os punhos ante a lembrança de algumas das ações mais repugnantes de seu irmão.

Por alguma razão que não alcançava a compreender, Naraku lhe tinha odiado desde que nasceu. E com o passo dos anos, seu irmão tinha dado um novo significado à expressão «rivalidade fraternal».

Sesshoumaru deu um sorvo a sua bebida.

— Não o descobrirá a menos que você o diga.

— Não me olhe —replicou Cupido—. Não sou dos seus. Confunde-me com o primo Dion. E agora que o recordo, tenho que me reunir com meus meninos. Planejamos fazer um grande tributo ao velho Baco esta noite —alargou o braço e deixou a mão com a palma para cima—. Meu arco, se for tão amável.

Com muito cuidado, para não cravar-se, Sesshoumaru o tirou do bolso e o devolveu.

Nesse momento percebeu o estranho olhar de seu irmão maior; um olhar de afeto sincero.

— Estarei perto se por acaso me necessita. Só tem que me chamar; por meu nome, nada do Cupido. E por favor, deixa isso de «bastardo inútil», Ouviu! —olhou-lhe com um sorriso presunçoso—. Deveria ter sabido que era você.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada enquanto recordava o que tinha acontecido a última vez que tomou a palavra de seu irmão, e lhe pediu ajuda.

Cupido se levantou, olhou a Rin e a Sango, e sorriu ao Sesshoumaru.

— Boa sorte com seu intento de obter a liberdade. Que a força de Are e a sabedoria de Ateneu lhe guiem.

— E que Hades se encarregue de assar sua velha alma.

Cupido lançou uma gargalhada.

— Muito tarde. Fez-o quando só tinha trezentos anos e não foi tão horrível. Vemo-nos, maninho.

Sesshoumaru não falou enquanto Cupido se abria caminho para a porta de saída, como qualquer ser humano normal. A garçonete lhes trouxe o pedido e ele agarrou a estranha comida, consistente em uma parte de carne metido em duas fatias de pão; mas em realidade não tinha muita fome. Tinha perdido o apetite.

Rin cobriu a carne com uma coisa vermelha, tampou-a com o pão e lhe deu um bocado. Seango comia uma salada enfeitada com o mesmo molho.

Elevando o olhar, Rin se deu conta do cenho com que Sesshoumaru a observava enquanto comia. Parecia ainda mais preocupado que antes, e tinha a mandíbula tão tensa que se via que estava apertando com força os dentes.

— O que te ocorre? —perguntou-lhe.

Ele entrecerró os olhos suspicazmente.

— Está disposta realmente a fazer o que Eros há dito?

Rin deixou o hambúrguer no prato e se limpou a boca com o guardanapo. Em realidade, não gostava de muito a idéia de que Sesshoumaru usasse seu corpo para obter a liberdade. Seria uma relação de uma só noite, sem compromissos nem promessas.

Sesshoumaru se iria assim que acabasse com ela. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida a respeito.

por que ia querer ficar junto a ela um homem como ele, que bem podia ter a qualquer mulher da terra comendo de sua mão?

Mesmo assim, não podia condená-lo a seguir vivendo eternamente em um livro. Não quando ela era a chave para liberá-lo.

— me conte uma coisa —disse Rin em voz baixa—; quero saber como acabou metido no livro; a história completa. E o que ocorreu a sua esposa.

Não o teria acreditado possível, mas a mandíbula do Sesshoumaru se esticou ainda mais. Estava tentado esconder-se de novo.

Mas ela se negou a que fugisse. Já era hora de que entendesse por que lhe preocupava o fato de deitar-se com ele.

— Sesshoumaru, está-me pedindo muito. Não tenho muita experiência com os homens.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— É virgem?

— Oxalá —balbuciou Rin.

Sesshoumaru viu a dor em seus olhos enquanto lhe respondia em um murmúrio. Envergonhada, ela olhou ao chão.

Não!, rugiu sua mente. Não era possível que tivesse sofrido o que estava imaginando. Uma inesperada fúria despertou em seu interior ante a mera possibilidade.

— Violaram-lhe?

— Não —sussurrou ela—. Não… exatamente.

A confusão dissipou a ira do Sesshoumaru.

— Então, o que quer dizer?

— Era jovem e estúpida —continuou ela muito devagar.

— Um porco se aproveitou de que seus pais acabavam de morrer e de que ela estava muito mal —lhe contou Sango com voz áspera—. Era um desses sujos embusteiros que lhe soltam o de «só quero te cuidar», para aproveitar-se e depois sair correndo uma vez que o conseguem.

— Fez-te mal? —perguntou-lhe Sesshoumaru.

Rin assentiu.

Uma nova quebra de onda de fúria o assaltou. Não sabia muito bem por que lhe importava tanto o que pudesse lhe acontecer a Rin, mas por alguma razão que não acabava de compreender, assim era. E queria vingar-se em seu nome. Viu como lhe tremia a mão, a cobriu com a sua, e começou a lhe acariciar brandamente os nódulos com o polegar.

— Só o fiz uma vez —confessou Rin em um murmúrio—. Já sei que a primeira vez dói, mas não sabia que fosse assim. E o dano físico não foi o pior; o mais horrível foi o fato de que não pareceu lhe importar nada meu sofrimento. Senti-me como se só estivesse ali para lhe agradar, como se nem sequer fosse uma pessoa.

Ao Sesshoumaru lhe fez um nó no estômago. Sabia muito bem ao que Rin se referia.

— Essa mesma semana —prosseguiu ela—, como não me chamava nem me respondia, fui a seu apartamento para vê-lo. Era primavera e tinha as janelas abertas. Quando me aproximei… —um soluço a interrompeu.

— Ele e seu companheiro de piso tinham feito uma aposta para ver qual dos dois desflorava mais virgens esse ano —lhe contou Sango—. Rin lhes escutou burlar-se dela.

Uma fúria letal e sinistra o possuiu. Ele tinha conhecido a muitos homens dessa índole. E jamais tinha podido suportá-los. De fato, sempre lhe tinha dado muito gosto liberar à terra de sua fedida presença.

— Senti-me utilizada; como uma estúpida —murmurou Rin olhando-o. A agonia que refletiam seus olhos o abrasou—. Não quero voltar a me sentir assim —se tampou a cara com uma mão, mas não antes de que Sesshoumaru captasse a humilhação em seu olhar.

— Sinto-o muito, Rin —sussurrou ele, abraçando-a.

Então isso era. Essa era a fonte de seus demônios. Abraçou-a com força, apoiando a bochecha sobre sua cabeça. O suave aroma a flores o rodeou.

Como ansiava poder consolá-la. E que culpado se sentia. Ele também tinha usado a Kagura. Os deuses eram testemunhas de que lhe tinha feito a sua esposa muito mais danifico, a fim de contas.

merecia-se estar maldito, pensou com amargura.

O tinha ganho em pulso, e não voltaria a fazer mal a Rin. Era uma mulher honesta, com um grande coração e se negava a aproveitar-se dela.

— Não passa nada, Rin —a consolou com ternura, envolvendo-a ainda mais entre seus braços e embalando-a. Beijou-a brandamente na cabeça—. Não te pedirei que faça isto por mim.

Ela elevou a vista muito surpreendida. Não podia acreditar que dissesse algo assim.

— Não posso deixar de fazê-lo.

— Sim que pode. Simplesmente esquece-o —havia dor em sua voz. E uma cadência estranha, algo que lhe dava uma ligeira idéia do homem que uma vez tinha sido.

— Realmente crie que posso fazê-lo?

— E por que não? Todos os membros de minha família me deram de lado. Você nem sequer me conhece —seu olhar se escureceu ao soltá-la.

— Sesshoumaru …

— me faça caso, Rin. Não o mereço —tragou saliva antes de voltar a falar—. Como general, fui implacável no campo de batalha. Ainda posso ver as olhadas horrorizadas dos milhares de homens que morreram sob minha espada, enquanto os fazia pedaços sem o mais mínimo indício de remorso —procurou o olhar de Rin—. por que ia alguém como você a ajudar a alguém como eu?

Rin recordou como Sesshoumaru tinha embalado e consolado ao menino, como tinha ameaçado ao Cupido para evitar que lhe fizesse mal; e então soube por que. Pode que em seu passado tivesse feito costure espantosas, mas não era um ser perverso. Poderia havê-la violado se tivesse querido. E em lugar de fazê-lo, esse homem que apenas se tinha conhecido um gesto amável, limitou-se a consolá-la.

Não, apesar de todos os crimes que pudesse ter cometido no passado, havia bondade nele.

Sesshoumaru tinha sido um homem de seu tempo. Um general da Antigüidade, forjado no calor de muitas batalhas. Um homem que se criou em condições tão brutais que não podia acabar de imaginar.

— E sua esposa? —perguntou Rin.

Um músculo começou a lhe pulsar na mandíbula.

— Menti-lhe, traí-a e a enganei, e ao final, matei-a.

Rin se esticou ante a inesperada confissão.

— Você a matou?

— Pode que não fosse eu o que lhe tirasse a vida, mas fui o responsável, depois de tudo. Se não… —sua voz se desvaneceu enquanto fechava os olhos com força.

— O que? —perguntou Rin—. O que ocorreu?

— Forcei meu destino, e o seu. E ao final, as Parcas me castigaram.

Rin não pensava ficar assim.

— Como morreu?

— Enlouqueceu quando descobriu o que lhe fiz. O que Eros fazia… — Sesshoumaru enterrou a cara entre as mãos enquanto as lembranças o assaltavam—. Fui um estúpido ao acreditar que Eros podia conseguir que alguém me amasse.

Rin alargou o braço e lhe aconteceu a mão pelo rosto. Ele a olhou. Estava incrivelmente formosa ali sentada. A ternura de seus olhos não deixava de surpreendê-lo. Nenhuma mulher o tinha cuidadoso nunca desse modo.

Nem sequer Kagura. Sempre tinha faltado algo quando sua mulher o olhava, ou quando o acariciava.

Seu coração, compreendeu com um sobressalto. Rin estava certa. Era muito diferente quando o coração não estava envolto. Era algo muito sutil, mas sempre tinha percebido o vazio nas carícias de sua esposa, em suas palavras; e isso tinha feito que sua alma enegrecida sofresse ainda mais.

Súbitamente, Cupido se materializou junto à Sango e olhou ao Sesshoumaru com um tímido sorriso.

— Esqueci te dizer algo.

Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um suspiro encolerizado.

— Não sei por que têm o costume de lhes esquecer de algo. E, está acostumado a ocorrer, que esse algo é sempre o mais importante. O que esqueceste esta vez?

Cupido não foi capaz de enfrentar o olhar de seu irmão.

— Como muito bem sabe, está condenado a, digamo-lo assim, te sentir forçado a agradar à mulher que te invoque.

Sesshoumaru lançou um rápido olhar a Rin e seu membro se esticou malevolamente em resposta.

— Sou muito consciente desse fato.

— Mas é consciente de que com cada dia que passe sem possuí-la, sua prudência irá desaparecendo? Para quando o mês esteja chegando a seu fim, será um louco desesperado pela falta de sexo e a única forma de te sanar será ceder a seus desejos. Se não o fizer, irmão, sofrerá uma agonia tão dolorosa que o castigo do Prometeo a seu lado parecerá uma estadia nos Campos Elíseos.

Sango ofegou.

— Prometeo não é o deus que supostamente entregou o fogo à humanidade? —perguntou Rin.

— Sim —respondeu Cupido.

Rin olhou nervosa ao Sesshoumaru.

— que foi encadeado a uma rocha e condenado a que todos os dias uma águia se comesse suas vísceras?

— E a que cada noite se recuperasse para que o pássaro pudesse seguir comendo ao dia seguinte —acabou Sesshoumaru em seu lugar. Os deuses sabiam como castigar a aqueles que os chateavam.

Uma ira amarga se estendeu por suas veias enquanto observava ao Cupido.

— Odeio.

Cupido assentiu.

— Sei. Oxalá não tivesse feito nunca o que me pediu. Sinto-o muito. Acredita ou não, mamãe e eu estamos muito arrependidos.

Com as emoções revoltas, Sesshoumaru não foi capaz de dizer nada. Desolado, quão único via era o rosto de Kagura em sua mente, e a visão o fazia encolher-se de dor.

Uma coisa era que sua família o castigasse a ele, mas nunca deveriam haver meio doido aos que eram inocentes.

Cupido depositou uma caixa na mesa, frente a ele.

— Se não querer abandonar a esperança, vais necessitar isto.

— te cuide dos presentes dos deuses —disse Sesshoumaru amargamente, enquanto abria a caixa para encontrar dois pares de grilhões de prata e um jogo de diminutas chaves, colocadas sobre um leito de cetim azul escuro. Imediatamente reconheceu o intrincado estilo de seu padrasto.

— Hefesto?

Seu irmão assentiu.

— Nem Zeus pode as romper. Quando sentir que perde o controle, aconselho-te que encadeie a um pouco realmente sólido e que te mantenha… —esperou um momento enquanto olhava fixamente a Rin— afastado dela.

Sesshoumaru tomou ar. Poderia rir ante a ironia, mas nem sequer era capaz de reunir forças. De uma ou outra maneira, em cada invocação, sempre acabava encadeado a algo.

— Isso é desumano —balbuciou Rin.

Cupido lhe dedicou um olhar feroz.

— Neném, não me faça caso; se não o encadear, lamentará.

— Quanto tempo demorará? —perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Não sei. Depende muito de ti e do autocontrole de que disponha —espetou Cupido—. Conhecendo-Te, é bastante possível que nem sequer as necessite.

Sesshoumaru fechou a caixa. Podia ser muito forte, mas não tinha o otimismo de seu irmão. Tinha-o perdido fazia muito, lenta e dolorosamente.

Eros lhe aplaudiu as costas.

— Boa sorte.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada enquanto seu irmão se afastava. Olhava fixamente a caixa enquanto as palavras do Cupido ressonavam em sua cabeça. Se algo tinha aprendido ao longo dos séculos, era a deixar que as Parcas se saíssem com a sua.

Era uma estupidez pensar que tinha a oportunidade de ser livre. Era sua penitência e devia aceitá-la. Era um escravo, e um escravo seguiria sendo.

— Sesshoumaru? —chamou-lhe Rin—. O que te passa?

— Não podemos fazê-lo. Me leve a casa, Rin. me leve a casa e me deixe que te faça o amor. Vamos esquecer o antes que alguém, certamente você, saia ferido.

— Mas esta é sua oportunidade de ser livre. Poderia ser quão única tenha. Foste convocado antes por alguma mulher que levasse o nome do Alexandre?

— Não.

— Então, devemos fazê-lo.

— Não o entende —lhe disse entre dentes—. Se o que Eros diz é certo, para quando chegar essa noite, não serei eu mesmo.

— E quem será?

— Um monstro.

Rin olhou com preocupação.

— Não acredito que pudesse sê-lo.

Ele a observou, furioso.

— Você não tem nem idéia do que sou capaz de fazer. Quando a loucura dos deuses se abate sobre alguém, não há maneira de encontrar ajuda, nem esperança de achá-la —o estômago lhe contraiu com um nó—. Não deveria me haver convocado, Rin —concluiu, alargando o braço para agarrar seu copo.

— Paraste-te a pensar que possivelmente tudo isto estava destinado? —perguntou ela subitamente—. Possivelmente fui eu a que te invocou porque estava disposto que eu te liberasse.

Sesshoumaru contemplou a Sango através da mesa.

— Convocou-me porque Sango te enganou. Quão único queria era que tivesse umas quantas noites prazenteiras para que pudesse esquecê-lo tudo e procurasse um homem decente, sem temor a que pudesse te fazer danifico.

— Mas é possível que…

— Não, Rin. Não estava destinado.

Ela baixou o olhar até sua boneca. Aproximou a mão e acariciou a inscrição em grego que subia pela cara interna do braço.

— Que bonito! —exclamou—. É uma tatuagem?

— Não.

— E o que é? —insistiu.

— Naraku o gravou a fogo —respondeu ele, ignorando a pergunta.

Sango se incorporou um pouco e deu uma olhada.

— Diz: «Maldito seja por toda a eternidade e mais à frente».

Rin deixou a mão sobre a inscrição e olhou ao Sesshoumaru aos olhos.

— Não posso imaginar tudo o que sofrer durante tanto tempo. E mais me custa entender que fosse seu próprio irmão quem te fizesse algo assim.

— Como disse Cupido, sabia que não devia tocar a uma das virgens.

— E por que o fez então?

— Porque fui um estúpido.

Rin chiou os dentes; tinha umas vontades horríveis de estrangulá-lo. por que alguma vez respondia ao que lhe perguntava?

— E o que te fez…?

— Não gosta de falar do tema —lhe espetou.

Lhe soltou o braço.

— Alguma vez deixaste que alguém aproxima se Sesshoumaru? Arrumado a que sempre foste um desses tipos que não abrem seu coração porque não confiam em ninguém. Um desses que prefeririam que lhes cortassem a língua antes de que alguém descobrisse que não são seres sensíveis, a não ser justamente o contrário. Comportou-te assim com Kagura?

Sesshoumaru apartou o olhar enquanto as lembranças lhe embargavam.

Lembranças de uma infância infestada de fome e privações.

Lembranças de noites agônicas desejando…

— Sim —respondeu simplesmente—. Sempre estive sozinho.

Rin sofria por ele. Mas não podia permitir que se conformasse.

De algum modo tinha que encontrar a forma de chegar até seu coração. De lhe animar a que lutasse por romper a maldição.

Devia haver algum modo de lhe fazer lutar.

E nesse momento jurou encontrá-lo.

Beijos e até a próxima semana.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Sesshoumaru e Rin ajudaram Sango a desmontar sua barraca ambulante e a guardá-lo tudo no jipe, antes de retornar a casa sorteando o tráfico típico de uma sexta-feira de noite.

— Esta muito calado —lhe disse ela enquanto se detinha em um semáforo em vermelho.

Observou como o olhar de Sesshoumaru seguia o movimento dos automóveis que passavam junto a eles. Parecia perdido, como alguém que se debatesse no limite entre a fantasia e a realidade.

— Não sei o que dizer —respondeu depois de uma breve pausa.

— me diga como se sente.

— Sobre o que?

Rin riu.

— Definitivamente, é um homem —lhe disse—. Sabe? As sessões com os homens são as mais difíceis. Chegam e pagam cento e vinte e cinco dólares para não dizer virtualmente nada. Jamais conseguirei entendê-lo.

Sesshoumaru baixou a vista até seu regaço, e ela observou o modo em que acariciava distraidamente seu anel com o polegar.

— Disse que foi uma sexóloga, o que é isso exatamente?

O semáforo ficou em verde e se internaram de novo no tráfico.

— Você e eu estamos no mesmo negócio, mais ou menos. Ajudo às pessoas que têm problemas com seus parceiros. Mulheres que têm medo de ter relações íntimas com os homens, ou mulheres às que gostam dos homens um pouco mais da conta.

— Ninfomaníacas?

Rin assentiu.

— conheci algumas.

— Tenho plena certeza disso.

— E os homens? —perguntou ele.

— Não são fáceis de ajudar. Como já te hei dito, não revistam falar muito. Tenho um par de pacientes que sofrem de medo cênico…

— E isso o que é?

— Algo que estou completamente segura que você não padeceria jamais —lhe respondeu, pensando na contínua e arrogante perseguição a que lhe submetia. Esclareceu-se garganta e o explicou—. São homens que têm medo de que suas companheiras riam deles quando estão na cama.

— Ah!

— Também tenho um par que abusam verbalmente de seus casais, e outros dois que querem trocar-se de sexo…

— pode-se fazer isso? —perguntou Sesshoumaru, totalmente pasmado.

— Claro! —respondeu Rin com um gesto da mão—. Surpreenderia-te saber do que são capazes os médicos hoje em dia.

Tomou uma curva e entraram em sua vizinhança.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado tanto momento que estava a ponto de lhe ensinar o que era a rádio quando, de repente, ele perguntou:

— por que quer ajudá-los?

— Não sei — lhe respondeu com franqueza—. Suponho que se remonta a minha infância, uma época de muitas inseguranças para mim. Meus pais me queriam muito, mas não sabia me relacionar com outros meninos. Meu pai era professor de história e minha mãe dona-de-casa…

— O que é uma dona-de-casa?

— Uma mulher que fica em casa e faz as coisas típicas das mães. No fundo, nunca me trataram como a uma menina, por isso, quando estava perto de outros meninos, não sabia como me comportar. Nem o que dizer. Assustava-me tanto que me punha a tremer. Finalmente, meu pai começou a me levar a um psicólogo e, depois de um tempo, melhorei o bastante.

— Exceto com os homens.

— Essa é uma história totalmente diferente — lhe disse, suspirando—. De adolescente era uma garota desajeitada, e os meninos do instituto não se aproximavam de mim, bem apenas para som bar de mim.

— Som bar de você?, Por que?

Rin se encolheu de ombros com um gesto indiferente. Pelo menos, essas velhas lembranças tinham deixado de incomodá-la. Finalmente os tinha superado.

— Porque era reta, tinha orelhas de abano e um montão de sardas.

— Como assim reta?

— Não tinha seio.

Rin tivesse jurado que podia sentir o calor que desprendia o olhar de Sesshoumaru enquanto inspecionava seus seios.

Olhando com o canto dos olhos, confirmou suas suspeitas. De fato, estava-a observando como se tirou a camisa e estivesse em metade de…

— Seus seios são muito bonitos.

— Obrigado — lhe respondeu com estupidez, embora curiosamente se sentia adulada por um completo tão pouco convencional—. E você?

— Eu não tenho peitos.

Disse-o com um tom tão inexpressivo e sério que Rin não pôde evitar estalar em gargalhadas.

— Não era isso ao que me referia, e sabe muito bem. Como foi sua adolescência?

— Já lhe hei isso dito.

Lhe olhou furiosa.

— Sério.

— Sério, lutava, comia, bebia, deitava-me com mulheres e me banhava. Normalmente, nessa ordem.

— Ainda temos problemas com isto da falta de confiança, não? —perguntou ela de forma retórica.

Assumindo seu papel de psicóloga, trocou a um tema que lhe resultasse mais fácil.

— por que não me conta o que sentiu a primeira vez que participou de uma batalha?

— Não senti nada.

— Não estava assustado?

— Do que?

— De morrer, ou de que lhe ferissem.

— Não.

A sinceridade de sua singela resposta conseguiu desconcertá-la.

— E como é que não tinha medo?

— Não se tem medo de morrer quando não se tem nada pelo que seguir vivendo.

Impressionada por suas palavras, Rin tomou o caminho de entrada a sua casa.

Decidindo que seria melhor deixar um tema tão sério no momento, desceu do carro e abriu o porta-malas.

Sesshoumaru agarrou as bolsas e a seguiu até a casa.

Dirigiram-se à planta alta. Rin tirou suas roupas das gavetas para poder guardar a roupa nova do Sesshoumaru.

— Vejamos — disse, enrugando as bolsas vazias para as jogar no cesto de papéis, colocada junto ao armário—. É sexta-feira de noite. O que você gostaria de fazer? Gosta de uma noite tranqüila ou prefere dar uma volta pela cidade?

Seu faminto olhar a percorreu da cabeça aos pés, fazendo que ardesse imediatamente.

— Já conhece minha resposta.

— Claro. Um voto a favor de jogar-se no pescoço da doutora, e outro em contra. Alguma outra alternativa?

— Que tal uma noite tranqüila em casa, então?

— De acordo — respondeu Rin, enquanto se aproximava da mesa de noite para agarrar o telefone—. Deixe-Me que comprove as mensagens e depois prepararemos o jantar.

Sesshoumaru seguiu colocando sua roupa, enquanto ela chamava o serviço de secretária eletrônica e falava com eles.

Acabava de dobrar o último objeto quando percebeu uma nota de alarme na voz do Rin.

— Disse o que queria?

Sesshoumaru se girou para poder observá-la. Tinha os olhos ligeiramente dilatados, e sujeitava o telefone com muita força.

— por que lhe deu meu número de telefone? —perguntou zangada—. Meus pacientes jamais devem saber meu número privado. Posso falar com seu superior?

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela.

— Algo vai mau?

Rin elevou a mão, lhe indicando que permanecesse em silencio para poder escutar o que a outra pessoa lhe estava dizendo.

— Muito bem — disse depois de uma larga espera—. Terei que trocar o número de novo. Obrigado — pendurou o telefone, franzindo o cenho pela preocupação.

— O que passou? —perguntou-lhe ele.

Rin soprou irritada enquanto se esfregava o pescoço.

— A companhia acaba de contratar a esta garota e, como é nova, deu-lhe meu número privado a um de meus pacientes.

Falava tão rápido que Sesshoumaru custava trabalho segui-la.

— Bom, em realidade, não é meu paciente —prosseguiu sem deter-se—. Jamais teria aceito a um homem assim, mas Ayame, a doutora Jenkins, não é tão seletiva. A semana passada teve que partir da cidade a toda pressa, por uma emergência familiar. Assim é que Beth e eu tivemos que nos repartir seus pacientes para atendê-los enquanto ela está fora. Ainda assim, não quis ficar com este homem tão horripilante, mas Beth não passa consulta as sextas-feiras, e ele tem que acudir as quartas-feiras e as sextas-feiras devida ao regime de liberdade condicional.

Rin o olhou com o pânico refletido em seus pálidos olhos.

— Mas eu não quis atendê-lo, e o supervisor de seu caso me jurou que não haveria nenhum problema. Disse que o tipo não representava uma ameaça para ninguém.

Sesshoumaru sentia que lhe palpitava a cabeça pela quantidade de informação que Rin estava soltando, e que ele era incapaz de compreender em sua maior parte.

— Isso é um problema?

— É um pouquinho horripilante —disse com as mãos tremendo—. É um perseguidor. Acabam de lhe dar o alta de um hospital psiquiátrico.

— Um perseguidor? Um hospital psiquiátrico? O que é isso?

Ao escutar a explicação, Sesshoumaru não pôde evitar ficar com a boca aberta.

— Permitem que estas pessoas se movam a seu desejo?

— Bom, sim. A idéia é ajudá-los.

Sesshoumaru estava horrorizado. Que classe de mundo era esse no que os homens se negavam a proteger a suas mulheres e meninos da depravação?

— Em minha época, não permitíamos que pessoas assim se aproximassem de nossas famílias. Assegurávamos-nos de que não andassem soltos por nossas ruas.

— Bem-vindo ao século vinte e um! —exclamou Rin com amargura—. Aqui fazemos as coisas de um modo… distinto.

Sesshoumaru moveu a cabeça, cismado, enquanto pensava em todas as coisas desta época que lhe resultavam estranhas. Não podia entender a esta gente, nem seu modo de vida.

— Não encaixo neste mundo —resmungou.

— Sesshoumaru …

afastou-se quando viu que Rin se aproximava dele.

— Rin, sabe que é assim. Suponhamos que rompemos a maldição; do que me vai servir? O que se supõe que vou fazer aqui? Não posso ler seu idioma, não sei conduzir e não tenho possibilidades de trabalhar. Há muitas coisas que não entendo. Sinto-me perdido…

Ela se estremeceu ante a evidente angustia que Sesshoumaru tentava esconder com todas suas forças.

— Só está um pouco atrasado. Mas o faremos passo a passo. Ensinar-te-ei a conduzir e a ler. E com respeito ao trabalho… sei que é capaz de fazer muitas coisas.

— Como o que?

— Não sei. além de ser um soldado, a que outra coisa te dedicava na Macedônia?

— Era um general, Rin. Quão único sei fazer é dirigir a um antigo exército em uma batalha. Nada mais.

Rin tomou sua cara entre as mãos e o olhou com dureza.

— Não te atreva a abandonar agora. Há-me dito que não tinha medo a lutar, como pode te assustar por isso?

— Não sei, mas me assusta.

Algo estranho ocorreu então; Rin percebeu que Sesshoumaru lhe tinha permitido aproximar-se. Não de forma muito íntima, mas pela expressão de seu rosto se dava conta de que estava admitindo sua vulnerabilidade ante ela. E, no fundo, sabia que não era o tipo de homem que admite facilmente esse fato.

— Eu te ajudarei.

A dúvida que refletiam os olhos âmbar fez que lhe revolvesse o estômago.

— por que?

— Porque somos amigos —lhe respondeu com ternura, enquanto lhe acariciava a bochecha com o polegar—. Não foi isso o que disse ao Cupido?

— Já escutou sua resposta. Não tenho amigos.

— Agora sim.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou na frente, atraindo-a para seu corpo para lhe dar um forte abraço. O quente aroma do sândalo a alagou enquanto escutava o coração do Sesshoumaru pulsava freneticamente sob sua bochecha rodeada por seus bíceps. Foi um gesto tão tenro que chegou à alma de Rin.

— De acordo, Rin —lhe disse em voz baixa—. O tentaremos. Mas me prometa que não deixará que te faça mal.

Ela o olhou carrancuda.

— Estou falando a sério. Uma vez que me ponha os grilhões, não me solte sob nenhuma circunstância. Jura-o.

— Mas…

— Jura-o! —insistiu ele com brutalidade.

— Muito bem. Se não puder te controlar, não te liberarei. Mas eu também quero que me prometa uma coisa.

Ele se apartou um pouco e a olhou. Não obstante, seguiu abraçando-a.

— O que?

Rin apoiou as mãos sobre seus fortes bíceps e sentiu como a pele do Sesshoumaru se arrepiava sob seu contato. Ele baixou o olhar para suas mãos, com uma das expressões mais tenras que ela nunca tinha visto.

— me prometa que não vais desistir — lhe disse—, que vais tentar acabar com a maldição.

Olhou-a com um sorriso estranho.

— Está bem. Tentarei-o.

— E o obterá.

Sesshoumaru sorriu ao escutar seu comentário.

— Tem o otimismo de uma menina.

Rin lhe devolveu o sorriso.

— Como Peter Pan.

— Peter o que?

Ela se afastou de seus braços a contra gosto. Tomando o da mão, levou-o até a porta do dormitório.

— me acompanhe escravo meu macedônio, e te contarei quem é Peter Pan e os Meninos Perdidos.

— Então, esse menino alguma vez se fez maior? —perguntou Sesshoumaru enquanto preparavam o jantar.

Rin estava muito surpreendida, já que ele não se queixou quando lhe pediu que se encarregasse da salada. Parecia bastante acostumado a usar facas para cortar comida.

Sem muitas vontades de investigar aquela pequena peculiaridade, concentrou-se no molho para os talharins.

— Não. Retornou à ilha com Campainha.

— Interessante.

Rin colocou uma colher no molho e, pondo uma mão debaixo para que não gotejasse, a aproximou do Sesshoumaru para que a provasse, depois de havê-la esfriado.

— me diga o que te parece.

Ele se inclinou, abriu a boca e deixou que Rin lhe desse a provar o molho.

Ela observou como a saboreava.

— Está deliciosa.

— Muito sal possivelmente?

— Não, está perfeita.

Ela sorriu alegremente.

— Ok — lhe disse ele, lhe oferecendo uma parte de queijo.

Rin abriu a boca, mas ele não o deu; aproveitando-se das circunstâncias, apropriou-se de seus lábios para beijá-la a consciência.

Céu santo! Uma língua com tal capacidade de movimento deveria ser imortalizada com um monumento, ou encontrar um modo de conservá-la para a posteridade. Semelhante tesouro não podia desaparecer. E esses lábios…

Mmm, Rin não queria parar, só em pensar nesses deliciosos lábios e no que eram capazes de fazer.

Sesshoumaru a sujeitou pela cintura apertando-a contra seus quadris, justo sobre o lugar onde seu membro se esticava sob os jeans. Por amor de Deus!, este homem estava maravilhosamente dotado e Rin começou a tremer ante a idéia de que desdobrasse todos seus encantos sexuais para ela.

Seria capaz de sobreviver a algo assim?

Sentia como Sesshoumaru se esticava e como sua respiração começava a alterar-se. Estava deixando-se arrastar pela paixão, e Rin começava a temer que, se não o detinha nesse momento, nenhum dos dois ia ser capaz de parar depois.

Embora não gostava de nada separar-se dele, deu um passo atrás, desfazendo o tórrido abraço.

— Sesshoumaru, te comporte.

Ofegando, observou a luta que sustentava consigo mesmo enquanto a devorava com os olhos.

— Seria muito mais singelo comportar-se se não fosse tão deliciosamente desejável.

O comentário foi tão inesperado que ela riu com vontades.

— Sinto-o — lhe disse, captando o gesto irritado do Sesshoumaru —. Ao contrário do que ocorre a ti, eu não estou acostumada a que me digam coisas como essa.

Sesshoumaru soprou.

— Preocupam-me os homens desta época, Rin. Todos parecem ser uns completos imbecis.

Rindo de novo, lhe deu um ligeiro beijo na bochecha e se aproximou da panela para tirar a massa da água antes de que se passasse.

Enquanto jogava os talharins no escorredor, lembrou-se do pão.

— Pode da uma olhada nos pães?

Sesshoumaru se aproximou do forno e se inclinou, oferecendo a Rin uma suculenta visão de sua parte traseira. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto se esforçava por não aproximar-se e passar a mão por esse firme traseiro.

— Estão a ponto de queimar-se.

— Ai, droga! Pode as tirar? —perguntou-lhe, tentando não derramar a água que estava fervendo.

— Claro — Sesshoumaru agarrou um pano, e começou a tirar o pão. De repente, soltou um juramento que chamou a atenção de Rin.

Ela girou e viu que o pano estava gueimando.

— Ali! —exclamou, tirando-se de no meio—. Joga-o à pia.

Ele o fez, mas ao passar por seu lado, roçou-lhe a mão com o pano e Rin gemeu de dor.

— Queimei-te? —perguntou-lhe.

— um pouco.

Sesshoumaru fez uma careta ao lhe agarrar a mão para lhe examinar a queimadura.

— Sinto-o —lhe disse, um momento antes de levar o dedo de Rin à boca.

Atônita, não foi capaz de mover-se enquanto Sesshoumaru passava a língua pela sensibilizada pele de seu dedo. Apesar da queimação da ferida, a sensação era muito agradável. Muito, muito agradável.

— Isso não lhe vem bem à queimadura —sussurrou.

Com o dedo ainda na boca, Sesshoumaru lhe dedicou um sorriso travesso e alargou o braço para abrir a pica, que estava a suas costas. Fez um círculo completo com a língua ao redor do dedo uma vez mais antes de abrir a boca e colocá-lo sob o jato de água fria.

Sustentando-lhe o braço para que a água aliviasse a ardência da queimadura, aproximou-se da planta de aloe, que estava na batente da janela, e cortou uma parte.

— Conhece as propriedades do aloe? —perguntou-lhe ela.

— Suas propriedades curativas se conheciam muito antes de que eu nascesse —respondeu ele.

Quando esfregou o dedo com a viscosa seiva da planta,Rin sentiu que um calafrio lhe percorria as costas e se o fazia um nó no estômago.

— Sente-se melhor?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Com a ternura e o desejo refletidos nos olhos, Sesshoumaru contemplou seus lábios como se ainda pudesse perceber seu sabor.

— Acredito que, a partir de agora, deixarei que você seja a que se encarregue do forno —lhe disse.

— Provavelmente seja o melhor.

Rin se separou dele e tirou os pães, que ainda eram comestíveis.

Sesshoumaru levou os pratos até a sala de estar, onde se sentaram a comeram no chão, diante do sofá, enquanto viam Matrix.

— eu adoro este filme —disse ela quando começava o filme.

Sesshoumaru colocou o prato sobre a mesa de café e se aproximou de Rin.

— Sempre come no chão? —perguntou-lhe antes de levar uma parte de pão à boca.

Fascinada pela harmonia de seus movimentos, Rin observou atentamente como a mandíbula de Sesshoumaru se esticava ao mastigar.

Não havia nenhuma parte de seu corpo pela que não lhe fizesse a boca água? Começava a entender por que o resto de seus invocadoras o tinham utilizado.

A idéia de mantê-lo encerrado em uma habitação durante um mês estava começando a lhe resultar muito tentadora.

E além disso tinham aqueles grilhões…

— Bom —disse afastando sua mente daquela maravilhosa pele, e do bem que se veria se Sesshoumaru estivesse totalmente nu e esparramado sobre seu colchão—, está a mesa do comilão, mas posto que a maioria das noites estou sozinha, prefiro tomar um tigela de sopa no sofá.

Sesshoumaru girou de forma magistral o garfo sobre a colher, até que os talharins estiveram perfeitamente enrolados.

— Necessita a alguém que cuide de ti —lhe disse antes de levar o garfo à boca.

Rin se encolheu de ombros.

— Eu me cuido sozinha.

— Não é o mesmo.

Rin o olhou carrancuda. Havia algo em sua voz que lhe indicava que não o dizia do ponto de vista machista. Sesshoumaru falava do coração e apoiando-se em sua própria experiência.

— Suponho que todos necessitamos alguém que nos cuide, verdade? —sussurrou ela.

Ele girou a cabeça para ver a televisão, mas não antes de que Rin captasse o brilho do desejo em seus olhos. Ela o observou enquanto permanecia uns minutos atento ao filme. Até distraído, comia de forma impecável. Rin estava toda coberta de manchas de molho, e ele nem sequer tinha deixado cair uma só gota.

— Me ensina, como faz isso — lhe disse.

Sesshoumaru a olhou com curiosidade.

— O que?

— O que faz com a colher. Está-me pondo dos nervos. Não consigo que meus talharins acabem enrolados no garfo; ficam todos soltos e me ponho perdida.

— Claro, e não queremos que nos rodeiem um montão de talharins gigantes que a deixem tudo feito um asco, verdade?

Rin riu porque sabia que não falava precisamente dos talharins.

— A ver, como o faz?

Sesshoumaru tomou um sorvo de vinho e deixou a taça a um lado.

— Vejamos, assim me resultará mais fácil lhe ensinar isso.

— Sesshoumaru … —lhe advertiu ela.

— Só vou ensinar te o que quer.

— Hum… —exclamou. De todos os modos, não podia evitar sentir sua proximidade lhe impregnasse até os ossos, até a alma. A calidez do peito do Sesshoumaru se estendeu por suas costas quando a rodeou com seus maravilhosos braços.

Ao sentar-se atrás dela, ele dobrou os joelhos, de modo que ficaram a cada lado de seu corpo e quando se inclinou para diante, Rin notou sua ereção lhe pressionando no quadril. Esta vez não se surpreendeu. Curiosamente, estava começando a acostumasse.

Sentia o poder e a força de Sesshoumaru enquanto seu corpo fibroso e esbelto se acomodava atrás dela, deixando-a sem fôlego e muito insegura.

Uns sentimentos estranhos e intensos começaram a estender-se em seu interior, jamais lhe tinha ocorrido algo assim. O que tinha Sesshoumaru que o fazia sentir-se tão protegida e feliz?

Se tratava da maldição, deveriam lhe trocar o nome, porque não havia nada malévolo nas sensações que a embargavam.

— Muito bem —lhe disse Sesshoumaru, e seu fôlego lhe roçou a orelha fazendo que uma descarga elétrica a transpassasse. Imediatamente, agarrou-lhe as mãos e os dois juntos sustentaram os talheres.

Fechou os olhos, enquanto aspirava o doce aroma de flores que desprendia do cabelo de Rin. Estava empregando toda sua força de vontade para concentrar-se na tarefa de lhe ensinar a comer talharins, e esquecer-se do muito que desejava lhe fazer o amor.

Ela deslizou provocativamente os dedos entre os seus, intensificando desse modo as sensações que sua pele cálida e suave produziam em Sesshoumaru. Um novo tipo de desespero se apropriou dele. Uma que não era capaz de nomear. Sabia o que queria dela, e não se tratava só de seu corpo.

Mas não se atrevia a pensar nisso.

Não se atrevia a ter esperanças.

Rin não estava a seu alcance. Seu coração o dizia, e sua alma. Nem todo o desejo do mundo poderia trocar um fato essencial: não se merecia uma mulher como ela.

Jamais o tinha merecido…

Abriu os olhos e lhe mostrou o modo de usar a colher para ajudar-se a enrolar os talharins no garfo.

— Vê? —murmurou, lhe aproximando o garfo aos lábios—. É singelo.

Ela abriu a boca e Sesshoumaru introduziu com cuidado o garfo. Enquanto o tirava, deslizando-o entre seus lábios, sentiu que experimentava uma nova forma de tortura.

O coração pulsava a um ritmo frenético e selvagem, e seu sentido comum lhe dizia que se afastasse dela.

Mas não podia. Levava tanto tempo sem companhia. Tanto tempo sem ter um amigo…

Não podia deixá-la agora. Não sabia como fazê-lo.

Assim seguiu lhe dando de comer.

Rin se reclinou entre seus braços. Apartou as mãos das suas e deixou que ele tomasse o controle. Enquanto mastigava os talharins, agarrou uma parte de pão e o ofereceu a Sesshoumaru. Mordiscou-lhe os dedos ao ficar o na boca.

Rin sorriu e lhe acariciou o queixo enquanto mastigava. Uf! A forma em que se esticava esse músculo sob sua mão… adorava como se movia seu corpo, como se relaxavam e se contraíam seus músculos, por muito pequeno que fosse o esforço.

Uma mulher jamais poderia cansar-se de olhá-lo.

Tomou um sorvo de vinho e, enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru lhe roubou uns quantos talharins.

— Ouça, você! —disse-lhe brincando—. Isso é meu.

Seus celestiais olhos âmbar resplandeceram ao sorrir, e lhe ofereceu de novo o garfo para que seguisse comendo.

Enquanto mastigava, Rin lhe aproximou a taça de vinho aos lábios.

Infelizmente, não calculou bem e a afastou muito logo, com o que o vinho se derramou por seu queixo e caiu sobre a camisa.

— Sinto muito! —exclamou, lhe limpando o queixo com os dedos. Sua incipiente barba lhe raspava a pele—. Jesus! A que formei!

A ele não pareceu lhe incomodar absolutamente. Agarrou-lhe a mão e se dedicou a lamber o vinho que caía por seus dedos.

Rin deixou escapar um gemido. Sesshoumaru lhe lambia os dedos e os mordiscava com muita suavidade, e ela se estremecia da cabeça aos pés.

Um a um, foi limpando meticulosamente. E quando acabou, elevou-lhe o queixo e capturou seus lábios.

Mas não foi o beijo exigente e feroz ao que ela estava acostumada. que utilizava para seduzi-la e devorá-la.

Este foi suave e tranqüilo. Tenro. Os lábios de Sesshoumaru eram delicados mas exigentes.

Então se afastou.

— Ainda tem fome? —perguntou-lhe.

— Sim —balbuciou Rin, sem referir-se à comida, a não ser aos apetites do seu corpo estava experimentando junto a ele.

Sesshoumaru lhe ofereceu mais talharins.

Quando lhe aproximou a taça novamente para acalmar sua sede, Sesshoumaru lhe cobriu a mão com a sua enquanto a observava com olhos risonhos.

Assim seguiram, dando-se de comer e deleitando-se em sua mútua companhia, até o final do filme. Sesshoumaru pareceu muito interessado nas lutas finais.

— Suas armas são fascinantes —comentou.

— Suponho que para um general devem sê-lo.

Ele a olhou de esguelha e seguiu atento ao filme.

— O que é o que mais você gosta do Matrix?

— As alegorias.

Ele assentiu.

— Tem influências do Platón.

— Conhece o Platón? —perguntou-lhe surpreendida.

— Estudei-o quando era jovem.

— Sério?

Não pareceu divertido pela conversação.

— As arrumavam para nos ensinar umas quantas coisas entre surra e surra.

— Não está falando a sério, Sesshoumaru.

— Estou.

Uma vez acabou o filme, ajudou-a a recolher a cozinha.

Quando ela carregava a lava-louça, soou o telefone.

— Não demorarei nada —lhe disse enquanto corria para a sala para responder.

— Rin, é você?

ficou gelada ao escutar a voz de Jenine.

— Olá, senhor Jenine —o saudou friamente.

Nesse momento, teria matado sua amiga por partir da cidade.

Tão somente tinha tido uma sessão com Jenine, na quarta-feira, mas tinha sido suficiente para fazer que desejasse contratar a um detetive privado que procurasse o Luanne e a trouxesse de volta.

O tipo lhe dava calafrios.

— Onde esteve hoje, Rin? Não estará doente, verdade? Poderia te levar…

— Não lhe trocou Lisa sua entrevista?

— Sim, mas estava pensando que podíam…

— Olhe, senhor Jenine, não atendo a meus pacientes em casa. Verei-lhe na hora de sua sessão. De acordo?

A linha ficou em silêncio.

— Rin?

Ela saltou e chiou ao escutar a voz de Sesshoumaru a suas costas.

Ele a observava com curiosidade, com uma expressão que muito bem poderia ter encontrado divertida se não tivesse estado tão aterrorizada.

— Está bem? —perguntou-lhe ele.

— Sim, sinto-o —disse, pendurando o telefone—. Era esse paciente do que te falei. Jenine Carmichael.

— O que?

— Ele me põe muito nervosa —pela primeira vez, agradecia muitíssimo a presença de Sesshoumaru. Desde não estar ele, teria ido a casa de Sango e Mirok, em busca de sua hospitalidade durante o fim de semana—. Venha —lhe disse enquanto apagava a luz da cozinha—. Vamos acima e começo a te ensinar a ler?

Sesshoumaru negou com a cabeça.

— Não abandona, verdade?

— Não.

— Muito bem —lhe respondeu, seguindo-a escada acima—. Aceito que me dê classes se puser a roup…

— Não, não e não —disse ela, detendo-se em metade da escada e girando-se para olhá-lo temo que isso não vai ser possível.

Ele se aproximou e acariciou o cabelo que lhe caía sobre o ombro.

— Não sabe que necessito uma musa que me anime a aprender? E que melhor musa que você vestida com…?

Rin lhe colocou os dedos sobre os lábios para impedir que seguisse falando.

— Se me puser isso, duvido muito que vás aprender algo que não saiba já.

Mordiscou-lhe os dedos.

— Prometo me comportar bem.

Sabendo que era uma idéia péssima, deixou que a convencesse.

— Será melhor que te comporte —lhe advertiu, lhe olhando por cima do ombro enquanto acabava de subir os degraus.

Rin entrou no enorme close que seu pai tinha convertido em biblioteca anos atrás, e rebuscou nas prateleiras até encontrar seu velho conto do Peter Pan.

Sesshoumaru remexeu em suas gavetas até encontrar o deplorável traje.

Intercambiaram objetos no centro da habitação. Rin correu por volta do quarto de banho e se trocou de roupa, mas, logo que se contemplou no espelho, com o diáfano objeto vermelho, foi incapaz de mover-se. Droga! Se Sesshoumaru a vi-se com essas pintas sairia correndo da habitação.

Incapaz de suportar a humilhação de vê-lo decepcionado por seu corpo, tirou-se a roupa ficou sua singela regata rosa. Envolveu-se em seu grosso penhoar antes de retornar à habitação.

Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça.

— por que te puseste isso?

— Olhe, não sou idiota. Não tenho o tipo de corpo que faz que os homens babem.

— O que está tentando me dizer?, que é um homem?

Ela franziu o cenho ante sua lógica.

— Não.

— Então como sabe que seu corpo não acordada o desejo de um homem?

— Porque não sou cega. Certo? Os homens não babam por mim do mesmo modo que as mulheres fazem contigo. Maldita seja!, considero-me afortunada quando se dão conta de que sou uma mulher.

— Rin —resmungou, levantando-se. ficou em pé e se deteve os pés da cama—. Vêem aqui —lhe ordenou.

Ela obedeceu.

Sesshoumaru a colocou exatamente em frente do espelho de corpo inteiro.

— O que vê? —perguntou-lhe.

— A ti.

Sorriu-lhe.

Inclinando-se, apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro de Rin.

— O que vê quando te olha?

— Vejo alguém que precisa perder de seis a nove quilos.

A ele não pareceu lhe fazer graça.

Passou-lhe as mãos pela cintura, até a parte dianteira do penhoar, onde descansava o nó do cinturão.

— me deixe que te diga o que eu vejo —ronronou justo sobre sua orelha, enquanto colocava as mãos sobre o cinturão, sem abri-lo—. Vejo um formoso cabelo, escuro como a noite. Suave e abundante. Tem o cabelo ideal para que caia em cascata sobre o ventre nu de um homem, para enterrar a cara nele e aspirar seu aroma.

Rin começou a tremer.

— Tem um rosto com forma de coração, semelhante ao de um pequeno fantasia de diabo, com lábios cheios e sensuais que pedem a gritos ser beijados.

Não soava tão mal dito por ele.

Desabotoou-lhe o penhoar e fez uma careta ante a visão da regata rosa. Abrindo-o de tudo, seguiu falando.

— O que temos aqui? —resmungou, devorando-a com os olhos.

antes de poder pensar sequer em protestar, Sesshoumaru lhe baixou o penhoar pelos braços e o deixou cair ao chão, a seus pés. Voltou a apoiar o queixo em seu ombro enquanto seus olhos a contemplavam através do espelho.

Elevou-lhe a regata.

— Sesshoumaru —disse ela, lhe agarrando a mão.

Seus olhares se encontraram no espelho. Rin não pôde mover-se, já que a paixão e a ternura que se refletiam nos olhos de Sesshoumaru a sumiram em um estado de transe.

— Quero verte, Rin —lhe disse em um tom que deixava às claras que não admitiria um não por resposta.

Antes de poder voltar a pensar com claridade, lhe tirou a regata e passou suas mãos sobre a pele nua de seu estômago.

— Seus seios não são pequenos —sussurrou, incorporando-se atrás dela—. Têm o tamanho perfeito para a mão de um homem —e para demonstrar sua afirmação, aproximou as mãos e os cobriu com elas.

— Sesshoumaru —balbuciou Rin com um gemido e o corpo abrasado—. Recorda sua promessa.

— Estou-me comportando bem —respondeu ele com voz rouca.

Apoiando-se sobre seus duros peitorais, Rin observou sem fôlego no espelho como Sesshoumaru deixava seus seios e lhe acariciava as costelas, descendendo até os quadris e uma vez ali, colocava as mãos sob o elástico de seu short.

— Tem um corpo formoso, Rin —lhe disse enquanto lhe acariciava.

Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, acreditou-. Sesshoumaru lhe mordiscou o pescoço enquanto suas mãos continuavam com aquela doce tortura.

— Sesshoumaru —choramingou, sabendo que se não o detinha agora não seria capaz de fazê-lo mais tarde.

— Shh! —disse-lhe ao ouvido—. Já te tenho.

E, então, separou as tenras dobras de seu corpo e acariciou seu sexo.

Rin gemeu, consumida pela paixão. Sesshoumaru capturou seus lábios e a beijou plena e profundamente.

De forma instintiva, deu-se a volta entre seus braços para saboreá-lo melhor.

Levantou-a do chão, sem abandonar seus lábios, enquanto a levava até a cama. De algum modo, as arrumou para acomodá-la sobre o colchão e tombar-se sobre ela sem deixar de beijá-la.

Certamente tinha um grande talento.

E uf!, Rin se sentia arder com suas carícias. Com seu aroma escandalosamente sensual. Com a sensação de seu corpo tendido junto a ela. Começou a tremer de pés a cabeça enquanto lhe separava as coxas com os joelhos e se colocava, ainda vestido, sobre ela.

Sentir seu peso era algo maravilhoso. Seu corpo duro e viril, enquanto esfregava seus esbeltos quadris contra ela. Até através dos jeans, podia sentir sua ereção pressionando a. Como se estivessem atraídos por um ímã, seus quadris se elevaram compassando-se ao movimento de Sesshoumaru.

— Isso, Rin —murmurou sobre seus lábios, enquanto seguia roçando seu membro inchado contra ela, de um modo tão magistral que Rin soube que já teria chegado ao clímax se estivesse dentro dela—. Sente minhas carícias. Sente meu desejo por ti, só por ti. Não lute contra ele.

Rin voltou a gemer quando Sesshoumaru abandonou seus lábios e deixou um abrasador caminho de beijos por sua garganta, até chegar a seus seios, que começou a sugar com suavidade.

Rin delirava de prazer enquanto enterrava as mãos nos cabelos prateados.

Ele atormentou implacavelmente seus seios com a língua.

Todo seu corpo tremia pelo tremendo esforço que lhe supunha manter-se vestido. Queria introduzir-se nela com tanto desespero que sua prudência se desvanecia pouco a pouco.

Com cada aposta de seus quadris contra os de Rin lhe dava vontade de gritar pela agonia do desejo insatisfeito. Era a tortura mais deliciosa que jamais tinha experiente.

E tudo piorou ao sentir que Rin deslizar as mãos por suas costas, e as introduzir em seus bolsos traseiros para aproximá-lo ainda mais, apertando-o com força.

Sesshoumaru se estremeceu ante a sensação.

— Sim, OH, sim! —ofegava Rin quando ele aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas.

Sesshoumaru sentiu que tudo lhe dava voltas. Tinha que afundar-se nela. E se não podia fazer o de uma maneira, por todos os templos de Atenas que o faria de outra.

Separou-se dela e se moveu para baixo, passando os lábios por seu estômago e lhe beijando os quadris enquanto lhe tirava a calcinha.

Rin tremia de pés a cabeça ao sentir o poder que ele ostentava nesse momento.

— Por favor —lhe suplicou, incapaz de suportá-lo mais.

Apartou-lhe as coxas com os cotovelos. Rin o permitiu sem protestar. Colocou as mãos baixo ela e lhe elevou os quadris até que lhe aconteceu as pernas por cima de seus ombros.

Os olhos lhe abriram de par em par no mesmo instante em que Sesshoumaru tomou na boca.

Rin enterrou as mãos no cabelo dele e jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo ante as carícias tão íntimas que a língua de Sesshoumaru lhe prodigalizava. Jamais tinha experiente algo assim. Uma e outra vez, penetrando-a com a língua implacavelmente, ele a lambia, atormentava-a, pinçava em seu interior até deixá-la sem fôlego, exausta.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e grunhiu quando provou seu sabor. E desfrutou da sensação. Os murmúrios de prazer que escapavam da garganta de Rin ressonavam em seus ouvidos. Percebia como ela reagia ante cada carícia sensual de sua língua, cuidadosamente executada. De fato, sentia como lhe tremiam as coxas e as nádegas, como se estremeciam contra seus ombros e suas bochechas.

Rin se retorcia de modo muito erótico em resposta a suas carícias.

Com a respiração entrecortada, Sesshoumaru quis lhe mostrar exatamente o que se esteve perdendo. Quando saísse da habitação essa noite, Rin não voltaria a encolher-se de temor ante suas carícias.

Ela choramingou quando moveu a mão devagar para introduzir o polegar em sua vagina, enquanto continuava lambendo-a.

— Sesshoumaru! —ofegou com um involuntário estremecimento de seu corpo.

Ele moveu o dedo e a língua ainda mais rápido, mais profundo, aumentando a pressão enquanto girava e girava. Rin sentia que a cabeça lhe dava voltas pelo roce da barba do Sesshoumaru em suas coxas, em seu sexo.

E, quando pensava que já não poderia suportá-lo mais, alcançou o clímax de forma tão violenta que jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou enquanto seu corpo se convulsionava pelas contínuas quebras de onda de prazer.

Mas Sesshoumaru não se deteve, seguiu lhe prodigalizando carícias até que teve outro novo orgasmo, quase seguido ao primeiro.

A terceira vez que lhe ocorreu pensou que morreria.

Débil, e totalmente saciada, sacudia a cabeça a um e outro lado, sobre o travesseiro, enquanto ele continuava seu implacável assalto.

— Sesshoumaru, por favor —lhe suplicou enquanto seu corpo seguia experimentando contínuos espasmos por suas carícias—. Não posso mais.

Só então, ele se apartou.

Rin se sentia palpitar da cabeça até os pés, e respirava entrecortadamente. Jamais tinha conhecido um prazer tão intenso.

Sesshoumaru riscou um caminho de beijos desde suas coxas até sua garganta, e ali ficou.

— me diga a verdade, Rin —lhe disse ao ouvido—. Há sentido algo assim antes?

— Não —sussurrou ela com honestidade; duvidava que muitas mulheres tivessem conhecido algo semelhante ao que ela acabava de experimentar. Possivelmente não houvesse nenhuma—. Não tinha nem idéia de que pudesse ser assim.

Com um olhar faminto, Sesshoumaru a contemplou como se queria devorá-la.

Ela sentiu a pressão de sua ereção sobre o quadril e caiu na conta que ele não tinha chegado ao orgasmo. Tinha mantido sua promessa.

Com o coração lhe pulsando frenético ante o descobrimento, quis lhe proporcionar quão mesmo ela acabava de viver. Ou ao menos, algo que lhe aproximasse.

Baixando a mão, começou a lhe desabotoar as calças.

Sesshoumaru lhe agarrou a mão e a levou aos lábios para lhe beijar a palma com muita ternura.

— Sua intenção é boa, mas não te incomode.

— Sesshoumaru —lhe disse em tom de recriminação—. Sei que é muito doloroso para um homem se não se…

— Não posso —insistiu ele, interrompendo-a de novo.

Rin o olhou carrancuda.

— Que não pode o que?

— Ter um orgasmo.

Rin abriu a boca, atônita. Estaria dizendo a verdade? De todos os modos, seus olhos tinham uma expressão mortalmente séria.

— É parte da maldição —lhe explicou ele—. Posso te dar agradar, mas se me toca justo agora, só conseguirá me fazer mal.

Sofrendo por ele, acariciou-lhe a bochecha.

— Então, por que…?

— Porque queria fazê-lo.

Não acreditava. Não. Apartou a mão de seu rosto e olhou para outro lado.

— Quer dizer por que tinha que fazê-lo. Pela maldição também, não é certo?

Ele a agarrou pelo queixo e a obrigou a lhe olhar aos olhos.

— Não. Estou lutando contra a maldição, se não fosse assim, estaria dentro de ti agora mesmo.

— Não o entendo.

— Eu tampouco —lhe confessou olhando-a aos olhos, como se procurasse nela a resposta—. Deite-Te comigo — sussurrou —. Por favor.

Rin fez uma careta de dor ante o sofrimento que destilava aquela singela petição. Seu pobre Sesshoumaru. O que lhe tinham feito? Como podiam lhe fazer isso a alguém como ele?

Sesshoumaru agarrou o livro e o deu a Rin.

— Leia.

Ela abriu o conto enquanto ele colocava os travesseiros no cabeceira da cama.

Estirou-se no colchão e fez que Rin se tombasse a seu lado. Sem dizer uma só palavra, atirou da manta e a rodeou em um tenro gesto com seu braço.

O aroma de sândalo a assaltou de novo, enquanto começava a ler a história do Wendy e Peter Pan.

Estiveram assim durante uma hora.

— eu adoro sua voz. Sua forma de falar —lhe disse enquanto Rin se detinha para passar uma página.

Ela sorriu.

— Devo dizer o mesmo de ti. Tem a voz mais cativante que escutei jamais.

Sesshoumaru lhe tirou o livro das mãos e o deixou sobre a mesa de noite. Rin elevou o olhar até seus olhos. O desejo os fazia mais brilhantes, e a contemplava com um desejo que a deixou sem respiração.

Então, para seu assombro, beijou-a brandamente na ponta do nariz.

Alargou o braço, agarrou o mando a distância e baixou as luzes até deixar a habitação em penumbra. Rin não sabia o que dizer enquanto ele se arrumava atrás dela e a abraçava pelas costas.

Sesshoumaru lhe apartou o cabelo da cara e apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro, ao lado da sua.

— eu adoro seu aroma —lhe sussurrou, abraçando-a com força.

— Obrigado —respondeu ela em um murmúrio.

Não estava segura, mas lhe dava a impressão de que Sesshoumaru sorria.

Se aproximou ainda mais, aproximando-se da calidez de seu corpo, mas os jeans lhe rasparam as pernas.

— Não está incômodo vestido? Não deveria te trocar de roupa?

— Não —respondeu tranqüilamente—. Deste modo, sei que minha colherinha permanecerá afastada de você…

— Nem te ocorra dizê-lo —disse com uma gargalhada—. Não te ofenda, mas seu irmão é asqueroso.

— Sabia que havia uma razão para que eu gostasse tanto de você.

— boa noite, Sesshoumaru.

— boa noite, carinho.

Rin apagou a luz.

Imediatamente, notou como Sesshoumaru se esticava. Sua respiração se converteu em um ofego entrecortado e se separou dela.

— Sesshoumaru?

Ele não respondeu.

Preocupada, Rin acendeu a luz para poder lhe ver. Abraçava-se com força o torso, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Tinha a frente coberta de suor e um olhar aterrado e selvagem enquanto se esforçava por respirar.

— Sesshoumaru?

Ele observou a habitação como se acabasse de despertar de um pesadelo espantoso. Rin viu como elevava um braço e colocava a mão na parede, para assegurar-se que tudo era real, não uma alucinação.

Umedeceram-se os lábios, passou-se a mão pelo peito e tragou saliva.

E então, Rin o entendeu.

A escuridão. Por isso não tinha apagado as luzes, mas sim tinha baixado a intensidade.

— Sinto-o Sesshoumaru, não sabia.

Ele seguia sem falar.

Rin o abraçou, surpreendida de que um homem tão forte procurasse consolo nela como se não pudesse fazer outra coisa. Sesshoumaru apoiou a cabeça sobre seus peitos.

Com os dentes apertados, Rin sentiu que os olhos lhe enchiam de lágrimas. E nesse instante soube que jamais lhe deixaria retornar a esse livro. Nunca.

De algum modo, romperiam a maldição. E, quando tudo tivesse acabado, esperava que Sesshoumaru pudesse vingar do responsável por seu sofrimento.

Fala serio, esse capitulo e bom, isso sim e ter alto controle, bem valeu pelas reviews fico contente que estejam gostando da historia.

Muito beijos:

Kuchiki Rin

Ana Spizziolli

Beka Taishou

Thata

Individua do mal

Rin Taisho Sama

paty saori

Yuri

Meyllin

sandramonte

Sereninha

Tamy Regina

Rukia-hime

Bem eu não ia falar o nome do livro nem da autora até o final da fic, mas como minha amiguinha paty saori pediu:

O nome e um sonho de amante da serie Dark Hunter, e eu recomendo são

M A R A V I L H O S O S


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Rin permaneceu imóvel durante horas, escutando a respiração tranqüila e compassada do Sesshoumaru, enquanto dormia a seu lado. Tinha colocado uma perna entre suas coxas e lhe rodeava a cintura com um braço.

A sensação de seu corpo, envolvendo-a, a fazia palpitar de desejo.

E seu aroma…

O que mais gostava de nesses momentos era dá-la volta e enterrar o nariz no aroma quente e amadeirado de sua pele. Ninguém a tinha feito sentir-se assim jamais. Tão querida, tão segura.

Tão desejável.

E se perguntava como era possível, tendo em conta que apenas se conheciam. Sesshoumaru chegava a uma parte de seu interior que ia mais à frente do mero desejo físico.

Era tão forte, tão autoritário… E tão divertido. A fazia rir e lhe encolhia o coração.

Alargou o braço e passou os dedos com suavidade pela mão que tinha justo colocada sob seu queixo. Tinha umas mãos preciosas. Largas. Até relaxadas durante o sonho, sua força era inegável. E a magia que obravam em seu corpo…

Um milagre.

Passou o polegar por seu anel de general e começou a perguntar-se como teria sido Sesshoumaru então. A menos que a maldição tivesse alterado sua aparência física, não parecia ser muito maior, não aparentava mais de trinta.

Como poderia ter liderado um exército a uma idade tão temprana? Mas claro, Alejandro Magno apenas se tinha idade para barbear-se quando começou suas campanhas.

Sesshoumaru devia ter tido uma aparência magnífica no campo de batalha. Rin fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar-lhe a cavalo, carregando contra seus inimigos. Podia ver uma vívida imagem do general vestido com a armadura e com a espada em alto enquanto lutava corpo a corpo com os romanos.

— Jasón?

Rin se esticou ao escutar o murmúrio. Sesshoumaru estava dormido.

Girou sobre o colchão e o olhou.

— Sesshoumaru?

Ele adotou uma postura rígida e começou a falar em uma confusa mescla de inglês e grego clássico.

— Não! Okhee! Okhee! Não! —e se incorporou até ficar sentado na cama.

Rin não podia saber se estava dormido ou acordado.

Tocou-lhe o braço instintivamente e, lançando uma maldição, ele a agarrou com força e atirou dela até pô-la sobre suas coxas. Depois voltou a arrojar a à cama, com um olhar selvagem e os lábios franzidos.

— Maldito seja! —grunhiu.

— Sesshoumaru —ofegou Rin, lutando por liberar-se enquanto ele a agarrava com mais força pelo braço—. Sou eu, Rin!

— Rin? —repetiu com o cenho franzido, tentando enfocar o olhar.

separou-se dela piscando. Elevou as mãos e as observou como se fossem dois apêndices estranhos que não tivesse visto jamais. Depois cravou os olhos em Rin.

— Tenho-te feito mal?

— Não, estou bem. E você?

Ele não respondeu.

— Sesshoumaru? —disse enquanto lhe tocava.

afastou-se dela como se separasse de uma criatura venenosa.

— Estou bem. Era um mau sonho.

— Um mau sonho ou uma má lembrança?

— Uma má lembrança que me persegue em sonhos —murmurou com a voz carregada de dor, e se levantou—. Deveria dormir em outro sítio.

Rin o agarrou pelo braço antes de que pudesse partir e o aproximou de volta à cama.

— Isso é o que sempre fez no passado?

Ele assentiu.

— Contaste-lhe seus pesadelos a alguém?

Sesshoumar a olhou horrorizado. Por quem o tinha tomado?

Por um menino chorão que necessitava a sua mãe?

Sempre tinha guardado a angústia em seu interior. Como lhe tinham ensinado. Só durante as horas de sonho as lembranças podiam transpassar as barreiras que ele mesmo tinha ereto. Só quando dormia era débil.

No livro não havia ninguém que pudesse resultar ferido quando lhe assaltava o pesadelo. Mas uma vez liberado de seu confinamento, sabia que não era muito inteligente dormir ao lado de alguém que podia acabar inadvertidamente ferido enquanto estava apanhado no sonho.

Poderia matar a de forma acidental.

E essa idéia o aterrorizava.

— Não —sussurrou—. Não o contei nunca a ninguém

— Então, conta-me.

— Não —respondeu com firmeza—. Não quero voltar a vivê-lo.

— Se o reviver cada vez que sonha, qual é a diferença? Deixe-me entrar em seus sonhos, Sesshoumar. Deixe-me te ajudar.

Poderia fazê-lo? Poderia ter esperança?

Sabe que não.

Mas ainda assim…

Queria purgar os demônios. Queria dormir uma noite completa livre da tortura, com um sonho tranqüilo.

— Conta me insistiu isso brandamente.

Rin percebia sua relutância enquanto se unia a ela na cama. Permaneceu sentado no bordo, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

— Já me perguntaste o que fiz para que me amaldiçoasse. Fizeram-no porque traí ao único irmão que jamais conheci. A única família que tive na vida.

A angústia de sua voz impregnou muito fundo em Rin. Desejava desesperadamente lhe acariciar as costas, para reconfortá-lo, mas não se atreveu se por acaso ele voltava a apartar-se de novo.

— O que fez?

Sesshoumar abaixou a cabeçã. Com a mandíbula mais rígida que o aço e o olhar fixo no tapete respondeu:

— Permiti que a inveja me envenenasse.

— Como?

Permaneceu calado um momento antes de voltar a falar.

— Conheci o Jasón pouco depois de que minha madrasta me enviasse a viver aos barracões.

Rin apenas se recordava uma conversação com a Sango em que lhe explicava que os barracões espartanos eram os lugares onde se obrigava a viver aos meninos, afastados de seus lares e de suas famílias. Sempre os tinha imaginado como uma espécie de internado.

— Quantos anos tinha?

— Sete.

Incapaz de imaginar que a obrigassem a apartar-se de seus pais a essa idade, Rin ofegou.

— Não havia nada de estranho na decisão —disse ele sem olhá-la—. E era grande para minha idade. Além disso, a vida nos barracões era imensamente melhor que a que levava junto a minha madrasta.

Rin percebia o veneno que destilava sua voz e se perguntou como teria sido a mulher.

— Então, Jasón vivia contigo nos barracões?

— Sim —murmurou ele—. Cada barracão estava dividido em grupos, e cada um escolhia a um líder. Jasón era o líder de meu grupo.

— O que faziam esses grupos?

— Fomos uma espécie de unidade militar. Estudávamos, limpávamos nosso barracão, mas sobre tudo, arrumávamo-nos isso entre todos para poder sobreviver.

Rin se sobressaltou ante essa palavra tão dura.

— Sobreviver a que?

— Ao estilo de vida espartano —respondeu Sesshoumar com voz áspera—. Não sei se conhecer algo sobre os costumes da gente de meu pai, mas não viviam com os luxos habituais do resto dos gregos.

— Os espartanos só queriam uma coisa de seus filhos: que nos convertêssemos na força militar mais impressionante do mundo antigo. Para nos preparar, ensinavam-nos a sobreviver com as necessidades mais básicas. Davam-nos uma só túnica que devíamos conservar durante todo um ano, e se danificava, perdíamo-la, ou acabava por ficar pequena, ficávamos sem ela. Tínhamos que nos fazer nossa própria cama. E uma vez que chegávamos à puberdade, não nos permitia levar nenhum tipo de calçado.

riu com amargura.

— Ainda posso recordar como me doíam os pés durante o inverno. Tínhamos proibido acender fogo, e tampouco podíamos nos tampar com uma manta, assim é que nos envolvíamos os pés com farrapos para evitar que nos congelassem durante a noite. Pela manhã tirávamos os cadáveres dos meninos que tinham morrido de frio.

Rin se encolheu de espanto ante o mundo que Sesshoumar descrevia. Tentava imaginar-se como devia ter sido viver assim. Pior ainda, recordou quando era criança e ficou uma semana sem falar com os pais por causa de um par de sapatos de oitenta dólares que, segundo sua mãe, eram muito para ela; e à mesma idade, Sesshoumar teria estado procurando farrapos. A injustiça daquilo a fazia pedaços.

— Só foram meninos.

— Jamais fui um menino —lhe respondeu com simplicidade—. Mas isso não era tudo, o pior era que apenas nos davam de comer. Estávamos obrigados a roubar ou a morrer de fome.

— E os pais o permitiam?

Ele a olhou por cima do ombro; seus olhos tinham uma expressão irônica.

— Consideravam-no um dever cívico. E, posto que meu pai era o stratgoi da Esparta, a maioria dos professores e dos meninos me desprezaram do primeiro momento. Davam-me muita menos comida que ao resto.

— O que era seu pai? —perguntou-lhe, não acabava de compreender o término grego que Sesshoumar tinha empregado.

— O general supremo, se o prefere —inspirou profundamente e continuou—. Por causa de sua posição, e de sua reputação de homem cruel, eu era um emparelha para meu grupo. Enquanto eles se uniam para poder roubar comida, me deixavam de lado, e tinha que me engenhar isso para sobreviver. Um dia, pescaram ao Jasón roubando comida. Quando retornaram aos barracões foram castigá-lo. Assim é que dava um passo à frente e me joguei toda a culpa.

— por quê?

Sesshoumar se encolheu de ombros, lhe subtraindo importância ao assunto.

— Estava tão fraco pela surra anterior que pensei que não viveria se lhe davam outra.

— E por que lhe tinham golpeado antes?

— Era o modo de começar o dia. Logo que nos tiravam rastros das camas, davam-nos uma boa sova.

Rin fez uma careta de dor.

— Então, por que deixou que lhe pegassem em seu lugar, se você também estava ferido?

— Sendo o filho de uma deusa, agüentava as surras mais duras.

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto recordava as palavras que Sango havia dito essa mesma tarde. Esta vez, não pôde resistir o impulso de aproximar-se dele. Pôr-lhe a mão sobre o bíceps. Sesshoumar não se apartou. Ao contrário, cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua e lhe deu um ligeiro apertão.

— Desde esse dia em adiante, Jasón me considerou seu irmão, e fez que outros me aceitassem. Embora minha mãe e meu pai tinham outros filhos, nunca tinha tido um irmão antes.

Ela sorriu.

— O que ocorreu depois?

O bíceps se contraiu sob sua mão.

— Decidimos unir forças para conseguir o que necessitávamos. Ele distraía às pessoas e eu roubava; assim, se nos pilhavam, eu me levava os golpes.

por que? Tinha Rin na ponta da língua, mas a mordeu. No fundo, conhecia a resposta: Sesshoumar estava protegendo a seu irmão.

— O tempo foi passando —continuou ele—, e notei que seu pai saía furtivamente do povo para observá-lo de longe. O amor e o orgulho em seu rosto eram algo indescritível. Sua mãe fazia o mesmo. Supunha-se que nos devíamos arrumar isso para conseguir comida, mas alguns dias, Jasón encontrava coisas que seus pais lhe tinham deixado. Pão fresco, lagosta assada, uma jarra de leite… e às vezes, dinheiro.

— Que tenro.

— Sim, era-o; mas cada vez que me dava conta do que faziam por ele, a realidade me destroçava. Queria que meus pais sentissem o mesmo por mim. Teria dado gosto a minha vida porque meu pai me olhasse uma só vez sem ódio; ou porque minha mãe se preocupasse comigo o justo para vir para ver-me. O mais perto que estive nunca dela foi em seu templo da Thimaria. Estava acostumado a passar horas contemplando sua estátua, e me perguntando se era assim realmente. Perguntando-me se pensava alguma vez em mim.

Rin se sentou atrás dele, abraçou-o pela cintura e pôs o queixo sobre seu ombro.

— Alguma vez viu sua mãe quando foi pequeno?

Rodeou-lhe os braços com os seus e jogou a cabeça para trás, até deixá-la repousar sobre o ombro de Rin. Ela sorriu ante o gesto. Embora estivesse tenso e nervoso, estava-lhe confiando coisas que jamais tinha compartilhado com outra pessoa.

E lhe sabê-lo proporcionava uma sensação de incrível intimidade.

— Não a vi nunca —confessou em voz baixa—. Enviava a outros, mas ela jamais se apresentou ante mim. Sem importar o muito que lhe implorasse, sempre se negava. depois de um tempo, deixei de pedir-lhe e ao final, também deixei de entrar em seus templos.

Rin lhe plantou um beijo tenro no ombro. Como podia sua mãe havê-lo ignorado? Como podia ser capaz uma mãe de não atender o rogo de um filho?

Pensava em seus próprios pais. No amor e a ternura que lhe tinham prodigalizado. E, pela primeira vez, depois de tantos anos, disse-se que seus sentimentos com respeito a sua trágica morte estavam totalmente equivocados. Sempre tinha pensado que teria sido muito melhor não conhecer seu carinho para não perder o de modo tão cruel.

Mas não era assim. Embora as lembranças de sua infância e de seus pais eram agridoces, reconfortavam-na.

Sesshoumar não tinha conhecido nunca a ternura de um abraço. A segurança de saber que, fizesse o que fizesse, seus pais sempre estariam ali.

Não podia imaginar como teria sido crescer do modo que ele o fez.

— Mas tinha ao Jasón —sussurrou, perguntando-se se teria sido suficiente para ele.

— Sim. Depois da morte de meu pai, quando eu tinha quatorze anos, Jasón foi o bastante amável para deixar ir a sua casa quando davam permissão. Foi em uma dessas visitas quando vi pela primeira vez Kagura.

Rin sentiu uma pequena pontada de ciúmes ao escutar o nome de sua esposa.

— Era tão formosa… —murmurou ele— e estava prometida ao Jasón.

Rin ficou paralisada ante suas palavras.

OH! A coisa não ia bem.

— Pior ainda —lhe disse lhe acariciando o braço com suavidade—, estava apaixonada por ele. Cada vez que íamos de licença, jogava-se em braços do Jasón para beijá-lo. Dizia-lhe o muito que significava para ela. Quando nos partíamos, pedia-lhe em voz baixa que tomasse cuidado, e lhe deixava comida para que a encontrasse.

Sesshoumar se deteve enquanto recordava a imagem do Jasón quando voltava para os barracões com os presentes de Kagura.

«Algum dia te casará, Sesshoumar» dizia seu amigo enquanto fazia ornamento dos obséquios «mas jamais terá uma esposa como a minha para te esquentar a cama.»

Embora seu amigo não o dissesse, Sesshoumar conhecia o motivo de que falasse assim. Nenhum pai responsável entregaria a sua filha em matrimônio a um homem deserdado, sem família que o reconhecesse.

Cada vez que seu amigo pronunciava essas palavras, sua alma se fazia pedaços. Havia ocasiões nas que suspeitava que Jasón jogava sal em suas feridas devido ao ciúmes.

Kagura o olhava mais da conta quando pensava que seu prometido não o notava. Pode que ele tivesse seu coração, mas ao igual ao resto das mulheres, ela o comia com os olhos cada vez que estava perto.

Por esse motivo Jasón deixou de convidá-lo a sua casa. E que lhe proibissem retornar ao único lar que tinha conhecido, acabou por destroçá-lo.

— Deveria ter deixado que se casassem —seguiu Sesshoumar, enquanto passava o braço pela cabeça de Rin e enterrava o rosto em seu pescoço para inalar o doce aroma de sua pele—. Então sabia, mas não podia suportá-lo. Ano detrás ano, veria como ela o amava. Veria como sua família o adorava, enquanto eu não tinha um lar onde acudir.

— por quê? —perguntou Rin—. Há dito que tinha irmãos, não lhe teriam deixado ficar com eles?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Os filhos de meu pai odiavam a morte. Sua mãe me teria permitido ficar com eles, mas me negava a pagar o preço que pedia em troca. Não tinha nada naqueles dias, exceto minha dignidade.

— Agora também a tem —murmurou ela, abraçando-o com mais força pela cintura—. fui testemunha dela.

Soltando-a, deixou passar suas palavras e esticou a mandíbula.

— O que ocorreu ao Jasón? —seguiu Rin. Queria que seguisse falando enquanto estivesse de humor—. Morreu em combate?

Ele soltou uma amarga gargalhada.

— Não. Quando fomos o suficientemente majores para nos unir ao exército, mantive-o a salvo no campo de batalha. Tinha prometido a Kagura e a sua família que não permitiria que lhe ocorresse nada.

Rin sentiu o coração do Sesshoumar pulsando com rapidez sob seus braços.

— Conforme passavam os anos, pronunciavam meu nome com temor e respeito. Minhas vitórias se convertiam em lenda, e se contavam uma e outra vez. Quando retornava a Thimaria, acabava dormindo na rua, ou na cama de qualquer mulher que me abrisse a porta para passar a noite. Desse modo passava o tempo até que retornava à batalha.

Rin ardiam os olhos pelas lágrimas; a voz do Sesshoumar estava carregada de dor. Como podiam havê-lo tratado assim?

— O que aconteceu trocassem as coisas? —perguntou-lhe.

Ele suspirou.

— Uma noite, enquanto procurava um lugar para dormir, tropecei-me com eles duas na rua. Estavam abraçando-se como dois apaixonados. Desculpei-me rapidamente mas, ao me afastar, escutei ao Jasón falando com a Kagura.

Todo seu corpo ficou rígido entre os braços de Rin e o coração começou a lhe pulsar com mais rapidez.

— O que disse? —urgiu-lhe Rin.

Os olhos do Sesshoumar adotaram um olhar sombrio.

— Lhe perguntou que por que nunca ficava em casa de meus irmãos. Jasón riu e lhe respondeu: «Ninguém quer ao Sesshoumar. É o filho da Afrodita, a Deusa do Amor, e nem sequer ela suporta estar perto dele. »

Rin foi incapaz de respirar enquanto escutava as cruéis palavras. imaginando como Sesshoumar deveria ter se sentido ouvindo essas palavras.

Ele tomou ar com brutalidade.

— Tinha-lhe guardado as costas mais vezes das que podia recordar. Tinham-me ferido em batalha em incontáveis ocasione por protegê-lo, incluindo uma vez em que uma lança me atravessou o flanco. E ali estava ele, burlando-se de mim. Não pude suportar a injustiça. Tinha acreditado que fomos irmãos. E suponho que, ao final, fomos, já que me tratou do mesmo modo que o resto de minha família. Eu sempre tinha sido um enteado bastardo. Só e repudiado. Não entendia por que ele tinha tantas pessoas que o queriam e eu não tinha a ninguém.

— Ferido e zangado por suas palavras, fiz o que jamais deveria ter feito: invocar ao Inuyasha.

Rin podia imaginar-se facilmente o que tinha ocorrido.

— Fez que Kagura se apaixonasse por ti.

Ele assentiu.

— Disparou ao Jasón com uma flecha de chumbo que matou seu amor pelo Kagura, e lhe disparou com uma de ouro para que se apaixonasse por mim. supunha-se que tudo devia acabar aí mas…

Balançando-o com suavidade entre seus braços, Rin aguardou a que encontrasse as palavras exatas.

— Demorei dois anos em convencer a seu pai para que lhe permitisse casar-se com um bastardo deserdado, sem influências familiares. Para então, minha lenda tinha aumentado e tinha sido ascendido. Finalmente consegui acumular riquezas suficientes para fazer que Kagura vivesse como uma rainha. E, no que se referia a ela, não reparei em gastos. Tínhamos jardins, escravos e tudo o que lhe desejava muito. Dava-lhe liberdade e independência, como jamais teve nenhuma outra mulher da época.

— Mas não era suficiente?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Eu necessitava algo mais e sabia que lhe ocorria algo. Até antes de que Inuyasha interviesse, sempre foi excessivamente veemente. Dependia do Jasón de um modo proibido para as espartanas e, em uma ocasião em que foi ferido, barbeou-se totalmente a cabeça como amostra de sua dor.

» Mais tarde, uma vez Inuyasha disparou suas flechas, Kagura passava por compridos períodos de depressão, ou de fúria. Eu fazia tudo o que podia por ela, e tentava que fosse feliz.

Rin lhe acariciou o cabelo enquanto o escutava.

— Dizia que me queria, mas eu percebia que não se interessava por mim do mesmo modo que o tinha feito pelo Jasón. Entregava-me seu corpo de forma generosa, mas não havia verdadeira paixão em suas carícias. Soube desde a primeira vez que a beijei. Tentei me enganar a mim mesmo, me dizendo que não importava. Muito poucos homens, naquele tempo, achavam o amor no matrimônio. Além disso, ausentava-me durante meses, às vezes, inclusive anos, enquanto dirigia meu exército. Mas ao final, suponho que me pareço muito a minha mãe, porque sempre desejei mais.

Rin sofria enormemente por ele.

— E então chegou o dia em que Inuyasha também me traiu.

— Traiu-te?, como? —perguntou ansiosa, sabendo que esse era a origem da maldição.

— Ele e Narak estiveram bebendo a noite posterior a que eu matasse ao Livio. Inuyasha, bêbado, contou-lhe o que tinha feito por mim. logo que Narak escutou a história, soube como vingar-se.

— Foi ao Inframundo e agarrou água da Lacuna da Memória para oferecer-lhe ao Jasón. E assim que tocou seus lábios, recordou seu amor por Kagura. Narak lhe contou o que eu tinha feito e lhe entregou mais água para que a desse a beber a ela.

Sesshoumar sentia como seus lábios articulavam as palavras, mas perdeu o controle da narração. Em lugar de tentar pensar no que ia contar, fechou os olhos e reviveu aquele desgraçado dia.

Acabava de entrar na casa procedente dos estábulos, quando viu Kagura e ao Jasón no átrio. Beijando-se.

Atônito, deteve-se metade de caminho, enquanto uma quebra de onda de nervosismo se apoderava dele ao comprovar a paixão daquele abraço.

Até que Jasón elevou o olhar e o viu na porta.

No instante em que seus olhos se encontraram, Jasón curvou os lábios.

— Ladrão desprezível! Narak me contou sua traição. Como pôde?

Com o rosto desfigurado pelo ódio, Kagura se equilibrou sobre Sesshoumare o esbofeteou.

— Asqueroso bastardo, mataria-te pelo que tem feito.

— Eu o matarei —gritou Jasón enquanto desembainhava sua espada.

Sesshoumar tentou apartar Kagura, mas ela se negou.

— Por todos os deuses! dei a luz a seus filhos —disse enquanto tentava lhe arranhar a cara.

Sesshoumar a sustentou pelas bonecas.

— Kagura, eu…

— Não me toque! —gritou-lhe escapando de suas mãos—. Me dá nojo. Acreditava mesmo que uma mulher decente ia querer ser sua? É desprezível. Repulsivo. separou-se dele e se aproximou do Jasón.

— lhe corte a cabeça. Quero me banhar em seu sangue até apagar o rastro de seu aroma em minha pele.

Jasón brandiu a espada.

Sesshoumar deu um salto para trás, ficando fora do alcance da arma.

De forma instintiva, procurou sua própria espada, mas se deteve. Quão último desejava era derramar o sangue do Jasón.

— Não quero lutar contigo.

— Que não? Violou a minha mulher e lhe fez levar sua semente, quando deveriam ter sido meus filhos aos que desse a luz! Recebi-te em meu lar com os braços abertos. Dava-te uma cama quando ninguém te queria perto, e assim me paga?

Sesshoumar o olhou com incredulidade.

— Pago-te? Tem a mais mínima idéia das ocasiões nas que te salvei a vida durante as batalhas? De quantas surras me deram em seu lugar? Pode sequer as contar? E te atreveu a te burlar de mim.

Jasón riu cruelmente.

— Todos, exceto Kyrian, burlavam-se de ti, idiota. De fato, era o único que te defendia, com tanto empenho que às vezes me fazia me expor o que fariam juntos quando estavam a sós.

Suprimindo a ira que lhe teria deixado totalmente exposto e vulnerável ao ataque do Jasón, agachou-se para esquivar a seguinte estocada.

— Deixa-o, Jasón. Não me obrigue a fazer algo do que nos dois nos arrependeríamos mais tarde.

— O único que me arrependo é de ter dado capacidade a um ladrão em minha casa —bramou Jasón com ira, elevando a espada de novo.

Sesshoumar tentou agachar-se, mas Kagura se aproximou até ele por detrás e o empurrou.

A espada do Jasón lhe deu nas costelas. Vaiando de dor, Sesshoumar tirou sua própria espada e a brandiu de tal modo que teria deixado a seu amigo sem cabeça se lhe tivesse alcançado.

Jasón tentou alcançá-lo, mas Sesshoumar se limitou a defender-se enquanto tentava afastar Kagura do alcance das espadas.

— Não o faça, Jasón. Sabe que sua habilidade com a espada é inferior à minha.

Seu amigo intensificou o ataque.

— Não vou deixar que siga com ela, não.

Os segundos seguintes se aconteceram com incomum rapidez, mas ainda assim, Sesshoumar via passar a imagem por sua cabeça com diáfana nitidez.

Kagura o agarrou por braço livre ao mesmo tempo que Jasón atacava. A espada não feriu o Sesshoumar de milagre depois do empurrão que lhe deu sua esposa. Totalmente desequilibrado, tentou liberar-se de Kagura, mas com ela no meio, o que conseguiu foi tropeçar-se para diante, de uma vez que Jasón avançava para eles.

No instante em que chocaram, sentiu como sua espada se afundava no corpo de seu amigo.

— Não! —gritou Sesshoumar, extraindo a folha do ventre do Jasón enquanto Kagura deixava escapar um atormentado chiado de angústia.

Lentamente, Jasón caiu ao chão.

Ajoelhando-se, Sesshoumar arrojou sua espada a um lado e agarrou a seu amigo.

— Deuses do Olimpo!, o que têm feito?

Cuspindo sangue e tossindo, Jasón lhe lançou um olhar acusador.

— Eu não fiz nada. Foi você o que me traiu. Fomos irmãos e me roubou o coração.

Jasón tragou dolorosamente enquanto seus pálidos olhos atravessavam ao Sesshoumar.

— Jamais teve nada que não roubasse antes.

Sesshoumar começou a tremer, consumido pela culpa e a agonia. Jamais tinha tido intenção de que acontecesse algo assim. Nunca tinha querido que alguém saísse ferido, e menos ainda Jasón. Quão único desejava era alguém que lhe amasse. Só queria um lar onde fosse bem-vindo.

Mas Jasón tinha razão. Ele era o único culpado. De tudo.

Os chiados de Kagura ressonavam em seus ouvidos. Agarrou-o pelo cabelo e começou a atirar com todas suas forças. Com um olhar selvagem, tirou a adaga que Sesshoumar levava no cinturão.

— Quero-te morto! Morto!

Afundou-lhe a adaga no braço, e voltou a tirá-la para atacar de novo. Ele a agarrou a tempo.

Com um forte puxão, desfez-se dele e se apartou.

— Não —lhe disse com um olhar desencaixado—. Quero que sofra. Tirou-me o que mais queria. Agora eu farei o mesmo contigo —e saiu correndo.

Afligido pela dor e a fúria, Sesshoumar não pôde mover-se enquanto via como a vida abandonava o corpo de seu amigo.

Então, as palavras de sua esposa se filtraram entre a neblina que confundia sua mente.

— Não! —rugiu enquanto ficava em pé—. Não o faça!

Chegou à porta dos aposentos de Kagura a tempo para escutar os gritos dos meninos. Com o coração em um punho, tentou abri-la mas ela a tinha trancado de dentro.

Quando conseguiu abri-la, era muito tarde.

Muito tarde…

Sesshoumar se levou as mãos à cara, pressionando-se com força os olhos, enquanto o horror do acontecido aquele dia o alagava de novo; mas agora sentia as carícias de Rin nas costas, e se sentia reconfortado.

Jamais seria capaz de esquecer a imagem de seus filhos, o medo no coração. A agonia mais absoluta.

Quão único tinha amado no mundo eram seus filhos.

E só eles o tinham amado.

por que? por que tiveram que sofrer por causa de seus enganos? por que teve Narak que torturá-lo fazendo que eles sofressem?

E como pôde permitir Afrodita que todo aquilo acontecesse? Uma coisa era que não fizesse caso a ele, mas deixar que seus filhos morreram…

Por isso foi aquele dia a seu templo. Tinha planejado matar ao Narak. lhe arrancar a cabeça dos ombros e cravá-la em uma lança.

— O que ocorreu? —perguntou-lhe Rin, devolvendo-o à presente.

— Quando entrei na habitação era muito tarde —disse com a garganta quase fechada pela dor—. Nossos filhos estavam mortos; sua própria mãe os tinha assassinado. Kagura se tinha aberto as bonecas e jazia junto a eles. Chamei um médico para que tentasse deter a hemorragia —então fez uma pausa—. Enquanto exalava seu último fôlego, cuspiu-me à cara.

Rin fechou os olhos, consumida pela dor do Sesshoumar. Era pior do que tinha imaginado.

Santo Deus! Como tinha sobrevivido?

Tinha escutado numerosos relatos de tragédias ao longo de sua vida, mas nenhum podia comparar-se com o que Sesshoumar tinha sofrido. E o passou ele sozinho, sem ninguém que o ajudasse. Sem ninguém que o amasse.

— Sinto-o tanto —sussurrou ela lhe acariciando o peito para consolá-lo.

— Ainda não posso acreditar que estejam mortos —murmurou ele com a voz rota de dor—. Me perguntou que fazia enquanto estava no livro. Recordar os rostos de meus filhos; de meu filho e de minha filha. Recordar seus braçinhos ao redor de meu pescoço. Recordar como saíam correndo a meu encontro cada vez que retornava a casa, depois de uma campanha. E reviver cada um dos momentos desse dia, desejando ter feito algo para salvá-los.

Rin piscou para afastar as lágrimas. Não era de sentir saudades que jamais tivesse falado a ninguém disso.

Sesshoumar tomou uma profunda baforada de ar.

— Os deuses nem sequer me concedem cair na loucura para poder escapar a minhas lembranças. Não me permite semelhante alívio.

depois dessas palavras, não voltou a falar. limitou-se a ficar imóvel entre os braços do Rin.

Surpreendida por sua fortaleza, esteve sentada atrás dele durante horas, abraçando-o. Não sabia que mais podia fazer.

Pela primeira vez em anos, suas habilidades de psicóloga lhe falharam por completo.

Quando despertou, a luz do sol entrava em torrentes pelas janelas. Demorou todo um minuto em recordar o acontecido a noite anterior.

sentou-se na cama e tentou tocar Sesshoumar, mas estava sozinha.

— Sesshoumar? —chamou-o.

Ninguém respondeu.

Jogando a um lado o edredom, levantou-se e se vestiu depressa.

— Sesshoumar? —voltou a chamá-lo, enquanto baixava as escadas.

Nada. Nem um som, além dos batimentos do coração frenéticos de seu coração.

O pânico começou a abrir-se passo em sua cabeça. Lhe teria acontecido algo?

Entrou correndo na sala de estar; o livro estava sobre a mesa de café. Passando as páginas com rapidez, viu que a folha onde tinha estado o desenho do Sesshoumar seguia em branco. Aliviada pelo fato de que não tivesse retornado ao livro, continuou registrando a casa.

Onde estava?

Foi à cozinha e notou que a porta traseira estava entre aberta. Franziu o cenho, sentida saudades, e a abriu de tudo para sair ao alpendre.

Jogou uma olhada ao pátio até que viu os meninos dos vizinhos sentados na grama. Mas o que mais sentiu saudades foi observar ao Sesshoumar sentado com eles, lhes ensinando um jogo com pedras e palitos.

Os dois meninos e uma das meninas estavam sentados a seu lado, escutando atentamente, enquanto sua irmã pequena —de tão somente dois anos— engatinhava entre eles.

Rin sorriu ante a aprazível estampa. A calidez a invadiu de repente, e se perguntou se Sesshoumar se teria visto assim com seus próprios filhos.

Abandonou o alpendre e caminhou para eles. Bobby era o major dos meninos, com nove anos; depois vinha Tommy, com oito e Katie que acabava de cumprir seis. Seus pais se mudaram à vizinhança fazia já dez anos, recém casados e, embora tinham uma boa relação, jamais tinham passado de ser mais que amigáveis vizinhos.

— Então, o que ocorreu? —perguntou Bobby, quando chegou o turno do Sesshoumar.

— Bom, o exército estava apanhado —continuou Sesshoumar, movendo uma das pedras com um pau—, traído por um dos seus: um jovem soldado que tinha vendido a seus companheiros porque queria converter-se em centurião romano.

— Eram os melhores —lhe interrompeu Bobby.

Sesshoumar fez uma careta zombadora.

— Não eram nada comparados com os espartanos.

— Acima Esparta! —gritou Tommy—. Assim anima nosso mascote do colégio.

Bobby lhe deu um empurrão a seu irmão, e o golpeou na cabeça.

— Está interrompendo a história.

— Não deve golpear a seu irmão jamais —deu Sesshoumar com brutalidade mas, ainda assim, com certa ternura—. Se supõe que os irmãos devem proteger-se, não fazer-se danifico.

A ironia de suas palavras lhe encolheu o coração. Era uma pena que ninguém tivesse ensinado a seus irmãos essa lição.

— Sinto-o —se desculpou Bobby—. O que passou depois?

antes de que Sesshoumar pudesse lhe responder, o bebê caiu e esparramou os palitos e as pedras. Os meninos começaram a lhe gritar, mas Sesshoumar os tranqüilizou enquanto levantava Allison e a punha de novo em pé.

Acariciou levemente o nariz da pequena e a fez rir. Depois retornou ao jogo.

Enquanto chegava o turno ao Bobby para mover a pedra, Sesshoumar retomou a história onde a tinha deixado.

— O geral macedônio observou as colinas que o rodeavam; estavam encerrados. Os romanos os tinham encurralado. Não havia modo de flanqueá-los, nem de retroceder.

— renderam-se? —perguntou Bobby.

— Nunca —respondeu Sesshoumar com convicção—. A morte antes que a desonra.

Fez uma pausa enquanto as palavras reverberavam em sua cabeça. Era a inscrição que adornava seu escudo. Como general, tinha vivido honrando esse lema.

Como escravo, fazia muito que o tinha esquecido.

Os meninos se aproximaram um pouco mais.

— Morreram? —perguntou Katie.

— Alguns sim —respondeu Sesshoumar, tentando afastar as lembranças que afluíam a sua mente. Lembranças de um homem que, uma vez, foi o dono de seu próprio destino—. Mas não antes de fazer fugir aos romanos.

— Como? —perguntaram os meninos, ansiosos.

Esta vez, Sesshoumar agarrou ao bebê antes de que voltasse a interrompê-los.

— A ver —começou Julián enquanto dava ao Allison sua bola vermelha. A menina se sentou sobre o joelho que tinha dobrada, e ele a sujeitou lhe acontecendo uma mão pela cintura—. Enquanto cavalgavam para eles, o geral macedônio surpreendeu aos romanos, que esperavam que ele reunisse a seus homens em posição de falange, o qual lhes tivesse convertido em uma presa fácil para os arqueiros e a cavalaria. Em lugar de fazer o previsível, o general ordenou a seus homens que se dispersassem e apontassem com as lanças aos cavalos, para romper as linhas da cavalaria romana.

— E funcionou? —perguntou Tommy.

Inclusive Rin estava interessada na história. Sesshoumar assentiu.

— Os romanos não se esperavam esse movimento tático em um exército treinado. Completamente despreparadas, as tropas romanas se dispersaram.

— E o geral macedônio?

— Soltou um poderoso grito de guerra enquanto cavalgava em seu cavalo Mania, atravessando o campo até chegar à colina onde os generais romanos se estavam reagrupados. Eles deram a volta para enfrentá-lo, mas não foi muito inteligente por sua parte. Com a fúria que sentia no coração, devida à traição que tinha sofrido, carregou sobre eles e só deixou a um sobrevivente.

— por que? —perguntou Bobby.

— Queria que entregasse uma mensagem.

— Qual? —inquiriu Tommy.

Sesshoumar sorriu ante as ávidas perguntas.

— O general fez farrapos o estandarte romano e depois usou uma parte para ajudar ao romano a enfaixaras feridas. Com um sorriso letal, olhou fixamente ao homem e lhe disse: «Roma delenda est», Roma está destruída. E, então, enviou ao general romano de volta a sua casa, encadeado, para que entregasse a mensagem ao Senado Romano.

— Latido! —exclamou Bobby, impressionado—. Oxalá fosse meu professor de história no colégio. Assim aprovaria a disciplina seguro.

Sesshoumar alvoroçou o cabelo negro do menino.

— Se te faz sentir melhor, não me interessava nada o tema a sua idade. Quão único queria era fazer travessuras.

— Olá, senhorita Rin! —saudou-a Tommy quando por fim se deu conta de sua presença—. escutou a história do senhor Sesshoumar? Diz que os romanos eram tipos maus.

Sesshoumar olhou Rin, que estava a uns metros de distância, e lhe sorriu.

— Estou segura de que ele sabe.

— Pode arrumar minha boneca? —pediu-lhe Katie

Sesshoumar soltou ao Allison e agarrou a boneca. Pô-lhe o braço em seu sítio e a devolveu.

— Obrigado —lhe disse Katie enquanto se jogava em seu pescoço e lhe dava um forte abraço.

O desejo que refletiu o rosto do Sesshoumar fez que Rin desse uma espetada o coração. Sabia que nesse momento, ele estava vendo a cara de sua própria filha ao olhar ao Katie.

— De nada, pequena —lhe respondeu com voz rouca, afastando-se dela.

— Katie, Tommy, Bobby? O que estão fazendo aí?

Rin elevou o olhar enquanto Emily rodeava a casa.

— Não estarão incomodando à senhorita Rin, verdade?

— Não, para nada —lhe respondeu Rin. Emily não pareceu escutá-la porque seguiu arreganhando aos meninos.

— E o que está fazendo Allison aqui? supunha-se que devia estar no pátio traseiro.

— Ouça mamãe! —gritou Bobby aproximando-se dela à carreira—. Sabe jogar ao Parcelon? O senhor Sesshoumar nos ensinou.

Rin riu a gargalhadas enquanto os cinco retornavam ao jardim dianteiro, com o Bobby falando sem parar. Sesshoumar tinha os olhos fechados e parecia estar saboreando o som das vozes infantis.

— É todo um conta contos —lhe disse Rin quando lhe aproximou.

— Não acredita.

— Serio —lhe respondeu ela com ênfase—. Sabe? Tem-me feito pensar. Bobby tem razão, seria um professor estupendo.

Sesshoumar lhe sorriu satisfeito.

— De general a professor. Por que não me trocar o nome ao de Cartilha o Velho e me insultar enquanto está em classe?

Ela riu.

— Não está tão ofendido como quer me fazer acreditar.

— E como sabe?

— Pela expressão de seu rosto, e pela luz que há em seus olhos —lhe agarrou o braço e o levou de volta ao alpendre—. Deveria pensar seriamente nessa possibilidade. Sango conseguiu sua licenciatura no Tulane e conhece muita gente ali. Quem melhor para ensinar História Antiga que alguém que a conheceu de primeira mão?

Não lhe respondeu. Em lugar disso, Rin notou como movia os pés, descalços, sobre a terra.

— O que está fazendo? —perguntou-lhe.

— Desfrutando da sensação da erva —respondeu ele com um sussurro.

Ela sorriu ante o infantil de sua atitude.

— Para isso saiu?

Ele assentiu.

— eu adoro sentir o sol na cara.

Rin sabia, no fundo de seu coração, que tinha podido desfrutá-lo em contadas ocasiões.

— Vamos, prepararemos café e comeremos no alpendre.

Ela subiu em primeiro lugar os cinco degraus que levavam até o alpendre, e lhe deixou sentado em sua cadeira de balanço de vime para encarregar do café da manhã.

Quando retornou, Sesshoumar tinha a cabeça apoiada no respaldo e os olhos fechados; sua expressão era serena.

Como não queria incomodá-lo, retrocedeu.

— Sabe que todo meu corpo percebe sua presença? Todos meus sentidos são conscientes de sua proximidade —lhe confessou enquanto abria os olhos e a olhava com um desejo abrasador.

— Não sabia —disse ela nervosa, lhe oferecendo o café. Ele o agarrou, mas não voltou a falar do tema. Começou a comer em silêncio.

Absorvendo o calor do sol, Sesshoumar escutava a suave brisa e se recreava com a presença próxima e relaxante de Rin.

despertou-se ao amanhecer para contemplar, através das janelas, a saída do sol. E tinha passado uma hora desfrutando de do contato do corpo dela.

Ela o tentava de um modo que jamais tinha experiente. Por um só minuto se permitiu baralhar a possibilidade de permanecer nesta época.

E depois o que?

Só tinha uma «habilidade» que podia lhe ser útil neste mundo moderno, e não era o tipo de homem que pudesse viver alegremente da caridade de uma mulher.

Não depois de…

Apertou os dentes enquanto as lembranças o abrasavam.

Aos quatorze anos, tinha trocado sua virgindade por um prato de comida. Inclusive agora, com todo o tempo que tinha transcorrido, podia sentir as mãos da mulher lhe tocando o corpo, lhe tirando a roupa, agarrando-se febrilmente enquanto lhe ensinava como lhe dar agradar.

« Ooooh!» Cantarolou a mulher «É muito bonito, verdade? Se alguma vez quiser mais comida, só tem que vir para ver-me quando meu marido não esteja em casa»

sentiu-se tão sujo depois… tão usado.

Durante os anos seguintes, dormiu em mais ocasione entre as sombras dos portais que em uma cama acolhedora, porque não gostava de voltar a pagar esse aprecio por uma comida e um pouco de comodidade.

E se fosse de novo livre, não quereria…

Fechou os olhos com força. Não se via neste mundo. Era muito diferente. Muito estranho.

— Já acabaste?

Elevou os olhos e viu Rin de pé junto a ele, com a mão estendida esperando.

— Sim, obrigado —lhe respondeu enquanto o dava.

— Vou me dar uma ducha rápida. Voltarei em uns minutos.

Contemplou-a enquanto partia; seus olhos se atrasaram nas pernas nuas. Ainda podia sentir o sabor de sua pele nos lábios. E o doce aroma de seu corpo.

Rin o obcecava. Não se tratava dos efeitos da maldição. Havia algo mais. Algo que jamais tinha experiente antes.

Pela primeira vez, depois de dois mil anos, voltava a sentir-se como um homem; e esse sentimento vinha acompanhado de um desejo tão profundo que lhe partia em dois o coração.

Desejava-a. Em corpo e alma.

E queria seu amor.

A idéia o assustou.

Mas era certo. Não havia tornado a experimentar esse profundo e doloroso desejo de sentir um tenro abraço desde que era pequeno. Necessitava que alguém lhe dissesse que o amava, e que o fizesse de coração, não pelo efeito de um feitiço.

Jogando a cabeça para trás, soltou uma maldição. Quando ia aprender?

Tinha nascido para sofrer. O Oráculo do Delfos o havia dito.

«Sofrerá como nenhum homem sofreu jamais»

«Mas me amará alguém?»

«Não nesta vida.»

E se afastou dali totalmente fundo pela profecia. Que pouco tinha imaginado então o sofrimento que lhe aguardava.

«É o filho da Deusa do Amor, e nem sequer ela suporta estar perto dele.»

A verdade fez que se encolhesse de dor. Rin jamais o amaria. Ninguém o faria. Seu destino não era que o liberassem de seu sofrimento. Pior ainda, seu destino tinha uma trágica tendência a derramar o sangue de todos os que se aproximavam dele.

A dor lhe rasgava o peito enquanto pensava na possibilidade de que algo acontecesse a Rin.

Não poderia permiti-lo. Tinha que protegê-la a toda custo. Embora isso significasse perder sua liberdade.

Com essa ideia em mente, foi em sua busca.

Rin estava tirando o sabão dos olhos. Ao abri-los, sobressaltou-se quando viu que Sesshoumar a observava através da abertura das cortinas da ducha.

— Deste-me um susto de morte! —exclamou.

— Sinto muito.

Ele permaneceu ao lado da banheira de patas, tamanho extra grande, vestido só com os boxers e apoiado sobre a parede, com a mesma pose que tinha no livro: os largos ombros jogados para trás e os braços relaxados a ambos os lados do corpo.

Rin umedeceu os lábios ao contemplar os esculturais músculos de seu peito e de seu torso. Espontaneamente, seu olhar descendeu até os boxers vermelhos e amarelos.

Bom, dizer que nenhum homem estaria bem com eles tinha sido um engano. Porque Sesshoumar estava fenomenal. Em realidade, não havia palavras que descrevessem com exatidão.

E aquele sorriso travesso, meio zombador, que exibia nesses momentos, derreteria o coração da mais frígida das mulheres. Esse homem a punha muito, muito quente.

Nervosa, Rin caiu na conta de que estava completamente nua diante dele.

— Necessita algo? —perguntou-lhe enquanto se cobria os peitos com as mãos.

Para sua consternação, ele se tirou os boxers e se meteu na banheira com ela.

O cérebro de Rin se converteu em mingau, afligida pelo capitalista e masculina presença do Sesshoumar. Esse incrível sorriso curvava seus lábios, e fazia que o coração lhe acelerasse e que começasse a tremer.

— Só queria verte —disse em voz baixa e tenra—. Tem idéia do que me faz quando te passa as mãos pelos seios nus?

Apreciando o tamanho de sua ereção, Rin tinha uma idéia bastante aproximada.

— Sesshoumar…

— Mmm?

Esqueceu o que ia dizer quando ele aproximou a cabeça até seu pescoço. Estremeceu-se por completo ao sentir que sua língua lhe abrasava a pele.

Gemeu pela sobrecarga sensorial que supunham as carícias das mãos do Sesshoumar, unidas à sensação da água quente da ducha. Apenas se foi consciente de que lhe tirava as mãos que ainda cobria seus seios, e se levava um deles à boca.

Gemendo ao sentir a língua do Sesshoumar girar ao redor do endurecido mamilo, roçando-o levemente e fazendo-a arder.

Ajudou-a sentar-se na banheira e a jogou para trás, apoiando-a no respaldo. O contraste da fria porcelana nas costas e do quente corpo do Sesshoumar por diante, enquanto a água caía sobre eles, excitou-a de um modo que jamais tivesse acreditado possível.

Nunca antes tinha apreciado o enorme tamanho da antiga banheira, mas, nesse momento, não a trocaria por nada do mundo.

— me toque, Rin —lhe disse com voz rouca, lhe agarrando a mão e aproximando-lhe até seu inchado membro—. Quero sentir suas mãos sobre mim.

Sesshoumar se estremeceu quando ela acariciou a dureza aveludada de seu pênis.

Fechou os olhos enquanto as sensações o afligiam. As carícias de Rin não se limitavam ao plano físico, percebia-as também a um nível indefinível. Incrível.

Queria mais dela. Queria tudo dela.

— eu adoro sentir suas mãos sobre minha pele —balbuciou enquanto ela tomava entre suas mãos. Pelos deuses! Desejava-a tanto que lhe doía todo o corpo. Como desejava que, tão somente uma vez, fizesse amor.

Que fizesse amor com o coração.

A dor voltou a rasgá-lo. Não importava quantas vezes tivesse relações sexuais, o resultado sempre era o mesmo. Sempre acabava ferido. Se não se tratava de seu corpo, era no profundo de sua alma.

«Nenhuma mulher decente te quererá. »

Era verdade, e sabia.

Rin percebeu sua tensão.

— Tenho-te feito mal? —perguntou enquanto afastava a mão.

Ele negou com a cabeça e lhe colocou as mãos a ambos os lados do pescoço para beijá-la profundamente. Subitamente o beijo trocou, intensificando-se, como se estivesse tentado provar algo ante os dois.

Deslizou a mão pelo braço de Rin, até capturar a sua e enlaçar os dedos. Depois, moveu as mãos unidas e a acariciou entre as pernas.

Rin gemeu enquanto ele a tocava com as mãos entrelaçadas. Era o mais erótico que tinha experiente jamais.

Tremia dos pés a cabeça enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo das carícias. Quando introduziu os dedos de ambos em seu interior, Rin gritou de prazer.

— Isso é —lhe murmurou ao ouvido—. Sinta-nos unidos.

Sem fôlego, Rin se agarrou ao ombro do Sesshoumar com a mão livre e o corpo em chamas. Deus, era um amante incrível!

de repente, ele retirou as mãos e lhe elevou uma das pernas para passar-lhe pela cintura.

Rin lhe deixou fazer, até que se deu conta de suas intenções. Estava preparando-se para penetrá-la.

— Não! —ofegou enquanto o empurrava—. Sesshoumar, não pode.

Seus olhos flamejavam de necessidade e desejo.

— Só quero isto de ti, Rin. Deixe-me te possuir.

Ela esteve a ponto de ceder.

Mas então, algo estranho aconteceu a seus olhos. Um véu escuro caiu sobre eles, e as pupilas lhe dilataram por completo.

ficou imóvel. Respirava entre ofegos e fechou os olhos como se estivesse lutando com um inimigo invisível.

Lançando uma maldição, afastou-se dela.

— Corre! —gritou.

Rin não o duvidou.

Saiu como pôde de debaixo dele, agarrou a toalha e correu para a porta. Mas não pôde abandoná-lo.

deteve-se na entrada e olhou para trás. Viu como Sesshoumar se agachava até ficar apoiado nas mãos e os joelhos, e se agitava como se o estivessem torturando.

Escutou-o golpear a banheira com o punho fechado enquanto grunhia de dor.

O coração de Rin martelava frenético ao vê-lo lutar. Se soubesse o que podia fazer…

Finalmente, caiu exausto à banheira.

Aterrorizada, e sem poder deixar de tremer, Rin entrou no quarto de banho de novo e deu três cautelosos passos para a banheira, preparada para sair correndo se ele tentava agarrá-la.

Estava deitado no chão, com os olhos fechados. Respirava com dificuldade e parecia débil e esgotado enquanto a água caía sobre ele, esmagando as mechas prateadas sobre seu rosto.

Sesshoumar não se moveu.

— Sesshoumar?

Abriu os olhos.

— Assustei-te?

— um pouco —lhe respondeu com franqueza.

Ele respirou fundo, entrecortadamente, e se sentou devagar. Não a olhou. Tinha os olhos cravados em algo que estava a suas costas, por cima de seu ombro.

— Não vou ser capaz de lutar contra isso —disse, depois de uma larga pausa. Então a olhou—. Nos estamos nos enganando, Rin. Deixe-me te possuir enquanto estou acalmado.

— Isso é o que quer de verdade?

Sesshoumar apertou os dentes ao escutar sua pergunta. Não, não era o que queria. Mas o que desejava estava além de seu alcance.

Queria coisas que os deuses não tinham disposto para ele. Coisas que nem sequer se atrevia a nomear, porque o simples feito das pronunciar fazia sua ausência ainda mais insuportável.

— Eu gostaria de poder morrer.

Rin retrocedeu ante a sincera resposta. Como desejava poder consolá-lo. Afastar seu sofrimento.

— Sei —lhe disse, com a voz rouca pelas lágrimas que não se atrevia a derramar. Passou-lhe os braços ao redor dos fortes e esbeltos ombros, e o abraçou com força.

Para sua surpresa, Sesshoumar apoiou a bochecha sobre a sua. Nenhum dos dois pronunciou uma palavra enquanto se abraçavam. Finalmente, ele se apartou.

— É melhor que nos detenhamos antes que… - não acabou a frase, mas não era necessário que o fizesse. Rin já tinha sido testemunha das conseqüências, e não tinha nenhum desejo de repetir a experiência.

Deixou-o no quarto de banho e foi vestir se. Sesshoumar saiu lentamente e se secou com uma toalha. Escutava Rin em sua habitação; estava abrindo a porta do armário. Em sua mente, imaginou nua e a visão o avivou.

Uma demolidora quebra de onda de desejo o assaltou, golpeando-o com tal força que esteve a ponto de cair de costas ao chão.

Agarrou-se ao lavabo enquanto lutava consigo mesmo.

— Não posso seguir vivendo assim —balbuciou—. Não sou um animal.

— Sesshoumar?

Sobressaltado, deu um pequeno salto ao escutar uma voz esquecida desde fazia dois mil anos.

Jogou uma olhada à estadia, mas não viu nada.

Sem estar muito seguro de ter escutado a voz, falou em voz baixa.

— Ateneu?

A deusa se materializou diante dele, justo no oco da porta. Embora levava roupas modernas, tinha o cabelo negro recolhido sobre a cabeça, ao estilo grego, com mechas frisadas que lhe caíam sobre os ombros. Seus pálidos olhos azuis se encheram de ternura ao sorrir.

— Venho em representação de sua mãe.

— Ainda não é capaz de me enfrentar?

Ateneu apartou o olhar.

Sesshoumar sentiu o repentino impulso de rir a gargalhadas. Por que se incomodava em esperar que sua mãe quisesse vê-lo?

Deveria estar acostumado.

Ateneu brincava com um de seus cachos, envolvendo-lhe no dedo, enquanto o observava com uma estranha expressão de melancolia no rosto.

— Que conste que te teria ajudado de ter sabido isto. Foi meu general favorito.

De repente, compreendeu o que tinha ocorrido tantos séculos atrás.

— Utilizou-me em seu pulso contra Narak, verdade?

Viu a culpa refletida nos olhos da deusa antes que ela pudesse ocultá-la.

— O fato, feito está.

Com os lábios franzidos pela ira, olhou-a furioso.

— Ah, sim? Por que enviou a essa batalha quando sabia que Narak me odiava?

— Porque sabia que podia ganhar, e eu odiava aos romanos. Foi o único general que tinha que podia desfazer-se do Livio, e assim o fez. Jamais me hei sentido mais orgulhosa de ti que aquele dia, quando lhe cortou a cabeça.

Cegado pela amargura, era incapaz de acreditar o que estava escutando.

— Agora me diz que estava orgulhosa?

Ela ignorou sua pergunta.

— Sua mãe e eu falamos com o Cloto para que te ajude.

Sesshoumar se paralisou ao escutá-la. Cloto era a Parca encarregada das vidas dos humanos. A tecelã do destino.

— E?

— Se consegue romper a maldição, poderemos te devolver a Macedônia; retornará ao mesmo dia em que foi amaldiçoado a permanecer no pergaminho.

— Posso retornar? —repetiu, aniquilado pela incredulidade.

— Mas não te permitirá voltar a lutar. Se o fizer, poderia trocar o curso da história. Se lhe enviarmos de volta, deverá jurar que viverá retirado em sua vila.

Sempre havia uma armadilha. Deveria havê-lo recordado antes de pensar que podiam ajudá-lo.

— Com que propósito, então?

— Viverá em sua época. No mundo que conhece — dizendo isto, jogou uma olhada ao quarto de banho—. Ou pode permanecer aqui, se o preferir. A eleição é tua.

Sesshoumar soprou.

— Miúda eleição.

— É melhor que não ter nenhuma.

Seria certo? Já não estava seguro de nada.

— E meus filhos? —perguntou. Queria, não, desejava voltar a ver sua família, às duas únicas pessoas que tinham significado algo para ele.

— Sabe que não podemos trocar isso.

Sesshoumar amaldiçoou a Ateneu. Os deuses sempre conseguiam atormentá-lo lhe tirando tudo o que lhe importava. Jamais lhe tinham concedido nada.

Ateneu alargou o braço e o acariciou ligeiramente na bochecha.

— Escolhe com cuidado —sussurrou, e se desvaneceu.

— Sesshoumar?, com quem falas?

Piscou ao escutar ao Rin no corredor.

— Com ninguém —respondeu—. Falo sozinho.

— Ah! —exclamou ela, aceitando a mentira sem problemas—. Estava pensando em te levar de novo ao Bairro Francês esta tarde. Podemos visitar o Aquário. O que te parece?

— Claro —respondeu ele, saindo do banho.

Rin franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada enquanto se dirigia para as escadas.

Enquanto Sesshoumar ficava as calças, fixou-se nas fotografias que Rin tinha no quarto. Parecia uma menina tão feliz… tão livre. Gostava especialmente uma em que sua mãe lhe acontecia os braços ao redor do pescoço e ambas riam a gargalhadas.

Nesse momento, soube o que devia fazer. Não importava o muito que desejasse outras coisas, jamais poderia ficar com ela. O havia dito ela mesma a noite que o invocaram.

Tinha sua própria vida. Uma em que ele não estava incluído.

Não, Rin não necessitava a alguém como ele. A alguém que só atrairia a indesejada atenção dos deuses sobre sua cabeça.

Romperia a maldição e aceitaria a oferta de Ateneu.

Não pertencia a esta época. Seu mundo era a antiga a Macedônia. E a solidão.

**Beijos a todos, fico feliz em saber que temos novos leitores espero que continuem acompanhando até o final. Vemos-nos no sábado.**

Graziela Leon

Hay Lin

Rukia-hime

sandramonte

Meyllin

Ana Spizziolli

individua do mal

Jen Valentine

PATY SAORI

Kuchiki Rin

Beka Taishou

thata

**Nota: Paty no capitulo anterior eu esqueci de dizer o nome da autora que é: **

Sherrilyn Kenyon


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Algo ia mal. Rin o notava no ambiente enquanto conduzia para o Bairro Francês. Sesshomaru ia sentado junto a ela, olhando pela janela.

Tinha tentado várias vezes fazê-lo falar, mas não havia modo de que separasse os lábios. Tudo o que lhe ocorria era que estava deprimido pelo acontecido no banheiro. Devia ser duro para um homem habituado a manter um férreo controle de si mesmo perder daquele modo.

Estacionou o carro no estacionamento público.

— Vá, que calor faz! —exclamou ao sair e sentir-se imediatamente assaltada pelo ar carregado e denso.

Deu uma olhada a Sesshomaru, que estava realmente deslumbrante com os óculos de sol escuros que lhe tinha comprado. Uma fina capa de suor lhe cobria a pele.

— Faz muito calor para ti? —perguntou-lhe, pensando em quão mau o estaria passando com os jeans e a pólo.

— Não vou morrer, se referir a isso — respondeu mordazmente.

— Estamos um pouco irritados, não?

— Sinto—se desculpou ao chegar a seu lado— Estou pagando meu mau humor contigo, quando não tem culpa de nada.

— Não importa. Estou acostumada a ser o bode expiatório. De fato, converti-o em minha profissão.

Já que não podia lhe ver os olhos, Rin não sabia se suas palavras lhe tinham feito graça ou não.

— Isso é o que fazem seus pacientes?

Ela assentiu.

— Há dias que são horripilantes. Mas prefiro que me grite uma mulher a que o faça um homem.

— Têm-lhe feito mal alguma vez? —O afã de amparo de sua voz a deixou perplexa. E encantada. Tinha querido ter a alguém que a cuidasse.

— Não — respondeu, tentando dissipar a evidente tensão de seu corpo. Esperava que nunca lhe fizessem mal, mas depois da chamada do Narak, não estava muito segura, e era bastante possível que esse moço acabasse com sua boa sorte.

Está sendo ridícula. Só porque o homem punha os cabelos arrepiados não significa que seja perigoso.

A expressão do rosto de Sesshomaru era dura e muito séria.

— Acredito que deveria te buscar uma nova profissão.

— Talvez — lhe disse evasivamente. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixar seu trabalho— vejamos, aonde vamos primeiro?

Ele se deu de ombros despreocupadamente.

— Dá-me exatamente igual.

— Então, vamos ao Aquário. Pelo menos há ar condicionado — e agarrando-o do braço, cruzou o estacionamento e se encaminhou pelo Moonwalk para o lugar.

Sesshomaru permaneceu em silêncio enquanto ela comprava entradas e o guiava para o interior. Não disse nada até que estiveram passeando pelos túneis subaquáticos, que lhes permitiam observar as distintas espécies marinhas em seu hábitat natural.

— É incrível — balbuciou quando uma enorme raia passou sobre suas cabeças. Tinha uma expressão infantil, e a luz que faiscava em seus olhos a encheu de calidez.

Subitamente, soou sua busca. Soltou uma maldição e olhou o número. Uma chamada do escritório um sábado?

Que estranho.

Tirou o móvel da bolsa e chamou.

— Olá, Rin! —disse-lhe Ayame, logo que desprendeu— Escuta, estou em meu consultório. Ontem à noite entrou alguém no escritório.

— Não! Quem faria algo assim?

Rin captou o olhar curioso nos olhos de Sesshomaru. Ofereceu-lhe um sorriso inseguro, e seguiu escutando ao Ayame, a psiquiatra que compartilhava o consultório com Luanne e com ela.

— Nem idéia. Há uma equipe da polícia procurando rastros e tudo está certo. Por isso vi, não levaram nada importante. Tinha um pouco de valor em seu consultório?

— Só o computador.

— Está ainda ali. Algo mais? Dinheiro, qualquer outra coisa?

— Não, nunca deixo objetos de valor aí.

— Espera, o oficial quer falar contigo.

Rin esperou até escutar uma voz masculina.

— Doutora Rin?

— Sim, sou eu.

— Sou o oficial Allred. Parece que se levaram seu organizador Rodolex e alguns arquivos. Sabe de alguém que pudesse estar interessado neles?

— Pois não. Necessita que vá para lá?

— Não, não. Estamos procurando rastros, mas se lhe ocorre algo, por favor, nos chame — e passou o telefone a Ayame.

— Quer que vá? —perguntou-lhe.

— Não. Não há nada que possa fazer. Em realidade, é bastante aborrecido.

— certo, me avise à busca se necessitar algo.

— Farei.

Rin desligou o telefone e o devolveu à bolsa.

— passou algo? —perguntou Sesshomaru.

— Alguém entrou ontem à noite em meu escritório.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Para que?

— Nem idéia — a pausa de Rin fez que o cenho de Sesshomaru se intensificasse, enquanto ela pensava nos possíveis motivos— Não posso imaginar para que alguém ia querer meu Rodolex. Desde que me comprei o Palm Pilot, nem sequer o usei. É muito estranho.

— Temos que ir?

Ela agitou a cabeça.

— Não.

Sesshomaru deixou que Rin o guiasse ao redor dos diferentes aquários, enquanto lia as estranhas inscrições que explicavam detalhes sobre as distintas espécies e seus habitats.

Pelos deuses! Como gostava de escutar o som de sua voz ao ler. Havia algo muito relaxante na voz de Rin. Passou-lhe um braço pelos ombros enquanto passeavam. Lhe rodeou a cintura e enganchou um dedo em uma das penças do cinto.

O gesto conseguiu debilitá-lo. Deu conta de que passava as horas desejando sentir o roçar de seu corpo. E a sensação seria muito mais prazenteira se ambos estivessem nus nesse mesmo momento.

Quando lhe sorriu, o coração lhe acelerou descontroladamente. O que tinha esta mulher que despertava algo nele que jamais havia sentido?

Mas no fundo sabia. Era a primeira mulher que o via. Não a sua aparência física, nem suas proezas de guerreiro. Ela via sua alma.

Jamais tinha pensado que podia existir uma pessoa assim.

Rin o tratava como a um amigo. E seu interesse em ajudá-lo era genuíno. Ou ao menos parecia.

É parte de seu trabalho.

Ou era de verdade?

Podia uma mulher tão maravilhosa e compassiva como ela preocupar-se realmente por um tipo como ele?

Rin se deteve diante de outra inscrição. Sesshomaru ficou atrás dela e lhe passou ambos os braços pelos ombros. Lhe acariciou distraidamente os antebraços enquanto lia.

Com o corpo em chamas pelo desejo que despertava nele, inclinou o queixo até apoiá-la sobre sua cabeça e escutar desse modo a explicação, enquanto observava como nadavam os peixes. O aroma de sua pele invadiu seus sentidos e desejou voltar para sua casa, onde poderia lhe tirar a roupa.

Não era capaz de recordar quando tinha sido a última vez que desejou tanto a uma mulher como lhe ocorria com Rin. De fato, não acreditava possível que algo assim lhe tivesse ocorrido antes. Desejava perder-se em seu interior. Sentir suas unhas lhe arranhando as costas enquanto gritava ao chegar ao clímax.

Que as Parcas tivessem piedade dele. Rin estava sob sua pele.

E estava apavorado. Ela ocupava um lugar em seu coração que acabaria destroçando-o se lhe faltava. Só ela podia acabar realmente com ele. Fazê-lo em pedaços.

Era quase meio-dia quando saíram do Aquário. Rin se encolheu logo que voltaram para a rua, assaltada pela onda de calor. Em dias como este, perguntava-se como poderia as pessoas sobreviver antes que se inventasse o ar condicionado.

Olhou a Sesshomaru e sorriu. Por fim tinha encontrado a alguém a quem perguntar.

— me diga uma coisa, o que faziam para sobreviver em dias tão calorosos como este?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com um gesto arrogante.

— Hoje não faz calor. Se quer saber o que é o calor, tenta atravessar um deserto com todo seu exército, levando a armadura e com apenas o meio odre de água para te manter.

Ela fez um gesto compassivo.

— Abrasador, suponho.

Ele não respondeu.

Rin deu uma olhada à praça, lotada de gente.

— Quer que vamos ver a Sango e demos uma volta pela praça? Deve estar em sua banca. No sábado está acostumada ser um de seus melhores dias.

— Vamos.

Agarrados pela mão, desceram a rua até chegar a Jackson Square. Como era de esperar, Sango estava em seu posto com um cliente. Rin começou a afastar-se para não interromper, mas Sango a viu e lhe fez um gesto para que se aproximasse.

— Ouça, Rin, lembra-te do Ben? Bom, melhor do doutor Lewis, da faculdade.

Rin duvidou em aproximar-se do reconhecer ao moço corpulento, entrado já nos quarenta.

Que se o recordava? Tinha-lhe dado uma nota muito baixo em sua disciplina, com o qual, baixou-lhe a média de todo o curso. Sem mencionar que o homem tinha um ego tão grande como o território do Alaska, e adorava fazer acontecer um mau momento a seus alunos. De fato, ainda recordava a uma pobre garota que pôs-se a chorar quando ele deu o sádico exame final que tinha preparado. O cara riu, literalmente a gargalhadas, quando viu a reação da garota.

— Olá! —saudou Rin tentando não demonstrar sua antipatia. Supunha que o homem não podia evitar ser detestável. Como bom licenciado pela universidade do Harvard, devia pensar que o mundo girava a seu redor.

— Senhorita Rin — a saudou com o mesmo tom depreciativo tão insuportável que ela recordava à perfeição.

— Em realidade deveria me chamar doutora Rin — o corrigiu, encantada ao ver como abria os olhos pela surpresa.

— Desculpe-me — lhe disse com um tom de voz que distava muito de parecer arrependido.

— Ben e eu estávamos conversando sobre a Antiga a Grécia —explicou Sango, dedicando um diabólico sorriso a Sesshomaru — Sou da opinião de que Afrodite era filha de Urano.

Ben pôs os olhos em branco.

— Não me cansarei de te dizer que, segundo a opinião mais entendida, era filha do Zeus e Dione. Quando vais aceitar o e a te unir a nós?

Sango o ignorou.

— me diga, Sesshomaru, quem tem razão?

Ben percorreu a Sesshomaru de cima abaixo com um arrogante olhar. Rin sabia que quão único via nele era a um homem excepcionalmente bonito, que parecia tirado de um anúncio de automóveis.

— Jovem, tem lido você alguma vez ao Homero? Sabe quem é?

Rin suprimiu uma gargalhada ante a pergunta. Estava desejando escutar a resposta de Sesshomaru.

Ele riu com vontades.

— Tenho lido ao Homero em profundidade. As obras que lhe atribuem não são mais que um amálgama de lendas, fundidas com dados reais ao longo dos séculos, e cujos verdadeiros origens se perderam nas brumas do tempo. Muito ao contrário que a Teogonía do Hesíodo, a qual escreveu com a ajuda direta do Clio.

O doutor Lewis disse algo em grego clássico.

— É mais que uma simples opinião, doutor —lhe respondeu Sesshomaru em inglês— É um fato provado.

Ben voltou a olhá-lo com atenção, mas Rin sabia que ainda não estava muito disposto a acreditar que alguém com o aspecto de Sesshomaru pudesse lhe dar uma lição em seu próprio campo.

— E você como sabe?

Sesshomaru lhe respondeu em grego.

Pela primeira vez desde que conhecia aquele homem, fazia já mais de uma década, Rin lhe viu totalmente surpreso.

— meu deus! —ofegou— Fala grega como se fosse sua língua materna.

Sesshomaru olhou a Rin com um sorriso sincero, estava-se divertindo.

— Já lhe disse isso —lhe disse Sango— Conhece os deuses gregos melhor que qualquer outra pessoa.

O doutor Lewis viu então o anel de Sesshomaru.

— É isso o que acredito que é? —inquiriu— Um anel de general?

Sesshomaru assentiu.

— Sim.

— Importa-lhe se dou uma olhada?

Sesshomaru o tirou e o ofereceu. O doutor Lewis conteve o fôlego.

— Macedônio? Acredito que do século II AC.

— Exato.

— É uma reprodução incrível — comentou Ben, enquanto o devolvia.

Sesshomaru o pôs de novo.

— Não é uma reprodução.

— Não pode ser! —ofegou Ben, incrédulo— Não pode ser original, é excessivamente antigo.

— Tinha-o um colecionador particular — apontou Sango. Ben não deixava de olhá-la para, ao momento, voltar a centrar sua atenção no Sesshomaru.

— Como o conseguiu? —perguntou-lhe.

Sesshomaru demorou para responder enquanto recordava o dia em que o deram. Kyrian da Tracia e ele tinham sido ascendidos de uma vez, depois de salvar, virtualmente os dois sozinhos, a cidade do Temópolis das garras dos romanos.

Tinha sido uma batalha longa, sangrenta e brutal. Seu exército se dispersou, deixando-os sós, Kyrian e a ele para defender a cidade. Sesshomaru tinha esperado que Kyrian o abandonasse também, mas o idiota lhe tinha sorrido, sustentando uma espada em cada mão, e lhe havia dito: «É um formoso dia para morrer. O que te parece se matarmos alguns bastardos romanos antes de pagar ao Caronte?»

Kyrian da Tracia, um lunático total e absoluto, sempre tinha tido mais guelra que cérebro.

Quando tudo teve acabado, beberam até acabar debaixo das mesas. E à manhã seguinte, despertaram com a notícia da ascensão.

Pelos deuses! De todas as pessoas que tinha conhecido na Macedônia, Kyrian era a quem mais sentia falta. Era o único que sempre lhe guardou as costas e o defendeu.

— Foi um presente — respondeu Sesshomaru ao Ben.

Ele deu uma olhada à mão de Sesshomaru. com os olhos carregados de cobiça.

— Consideraria você a possibilidade de vendê-lo? Eu estaria a disposto a pagar o que pedisse.

— Nunca — respondeu Sesshomaru, recordando as feridas que tinha recebido durante a batalha do Temópolis— Não sabe pelo que passei consegui-lo.

Ben meneou a cabeça.

— Oxalá alguém me fizesse alguma vez um presente como esse. Tem a mais ligeira idéia do que lhe dariam por ele?

— A última vez que o comprovei, ofereceram-me meu peso em ouro.

Ben soltou uma gargalhada e deu uma palmada sobre a mesa da Sango.

— Muito bom. Esse era o preço para libertar um general capturado, verdade?

— Para aqueles covardes que não eram capazes de morrer lutando, sim.

Os olhos do Ben mostraram um novo respeito ao observar a Sesshomaru.

— Sabe a quem pertenceu?

Sango respondeu.

— A Sesshomaru da Macedônia. Ouviste falar dele em alguma ocasião, Ben?

Ele ficou com a boca aberta e os olhos como pratos.

— Está falando a sério? É que não sabe quem foi?

Sango pôs uma expressão estranha. Assumindo que não sabia, Ben continuou falando.

— Tesio disse dele que ia ser o novo Alexandre Magno. Sesshomaru era filho do Diocles da Esparta, também conhecido como Diocles o Açougueiro. Esse homem faria que o Marquês do Sade parecesse Ronald McDonald. Segundo os rumores, Sesshomaru nasceu de uma relação entre a Afrodite e o general, depois de que Diocles salvasse um dos templos da deusa de ser profanado. A opinião mais estendida hoje em dia é que sua mãe foi uma das sacerdotisas do templo.

— De verdade? —perguntou Rin.

Sesshomaru pôs os olhos em branco.

— A ninguém interessa quem pôde ser o tal Sesshomaru. Esse moço morreu faz séculos.

Ben o ignorou e seguiu alardeando de seus conhecimentos.

— Os romanos o conheciam como Augusto Sesshomaru Punitor… —olhou a Rin e acrescentou para que ela o entendesse: — Sesshomaru, o Executor. Ele e Kyrian da Tracia deixaram um rastro sangrento ao longo de todo o Mediterrâneo, durante a quarta guerra de Macedônia contra Roma. Sesshomaru desprezava aos romanos, e jurou que veria a cidade arrasada sob seu exército. Ele e Kyrian estiveram a ponto de conseguir que Roma se ajoelhasse diante deles.

A mandíbula de Sesshomaru se relaxou um pouco.

— Sabe o que ocorreu a Kyrian da Tracia?

Ben deixou escapar um assobio.

— Não teve um final agradável. Foi capturado, os romanos o crucificaram no ano 47 a.C.

Sesshomaru retrocedeu ao escutá-lo. Com um olhar afligido e brincando com o anel, disse:

— Esse homem era, sem dúvida, um dos melhores guerreiros que jamais existiram. Amava a luta como nenhum outro que tenha conhecido —moveu a cabeça— Recordo que uma vez Kyrian conduziu seu carro até atravessar uma barreira de escudos, rompendo os pescoços dos soldados romanos e permitindo que seus homens os derrotassem com tão somente um punhado de baixas —franziu o cenho— Não posso acreditar que o capturassem.

Ben encolheu os ombros com um gesto indiferente.

— Bom, uma vez desaparecido Sesshomaru, Kyrian era o único geral macedônio digno de dirigir um exército, por isso os romanos foram atrás dele com tudo o que tinham.

— O que passou a Sesshomaru? —perguntou Rin, intrigada pelo que os historiadores opinavam do tema.

Sesshomaru a olhou furioso.

— Ninguém sabe —lhe respondeu Ben— É um dos grandes mistérios do mundo antigo. Aqui temos a um general que ninguém pode derrotar no campo de batalha e, de repente puf! Desaparece sem deixar rastro —tamborilou com um dedo sobre a mesa da Sango— A última vez que lhe viu foi na batalha da Conjara. Em um brilhante movimento tático, enganou ao Livius, que perdeu sua, até então, inexpugnável posição. Foi uma das maiores derrota na história do Império Romano.

— E a quem importa? —queixou-se Sesshomaru.

Ben ignorou a interrupção.

— Depois da batalha, supõe-se que Sesshomaru mandou dizer ao Scipio, o Jovem que lhe perseguiria, em vingança pela derrota que acabava de lhe infligir ao exército macedônio. Aterrorizado, Scipio abandonou sua carreira militar na Macedônia e partiu como voluntário à Península Ibérica, para seguir lutando ali —o professor agitou a cabeça— Mas antes que Sesshomaru pudesse levar a cabo a ameaça, desvaneceu-se. Encontraram a toda sua família assassinada em seu próprio lar. E aí é onde a coisa fica interessante — olhou então a Sango. Os escritos macedônios que chegaram até nossos dias, afirmam que Livius o feriu de morte durante a batalha, e que enlouquecido por uma incrível dor, retornou cavalgando para casa para assassinar a sua família e evitar, deste modo, que seu inimigo tomasse como escravos. Os textos romanos asseguram que Scipio enviou a vários de seus soldados, que atacaram a Sesshomaru na metade da noite. Supostamente, mataram-no junto ao resto de sua família, esquartejaram-no e ocultaram os pedaços de seu corpo.

Sesshomaru soprou ante a idéia.

— Scipio era um covarde e um fanfarrão. Jamais se teria atrevido a atacar-m…

— Bom! —exclamou Rin, interrompendo a Sesshomaru antes que se delatasse— Faz um tempo esplêndido, verdade?

— Scipio não era nenhum covarde —lhe respondeu Ben— Ninguém pode discutir seus êxitos na Península Ibérica.

Rin viu como o ódio se refletia nos olhos de Sesshomaru.

Mas Ben não pareceu notá-lo.

— Jovem, o valor desse anel que leva é incalculável. Eu adoraria saber como pode conseguir algo assim. E a esse respeito, mataria por saber o que ocorreu a seu dono original.

Rin olhou incômoda a Sango.

Sesshomaru fez uma careta sarcástica ao Ben.

— Sesshomaru desatou a ira dos deuses e foi castigado por sua arrogância.

— Suponho que essa poderia ser outra explicação —nesse momento, soou o alarme de seu relógio— Caramba! Tenho que recolher a minha esposa.

Ficou em pé e ofereceu a mão a Sesshomaru.

— Não nos apresentaram adequadamente. Sou Ben Lewis.

— Sesshomaru — lhe respondeu, aceitando a saudação.

O doutor Lewis riu. Até que se deu conta que Sesshomaru não brincava.

— Sério?

— Puseram-me o nome de seu general macedônio, poderia-se dizer.

— Seu pai deve ter sido como o meu. Dois amantes de toda Grécia.

— Em realidade, em meu caso sua lealdade ia para a Esparta.

Ben riu com mais gana. Jogou um olhar rápido a Sango.

— por que não o traz para a próxima reunião do Sócrates? Eu adoraria que os meninos o conhecessem. Não é muito freqüente encontrar a alguém que conhece a história grega tão profundamente como eu.

Dito isto, voltou a dirigir-se a Sesshomaru.

— foi um prazer. No vemos então - disse a Sango.

— Bom — começou a dizer Sango uma vez que Ben desapareceu entre a multidão— meu amigo, obtiveste o impossível. Acaba de deixar impressionado a um dos investigadores da Antiga Grécia mais importantes deste país.

Sesshomaru não pareceu impressionar-se muito, mas Rin sim o fez.

— San, acredite que é possível que Sesshomaru possa trabalhar como professor na faculdade, uma vez acabada a maldição? Estava pensando que pod…

— Não, Rin — a interrompeu ele.

— Que não o que? Vai necessitar…

— Não vou ficar aqui.

O olhar frio e vazio que tinha naquele momento era a mesma com a que a tinha olhado a noite em que o convocaram. E partiu Rin ao meio.

— O que quer dizer? —inquiriu ela.

Ele desviou o olhar.

— Athena me fez uma oferta para me devolver ao meu tempo. Uma vez que rompamos a maldição, enviará-me de novo a Macedônia.

Rin se esforçou por seguir respirando.

— Entendo — disse, embora estava morrendo por dentro— Usará meu corpo e depois irá. —E seguiu com um nó na garganta — Ao menos não terei que pedir a Sango que me leve a casa depois.

Sesshomaru retrocedeu como se o tivesse esbofeteado.

— O que quer de mim, Rin? Por que iria querer que ficasse aqui?

Ela não conhecia a resposta. Quão único sabia era que não queria que partisse. Queria que ficasse.

Mas não contra sua vontade.

—Te vou dizer algo — lhe disse. Começava a zangar-se ante a idéia de que ele desaparecesse— não quero que fique. De fato, me está ocorrendo uma coisa, que tal se vai para casa da Sango por uns dias? —e então olhou a sua amiga — importaria-te?

Sango abria e fechava a boca como um peixe lutando por respirar. Sesshomaru esticou um braço para Rin.

— Rin…

— Não me toque — lhe advertiu apartando seu próprio braço— Me dá asco.

— Rin! —exclamou Sango— Não posso acreditar que você…

— Não importa —disse Sesshomaru com voz fria e carente de emoção— Ao menos não me cuspiu à cara com seu último fôlego.

Tinha-o ferido. Rin podia vê-lo em seus olhos, mas ela também se sentia muito ferida. Terrivelmente ferida.

— Até mais tarde — disse a Sango e partiu, deixando ali Sesshomaru.

Sango deixou escapar o ar lentamente enquanto observava a Sesshomaru, que contemplava como Rin se afastava deles. Seu corpo estava totalmente rígido e tinha um tic na mandíbula.

— Onde põe o olho, põe a bala. Um golpe direto ao coração. Uma ferida em carne viva.

Sesshomaru lhe cravou um olhar francamente hostil.

— Me diga, Oráculo. Quais deveriam ter sido minhas palavras?

Sango embaralhou suas cartas.

— Não sei —lhe respondeu melancolicamente— Imagino que não teria sido tão mal se tivesse sido honesto.

Sesshomaru esfregou os olhos e se sentou na cadeira, em frente a ango. Não tinha tido intenção de ferir Rin.

E jamais poderia esquecer esse olhar, enquanto lhe cuspia as horríveis palavras: «Não me toque. Dá-me asco.»

Esforçou-se por seguir respirando, agüentando a agonia. As Parcas seguiam burlando-se dele.

Deviam ter um dia aborrecido no Olimpo.

— Quer que te leia as cartas? —perguntou-lhe Sango, devolvendo-o ao presente.

— Claro, por que não? —respondeu. Não ia dizer lhe nada que não soubesse.

— O que quer saber?

— Alguma vez…? —se deteve antes de formular a mesma pergunta que fizesse, séculos atrás, ao Oráculo do Delfos— …conseguirei romper a maldição? —perguntou em voz baixa.

Sango embaralhou as cartas, e tirou três dela. Abriu uns olhos como pratos.

Sesshomaru não necessitava que as interpretasse. Já o via por si mesmo: uma torre destroçada por um raio, um coração atravessado por três espadas, e duas pessoas encadeadas e arrastadas por um demônio.

— Não passa nada —disse a Sango— Jamais pensei que pudesse sair bem.

— Isso não é o que nos dizem as cartas —sussurrou— Mas tem toda uma batalha por diante.

Sesshomaru soltou uma amarga gargalhada.

— Manejo bem as batalhas — era a dor que sentia no coração o que ia acabar com ele.

************************

Rin limpou as lágrimas do rosto enquanto entrava no caminho de acesso ao jardim. Apertou os dentes ao descer do carro, e fechou a porta com um forte golpe.

Ao inferno com o Sesshomaru. Podia ficar preso no livro para toda a eternidade. Ela não era um pedaço de carne a sua inteira disposição.

Como pod…?

Procurou no bolso as chaves da entrada.

— E como não ia fazê-lo? —murmurou. Tirou a chave e abriu a porta.

A ira a consumia. Estava sendo irracional e sabia. Sesshomaru não tinha a culpa de que Kohako tivesse sido um porco egoísta. Como tampouco era culpado de que ela temesse ser utilizada.

Estava culpando a Sesshomaru por algo no que não tinha participado, mas ainda assim…

Só queria a alguém que a amasse. Alguém que quisesse ficar a seu lado.

E tinha esperado que ao ajudar, Sesshomaru ficasse perto e…

Fechou a porta e meneou a cabeça. Por muito que desejasse que as coisas fossem diferentes, nada ia mudar, já que não estava escrito que fossem de outro modo. Tinha escutado o que Ben contou a respeito da vida de Sesshomaru. A história que o mesmo Sesshomaru contou aos meninos sobre a batalha.

Recordava o modo em que tinha cruzado a rua como uma exalação para salvar ao menino.

Ele tinha nascido para liderar um exército. Não pertencia a esta época. Pertencia a seu mundo antigo.

Era muito egoísta de sua parte tentar mantê-lo a seu lado, como se fosse um mascote que acabasse de resgatar.

Subiu as escadas penosamente, com o coração destroçado. Teria que afastar-se dele. Era tudo o que podia fazer. Porque, no fundo, sabia que quanto mais soubesse a respeito de Sesshomaru, mais carinho lhe pegaria. E se ele não tinha intenção de ficar, acabaria muito ferida.

Tinha subido a metade da escada, quando alguém bateu na porta principal. Por um instante, lhe levantou o ânimo ao pensar que podia ser Sesshomaru, até que chegou à porta e viu a silhueta de um homem esperando no alpendre.

Entreabriu a porta e emitiu um ofego.

Era Jenine.

Levava um traje marrom escuro, com uma camisa amarela e gravata vermelha. O cabelo curto e negro estava penteado para trás e lhe dedicava um radiante sorriso.

— Olá Rin!

— Senhor Jenine— o saudou glacialmente, embora o coração lhe pulsava a toda pressa. Havia algo definitivamente horripilante neste tipo fino— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Passava por aqui e me detive para saudá-la. Me ocorreu que pod…

— Tem que partir.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— por quê? Só quero falar contigo.

— Porque não atendo a meus pacientes em casa.

— Certo, mas eu não sou…

— Senhor Jenine —lhe disse com brutalidade— Tem que partir. Se não o fizer, chamarei à polícia.

Sem fazer muito caso à ira de Rin, assentiu com a cabeça, demonstrando ter a paciência de um santo.

— Vá! Então deve estar ocupada. Posso passar por aqui mais tarde. Eu também tenho muito que fazer. Venho logo então? Podemos jantar juntos.

Totalmente muda de assombro, Rin o olhou fixamente aos olhos.

— Não.

Ele sorriu ante a negativa.

— Vamos, Rin. Não seja assim. Sabe que nascemos um para o outro. Se me deixar…

— Parta!

— Muito bem, mas voltarei. Temos muito do que falar — deu a volta e desceu a escadas do alpendre.

Com o coração martelando no peito, ela fechou a porta e passou o trinco de segurança.

— Vou te matar, Luanne —disse enquanto se dirigia à cozinha. Ao passar pela sala de estar, uma sombra na janela chamou sua atenção.

Era Jenine.

Aterrada, segurou o telefone e chamou à polícia.

Demoraram quase uma hora em chegar. Jenine permaneceu no jardim todo o tempo, de janela em janela, observando-a através das frestas das persianas. Até que não viu que o carro de polícia subia pelo caminho de entrada e desapareceu pelo pátio traseiro.

Rin tomou uma profunda baforada de ar para acalmar seus nervos e abriu a porta para que entrassem os agentes.

Ficaram o tempo suficiente para lhe informar de que não podiam fazer nada para manter ao Jenine afastado dela. O melhor que podia fazer era conseguir uma ordem de afastamento, mas já que era ela que devia encarregar do tratamento do Jenine até que Luanne retornasse, era algo totalmente inútil.

— Sinto — se desculpou o policial na porta, enquanto os acompanhava— mas não há nenhuma lei que nos permita lhe ajudar a livrar-se dele. Poderia solicitar uma ordem de detenção por invasão, mas a menos que tenha antecedentes não servirá de nada.

O agente, um homem jovem, olhou-a compassivo.

— Sei que não lhe vai servir de muito consolo, mas podemos tentar patrulhar a zona com mais freqüência. Embora o verão seja uma época especialmente ocupada para nós. A modo pessoal, aconselho-lhe que vá a casa de um amigo durante um tempo.

— De acordo, muito obrigado — logo que partiram, correu por toda a casa, assegurando portas e janelas com os ferrolhos e fechos.

Intranqüila, lançava olhadas em torno de seu próprio lar, esperando ver o Narak entrar através de um buraco na parede, como se tratasse de uma barata.

Se tão somente soubesse realmente se o moço era ou não perigoso… Seu relatório do hospital psiquiátrico mencionava um comportamento desviado e perseguidor a mulheres, às que acossava mas jamais feria fisicamente. Limitava-se a aterrorizar a suas vítimas lhes impondo sua presença continuamente, pelo qual tinha sido enviado ao hospital para começar a tratar-se.

Como psicóloga, Rin sabia que não havia nada especialmente perigoso no Jenine, mas como mulher estava assustada.

Quão último queria era acabar como uma estatística mais.

Não, não podia ficar ali esperando que o moço retornasse e a encontrasse sozinha.

Apressou-se a subir as escadas para fazer a bagagem.

**Nossa que sufoco a Rin esta passando tantos problemas e acima de tudo tão confusa e como será que o Sesshy esta, bem só poderei dizer na próxima semana, há, há sou ma.**

**Beijos e espero quem sabe um dia conhece-las^-^**

**Graziela Leon**

**Meyllin**

**Hay Lin**

**individua do mal**

**PATY SAORI ( oi amiguinha muitas saudades)**

**Rukia-hime**

**Lady Kamy Bastet**

**Rayssa-chan**

**Elantriel**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Sango observava como Sesshomaru se passeava nervoso, por diante de seu posto, enquanto fazia uma leitura para um turista. Deus santo! Poderia passar todo o dia observando-o caminhar. Esse modo de andar fazia saltar os olhos das órbitas, e lhe dava desejos terríveis de sair correndo para casa, pegar o Mirok e lhe fazer algumas coisas pecaminosas.

Uma e outra vez, as mulheres se aproximavam dele, mas Sesshomaru não demorava para tirá-las do meio. Era certamente divertido ver todas essas garotas pavoneando-se a seu redor enquanto ele permanecia alheio a seus estratagemas. Nunca lhe tinha parecido possível que um homem atuasse assim.

Mas claro, até ela podia chegar a enjoar de chocolate se comia demais.

E pelo modo em que as mulheres respondiam à presença de Sesshomaru, deduziu que ele já tinha sofrido mais de uma dor de barriga causado por uma indigestão. A verdade é que parecia muito preocupado.

E Sango se sentia fatal pelo que tinha feito a ambos, a ele e a Rin. Sua idéia parecia bastante singela em princípio. Se tivesse refletido um pouco mais…

Mas como ia adivinhar quem era Sesshomaru? Claro, que seu nome podia ter feito soar algum timbre em sua mente, de todos os modos, sua especialidade era a Idade de Bronze grega que, até para a época de Sesshomaru, era a Pré-história.

E tampouco tinha acreditado que o moço do livro fosse realmente humano. Pensara que era alguma classe de gênio ou criatura mágica, sem passado nem sentimentos.

Senhor! Quando colocava a pata o fazia até o fundo.

Meneando a cabeça, observou como Sesshomaru rechaçava outra oferta, esta vez procedente de uma atrativa ruiva. O homem era um verdadeiro ímã de estrogênios.

Acabou a leitura.

Sesshomaru esperou uns minutos e se aproximou da mesa.

— Me leve até Rin.

Não era uma petição, não. Estava segura de que era o mesmo tom de voz que empregava para dirigir a seu exército em metade de uma batalha.

— Disse que…

— Não me importa o que disse. Preciso vê-la.

Sango envolveu o baralho no lenço negro de seda. Que demônios? Tampouco é que necessitasse que sua melhor amiga voltasse a lhe falar.

— Vai direto a seu funeral.

— Oxalá — disse em voz tão baixa que ela não pôde estar segura de ter escutado corretamente.

Ajudou-a recolher seus pertences para colocá-los no carrinho, e levar tudo até o pequeno espaço que tinha alugada para guardá-lo.

Sem perda de tempo, chegaram a casa de Rin.

Estacionaram no caminho do jardim quando Rin estava guardando suas malas.

— Olá, Rin! —saudou Sango— Aonde vai?

Ela olhou furiosa a Sesshomaru.

— Parto-me por uns dias.

— Onde? —perguntou-lhe sua amiga.

Rin não respondeu.

Sesshomaru saiu do carro e se aproximou dela. Ia arrumar as coisas, custasse o que custasse.

Rin jogou uma bolsa ao porta-malas e se afastou de Sesshomaru.

Ele a segurou por um braço.

— Não respondeste à pergunta.

Ela escapou de sua mão.

— E o que vais fazer, me bater se não o fizer? —disse-lhe, olhando-o com os olhos entrecerrados.

Sesshomaru se encolheu ante o evidente rancor.

— E porque vai partir ? —Então se deu conta. Rin estava custando horrores conter as lágrimas. Tinha os olhos úmidos e brilhantes. A culpa o assaltou — O sinto, Rin — murmurou enquanto cobria sua bochecha com a mão— Não pretendia te fazer dano.

Rin observou a batalha que mantinham o arrependimento e o desejo no rosto de Sesshomaru. Sua carícia era tão terna e tão suave… Por um instante, esteve a ponto de acreditar que, em realidade, ele se preocupava com ela.

— Eu também o sinto —sussurrou— Já sei que não tem culpa.

Ele soltou uma brusca e amarga gargalhada.

— Em realidade, tudo o que acontece é minha culpa.

— Né! Posso confiar em vós? —perguntou Sango.

Sesshomaru olhou a Rin com ardente intensidade, apanhando seu olhar e fazendo-a tremer.

— Quer que vá? —perguntou-lhe.

Não, não queria. Essa era a base de todo o problema. Não queria que voltasse a abandoná-la. Jamais.

Rin segurou as mãos de Sesshomaru entre as suas e as separou de seu rosto.

— Tudo está solucionado, Sango.

— Nesse caso, vou pra casa. Vemo-nos.

Rin apenas foi consciente de que sua amiga punha em marcha o carro e se afastava. Toda sua atenção estava posta no Sesshomaru.

— Agora me vais dizer aonde vai? —perguntou-lhe.

Pela primeira vez, desde que a polícia partiu, Rin sentiu que podia respirar. Com a presença de Sesshomaru, o medo se desvaneceu como a névoa sob o sol.

Sentia-se segura.

— Recorda o que te contei sobre o Jenine Carmichael?

Ele assentiu.

— Esteve aqui faz um momento. Ele… ele me inquieta.

A expressão gélida e severa que adotou o rosto de Sesshomaru a deixou atônita.

— Onde está agora?

— Não sei. Esfumaçou-se ao chegar a polícia. Por isso partia. Ia ficar em um hotel.

— Ainda quer partir?

Rin negou com a cabeça. Com ele ali, sentia-se completamente a salvo.

— Pegarei sua bolsa — lhe disse. Tirou-a e fechou o porta-malas.

Rin se encaminhou para a casa.

Passaram o resto do dia em uma aprazível solidão. Ao chegar a noite, tombaram-se diante do sofá, reclinados sobre as almofadas.

Rin apoiou a cabeça no duro ventre de Sesshomaru enquanto acaba de ler Peter Pan e fazia todo o possível para não distrair-se com o maravilhoso aroma que desprendia seu corpo. E com o maravilhosamente bem que estava, apoiada sobre seus abdome.

Tinha que utilizar-se de toda sua força de vontade para não dar volta e explorar os firmes músculos de seu torso com a boca.

Sesshomaru acariciava lentamente o cabelo enquanto a observava. Senhor, suas mãos faziam que ardesse a pele. Faziam desejar arrancar a roupa e saborear cada centímetro de seu corpo.

— Fim — disse ela, fechando o livro.

O abrasador olhar de Sesshomaru tirou o fôlego.

Estirou-se e arqueou levemente as costas, apoiando-se com mais força sobre ele.

— Quer que leia algo mais?

— Sim, por favor. Sua voz me relaxa.

Ela o olhou fixamente por um instante e, depois, sorriu. Não recordava que nenhum outro elogio tivesse significado tanto para ela como aquele.

— Tenho a maioria dos livros em meu quarto —disse enquanto ficava em pé— Vamos, mostrarei meu tesouro escondido e encontraremos algo que nós gostemos.

Seguiu-a escada acima.

Rin notou que Sesshomaru observava a cama com desejo e depois olhava a ela.

Fingiu não dar-se conta e abriu a porta do enorme closet. Ligou a luz e passou uma mão com carinho pelas estantes que seu pai tinha colocado tantos anos atrás.

Seu pai e seu melhor amigo o tinham passado o dia enquanto colocavam as estantes. Os dois eram professores, e tinha o quarto feito um desastre. Seu pai acabou com duas unhas negras antes de tudo estivesse terminado. Sua mãe não tinha deixado de rir e de chamar seu marido «carpinteiro profissional», mas a ele não parecia importar. A expressão de orgulho em seu rosto quando tudo esteve terminado, e os livros de Rin colocados nas estantes, ficou impressa para sempre no coração de sua filha.

Como adorava esse lugar. Aqui era onde realmente sentia o amor de seus pais. Aqui se refugiava e fugia dos problemas e sofrimentos que a perseguiam.

Cada livro guardado ali era uma lembrança especial, e todos eles formavam parte de seu mundo. Olhou a sua esquerda e viu Shanna, com a que tinha começado sua afeição à novela romântica. The Wolfling, a tinha introduzido na ficção científica. E seu adorado Bimbos do Sol Morto, sua primeira novela de mistério.

Também estavam ali as velhas novelas de seus pais, e as três cópias dos livros de texto que seu pai tinha escrito antes que ela nascesse.

Este era seu santuário e Sesshomaru era, sem contar a seus pais, a primeira pessoa que punha um pé nele.

— Leva tempo colecionando livros — comentou ele enquanto jogava uma olhada às estantes.

Ela assentiu.

— Foram meus melhores amigos enquanto crescia. Acredito que o amor pela leitura é o melhor presente que meus pais me deram —levantou o livro do Peter Pan— Este era de meu pai, de quando era menino. É minha posse mais apreciada.

Devolveu-o a uma das estantes e segurou um exemplar de Beleza Negra.

— Minha mãe me lia este uma e outra vez.

Fez um pequeno percurso, lhe mostrando seus livros.

— Rebeldes —sussurrou com adoração— Era meu livro favorito no instituto. Ah!, Junto com este, Pode demandar a seus pais por abuso de autoridade?

Sesshomaru riu.

— Já vejo que significam muito para ti. Ilumina-te o rosto quando falas deles.

Algo em seu olhar disse a Rin que ele estava pensando em outro modo de fazer que se iluminasse…

Tragando saliva ante a idéia, deu a volta e rebuscou na estante da direita, onde guardava os clássicos, enquanto Sesshomaru seguia olhando os da esquerda.

— O que te parece este? —perguntou-lhe ele, com uma de suas novelas românticas na mão.

Rin soltou uma risada nervosa ao ver o casal que se abraçava meio nua na capa.

— Senhor! Parece-me que não.

Ele olhou a capa e levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Certo —disse Rin lhe tirando o livro da mão— Tem descoberto meu mais profundo segredo. Sou uma viciada nas novelas românticas, mas o último que precisa é que te leia uma apaixonada cena de amor em voz alta. Muitíssimo obrigado, mas não.

Sesshomaru lhe olhou fixamente os lábios.

— Preferiria recriar uma apaixonada cena de amor contigo — disse em voz baixa, aproximando-se dela.

Rin começou a tremer. Tinha as costas pega a estante e não podia retroceder mais. Sesshomaru colocou um braço sobre sua cabeça e aproximou seu corpo ao dele, até deixá-los unidos. Então, baixou a cabeça e se aproximou de sua boca.

Rin fechou os olhos. A presença de Sesshomaru alagava todos seus sentidos. Rodeava-a de uma forma extremamente perturbadora.

Por uma vez, ele manteve as mãos quietas e se limitou a tocá-la tão somente com os lábios. Dava igual. A cabeça de Rin começou a girar de todos os modos.

Como tinha podido sua esposa escolher a outro homem tendo-o a ele? Como podia rechaçá-lo uma mulher em seu são julgamento? Este homem era o paraíso.

Sesshomaru aprofundou o beijo, explorando sua boca com a língua. Rin sentia os batimentos do coração de seu coração enquanto ele se aproximava ainda mais e seus músculos a envolviam.

Jamais tinha sido tão consciente da presença de outro ser humano. Ele a punha ao limite, a fazia experimentar sensações que não sabia que pudessem existir.

Sesshomaru se retirou um pouco e apoiou a bochecha sobre a de Rin. Seu fôlego caía sobre seu cabelo e lhe arrepiava a pele.

— Tenho alguns desejos horríveis de estar dentro de você, Rin —murmurou— Quero sentir suas pernas ao redor de meu corpo, sentir seus seios debaixo de mim, te escutar gemer enquanto faço amor lentamente. Quero que seu aroma fique impresso em meu corpo e que seu fôlego me queime a pele.

Todo seu corpo se esticou antes de separar-se dela.

— Mas já estou acostumado a desejar coisas que não posso ter — sussurrou.

Tocou-lhe o braço. Sesshomaru segurou sua mão, a levou aos lábios e depositou um rastro de pequenos beijos sobre os nódulos.

O desejo que se refletia em seu bonito rosto fazia que a Rin doesse todo o corpo.

— Busca um livro e me comportarei.

Engoliu em seco enquanto ele se afastava. Então, fixou-se em seu velho exemplar de Ilíada. Sorriu. Ia-lhe encantar, estava segura.

Segurou-o e baixou as escadas.

Sesshomaru estava sentado diante do sofá.

— Adivinha o que encontrei! —exclamou Rin excitada.

— Não tenho a mais remota idéia.

Ela o sustentou em alto e sorriu.

— A Ilíada!

Sesshomaru se animou imediatamente e as covinhas relampejaram em seu rosto.

— me cante, OH Deusa!

— Muito bem —respondeu ela, sentando-se a seu lado— E isto vais gostar ainda mais: é uma versão bilíngüe, com o original grego e a tradução inglesa.

E o deixou para que o visse.

A expressão de Sesshomaru foi quão mesma se lhe tivessem entregue o tesouro de um rei. Abriu o livro e imediatamente, seus olhos voaram sobre as páginas enquanto passava a mão reverentemente pelas folhas, cobertas com a antiga escritura grega.

Era incapaz de acreditar que estivesse vendo de novo seu idioma escrito, depois de tanto tempo. Fazia uma eternidade que não o lia em outro lugar que não fosse seu braço.

Sempre lhe tinham encantado A Ilíada e A Odisséia. De menino, tinha passado horas escondido atrás dos barracões, lendo pergaminhos uma e outra vez, ou escapulindo-se para escutar aos bardos na praça da cidade.

Entendia muito bem o que sentia Rin por seus livros. Ele tinha sentido o mesmo em sua juventude. A mais mínima oportunidade, escapava a seu mundo de fantasia, onde os heróis sempre triunfavam, os demônios e vilãos eram aniquilados, e os pais e as mães amavam a seus filhos.

Nas histórias não havia fome nem dor, a não ser liberdade e esperança. Foi através dessas histórias que aprendeu o que eram a compaixão e a ternura. A honra e a integridade.

Rin se ajoelhou junto a ele.

— Sente falta de seu lar, verdade?

Sesshomaru afastou o olhar. Só sentia falta de seus filhos.

Ao contrário que ao Kyrian, a luta nunca lhe tinha atraído. O fedor da morte e o sangue, os gemidos dos moribundos. Só tinha lutado porque era o que se esperava dele. E tinha liderado um exército porque, como bem disse Platão, cada ser humano está capacitado por natureza para realizar uma atividade a qual se entrega. Por sua natureza, Sesshomaru sempre tinha sido um líder e não podia seguir as ordens de ninguém.

Não, não sentia falta, mas…

— Foi tudo que conheci.

Rin roçou o ombro, mas foi a preocupação que refletiam seus olhos cinza o que a desarmou.

— Queria que seu filho fosse um soldado?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Jamais quis que trocassem sua juventude como ocorreu a tantos de meus homens —respondeu com a voz rouca— Bastante irônico, não é certo? Nem sequer teria permitido que jogasse com a espada de madeira que Kyrian lhe deu de presente em seu aniversário, nem tivesse deixado tocar a minha enquanto estivesse em casa.

Rin enlaçou as mãos em seu pescoço e atirou dele para aproximá-lo. Suas carícias eram tão incrivelmente relaxantes… Faziam que a solidão doesse ainda mais.

— Como se chamava?

Sesshomaru engoliu em seco. Não tinha pronunciado os nomes de seus filhos desde dia de sua morte. Não se tinha atrevido, mas, não obstante, queria compartilhá-los com Rin.

— Atolycus. Minha filha se chamava Callista.

Rin o olhou com um sorriso triste, como se compartilhasse sua dor pela perda.

— Tinham nomes preciosos.

— Eram meninos preciosos.

— Se pareciam em algo a ti, acredito.

Isso tinha sido o mais formoso que ninguém jamais lhe havia dito.

Sesshomaru lhe passou a mão pelo cabelo, deixando que as mechas se escorressem sobre sua palma. Fechou os olhos e desejou poder ficar assim para sempre.

O medo de ter que abandoná-la o estava destroçando. Nunca lhe tinha gostado da idéia de ser engolido por aquele desolado inferno que era o livro, mas agora, ao pensar que jamais voltaria a vê-la, que jamais voltaria a cheirar o doce aroma de sua pele, que suas mãos jamais voltariam a roçar o suave rubor de suas bochechas…

Não podia suportá-lo. Era muito.

Pelos deuses! E tinha acreditado até então que estava maldito…

Rin se afastou um pouco, beijou-o brandamente nos lábios e segurou o livro.

Sesshomaru tragou. Ela queria resgatá-lo e, pela primeira vez durante todos aqueles séculos, queria ser resgatado.

Estendeu-se no chão para que Rin pudesse apoiar a cabeça nele. Adorava senti-la assim. Sentir seu cabelo estendendo-se sobre os braços e o torso.

Estiveram estendidos no chão até as primeiras horas da madrugada, Sesshomaru a escutava enquanto lia a Odisséia e narrava as histórias do Aquiles.

Observava como o cansaço ia fazendo nela, mas continuava lendo. Finalmente, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Sesshomaru sorriu e tirou o livro das mãos para deixá-lo a um lado. Acariciou-lhe a bochecha com a palma da mão durante um instante.

Não tinha sono. Não queria desperdiçar nem um segundo só do tempo que tinha para estar a seu lado. Queria contemplá-la, tocá-la. Absorvê-la. Porque entesouraria essas lembranças durante toda a eternidade.

Nunca tinha passado uma noite assim: deitado tranqüilamente no chão junto a uma mulher, sem que ela montasse seu corpo e lhe exigisse que a tocasse e a possuísse.

Em sua época, os homens e as mulheres não estavam acostumados passar muito tempo juntos. Durante as temporadas que passou em seu lar, Kagura lhe falava em raras ocasiões. De fato, não tinha demonstrado muito interesse nele.

Pelas noites, quando a buscava, não o rechaçava. Mas, não obstante, não estava ansiosa por suas carícias. Sempre tinha conseguido enrolá-la para que seu corpo lhe respondesse apaixonadamente, mas não assim seu coração.

Deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo negro de Rin, extasiado pela sensação de ter entre os dedos. Seu olhar se deteve sobre seu anel. Brilhava tenuamente, captando a escassa luz da estadia.

Em sua mente, via-o coberto de sangue. Recordava como lhe cravava no dedo enquanto brandia a espada em meio de uma batalha. Esse anel o tinha significado tudo para ele, e não lhe tinha resultado fácil consegui-lo. O tinha ganho com o suor de sua frente e com numerosas feridas que sofreu seu corpo. Havia-lhe lado muito, mas tinha merecido a pena.

Durante um tempo foi respeitado, embora não o amassem. Em sua vida como mortal, isso tinha sido essencial.

Suspirando, jogou a cabeça para trás para apoiar-se na almofada do sofá que tinha posto sobre o chão e fechou os olhos.

Quando por fim se deslizou entre as neblinas do sonho, não foram os rostos do passado os que povoaram sua mente, foi a imagem de alguns claros olhos cinza que riam com ele, de uma negra juba que se esparramava por seu peito e de uma voz suave que lia palavras que lhe pareciam familiares embora, de algum modo, estranhas.

Rin se espreguiçou languidamente ao despertar. Abriu os olhos e se surpreendeu ao dar-se conta de que tinha a cabeça sobre o abdômen de Sesshomaru. Ele tinha a mão enterrada em seu cabelo e, pela respiração relaxada e profunda, soube que ainda estava dormindo.

Levantou o olhar para seu rosto. Tinha uma expressão tranqüila, quase infantil.

E então foi consciente de algo: não tinha tido o pesadelo. Tinha dormido toda a noite.

Sorrindo, tentou levantar-se muito devagar para não despertá-lo.

Não funcionou. Logo que levantou a cabeça, Sesshomaru abriu os olhos e a abrasou com um intenso olhar.

— Rin — disse em voz baixa.

— Não queria te despertar.

Ela assinalou as escadas com o polegar.

— Ia acima me dar uma ducha. Deveria fechar a porta?

Percorreu-a com olhos ardentes.

— Não, acredito que posso me comportar.

Ela sorriu.

— Parece-me que já ouvi isso antes.

Sesshomaru não respondeu.

Rin subiu e se deu uma ducha rápida.

Uma vez que acabou, foi a seu quarto e se encontrou a Sesshomaru deitado na cama, folheando sua exemplar de Ilíada.

Olhou-a com expressão absorta ao dar-se conta de só levava posta uma toalha. Um lascivo sorriso fez que suas covinhas aparecessem em todo seu esplendor, e a temperatura do corpo de Rin ascendeu vários graus.

— Vou colocar uma roupa e…

— Não — lhe disse com tom autoritário.

— Que não o que? —perguntou incrédula.

A expressão de Sesshomaru se suavizou.

— Preferiria que te vestisse aqui.

— Sesshomaru …

— Por favor.

Rin ficou muito nervosa ante a petição. Jamais tinha feito algo assim em sua vida. E se sentia envergonhada.

— Por favor, por favor… — voltou a lhe rogar com um leve sorriso.

Que mulher lhe diria que não a uma expressão como essa?

Olhou-o com receio.

— Não te atreva a rir — disse enquanto abria vacilante a toalha.

Sesshomaru olhou seus seios com olhos famintos.

— Pode estar completamente segura de que a risada é o último que me passa pela mente nestes momentos.

E então, levantou-se da cama e se aproximou da cômoda, onde Rin guardava a roupa interior, com os movimentos graciosos de um predador. Um estranho calafrio percorreu as costas de Rin enquanto observava como a mão de Sesshomaru rebuscava entre suas calcinha até encontrar as de seda negra que Sango tinha feito compra de brincadeira.

Sesshomaru as tirou e se ajoelhou no chão diante dela, com toda a intenção de ajudá-la a colocar. Sem fôlego e totalmente entregue à sedução, Rin olhou seu cabelo prateado enquanto levantava uma perna para deixar que passasse a calcinha pelo pé.

Depois de suas mãos, que deslizavam a seda subindo por sua perna, seus lábios deixavam um caminho de beijos que a fizeram estremecer-se. Para maior devastação de todos seus sentidos, abriu as mãos e as colocou sobre suas coxas com os dedos totalmente estendidos. E o que foi ainda pior, uma vez que a calcinha esteve colocada em seu lugar, acariciou-a levemente entre as pernas antes de afastar-se.

Continuando, tirou o sutiã negro.

Como um pulso sem vontade própria, deixou que o pusesse. As mãos de Sesshomaru roçaram os mamilos, enquanto grampeava o gancho dianteiro, uma vez fechado, deslizou-as sob o cetim e a acariciou com deleite, arrepiando a pele.

Sesshomaru inclinou a cabeça e capturou seus lábios. Podia sentir o fogo consumindo-o, lhe exigindo que a possuísse. Exigindo-lhe que aliviasse a dor de sua virilha embora fosse por um instante.

Rin gemeu quando ele aprofundou o beijo e se deixou levar por completo. Sesshomaru a levantou em braços para estendê-la sobre a cama. De forma instintiva, rodeou a cintura com as pernas e gemeu ao sentir os duros abdominais pressionando sobre seu sexo.

Sesshomaru passou as mãos pelas costas. A visão de seu corpo úmido e nu estava gravada a fogo em sua mente. Tinha chegado a um ponto sem retorno quando um brilho de luz cega iluminou o quarto.

Com os olhos doloridos pelo resplendor, Sesshomaru se separou dela.

— Foi você? —perguntou ela sem fôlego, olhando-o entusiasmada.

Risonho, Sesshomaru negou com a cabeça.

— Oxalá me pudesse atribuir isso, mas estou bastante seguro de que tem outra origem.

Deu uma olhada à habitação e seus olhos se detiveram sobre a cama. Piscou.

Não podia ser…

— O que é isso? —perguntou Rin, girando-se para olhar a cama.

— É meu escudo — respondeu Sesshomaru, incapaz de acreditá-lo.

Fazia séculos que não via seu escudo. Atônito, contemplou-o fixamente. Estava no centro da cama e emitia débeis brilhos sob a luz.

Conhecia cada entalhe e arranhão que havia nele, recordava cada um dos golpes que os tinham produzido.

Temeroso de estar sonhando, esticou o braço para tocar o relevo em bronze de Athena e sua coruja.

— E sua espada também?

Sesshomaru segurou a mão antes que pudesse tocá-la.

— Essa é a Espada do Cronos. Não a toques jamais. Se alguém que não levar seu sangue a toca, sua pele ficará marcada para sempre com uma terrível queimadura.

— Sério? —perguntou, baixando-se da cama para afastar-se da espada.

— Sério.

Rin olhou à cama com o cenho franzido.

— O que fazem aqui?

— Não sei.

— E quem as enviou?

— Não sei.

— Pois não me está ajudando muito.

Sesshomaru não pareceu captar seu sarcasmo. Em lugar de dar-se por irritado, Rin o observou contemplar seu escudo. Passava a mão sobre ele como um pai que olhe com adoração a um filho a tempo perdido.

Segurou sua espada e a depositou no chão, debaixo da cama.

— Não esqueça que está aqui — disse muito sério— Tenha muito cuidado de não tocá-la.

Sua expressão se voltou mais carrancuda ao incorporar-se. Olhou de novo o escudo.

— Deve ser obra de minha mãe. Só ela ou um de seus filhos poderiam enviar isso — Claro.

— E por que ia fazer o?

Sesshomaru entrecerrou os olhos enquanto recordava o resto da lenda que rodeava a sua espada.

— Estou seguro de que enviou minha espada se por acaso tenho que me enfrentar com o Narak. A Espada do Cronos também é conhecida como a Espada da Justiça. Não acabará com sua vida, mas fará que ocupe meu lugar no livro.

— Está falando a sério?

Sesshomaru assentiu.

— Posso tocar o escudo?

— Claro.

Rin passou a mão sobre as incrustações douradas e negras que formavam a imagem de Athena e a coruja.

— É muito bonito — disse, maravilhada.

— Kyrian o mandou fazer quando me nomearam General Supremo.

Rin acariciou a inscrição gravada sob a figura de Athena.

— O que diz aqui?

— «A morte antes que a desonra» — disse com um nó na garganta.

Sesshomaru sorriu com melancolia ao recordar ao Kyrian junto a ele durante as batalhas.

— O escudo do Kyrian dizia: «Os despojos para o vencedor». Estava acostumado a me olhar antes da luta, e dizer: «Você leva a honra, adelfos, e eu fico com os despojos».

Rin permaneceu em silencio ao escutar o estranho tom de sua voz. Tentando imaginar sua aparência com o escudo em alto, aproximou-se um pouco mais.

— Kyrian? O homem que foi crucificado?

— Sim.

— Apreciava-o muito, verdade?

Ele sorriu com tristeza.

— Levou-lhe um tempo acostumar-se a mim. Eu tinha vinte e três anos quando seu tio o atribuiu a minha tropa, depois de me advertir concisamente do que me aconteceria se deixava que Sua Alteza fosse ferido.

— Era um príncipe?

Sesshomaru assentiu.

— E não tinha medo de nada. Apenas se chegava aos vinte anos e lutava ou se metia em brigas sem estar preparado, sem acreditar que pudessem fazer dano. Dava-me a sensação de que cada vez que me dava a volta, tinha que tirá-lo a força de algum estranho contratempo. Mas resultava muito difícil não apreciá-lo. Apesar de seu caráter exaltado, tinha um grande senso de humor e era completamente leal. —Passou a mão pelo escudo - Oxalá tivesse estado ali para poder salvá-lo dos romanos.

Grace lhe acariciou o braço em um gesto pormenorizado.

— Estou segura de que os dois juntos teriam sido capazes de sair de qualquer atoleiro.

Os olhos de Sesshomaru se iluminaram ao escutá-la.

— Quando nossos exércitos partiam juntos, éramos invencíveis. —Esticou a mandíbula ao olhá-la — Era questão de tempo que Roma fosse nossa.

— por que depreciavam tanto ao Império Romano?

— Jurei que destruiria Roma no mesmo dia que conquistaram Primária. Kyrian e eu fomos enviados para ajudá-los na luta, mas quando chegamos era muito tarde. Os romanos tinham rodeado a cidade e tinham assassinado grosseiramente a todas as mulheres e aos meninos. Jamais tinha visto uma carnificina semelhante. —Seu olhar se obscureceu — Estávamos tentando enterrar aos mortos quando os romanos fizeram uma emboscada.

Rin ficou gelada ao escutá-lo.

— O que ocorreu?

— Derrotei ao Livius e estava a ponto de matá-lo no momento em que interveio Priapus. Lançou um raio a meu cavalo e caí no meio das tropas romanas. Estava seguro de ia morrer quando Kyrian apareceu do nada. Fez retroceder Livius até que pude me pôr em pé de novo. Livius chamou a seus homens em retirada e desapareceu antes que pudéssemos acabar com ele.

Rin foi consciente da proximidade de Sesshomaru. Estava atrás dela, tão perto que podia sentir o calor que emanava dele. Colocou os braços em ambos lados de seu corpo, apanhando-a entre ele e a cama, e se apoiou sobre suas costas.

Ela apertou os dentes ante a ferocidade do desejo que a invadiu. Sesshomaru não a estava tocando, mas seus sentidos estavam tão afetados como se suas mãos a acariciassem. Ele inclinou a cabeça e mordiscou o pescoço.

A sensação de sua língua sobre a pele conseguiu que todos seus hormônios cobrassem vida. Arqueou as costas enquanto um estremecimento percorria os seios. Se não o detinha…

— Sesshomaru — balbuciou, sua voz não conseguiu transmitir a advertência que pretendia.

— Sei —sussurrou ele— Vou me dar uma ducha fria.

Enquanto saía do quarto, Rin o escutou grunhir uma palavra em voz baixa:

— Sozinho.

Depois de tomar o café da manhã, Rin decidiu ensinar a conduzir.

— Isto é ridículo — protestou Sesshomaru enquanto Rin estacionava no estacionamento do instituto.

— Venha já! —burlou-se ela — Não sente curiosidade?

— Não.

— Que não?

Sesshomaru suspirou.

— Esta bem, um pouco.

— Bom, então imagina as histórias sobre a grande besta de aço que conduziu ao redor de um estacionamento que poderá lhes contar a seus homens quando retornar a Macedônia.

Sesshomaru a olhou perplexo.

— Isso significa que está de acordo com que me parta?

Não, quis gritar. Mas em lugar disso, suspirou. No fundo, sabia que jamais poderia pedir que abandonasse tudo o que tinha sido para ficar com ela.

Sesshomaru da Macedônia era um herói. Uma lenda.

Jamais poderia ser um homem de caráter tranqüilo do século vinte e um.

— Sei que não posso fazer que fique comigo. Não é um cachorrinho abandonado que me seguiu a casa.

Sesshomaru se esticou ao escutá-la. Tinha razão. Por isso resultava tão difícil abandoná-la. Como podia separar-se da única pessoa que o via como a um homem?

Não sabia por que queria ensiná-lo a conduzir, mas, de todas as formas, notava que se sentia feliz compartilhando seu mundo com ele. E, por alguma razão que não queria analisar muito a fundo, gostava de fazê-la feliz.

— Muito bem. Ensina-me a dominar a esta besta.

Rin saiu do carro para que Sesshomaru pudesse sentar-se no assento do condutor.

Logo que Sesshomaru se sentou, ela fez uma careta ao ver um homem de quase um metro noventa, encolhido para poder acomodar-se em um assento disposto para uma mulher de um e cinqüenta e cinco.

— Sinto muito, me esqueci de mover o assento.

— Não posso me mover nem respirar, mas não se preocupe, estou bem.

Ela riu.

— Há uma alavanca sob o assento. Puxe-a e poderá movê-lo para trás.

Sesshomaru o tentou, mas o espaço era tão estreito, que não a alcançava.

— Espere, eu o farei.

Jogou a cabeça para trás quando Rin se inclinou por cima de sua coxa e apertou os seios sobre sua perna para lhe passar o braço entre os joelhos. Seu corpo reagiu imediatamente, endurecendo-se e começando a arder.

Quando ela apoiou a bochecha sobre sua virilha ao puxar a alavanca, Sesshomaru pensou que estava a ponto de morrer.

— Deste-te conta de que está na posição perfeita para…?

— Sesshomaru! —exclamou ela, retrocedendo para ver o avultamento de seu jeans. Seu rosto adquiriu um brilhante tom vermelho — O sinto.

— Eu também — respondeu ele em voz baixa.

Infelizmente, ainda tinha que mover o assento, assim Sesshomaru se viu forçado a suportar a postura uma vez mais.

Apertando os dentes, levantou um braço e se segurou ao encosto com força. Era o único que podia fazer para não ceder a selvagem luxúria.

— Está bem? —perguntou ela, uma vez que colocou o assento em seu lugar e voltou para dele.

— Claro! —respondeu ele com tom sarcástico — Tendo em conta que caminhei sobre brasas que resultaram menos dolorosas que o que está suportando neste momento minha virilha, estou fenomenal.

— Já te pedi perdão.

Ele a olhou fixamente.

Rin deu alguns tapinhas no braço.

— Venha, chega bem aos pedais?

— eu adoraria chegar até os teus…

— Sesshomaru! —exclamou de novo Rin. Era um homem verdadeiramente libidinoso — Quer te concentrar?

— De acordo, já me estou concentrando.

— Em meus seios, não.

Sesshomaru baixou o olhar para o colo de Rin.

— Nem aí tampouco.

Para sua surpresa, fez um beicinho semelhante ao de um menino zangado. A expressão era tão estranha nele que Rin não teve mais remedeio que rir de novo.

— OK —disse ela— O pedal que está a sua esquerda, é a embreagem, o do meio é o freio e o da direita, o acelerador. Lembra-te do que te explicado sobre eles?

— Sim.

— Bem. Agora, o primeiro que tem que fazer é apertar a embreagem e colocar a marcha. —E dizendo isto, colocou a mão sobre a alavanca de mudanças, situada entre os dois assentos, e ensinou como devia movê-la.

— Sério, Rin. Não deveria acariciar isso dessa forma diante de mim. É uma crueldade por sua parte.

— Sesshomaru! Importaria de prestar atenção? Estou tentando te ensinar a mudar de marcha.

Ele soprou.

— Queria que me trocasse as marchas do mesmo modo.

Com um brilho malicioso nos olhos, soltou a embreagem antes da conta e o carro pulou.

— supõe-se que isto não deveria acontecer, verdade? —perguntou.

— Não, a menos que queira ter um acidente.

Ele suspirou e o tentou de novo.

Uma hora mais tarde, depois que tivesse saído para dar uma volta ao redor do estacionamento sem golpear os postes e sem que o carro ficasse danificado, Rin se deu por vencida.

— Menos mal que foi melhor general que condutor.

— Ha, ha — exclamou ele sarcasticamente, mas com um brilho no olhar que indicou a Rin que não estava ofendido — Quão único alegarei em minha defesa é que o primeiro veículo que conduzi foi um carro de guerra.

Rin lhe sorriu.

— Bom, nestas ruas não estamos em guerra.

Com um olhar cético, respondeu:

— Eu não diria isso depois de ter visto as notícias da noite. —Desligou o motor — Acredito que deixarei que conduza um momento.

— Muito inteligente por sua parte. Não posso me permitir comprar um carro novo de nenhuma forma.

Saiu do carro para mudar de assento, mas ao cruzar-se à altura do porta-malas, Sesshomaru a sustentou para dar um beijo tão tórrido que ela acabou enjoada. Segurou-lhe as mãos e as sustentou sobre seus estreitos quadris enquanto mordiscava seus lábios.

Santo Deus! Uma mulher podia acostumar-se a isso com muita facilidade. Muita, muita facilidade.

Sesshomaru se separou.

— Quer me levar a casa para que te mordisque outras coisas?

Sim, isso era o que queria. E por isso não se atrevia. De fato, o beijo a tinha deixado tão transtornada que não podia nem pensar.

Sesshomaru sorriu ante o olhar extraviado e faminto de Rin. Estava observando seus lábios como se ainda pudesse saboreá-los. Nesse momento, desejou-a mais que nunca. Desejou poder arrancar o elástico do cabelo e deixar que seu cabelo se esparramasse sobre seu peito, uma vez estivesse estendida sobre ele.

Como desejava estar de volta em sua casa onde pudesse tirar a bermuda e escutar seus doces murmúrios de prazer enquanto o…

— O carro — disse ela, piscando como se despertasse de um sonho— íamos entrar no carro.

Sesshomaru deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha.

Uma vez dentro do carro e com os cintos de segurança fechados, Rin o olhou de soslaio.

— Sabe uma coisa? Acredito que há duas coisas em Nova Orleans que deveria experimentar.

— Em primeiro lugar, tenho que te possuir em um…

— É que não vai parar?

Sesshomaru limpou a garganta.

— Está bem. Qual é sua lista?

— Bourbon Street e a música moderna. E de uma delas nos podemos encarregar agora mesmo. —E ligou o rádio.

Riu ao reconhecer Hot Blooded do Foreigner. O que apropriado, dado seu passageiro.

Sesshomaru o escutou, mas não pareceu muito impressionado.

Rin trocou a emissora.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— O que tem feito?

— Troquei de emissora. Quão único terá que fazer é apertar os botões.

Ele brincou e trocou de emissora um momento, até que encontrou Love Hurts do Nazareth.

— Sua música é interessante.

— Faz ter saudades da tua casa?

— Dado que a maioria da música que escutava procedia das trompetistas e os tambores que nos acompanhavam à batalha, não. Acredito que sou capaz de apreciar isto.

— O que? —perguntou ela brincalhona — A música ou o fato de que o amor faz mal?

O rosto de Sesshomaru adquiriu uma expressão séria, deixando de lado o humor.

— Considerando que não conheci nunca o que é o amor, não saberia te dizer se fizer mal ou não. Mas imagino que ser amado não deve fazer tanto dano como não sê-lo.

O peito de Rin se encolheu ante suas palavras.

— Então — disse ela trocando de tema—, o que quer fazer quando retornar a sua casa?

— Não sei.

— Provavelmente irá dar uma boa patada no traseiro ao Scipio, verdade?

Ele riu ante a idéia.

— Isso eu gostaria.

— por quê? O que te fez?

— cruzou-se em meu caminho.

Vale, não era isso o que ela esperava escutar.

— E você não gosta que ninguém cruze em seu caminho, certo?

— Gosta a ti?

Ela pesou a pergunta antes de responder.

— Suponho que não.

Para quando chegaram ao Bourbon Street, a rua tinha sido invadida pela multidão típica de um domingo pela tarde. Rin enxugou o rosto, lutando contra o intenso calor.

Olhou a Sesshomaru, que apenas suava, as gotinhas de suor conferiam um novo atrativo. O cabelo úmido frisava ao redor do rosto e com esses óculos obscuros… Ooooh, Senhor!

É obvio que seu atrativo ficava ainda mais enfatizado graças à camiseta branca, de mangas curtas, que aderia aos ombros e ao tablete de chocolate que tinha por abdominais. Enquanto deixava que seu olhar vagasse até o botão de seu jeans, desejou haver comprado alguns mais largos.

Mas dado seu sedutor modo de andar, que dizia muito a respeito de sua confiança em si mesmo, Rin duvidava muito de que uns jeans mais largos pudessem ocultar tão tremenda sensualidade.

Sesshomaru deteve o passar junto a um clube de strip-tease. A seu favor Rin teve que admitir que nem sequer ofegou ao olhar às mulheres tão escandalosamente vestidas, que rebolavam depois do vidro, mas sua surpresa foi bastante evidente.

Olhando-lhe como se queria devorá-lo, uma exótica bailarina mordeu o lábio inferior e passou a língua por ele de forma sugestiva, enquanto tocava os seios. Fez-lhe um gesto com um dedo para que entrasse em local.

Sesshomaru se deu a volta.

— Alguma vez tinha visto algo assim, verdade? —perguntou Rin, tentando dissimular o mal-estar que sentia ante os gestos da mulher, e o alívio que a invadiu ao ver a reação de Sesshomaru.

— Roma — respondeu simplesmente.

Ela riu.

— Não eram tão decadentes, ou sim?

— Surpreenderia saber quanto. Pelo menos aqui ninguém faz uma orgia em… —e sua voz se perdeu ao passar junto a um casal que estava ......... em uma esquina— Deixa-o.

Rin riu a gargalhadas.

— Ooooh Senhor! —exclamou uma prostituta, ao passar junto a outro clube, fazendo um gesto a Sesshomaru — Entra e faço isso grátis.

Ele meneou a cabeça sem deter-se. Rin o segurou da mão e o deteve.

— Comportavam-se assim as mulheres antes da maldição?

Ele assentiu.

— Por isso o único amigo que tive foi Kyrian. Os homens que conhecia não podiam agüentar a atenção que me davam, as mulheres me perseguiam ali onde estivéssemos tentando me arrancar a armadura.

Rin se deteve pensar por um momento.

— E você não está seguro de que todas essas mulheres de amassem, verdade?

Olhou-a com uma faísca de diversão.

— O amor e a luxúria não são o mesmo. Como pode amar a alguém a quem não conhece?

— Suponho que tem razão.

Seguiram caminhando pela rua.

— Me conte coisas sobre seu amigo. Por que não importava que as mulheres ficassem com a boca aberta ao ver-te?

Sesshomaru sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas.

— Kyrian estava profundamente apaixonado por sua esposa, e não importava nenhuma outra mulher. Jamais me viu como um competidor.

— Conheceu sua esposa?

Sesshomaru negou com a cabeça.

— Embora nunca falamos, acredito que os dois intuíamos que seria uma má idéia.

Rin percebeu a mudança em seu rosto. Estava recordando ao Kyrian, seguro.

— Culpa-te pelo que passou, verdade?

Ele apertou os dentes enquanto imaginava o que devia haver sentido seu amigo ao ser capturado pelos romanos. Considerando a vontade que tinham tido de apanhá-los, não havia dúvida do que o tinham feito sofrer antes de matá-lo.

— Sim —respondeu em voz baixa— Sei que tenho culpa. Se não tivesse despertado a ira do Narak, teria estado ali para ajudar Kyrian a lutar contra eles.

E sabia com absoluta certeza que a desgraça do Kyrian provinha do fato de ter sido tão estúpido para ser seu amigo.

Lançou um suspiro.

— Uma vida brilhante que não deveria ter acabado assim. Se tão somente tivesse aprendido a controlar sua ousadia, teria chegado a ser um magnífico governador — disse, agarrando a mão de Rin e lhe dando um ligeiro apertão.

Caminharam em silêncio, enquanto Rin tentava pensar no modo de animá-lo.

Ao passar pela Casa do Vudu de Marie Laveau, ela se deteve e o arrastou ao interior.

Explicou os origens do vudu enquanto percorriam o museu de miniaturas.

— Uuuh! —disse agarrando um boneco de vodu de uma estante — Quer vesti-lo como Narak e cravar alguns alfinetes?

Sesshomaru riu.

— por que não imaginar que é Jenine Carmichael?

Rin suprimiu um sorriso.

— Isso seria muito pouco profissional por minha parte, não é certo?... Mas me resulta muito tentador.

Deixou o boneco em seu lugar e se fixou no mostrador de vidro, onde estavam colocados os amuletos e a bijuteria. No centro, havia um colar de contas negras, azuis e verdes, trançadas de um modo tão intrincado que davam à sensação de ser um fino fio negro.

— Traz boa sorte a quem o leva — disse a vendedora ao perceber o interesse de Rin— Gostaria de ver de perto?

Rin assentiu.

— Funciona?

— Sim! Está traçado seguindo um poderoso desenho.

Rin não estava muito segura de que devesse acreditar, mas então recordou que, fazia apenas uma semana, jamais teria acreditado que duas mulheres bêbadas pudessem devolver à vida a um general Macedônio.

Pagou à mulher e se aproximou de Sesshomaru.

— Te agache —disse.

Ele a olhou com ceticismo.

— Vamos! —apressou ela — me dê o gosto, anda.

A vendedora riu ao ver Rin colocar o amuleto no pescoço de Sesshomaru.

— Esse menino não necessita nenhum tipo de sorte para aumentar seu encanto. O que precisa é um feitiço que disperse a atenção de todas essas mulheres que estão olhando o traseiro agora que está agachado.

Rin olhou por cima do ombro de Sesshomaru e observou a três mulheres que babavam ao olhar o traseiro. Pela primeira vez, sentiu um horrível golpe de ciúmes.

Mas a sensação se evaporou por completo quando Sesshomaru deu um carinhoso beijo na bochecha antes de incorporar-se. Com um olhar diabólico, passou um braço ao redor dos ombros em um gesto possessivo.

Ao passar junto às mulheres, Rin não pôde suprimir um travesso impulso. Deteve-se junto a elas e as interpelou.

— Por certo, nu está muitíssimo melhor.

— E você que não perde oportunidade de comprová-lo, carinho - comentou Sesshomaru enquanto punha os óculos de sol e começava a andar com o braço ainda sobre seus ombros.

Passou-lhe a mão pela cintura e a meteu no bolso dianteiro da calça, enquanto ele a atraía mais para seu corpo.

— Sabe uma coisa? —sussurrou ao ouvido — Se baixasse a mão um pouquinho mais, não me importaria absolutamente.

Deu-lhe um pequeno apertão, mas deixou a mão onde estava.

Os olhares de inveja das mulheres os perseguiram enquanto se afastavam caminhando pela calçada.

Para jantar, Rin levou Sesshomaru a Marisqueria do Mike Anderson. Fez uma careta ao ver que depositavam um prato de ostras para o Sesshomaru sobre a mesa.

— Ow! —exclamou ela quando ele comeu uma.

Muito ofendido, Sesshomaru soprou.

— Estão deliciosas.

— Eu não acho.

— Isso é porque não sabe como tem que as comer.

— Claro que sei. Abre a boca e deixa que esse inseto viscoso se deslize por sua garganta.

Sesshomaru bebeu um gole de sua cerveja.

— Essa é uma forma de comer.

— Assim acaba de fazê-lo você.

— Certo, mas você não gostaria de provar outro modo?

Ela mordeu o lábio, indecisa. Algo no comportamento de Sesshomaru indicava que podia ser perigoso aceitar seu desafio.

— Não sei.

— Confia em mim?

— Não muito — soprou ela.

Ele se deu de ombros e deu outro gole à cerveja.

— Você perde isso.

— Ok, está bem! —rendeu-se ela, muito curiosa para continuar negando-se — Mas se me derem ânsias, recorda que adverti isso.

Sesshomaru puxou a cadeira de Rin e com os pés até colocá-la a seu lado, tão perto que suas coxas se roçavam. Secou as mãos nos jeans, e segurou a ostra menor.

— Muito bem então — sussurrou ao ouvido e passou o outro braço pelos ombros— Joga a cabeça para trás.

Rin obedeceu. Ele deslizou os dedos por sua garganta, causando uma onda de calafrios. Ela tragou, surpreendida pela ternura de suas carícias. Surpreendida pelo bem que se sentia com ele a seu lado.

— Abre a boca — disse em voz baixa, enquanto roçava o pescoço com o nariz.

Ela voltou a obedecer.

Sesshomaru deixou que a ostra escorregasse até sua boca. Quando Rin a tragou e começou a descer por sua garganta, Sesshomaru passou a língua por seu pescoço em direção contrária.

Rin se estremeceu ante a inesperada sensação. Os mamilos endureceram e um milhão de calafrios percorreu sua pele. Era incrível! E pela primeira vez, não importou para nada o sabor da ostra.

— Gostou? —perguntou brincalhão.

Ela não pôde evitar sorrir.

— É incorrigível.

— Isso tento.

— E o consegue às mil maravilhas.

Antes que Sesshomaru pudesse responder, soou seu telefone móvel.

— Puf! —soprou enquanto o tirava da bolsa. Quem quer que fosse já podia ter algo importante que dizer.

Respondeu.

— Rin?

Ela se encolheu ao escutar a voz do Jenine.

— Senhor Carmichael, como conseguiu este número de telefone?

— Estava anotado em seu Rodolex. Vim a sua casa ver-te, mas não está —e suspirou— Estava desejando passar o dia contigo. Temos uma conversação pendente. Mas não passa nada. Posso me reunir contigo, está no Bairro Francês com sua amiga a vidente?

O medo a paralisou.

— Como conhece minha amiga?

— Sei muitas coisas de ti, Rin. Mmm! —resmungou em voz baixa— Perfuma as gavetas de sua roupa íntima com perfume de rosas.

O terror a possuiu por completo e não pôde mover-se. Começaram a lhe tremer as mãos.

— Está em minha casa?

Podia ouvir como abria e fechava as gavetas de sua cômoda, através do telefone. De repente, o moço soltou uma maldição.

— Puta —espetou Jenine— Quem é ele? Com quem diabos estiveste deitando?

— Isso…

A comunicação se cortou.

Rin estava tremendo, tanto que apenas podia respirar quando desligou o telefone.

— O que acontece? —perguntou Sesshomaru, com o cenho franzido pela preocupação.

— Jenine está em minha casa — disse com voz tremente. Marcou imediatamente o número da polícia para notificá-lo.

— Encontraremo ali — informou o agente— Não entre em seu domicílio até que cheguemos.

— Não se preocupe, não o farei.

Sesshomaru segurou as mãos.

— Está tremendo.

— Não me diga! Resulta que tenho a um psicopata metido em minha casa, farejando minha lingerie e me insultando. Por que ia tremer?

Seus olhos de um âmbar profundo a tranqüilizaram com um olhar protetor. Apertou-lhe as mãos brandamente.

— Sabe que não vou permitir que te faça mal.

— Agradeço muito, Sesshomaru. Mas este homem está…

— Morto se aproxima de ti. Sabe que não te abandonarei.

— Pelo menos não até a próxima lua cheia.

Sesshomaru afastou o olhar e ela assimilou a verdade.

— Não passa nada —disse ela com valentia— Posso me encarregar disto, de verdade. Estive sozinha durante anos. Esta não é a primeira vez que um cliente me incomoda. E duvido muito que vá ser o último.

Os olhos de Sesshomaru lançaram labaredas âmbares quando a olhou.

— Quantos de seus pacientes já lhe incomodaram?

— Não é seu problema, a não ser o meu.

Sesshomaru seguiu olhando-a como se estivesse a ponto de estrangulá-la.

**Oi meninas, quando tempo, desculpe a demora e que estou estudando e estou meio enrolada. Beijos e espero que gostem do capitulo e comentem, e se tiver algum errinho me desculpem beijos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Chegaram a casa ao mesmo tempo que a polícia.

O jovem e musculoso agente olhou com suspeita a Sesshomaru.

— Quem é?

— Um amigo — lhe respondeu Rin.

O policial esticou a mão para ela.

— De acordo, me dê as chaves e nos deixe dar uma olhada. O agente Reynolds ficará com vocês aqui fora até que revistemos tudo.

Rin entregou obedientemente o jogo de chaves.

Começou mordiscar as unhas enquanto observava como o policial entrava em seu lar.

Por favor, que Jenine Carmichael esteja dentro ainda.

Mas não estava. O policial saiu pouco depois meneando a cabeça.

— Caramba! —exclamou Rin em voz baixa.

O agente Reynolds a acompanhou até a casa e Sesshomaru os seguiu um pouco atrasado.

— Necessitamos que entre e dê uma olhada para ver se falta algo.

— Fez algum desastre? —perguntou ela.

— Só nos dormitórios.

Com o coração em um punho, Rin entrou em sua casa e subiu as escadas para ir a seu quarto.

Sesshomaru a seguiu e observou como se mantinha rígida e distante. Tinha o rosto tão pálido que as sardas pareciam muito mais evidentes. Poderia matar ao homem que lhe tinha feito isto. Nenhuma mulher deveria passar tanto medo, especialmente em seu próprio lar.

Quando chegaram ao piso superior, Sesshomaru viu que a porta do quarto do final do corredor estava entreaberta. Rin correu para ali.

— Não! —ofegou.

Apressou-se a segui-la.

Sesshomaru começou a vê tudo vermelho ao contemplar o sofrimento que refletia o rosto de Rin. Podia sentir sua dor no coração como se fosse o seu próprio.

As lágrimas se deslizavam por suas bochechas enquanto observava a desordem. O colchão estava atirado no chão, os lençóis rasgados, as gavetas abertas e seu conteúdo espalhado, como se Zéfiro tivesse passado por ali em metade de um arranque de mau humor.

Sesshomaru colocou as mãos sobre os ombros para reconfortá-la.

— Como pôde fazer isto a seu quarto? —perguntou Rin.

— De quem é este quarto? —perguntou o agente Reynolds— Acreditava que vivia sozinha.

— E o faço. Esta era o quarto de meus pais. Morreram faz tempo —olhou a um e outro lado, incrédula. Uma coisa era que fosse atrás dela, mas por que tinha feito isto?

Contemplou a roupa espalhada pelo chão, roupa que lhe trazia para a memória tantas lembranças maravilhosas… As camisas que seu pai levava a trabalho, o pulôver favorito de sua mãe e que sempre lhe pedia emprestado, quão brincos seu pai tinha dado a sua mãe em seu último aniversário de bodas. Tudo estava esparramado pelo quarto, como se não tivesse valor algum.

Mas para ela eram objetos muito valiosos. Era o único que ficava deles. A dor lhe rasgava o coração.

— Como pôde fazê-lo? —perguntou, enquanto a raiva se abria passo em seu interior.

Sesshomaru a atraiu para seus braços e a sustentou com força.

— Não passa nada, Rin — murmurou sobre seu cabelo.

Mas sim que acontecia. Rin duvidava poder superar aquilo alguma vez. Não podia deixar de pensar nas mãos desse animal tocando a roupa de sua mãe ou rasgando os lençóis. Como se tinha atrevido!

Sesshomaru olhou ao agente de polícia.

— Não se preocupe —disse o homem—, encontraremos ao homem.

— E depois o que? —perguntou Sesshomaru.

— Isso terá que decidir um tribunal.

Sesshomaru o olhou de cima abaixo e soltou um grunhido, enojado. Tribunais. Não entendia como um tribunal moderno podia permitir que um animal assim estivesse solto.

— Sei que tudo isto é duro —comentou o agente— Mas necessitamos que comprove se levou algo, doutora Rin.

Ela assentiu.

A Sesshomaru surpreendeu a coragem que demonstrou ao se desprender de seu abraço e limpar as lágrimas. Começou a inspecionar todo aquele desastre. Ele se ajoelhou a seu lado, queria estar perto se por acaso o necessitava de novo.

Depois de comprová-lo todo o chalé, Rin cruzou os braços sobre o peito e lançou um rápido olhar ao agente.

— Não falta nada — lhe disse, e saiu do quarto para ir ao seu.

Entrou nele com muita apreensão. Uma rápida olhada lhe indicou que seu dormitório tinha sofrido os mesmos danos que o de seus pais. Tinha registrado meticulosamente tanto a roupa de Sesshomaru como a sua. Toda a lingerie estava atirada pelo chão, tinha esmigalhado os lençóis e o colchão estava inclinado.

Oxalá Jenine tivesse encontrado a espada de Sesshomaru sob a cama e tivesse cometido o engano de tocá-la. Isso sim teria sido uma justa recompensa.

Mas não a tinha visto. De fato, o escudo ainda seguia apoiado sobre a parede, junto à cama, onde ele o deixou.

Rin se sentia quase violada ao contemplar toda sua roupa espalhada pelo quarto, como se as mãos do Jenine houvessem tocado seu corpo.

Nesse momento, viu a porta do closet ligeiramente aberta. Estava morta de medo enquanto se aproximava para abri-la e olhar no interior. Então se sentiu como se o homem lhe tivesse arrancado o coração e o tivesse esmagado.

— Meus livros —murmurou.

Sesshomaru cruzou o quarto para ver o que Rin estava olhando. Ficou sem respiração ao chegar junto a ela.

Todos os livros tinham sido destroçados.

— Meus livros não — balbuciou, caindo de joelhos.

Tremia-lhe a mão ao passá-la sobre as folhas dos livros que seu pai tinha escrito. Eram insubstituíveis. Jamais poderia abri-los de novo e escutar sua voz lhe falando do passado. Não poderia abrir Beleza Negra e ouvir sua mãe enquanto o lia.

Tudo tinha desaparecido.

Jenine Carmichael acabava de matar de novo a seus pais.

Rin se fixou então no que ficava de sua exemplar de Ilíada. Os olhos lhe encheram de lágrimas ao recordar a expressão de Sesshomaru enquanto passava suas páginas. As horas que tinham passado juntos enquanto ela o lia. Tinham sido momentos muito especiais, mágicos, os dois tombados frente ao sofá, perdidos na história, como se tivessem estado em um reino particular, só deles. Seu próprio paraíso.

— Destroçou-os todos —murmurou— Deus! Deve ter ficado horas aqui.

— Senhora, só são…

Sesshomaru segurou ao agente Reynolds pelo braço e o tirou do quarto.

— Para ela são muito mais que simples livros —lhe disse entre dentes— Não se atreva a burlar-se de sua dor.

— Vá! —exclamou o homem envergonhado— O sinto.

Sesshomaru voltou junto a Rin.

Soluçava incontrolavelmente enquanto passava as mãos sobre as folhas soltas.

— por que o tem feito?

Ele a levantou, tirou-a do closet e a deitou na cama. Ela não o soltou. Aferrava-se a ele com tanta força que a Sesshomaru custava a respirar, e chorava como se o coração estivesse rompendo-se o a pedaços.

Nesse momento, Sesshomaru quis matar ao homem que lhe tinha feito isto.

Soou o telefone.

Rin gritou e lutou para incorporar-se.

— Shh —lhe disse Sesshomaru, enquanto lhe limpava as lágrimas e a sustentava, impedindo que se movesse— Não passa nada. Estou aqui, contigo.

O agente Reynolds lhe passou o telefone.

— Responda, se por acaso é ele.

Sesshomaru olhou com fúria ao homem. Como podia ser tão insensível? Como podia lhe pedir que falasse com esse cão raivoso?

— Olá, Sango —saudou Rin, e voltou a estalar em lágrimas enquanto contava a sua amiga o que tinha acontecido.

A mente de Sesshomaru bulia ao pensar no homem que tinha invadido a casa de Rin e a tinha ferido tão profundamente. O que mais lhe preocupava era que o moço sabia onde golpear. Conhecia Rin. Sabia o que era importante para ela.

E isso o fazia muito mais perigoso do que a polícia suspeitava.

Ela desligou o telefone.

— Sinto muito ter perdido o controle —disse, limpando as lágrimas— foi um dia muito comprido.

— Sim, senhora, entendemos.

Sesshomaru observou como se recompunha, Rin tinha uma força de vontade que muito poucos homens possuíam.

Acompanhou à polícia pelo resto da casa.

— Não deve ter visto este livro — disse um dos agentes com o livro de Sesshomaru na mão, oferecendo-lhe a ela.

Sesshomaru o segurou das mãos de Rin. Ao contrário do agente, ele não estava tão seguro. Se o bastardo tinha tentado rompê-lo, teria levado uma desagradável surpresa.

Não podia ser destruído. Ele mesmo tinha tentado fazê-lo em incontáveis ocasiões ao longo dos séculos. Mas nem sequer o fogo fazia trinca nele. O livro lhe fez recordar as palavras de Rin.

Ele iria em alguns dias e ela ficaria sozinha, sem ninguém que a protegesse. E essa idéia o adoecia.

Os agentes partiram no mesmo instante que Sango chegava em seu carro. Saiu do Jipe acompanhada de um homem alto e moreno que levava o braço em uma tipóia. Sango virtualmente correu até a porta.

— Está bem? —perguntou a Rin enquanto a abraçava com força.

— Sim — lhe respondeu ela. Olhou sobre seu ombro e então saudou o homem— Olá Mirok.

— Olá Rin. Viemos te dar uma mão.

Apresentou a Sesshomaru e os quatro entraram na casa.

Sesshomaru deteve a Sango logo que estiveram dentro, e a levou à parte.

— Pode mantê-la um momento aqui embaixo?

— por quê?

— Tenho que me ocupar de algo.

Sango franziu o cenho.

— Claro, não há problema.

Esperou até que Sango e seu marido sentaram a Rin no sofá. Então, foi à cozinha, segurou alguns sacolas de lixo e se encaminhou ao closet.

Tão rápido como pôde, começou a ordenar todo aquele desastre para que Rin não tivesse que vê-lo de novo. Mas com cada pedaço de papel que tocava, sua ira crescia.

Uma e outra vez via em sua mente a terna expressão de Rin enquanto procurava um livro entre toda sua coleção. Se fechava os olhos podia ver seu cabelo esparramado sobre seu peito enquanto lia.

Nesse momento, quis o sangue deste homem.

— Caramba! —exclamou Mirok da porta— Isto o tem feito ele?

— Sim.

— Cara, louco psicopata.

Sesshomaru não disse nada e continuou jogando os papéis à sacola. Sua alma gritava, clamando vingança. O que sentia para o Narak era uma leve sombra do que nesses momentos passava por sua mente.

Uma coisa era fazer dano a ele. Mas ferir Rin…

Já podiam ter as Parcas compaixão desse homem, porque ele não pensava ter nenhuma.

— Leva muito saindo com Rin?

— Não.

— Isso me parecia. Sango não te mencionou, mas pensando-o bem, tampouco se mostrou tão preocupada porque Rin ficasse sozinha desde seu aniversário. Suponho que lhes conheceram então.

— Sim.

— Sim, não, sim. Não é muito falador, verdade?

— Não.

— OK. Até mais tarde.

Sesshomaru se deteve quando encontrou o Peter Pan. Segurou-a e apertou os dentes. A dor o assaltou de novo. Esse livro era o preferido de Rin.

Apertou-o com força um instante e depois o jogou na bolsa com o resto.

Rin não foi consciente do tempo que passou sentada no sofá, sem mover-se. Só sabia que se encontrava muito mal. O golpe do Jenine tinha sido muito forte.

Sango lhe trouxe uma xícara de chocolate quente.

Ela tentou beber, mas lhe tremiam tanto as mãos que teve medo de derramá-lo e o deixou a um lado.

— Suponho que preciso limpar tudo.

— Sesshomaru já está fazendo — lhe disse Mirok, que estava sentado na poltrona fazendo zapping.

Rin franziu o cenho.

— O que?, Desde quando?

— Está lá em cima recolhendo tudo no closet.

Boquiaberta pela surpresa, Rin subiu em sua busca.

Sesshomaru estava no quarto de seus pais. Da porta, observou como acabava de pôr ordem e se endireitava. Dobrou as calças de seu pai de um modo que faria que Martha Stewart fizesse uma careta de dor, colocou-os na gaveta e fechou.

A ternura a invadiu ante a imagem do que fora um legendário general, arrumando sua casa para evitar que ela sofresse. Sua delicadeza lhe chegou ao coração.

Sesshomaru levantou os olhos e descobriu a Rin. A funda preocupação que refletiam seus olhos azuis a reconfortou.

— Obrigado — disse ela.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Não tinha outra coisa que fazer. —Embora disse com um tom despreocupado, algo em sua atitude traía sua pretendida indiferença.

— Ainda assim, agradeço-lhe isso muito — disse ela enquanto entrava e olhava todo o trabalho que tinha feito. Com o coração na garganta, colocou as mãos sobre a cama de mogno - era a cama de minha avó —lhe disse— Ainda escuto a voz de minha mãe quando me contava como meu avô a fez para ela. Era carpinteiro.

Com a mandíbula tensa, Sesshomaru contemplou a mão de Rin.

— É duro, verdade?

— O que?

— Deixar que os seres amados se vão.

Rin sabia que Sesshomaru falava do fundo de seu coração. O coração de um pai que tinha saudades de seus filhos.

Embora o pesadelo já não lhe perseguisse pelas noites, lhe ouvia sussurrar seus nomes, e se perguntava se era consciente da freqüência com a que sonhava com eles. Perguntava-se quantas vezes ao dia pensava neles e sofria por sua morte.

— Sim — lhe respondeu em voz baixa— mas você sabe melhor que eu, não é certo?

Sesshomaru não respondeu.

Rin deixou que seu olhar vagasse pelo quarto.

— Suponho que já vai sendo hora de seguir adiante, mas te juro que ainda posso escutá-los, senti-los.

— É seu amor o que percebe. Ainda está dentro de ti.

— Sabe? Acredito que tem razão.

— Né! —gritou Sango da porta, interrompendo-os— Mirok está pedindo uma pizza, gostaria de comer algo?

— Sim — respondeu Rin.

— E você? —perguntou- Sango a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sorriu a Rin.

— eu adoraria comer pizza.

Rin soltou uma gargalhada ao recordar como Sesshomaru lhe tinha pedido pizza a noite que o invocaram.

— Ok —disse Sango—, pizza para todos.

Sesshomaru deu a Rin os anéis de sua mãe.

— Encontrei-os no chão.

Aproximou-se da cômoda para guardá-los, mas se deteve. Em lugar disso, os colocou na mão direita e, pela primeira vez depois de alguns anos, sentiu-se reconfortada ao vê-los.

Ao sair do quarto, Sesshomaru fechou a porta.

— Não —lhe disse Rin— deixa-a aberta.

— Está segura?

Ela assentiu.

Quando entraram em seu dormitório, viu que Sesshomaru também o tinha arrumado. Mas ao contemplar as estantes que tinham guardado seus livros, agora vazias, lhe rompeu de novo o coração.

Nesta ocasião não protestou quando Sesshomaru fechou a porta.

Horas mais tarde e depois de ter comido, Rin pôde convencer a Sango e ao Mirok de que se fossem.

— Estou bem, de verdade — lhes assegurou por enésima vez na porta. Agradecida pela presença de Sesshomaru, colocou a mão sobre seu braço— Além disso, tenho a Sesshomaru.

Sango a olhou com severidade.

— Se necessitar algo, chama-me.

— Farei.

Sem sentir-se segura de tudo, Rin fechou a porta principal e subiu à habitação. Sesshomaru a seguiu.

Tombaram-se na cama, um junto ao outro.

— Sinto-me tão vulnerável… — sussurrou.

Acariciou-lhe o cabelo.

— Sei. Fecha os olhos e dorme tranqüila. Estou aqui. Eu te manterei a salvo.

Rodeou-a com seus braços e ela suspirou, reconfortada. Ninguém a tinha consolado nunca como ele o fazia.

Demorou horas em dormir. Quando o fez, estava rendida.

Despertou com um silencioso grito.

— Estou aqui, Rin.

Escutou a voz de Sesshomaru a seu lado e se acalmou imediatamente.

— Sesshomaru —murmurou— Tive um pesadelo.

Sesshomaru depositou um ligeiro beijo em seu ombro.

— Sei.

Deu-lhe um apertão na mão antes de sair da cama e preparar-se para ir ao trabalho.

Quando tentou vestir-se, tremiam-lhe tanto as mãos que não foi capaz de abotoar a camisa.

— me deixe —se ofereceu Sesshomaru, lhe apartando as mãos para poder fazê-lo ele— Não tem por que estar assustada, Rin. Não deixarei que esse homem te faça nada.

— Sei. Sei que a polícia o apanhará e, então, tudo terá acabado.

Ele não respondeu, e seguiu ajudando-a a colocar a roupa.

Uma vez que estiveram preparados, Rin conduziu até o consultório, situado no centro da cidade. Tinha um nó tão grande no estômago que lhe custava respirar. Mas não podia encerrar-se. Não ia deixar que Jenine controlasse sua vida. Ela era a que levava as rédeas e ninguém ia mudar isso. Não sem lutar.

Não obstante, estava muito agradecida pela presença de Sesshomaru. Reconfortava-a de tal modo que não queria pensar muito a fundo no por que.

— Como se chama isto? —perguntou Sesshomaru quando entraram em antigo elevador do edifício, de finais do século.

Ensinou-lhe como apertar para fechar a porta e, imediatamente, percebeu o desconforto de Sesshomaru ao ficar presos.

— É um elevador —lhe explicou Rin— Aperta estes botões e sobe ao andar que queira. Eu trabalho no último piso, que é o oitavo. —E apertou o botão de desenho antigo.

Sesshomaru ficou ainda mais nervoso quando começaram a subir.

— É seguro?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e o olhou com curiosidade.

— Não posso acreditar que o homem que se enfrentava sem medo aos exércitos romanos esteja agora assustado de um simples elevador.

Sesshomaru lhe dedicou um olhar irritado.

— Sei o que são os romanos, mas isto é desconhecido

Rin lhe rodeou o braço com o seu.

— Não é muito complicado. —Assinalou a abertura do teto— Sobre essa portinhola há uns cabos que sobem e baixam a cabine, e também há um telefone —disse, assinalando o intercomunicador situado sob os botões— Se o elevador fica parado, quão único terá que fazer é apertar o botão do telefone e, a equipe de emergência acudirá imediatamente.

Os olhos de Sesshomaru se obscureceram.

— E está acostumado a ficar parado com muita freqüência?

— A verdade, não. Levo trabalhando neste edifício quatro anos e não passou nenhuma só vez.

— E se não estava dentro, como sabe?

— Os elevadores têm um alarme que se ativa se ficam parados. Confia em mim, se ficamos presos aqui dentro alguém nos ouvirá.

Sesshomaru deixou vagar seu olhar ao redor do reduzido espaço e, pela luz que havia em seus olhos Rin soube as malvadas idéias que lhe passavam pela cabeça.

— Pode fazer que se detenha de propósito?

Ela riu a gargalhadas.

— Sim, mas não quero que me pilhem em flagrante delito no trabalho.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e depositou um leve beijo em sua bochecha.

— Mas ser pilhado em flagrante delito no trabalho pode ser muito divertido.

Rin o abraçou com força. O que havia nele que o fazia sentir-se feliz? Sem importar o que ocorresse, Sesshomaru sempre conseguia que as coisas fossem muito mais divertidas. Mais brilhantes.

— É mau — lhe disse, e se separou dele a contra gosto.

— Certo, mas você adora.

Ela voltou a rir.

— Tem toda a razão. Eu adoro que seja mau.

As portas se abriram e Rin se encaminhou para sua consulta, situada muito perto do elevador. Sesshomaru a seguiu.

Ayame os olhou quando entraram e abriu os olhos de par em par. Seus lábios desenharam um amplo sorriso ao contemplar a Sesshomaru.

— Doutora Rin — disse, brincando com uma mecha ruiva de seus cabelos—, seu namorado é uma bomba.

Meneando a cabeça, Rin os apresentou e, depois, mostrou a Sesshomaru seu consultório. Ele ficou de pé, observando através das janelas enquanto Rin ligava o computador e deixava a bolsa na gaveta de seu escritório.

Ela se deteve o perceber que Sesshomaru a olhava fixamente.

— De verdade vai passar todo o dia aqui?

Ele se deu de ombros.

— Não tenho nada melhor que fazer.

— Te vai aborrecer.

— Asseguro-te que estou mais que acostumado ao aborrecimento.

O mau era que Rin sabia. Colocou uma mão sobre sua bochecha ao imaginar-lhe dentro do livro, sozinho, preso na mais completa escuridão.

Ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou com ternura.

— Obrigado por me acompanhar hoje. Não acredito que tivesse podido estar aqui, senão fosse por ti.

Ele mordiscou seus lábios.

— É um prazer.

Ayame a chamou pelo intercomunicador.

— Doutora Rin, seu paciente das oito está aqui.

— Esperarei fora — lhe disse Sesshomaru.

Rin lhe deu um apertão na mão antes de deixar que partisse.

Durante a seguinte hora, não foi capaz de concentrar-se em seu paciente. Seus pensamentos voavam ao homem que a aguardava fora, e não paravam de dar voltas ao muito que significava para ela.

E a quão aborrecível encontrava o fato de que partisse.

Logo que acabou a sessão, acompanhou a seu paciente à porta.

Ayame estava ensinando a Sesshomaru a fazer solitários no computador.

— Doutora Rin —lhe disse—, sabe que Sesshomaru não tinha jogado antes ao solitário?

Rin trocou um sorriso faiscante com o Sesshomaru.

— Sério?

Ayame se separou de Sesshomaru para dar uma olhada à agenda.

— Por certo, seu paciente das três foi cancelado. E a das nove chamou para dizer que chegará uns minutos tarde.

— De acordo. —Rin assinalou à porta com o polegar— Enquanto jogam, vou um momento ao carro. Esqueci meu Palm Pilot.

Sesshomaru levantou o olhar.

— Eu irei.

Rin negou com a cabeça.

— Eu posso fazê-lo.

Sem lhe responder, ele rodeou o escritório da Ayame e estendeu a mão para que Rin lhe desse as chaves.

— Eu irei —disse com um tom que não admitia réplicas.

Como não tinha vontades de discutir, deu-lhe as chaves.

— Está sob meu assento.

— Certo, não demorarei nada.

Rin lhe fez uma saudação militar.

Com gesto de poucos amigos, saiu do escritório e se encaminhou para o elevador, ao final do corredor.

Ia apertar o botão quando se deteve. Pelos deuses!, Como odiava essa coisa estreita e quadrada.

E a idéia de estar ali dentro, sozinho…

Deu uma olhada a seu redor e viu as escadas. Sem duvidá-lo nem um instante, dirigiu-se para elas.

Rin estava tentando encontrar o relatório do Rachel em sua maleta, mas caiu na conta de que tinha deixado alguns arquivos no assento traseiro do carro.

— Onde tenho hoje a cabeça? —repreendeu-se. Mas não fez falta que pensasse muito a resposta. Seus pensamentos estavam divididos entre dois homens que tinham alterado sua vida por completo.

Zangada consigo mesma por não ser capaz de concentrar-se, segurou a maleta e saiu da consulta, atrás de Sesshomaru.

— Aonde vai, Doutora? —perguntou-lhe Ayame

— Deixei-me alguns documentos no carro. Não demoro.

Ayame assentiu.

Rin se aproximou do elevador. Ainda estava rebuscando na maleta em busca dos arquivos quando se abriram as portas.

Sem emprestar muita atenção, entrou em ao elevador e, de forma automática, apertou o botão da planta baixa.

Quando as portas se fecharam, precaveu-se de que não estava sozinha.

Jenine Carmichael estava em frente, olhando-a fixamente.

—Vai me dizer quem é ele?

Rin ficou geada enquanto a invadiam o terror e a fúria. Sentia desejos de despedaçá-lo! Mas embora sua altura fosse escassa para ser um homem, ainda lhe tirava uma cabeça.

E era muito instável.

Ocultando o pânico, lhe falou com calma

— O que faz você aqui?

Ele fez uma careta.

— Não me respondeste. Quero saber de quem era a roupa que havia em sua casa.

— Isso não é de sua incumbência.

— Não diga tolices! —chiou.

Balançava-se a bordo da loucura e quão último Rin precisava era que ele se afundasse no abismo enquanto estivessem presos no elevador.

— Tudo o que te rodeia é meu assunto.

Rin tentou fazer-se com o controle da situação.

— me escute, senhor Carmichael. Não lhe conheço de nada, e você não me conhece . Não entendo por que se obcecou comigo, mas quero que esta situação chegue a seu fim.

Ele apertou o botão que detinha o elevador.

— Agora, me vai escutar, Rin. Nascemos um para o outro. Sabe isso igual a mim.

— Muito bem — lhe respondeu ela, tentando apaziguá-lo— vamos discutir isto em consulta. —E apertou o botão para que o elevador começasse a mover-se de novo.

Ele voltou a detê-lo.

— Falaremos aqui.

Rin tomou uma profunda baforada de ar, as mãos começavam a lhe tremer. Tinha que sair dali sem zangá-lo ainda mais.

— Estaríamos muito mais cômodos em meu consultório.

Nesta ocasião, quando ela foi apertar o botão lhe segurou a mão.

— por que não fala comigo? —perguntou-lhe ele.

— Estamos falando — respondeu Rin enquanto se aproximava lentamente ao intercomunicador.

— Mas falas com ele, verdade? Passas horas rindo e fazendo Deus sabe que coisas com ele. Diga-me quem é.

— Senhor Carmichael…

—Jenine! —gritou— Maldita seja! Meu nome é Jenine.

— OK, Jenine. Vamos a…

— É que te pôs suas sujas mãos em cima, verdade? —perguntou-lhe enquanto a aprisionava no canto, de costas ao telefone— Quantas vezes te deitaste com ele desde que me conheceu?

Rin estremeceu ante o selvagem olhar daqueles olhos, pequenos e brilhantes. Estava perdendo o controle de sua mente.

Rin tentou pegar o fone, mas antes de poder aproximar à orelha, ele o segurou.

— Que diabos está fazendo? —perguntou-lhe ele.

— Necessita ajuda.

Jenine estrelou o fone contra o painel de botões.

— Não necessito nenhuma ajuda. Só necessito que fale comigo. É que não me ouve? Só necessito que fale comigo! —gritou, enquanto estrelava o telefone contra o painel, enfatizando cada palavra com um golpe.

Aterrorizada, Rin contemplou como o fone se fazia em pedaços. Jenine começou a puxar o próprio cabelo.

— Beijou-te, sei. —Repetia uma e outra vez a mesma frase, enquanto arrancava o cabelo a puxões.

Santo Deus! Estava presa com um louco.

E não havia saída.

Sesshomaru retornou ao consultório de Rin com o Palm Pilot.

— Onde está Rin? —perguntou a Ayame ao não encontrá-la em seu escritório.

— Não se encontrou com ela? Saiu uns minutos depois que você. Ia a seu carro.

Sesshomaru franziu o cenho.

— Está segura?

— Claro. Disse que deixou umas pastas ou algo.

Antes de poder lhe perguntar qualquer outra coisa, uma atrativa mulher afro americana vestida com um conservador traje negro e com uma maleta na mão, entrou no escritório.

Deteve-se na porta e tirou um sapato com um chute, para esfregar o calcanhar.

— Definitivamente, hoje é segunda-feira —disse a Ayame— Só faltava ter que subir oito andares pela escada porque o elevador ficou parado entre os andares. E agora, que maravilhosas notícias tem para mim?

— Olá, doutora Beth — a saudou Ayame alegremente, enquanto passava a mão sobre o livro de entrevistas— Seu paciente das nove é Jenine Carmichael.

Sesshomaru ficou paralisado.

— OH, não. Espere —disse Ayame— Esse é da doutora Rin. A sua…

— Disse Jenine Carmichael? —perguntou-lhe à secretária.

— Sim. Chamou para mudar a consulta.

Sesshomaru não esperou a que Ayame terminasse de falar. Jogou o Palm Pilot sobre o escritório e saiu correndo do escritório para o elevador. Com o coração pulsando tresloucado, só podia pensar em chegar até Rin o mais rápido possível.

Foi então quando compreendeu que o ruído que tinha estado escutando era um alarme.

Um calafrio de terror lhe percorreu as costas ao compreender o que tinha acontecido. Jenine tinha detido o elevador com Rin dentro. Estava seguro.

De repente, escutou-se um grito sufocado depois das portas fechadas do elevador.

Com a visão nublada pela fúria e o medo, puxou as portas até as abrir.

E ficou gelado.

Não se via o elevador. Só um abismo negro, muito parecido ao livro. Pior ainda, baixar por ali seria como descer para seu inferno. Um inferno escuro, asfixiante e estreito.

Lutou para poder respirar e superar o medo.

Em seu coração, sabia que Rin estava ali abaixo. Só com um louco e sem ninguém que a ajudasse.

Apertando os dentes, deu um passo para trás e tomou impulsionou para alcançar de um salto os cabos.

Rin afastou ao Jenine com um violento empurrão.

— Não vou compartilhar-te com ninguém! —grunhiu ele, agarrando-a de novo pelo braço— É minha.

— Não pertenço a ninguém — respondeu ela, dando-lhe uma joelhada na virilha.

O homem caiu de joelhos ao chão.

Desesperada, Rin tentou subir pelas barras laterais para poder alcançar a portinhola do teto. Se pudesse chegar até ali…

Jenine a segurou pela cintura e a estrelou de costas contra o canto.

Com o rosto contraído pela fúria, colocou os braços a ambos os lados de Rin.

— me diga como se chama o homem que esteve dentro de ti, Rin! Diga-me isso para que saiba a quem tenho que matar.

Com um arrepiante olhar em seus olhos vazios, começou a arranhar o rosto e o pescoço até fazer-se sangrar.

— Não sabe que é minha mulher? Vamos estar juntos. Sei como cuidar de ti. Sei o que necessita. Sou muito melhor que ele!

Rin se agachou, para afastar-se um pouco dele, tirou os sapatos de salto e os segurou. Não é que fossem as melhores arma, mas eram melhor que nada.

— Quero saber com quem estiveste! —chiou ele.

No mesmo instante em que Jenine dava um passo para trás, a portinhola se abriu. Rin olhou para cima.

Sesshomaru pulou do vão e caiu agachado como um sigiloso predador. Rodeava-o uma aura de perigosa tranqüilidade, mas a expressão de seus olhos era ainda mais aterrorizante. Iluminados pela ira do inferno, estavam cravados em Jenine com mortal determinação, e lançavam fogo.

Ficou em pé lentamente, até endireitar de tudo.

Jenine ficou paralisado ao ser consciente da altura de Sesshomaru.

— Quem diabos é você?

— O homem com o que ela esteve.

Jenine abriu a boca pela surpresa.

Sesshomaru olhou a Rin para assegurar-se de que se encontrava sã e salva, e voltou sua atenção de novo ao Jenine, lançando um rugido.

Esmagou ao homem contra a parede com tanta força que Rin pensou que tinham deixado um sinal nos painéis de madeira.

Sesshomaru o segurou pela camisa e voltou a golpeá-lo contra a parede.

Quando falou, a frieza de sua voz fez que Rin se estremecesse.

— É uma pena que não seja o suficientemente grande para poder te matar, porque quero ver-te morto — lhe disse apertando os punhos — Mas pequeno ou não, se voltar a te encontrar perto de Rin outra vez ou faz que derrame uma só lágrima mais, não haverá força neste mundo nem no mais à frente que me impeça de te fazer em migalhas. Entendeste?

Jenine lutou inutilmente para escapar dos punhos de Sesshomaru.

— É minha! Matarei-te antes que se interponha entre nós.

Sesshomaru inclinou a cabeça como se não pudesse acreditar o que acabava de ouvir.

— Está louco?

Jenine lançou uma patada ao ventre de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lhe deu um murro na mandíbula com os olhos escurecidos. Jenine caiu desmaiado ao chão.

Enquanto Sesshomaru se agachava junto ao homem, Rin suspirou aliviada. Tudo tinha acabado.

— É melhor que te mantenha inconsciente — o ameaçou Sesshomaru.

Endireitou-se e abraçou a Rin até quase esmagá-la.

— Está bem, Rin?

Ela não podia respirar mas, nesse momento, não lhe importava.

— Sim, e você?

— Melhor, agora que sei que está bem.

Uns minutos depois, a polícia conseguiu abrir as portas do elevador e Rin viu que tinham ficado presos entre dois andares.

Sesshomaru a levantou pela cintura e ela segurou a mão que lhe tendia um policial para ajudá-la a chegar até o chão.

Uma vez esteve fora do elevador, franziu o cenho enquanto observava aos três agentes que estavam ajudando a Sesshomaru a tirar o corpo inconsciente do Jenine.

— Como souberam que estávamos aí?

O agente de mais idade retrocedeu um passo e deixou que os outros dois homens levantassem ao Jenine para tirá-lo.

— A operadora do serviço de emergências nos chamou. Disse que parecia haver uma guerra no elevador.

— E foi —respondeu ela, nervosa.

— A quem algemamos?

— Ao que está inconsciente.

Enquanto Rin esperava que Sesshomaru chegasse a seu lado, observou a escuridão que reinava no vão do elevador, por onde ele tinha baixado para chegar até ela. Era um espaço muito reduzido.

Recordou o olhar no rosto de Sesshomaru, a noite que desligou a luz. E a expressão alterada que tinha pouco antes, quando subiram a seu consultório.

Ainda assim, tinha vindo a resgatá-la.

Afligida, sentiu que os olhos lhe enchiam de lágrimas.

Foi capaz de passar por isso para me proteger.

Logo que saiu do elevador, Rin o abraçou com força.

Sesshomaru tremia por causa da força das emoções que sentia. Estava tão aliviado ao vê-la sã e salva… A segurou pela cintura e a beijou.

— Não!

Sesshomaru a soltou no mesmo instante que Jenine escapava de uma patada do policial. As algemas lhe penduravam de uma dos pulsos enquanto pegava a pistola do agente e apontava.

Acostumado a reagir em meio a uma batalha, Sesshomaru segurou a Rin e a empurrou para a esquerda no instante em que Jenine disparava.

O disparo passou roçando-os, e foi seguido por outros dois mais. Outro dos agentes, o de mais idade, tinha disparado ao Jenine.

Rin tentou aproximar-se, mas Sesshomaru o impediu.

Manteve-a pega a ele, com o rosto enterrado em seu peito, enquanto observava como Jenine morria.

— Não olhe, Rin —sussurrou— Há certas lembranças que não precisa conservar.

**Nossa já estamos quase no fim.**

**Beijos e todos que estão acompanhando a fic.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 13**

— Sim, Sango — lhe respondeu Rin por telefone enquanto se vestia para ir trabalhar— Já passou uma semana. Estou bem.

— Pois não o parece —replicou Sango, incrédula— Tem a voz tremente.

E realmente ainda não o tinha superado de tudo. Mas estava bem, graças a Sesshomaru e ao fato de não ter visto morrer ao pobre Jenine.

Uma vez a polícia teve acabado com os interrogatórios, Sesshomaru a levou pra casa e ela tinha procurado não pensar muito no acontecido.

— De verdade. Estou bem.

Sesshomaru entrou no quarto.

— Vais chegar tarde. —Tirou-lhe o fone da mão e lhe ofereceu uma bolacha— Acaba de se vestir — lhe disse, e começou a falar com a Sango.

Rin franziu o cenho quando Sesshomaru saiu do quarto, já não podia escutar a conversação.

Enquanto se vestia, caiu na conta do cômoda que se sentia junto a Sesshomaru. Adorava ter a seu redor, cuidá-lo e que ele a cuidasse. A reciprocidade de sua relação era maravilhosa.

— Rin — lhe disse, aparecendo a cabeça pela porta— vais chegar tarde.

Ela riu e pôs os sapatos de salto.

— Já vou, já vou.

Quando atravessaram a porta principal Rin viu que ele não se pôs os sapatos.

— Não vai vir hoje comigo?

— Necessita-me?

Ela duvidou. No fundo adorava almoçar junto a ele e brincar entre paciente e paciente. Mas claro, seguro que para ele sentar-se horas seguidas esperando-a era muito aborrecido.

— Não.

Lhe deu um beijo faminto.

— Até a noite.

A contra gosto, apressou-se para o carro.

Foi um dos dias mais compridos da história. Rin o passou sentada no escritório, contando os segundos que faltavam para acompanhar a seus pacientes até a porta.

Às cinco em ponto, jogou a pobre Rachel do escritório, recolheu rapidamente todas suas coisas e partiu a casa.

Não demorou muito em chegar. Franziu o cenho quando viu a Sango, que a esperava no alpendre dianteiro.

— Passou algo? —perguntou-lhe Rin ao aproximar-se.

— Nada de importância. Mas te darei um conselho: rompe a maldição. Sesshomaru é um tesouro.

Rin a olhou ainda mais carrancuda enquanto Sango se afastava para seu Jipe. Confusa, abriu a porta para entrar em casa.

— Sesshomaru? —chamou-o.

— Estou no quarto.

Rin subiu as escadas. Encontrou-o deitado sobre a cama em uma postura muito mais que deliciosa, com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão. Havia uma rosa vermelha diante dele. Estava incrivelmente sedutor e maravilhoso com aquelas covinhas e essa luz em seus celestiais olhos âmbar, que nesses momentos eram decididamente perversos.

— Tem toda a aparência do gato que comeu ao canário —lhe disse em voz baixa— O que estivestes fazendo Sango e você hoje?

— Nada.

— Nada — repetiu ela, cética. E por que não acreditava? Porque Sesshomaru n tinha a aparência de um menino que acaba de fazer uma travessura.

Seu olhar baixo até a rosa.

— É para mim?

— Sim.

Ela sorriu ante sua direta e cortante resposta. Deixou cair seus sapatos ao lado da cama e se tirou as meias.

Ao levantar o olhar, captou o olhar de Sesshomaru que tinha estirado o pescoço para não perder nada. Ele voltou a sorrir.

Rin segurou a rosa e aspirou seu doce aroma.

— É uma surpresa encantadora — disse, beijando-o na bochecha— Obrigado.

— Alegra-me que você goste — sussurrou, lhe acariciando o queixo.

Rin afastou com relutância e cruzou o quarto para depositar a rosa sobre a cômoda, e abrir a gaveta superiora.

Ficou paralisada. Sobre a roupa havia um pequeno exemplar do Peter Pan, adornado com um grande laço vermelho.

Boquiaberta, segurou-o e desatou o laço. Ao passar a primeira página, seu coração deixou de pulsar um instante.

— OH meu Deus! É uma primeira edição, e assinada!

— Você gosta?

— Que se eu gosto? —respondeu-lhe com os olhos umedecidos— Sesshomaru!

Jogou-se sobre ele e depositou uma chuva de beijos sobre seu rosto.

— É tão maravilhoso! Obrigado!

E pela primeira vez, Rin o viu envergonhado.

— Isto é… —sua voz se desvaneceu ao olhar para o closet. A porta estava entreaberta e a luz do interior acesa.

Não podia haver…

Muito lentamente, Rin se aproximou. Abriu a porta e olhou dentro.

Os olhos encheram de lágrimas de alegria e a invadiu uma onda de calidez. As estantes estavam de novo cheias de livros. A mão lhe tremia enquanto acariciava os lombos de sua nova coleção.

— Isto é um sonho? —sussurrou.

Sentiu Sesshomaru atrás dela. Não a estava tocando, mas podia percebê-lo com cada poro, com cada sentido de seu corpo. Não era nada físico mas conseguia que a terra tremesse sob seus pés. E a deixava sem fôlego.

— Não pudemos encontrá-los todos, especialmente as edições de bolso, mas Sango me assegurou que conseguimos os mais importantes.

Uma única lágrima desceu pela bochecha de Rin ao ver as cópias dos livros de seu pai. Como os tinham podido consegui-los?

O coração lhe pulsava com força enquanto via seu títulos favoritos: Os três Mosqueteiros, Beowulf, A Letra Escarlate, O Lobo e a Pomba, Mestre do desejo, Amores em Perigo… e seguiam e seguiam até deixá-la aturdida.

Afligida e com uma sensação de enjôo, deixou que as lágrimas corressem por seu rosto.

Deu a volta e se lançou aos braços de Sesshomaru.

— Obrigado —soluçou— Como…? Como o tem feito?

Ele se deu de ombros, e levantou uma mão para lhe enxugar as lágrimas. Nesse momento, Rin se deu conta de que algo faltava em sua mão.

— Seu anel não — murmurou enquanto contemplava o sinal esbranquiçado no dedo de sua mão direita, onde tinha levado o anel— me diga que não o tem feito.

— Só era um anel, Rin.

Não, não o era. Ela recordava a expressão de seu rosto quando o doutor Lewis quis comprá-lo.

«Jamais» —havia dito ele— «Não sabe pelo que passou consegui-lo»

Mas Rin sim sabia depois de ter escutado as histórias de seu passado. E o tinha vendido por ela.

Tremendo, ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou com ferocidade.

Sesshomaru ficou gelado ao sentir seus lábios. Jamais tinha-se entregue a ele daquele modo. Fechou os olhos, afundou as mãos em seu cabelo para deixar que lhe acariciasse os braços, e gemeu ante o assalto de Rin.

A cabeça de Sesshomaru começou a dar voltas ao saborear sua boca, ao sentir o corpo de Rin pego ao dele, ao ser consciente da ferocidade de seu beijo, que nunca antes tinha experimentado, jamais lhe tinham beijado assim…

Até sua alma maldita estremeceu.

Nesse momento, desejou poder permanecer sereno durante mais tempo. Não queria viver outro segundo mais separado de Rin. Não podia imaginar-se um só dia sem que ela estivesse a seu lado.

Sesshomaru notou como, pouco a pouco, perdia o controle. A loucura o assaltava dolorosamente, atravessava-lhe a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que a virilha.

Ainda não! Gritou sua mente. Não queria que esse momento terminasse. Agora não. Não quando ela estava tão perto.

Tão perto… mas não tinha opção

Separou-se da má vontade.

— Já vejo que gostou do presente, não?

Ela riu.

— É obvio que gostei. Sesshomaru, está louco. — Passou-lhe os braços ao redor da cintura e apoiou a cabeça sobre seu peito.

Sesshomaru estremeceu enquanto umas desconhecidas emoções faziam vibrar seu corpo. Envolveu-a entre seus braços e sentiu como seus corações pulsavam ao uníssono.

Se pudesse, ficaria assim, abraçando-a para toda a eternidade. Mas não podia. Retrocedeu um passo. Ela o olhou com uma sobrancelha elevada. Sesshomaru desfez com uma carícia as rugas de preocupação que se formaram na frente de Rin.

— Não estou rechaçando, carinho —lhe sussurrou— O que ocorre é que não me sinto muito bem neste momento.

— É a maldição?

Ele assentiu.

— Posso te ajudar?

— me dê um minuto para controlá-lo.

Rin se mordeu o lábio enquanto o observava aproximar-se da cama. Era a única vez que Sesshomaru não parecia mover-se com sua habitual elegância e fluidez. Dava a impressão de que mal podia respirar, como se tivesse uma terrível dor de estômago. Segurou com tanta força o poste da cama que os nódulos lhe puseram brancos.

A dor se apoderou de Rin ante aquela imagem e quis reconfortá-lo. Queria ajudá-lo mais que nunca. De fato queria… O queria a ele. E ponto.

Abriu a boca ante o repentino impacto de seus pensamentos. Amava-o.

Profunda, verdadeira e totalmente. Amava-o. Como não ia amar?

Com o coração enlouquecido, Rin deslizou o olhar sobre os livros do closet. As lembranças a assaltaram: Sesshomaru a noite que apareceu e ofereceu, Sesshomaru fazendo amor na ducha, Sesshomaru tranqüilizando-a, fazendo-a rir, Sesshomaru descendo pela portinhola do elevador para resgatá-la, Sesshomaru deitado na cama com a rosa, observando-a enquanto ela descobria seus presentes.

Sango tinha razão. Era o maior dos tesouros e não queria deixá-lo partir.

Esteve a ponto de dizer-lhe mas se conteve. Não era o momento. Não quando estava suportando uma tremenda agonia. Não quando era tão vulnerável.

Ele quereria sabê-lo.

Ou não?

Rin considerou as conseqüências de sua possível confissão. Sesshomaru não gostava desta época, estava claro. Queria ir pra casa. Se confessava quais eram seus sentimentos, ele ficaria por essa razão, mas não seria, porque quase o faria por obrigação. Possivelmente algum dia acabasse ressentido com ela por haver negado a possibilidade de retornar ao mundo que uma vez conheceu. Ao que tinha sido.

Ou pior ainda, e se sua relação não funcionava?

Como psicóloga, sabia melhor que ninguém os problemas que podiam ocasionar-se em um casal, e como podiam acabar destruindo-a.

Uma das causas mais freqüentes de ruptura era a falta de interesses comuns, casais que se mantinham unidos pela simples atração física e que acabavam separando-se.

Sesshomaru e ela eram completamente diferentes. Ela era uma psicóloga do século XXI e ele era um maravilhoso general macedônio do século II a.C. Era como falar de emparelhar a um peixe e um pássaro!

Jamais tinham existido duas pessoas mais diferentes no mundo que tivessem sido obrigadas a permanecer juntas.

Nesse momento estavam desfrutando da novidade da relação. Mas não se conheciam absolutamente. E se dentro de um ano descobriam que não estavam apaixonados?

E se ele mudava uma vez acabada a maldição?

Sesshomaru lhe havia dito que na Macedônia era um homem totalmente distinto. O que ocorreria se parte de seu encanto ou da atração que sentia por ela se deviam à maldição? Segundo Cupido, a maldição fazia que Sesshomaru se sentisse irremediavelmente atraído para ela.

E se rompiam a maldição e ele se convertia em uma pessoa diferente? Em alguém que não queria estar com ela?

O que passaria então?

Uma vez rechaçasse a oportunidade de retornar a seu lar, Rin sabia que não teria outra ocasião de voltar.

Esforçou-se por respirar quando caiu na conta de que jamais poderia lhe dizer: «Tentemos e vejamos se funcionar». Porque uma vez tomassem a decisão, não haveria volta atrás.

Rin tragou e desejou ser capaz de ver o futuro, como Sango. Mas até ela se equivocava às vezes. Não podia permitir um equívoco, Sesshomaru não merecia.

Não, teria que haver outra razão de peso para que ele ficasse. Ele teria que amá-la tanto como ela o amava.

E isso era tão provável quanto o céu se derrubasse sobre a terra nos próximos dez minutos.

Fechou os olhos e se encolheu ante a verdade. Sesshomaru jamais seria dela. De uma forma ou outra, teria que deixá-lo partir.

E isso acabaria com ela.

Sesshomaru soltou um suspiro entrecortado e soltou o poste da cama. Olhou a Rin com um leve sorriso.

— Isso doeu —disse.

— Dei-me conta —respondeu Rin aproximando-se dele, mas Sesshomaru se afastou como se acabasse de tocar a uma serpente.

Ela deixou cair a mão.

— vou preparar o jantar.

Sesshomaru a observou enquanto saía do quarto. Desejava tanto ir atrás dela que apenas podia conter-se. Mas não se atrevia.

Necessitava um pouco mais de tempo para serenar-se. Mais tempo para aplacar o fogo maldito que ameaçava devorando-o.

Meneou a cabeça. Como podiam as carícias de Rin insuflar tanta força e ao mesmo tempo deixá-lo tão débil?

Rin acabava de preparar uma sopa de sobre e uns sanduíches quando Sesshomaru entrou na cozinha.

— Sente-se melhor?

— Sim — lhe respondeu enquanto se sentava à mesa.

Rin remexeu sua sopa com a colher e o observou comer. Seu cabelo refletia a luz do sol do entardecer e o fazia parecer ainda mais claro. Sentava-se com uma postura muito erguida, e o mais leve de seus movimentos despertava uma onda de desejo nela. Poderia passar todo o dia contemplando o desse modo e não se cansaria.

Não. O que em realidade desejava era levantar-se da cadeira, aproximar-se dele, sentar-se em seu colo e lhe passar as mãos por essas maravilhosas ondas douradas enquanto o beijava ardorosamente.

Deixa-o já! Se não se controlava, sucumbiria à tentação!

— Sabe? —disse-lhe, insegura— estive pensando… E se ficasse aqui? Tão mal seria viver em minha época?

O olhar que lhe dedicou fez que se sufocasse.

— Já falamos nisto. Este é não é meu mundo, não o compreendo, não entendo seus costumes. Sinto-me estranho, e odeio essa sensação.

Rin limpou a garganta. De acordo, não voltaria a mencionar o tema.

Suspirando, segurou o sanduíche e começou a comer embora o único que gostava de era discutir.

Uma vez acabada o jantar, Sesshomaru a ajudou a limpar a cozinha.

— Quer que te leia? —perguntou-lhe.

— Claro — lhe respondeu.

Mas Rin sabia que algo ia mal. Estava-lhe ocultando algo, mostrava-se quase frio.

Não o tinha visto assim desde que o conheceu.

Rin subiu, segurou seu livro novo do Peter Pan e voltou a baixar. Sesshomaru já estava deitado no chão, empilhando as almofadas.

Ela se acomodou no chão, perpendicular a ele e recostou a cabeça sobre seu estômago. Passou a primeira página e começou a ler.

Sesshomaru escutou a voz suave e melodiosa de Rin, e não deixou de olhá-la um só instante. Observava como seus olhos dançavam sobre as páginas enquanto lia.

Prometeu não tocá-la mas, contra sua vontade, esticou um braço e começou a lhe acariciar o cabelo. O contato de seu cabelo sobre a pele o inflamou e fez que sua virilha se endurecesse ainda mais, desejando dolorosamente possuí-la.

Enquanto os escuros e sedosos fios acariciavam seus dedos, deixou que a voz de Rin o afastasse dali e o levasse a um lugar acolhedor. Sentia-se nesse lar esquivo que tinha açoitado durante toda a eternidade.

Um lugar aonde só existiam eles. Sem deuses nem maldições.

Maravilhoso.

Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha quando notou que a mão de Sesshomaru se separava de seu cabelo e desabotoava o botão superior da camisa. Conteve a respiração e aguardou espectador, mas ainda assim não estava muito segura de suas intenções.

— O que está…?

— Segue lendo —disse enquanto acabava de desabotoar o botão.

Com o corpo cada vez mais acalorado, Rin leu o seguinte parágrafo. Sesshomaru desabotoou o seguinte botão.

— Sesshomaru …

— Lê.

Ela leu outro parágrafo enquanto sua mão descia até o seguinte botão. Suas ações faziam perder o controle e respirava entrecortadamente com o coração pulsando a um ritmo cada vez mais frenético.

Levantou o olhar e se encontrou com os olhos famintos de Sesshomaru.

— O que é isto? Uma sessão de leitura com strip-tease incluído? Eu leio um parágrafo e você desabotoa um botão?

Como resposta, Sesshomaru deslizou uma cálida mão por cima do sutiã até cobrir com ternura um de seus seios. Rin gemeu de prazer quando ele começou a acariciá-la por cima do cetim e a pele de seus braços se arrepiou ante o calor que emanava dele.

— Lê — lhe ordenou de novo.

— Sim, claro. Como se pudesse ler enquanto você…

Nesse momento, Sesshomaru desabotoou o fechamento dianteiro do sutiã e cobriu seu peito nu com uma mão.

— Sesshomaru!

— Leia, Rin. Por favor.

Como se fosse possível!

Mas a súplica que tingia sua voz chegou ao coração. Obrigando-se, concentrou-se no livro e Sesshomaru seguiu passando as mãos sobre sua pele.

Suas carícias eram relaxantes e doces. Sublime. Não se pareciam em nada às que usava para inflamá-la e seduzi-la, eram algo muito diferente. Além dos limites da carne. Envolviam diretamente ao coração.

Depois de um tempo, acostumou-se aos círculos que Sesshomaru riscava ao redor de seus seios, de seus mamilos e de seu umbigo. Perdeu-se no instante, na estranha intimidade que estavam compartilhando.

Acabou o livro perto das dez. Sesshomaru passou os nódulos sobre um endurecido mamilo enquanto ela deixava o livro a um lado.

— Seus seios são preciosos.

— Alegra-me que diga isso. —Escutou que o estômago de Sesshomaru rugia sob sua orelha— Me dá a sensação de que tem fome.

— A fome que tenho não pode ser saciada com comida.

O rosto de Rin adquiriu um tom escarlate.

Ele deslizou as mãos desde seu umbigo até a garganta, uma vez ali riscou a linha da mandíbula e subiu até o cabelo. Com os polegares, desenhou o contorno de seus lábios.

— Que estranho —disse— Só quando me beija chego ao bordo do abismo.

— Como?

Baixou as mãos de novo até seu ventre.

— Adoro a sensação de sua pele contra a minha. A suavidade de seu corpo sob minha mão —confessou em voz baixa— Mas só quando seus lábios roçam os meus sinto que perco o controle. A que acredite que se deverá?

— Não sei.

Nesse momento soou o telefone.

Sesshomaru lançou uma maldição.

— Odeio essas interrupções.

— Eu estou começando a odiá-los também.

Sesshomaru retirou a mão para que Rin pudesse levantar-se.

Ela a segurou e a voltou a pôr sobre seu peito.

— Deixa que soe.

Ele sorriu ante sua atitude e inclinou a cabeça, aproximando a à sua. Seus lábios estavam tão perto que Rin podia sentir seu fôlego no rosto. De repente, Sesshomaru retrocedeu bruscamente.

Ela viu a agonia, o desejo em seus olhos um instante antes que os fechasse e apertasse os dentes como se lutasse para conter-se.

— vá responder o telefone — sussurrou, libertando-a. Rin ficou em pé, tremiam-lhe tanto as pernas que apenas se sustentava. Cruzou o quarto e segurou o sem fio enquanto tampava os seios com a camisa.

— Olá, Sango.

Sesshomaru a escutou falar com o coração pesado como o chumbo, lutando contra o fogo que o arrasava.

Quão último queria era deixar este refúgio. Jamais tinha desfrutado tanto em sua vida como desde que conheceu Rin. E agora estava ansioso por passar com ela cada segundo do tempo que dispunham para estar juntos.

— Espera e lhe pergunto. —Rin voltou para seu lado— Sango e Mirok querem saber se gostaria de sair com eles no sábado.

— Você decide —respondeu Sesshomaru, esperando que declinasse o convite.

Ela sorriu e se colocou de novo o telefone na orelha.

— Isso seria genial, Sango. Será muito divertido… Certo. Vemo-nos então. —Deixou o telefone em seu lugar— Vou me dar uma ducha rápida antes de ir à cama. Ok?

Sesshomaru assentiu. Observou-a subir as escadas. Desejava mais que nunca voltar a ser mortal.

Daria tudo por poder segui-la nesse momento, tombar-se junto a ela na cama e enterrar-se profundamente em seu corpo.

Fechando os olhos poderia jurar que era capaz de sentir a umidade de Rin rodeando-o.

Remexeu o cabelo. Quantos dias mais poderia suportar esta tortura?

Mas queria lutar contra ela. Negava-se a render-se, a entregar sua prudência um segundo antes do prazo que as Parcas tinham decretado.

Rin sentiu a presença de Sesshomaru. Girou-se e o viu de pé junto à banheira, completamente nu.

Rin deixou que seu olhar se deliciar com avidez em cada centímetro daquele corpo, mas foi seu sorriso, cálida e fascinante, o que lhe roubou o coração e a deixou sem fôlego.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, ele se meteu na ducha.

— Sabe? —comentou com uma naturalidade que a deixou pasmada— Esta manhã encontrei algo interessante.

Ela observou como a água escorregava sobre ele, molhando o cabelo até convertê-lo em uma massa de cachos úmidos que caíam sobre seu rosto.

— Sim? —respondeu ela, resistindo ao impulso de levantar o braço e pegar um de seus cachos. Ou melhor ainda, mordiscá-lo.

— Mmm — murmurou Sesshomaru, deslizando a mão pelo cordão da ducha até tirar a de seu suporte na parede. Girou até encontrar a posição de uma ligeira massagem— Viresse.

Rin duvidou antes de lhe obedecer.

Sesshomaru deslizou seu olhar por suas costas nuas e úmidas. Jamais tinha visto uma mulher mais tentadora em todos os dias de sua vida.

Era tudo o que tinha sonhado, mas que não podia nem sequer desejar. Não se atrevia. Era um sonho longínquo.

Baixou os olhos até suas voluptuosas curvas. Tinha as pernas ligeiramente abertas. Uma imagem dele separando-lhe e inundando-se nela abriu passo em sua mente.

Esforçando-se por manter a respiração, aproximou a ducha até os ombros de Rin.

— Isso é estupendo — murmurou ela.

Sesshomaru não podia falar. Mantinha a mandíbula fortemente apertada para controlar as vorazes exigências de seu corpo. Sua necessidade de tocá-la era tão funda que fazia que a fome e a sede que padecia enquanto permanecia no livro fossem uma brincadeira.

Rin deu a volta para olhá-lo, seu rosto resplandecia. Esticou o braço para pegar a esponja que se encontrava no suporte, atrás de Sesshomaru. Ele não se moveu enquanto o lavava, passando as mãos por seu peito e seu abdômen, avivando a fogueira do desejo que sentia por ela.

Conteve a respiração, antecipando o momento em que sua mão baixasse mais e mais.

Rin mordeu o lábio ao tocar os duros abdominais. Olhou para cima e viu que Sesshomaru a observava. Tinha os olhos meio fechados e parecia estar saboreando cada carícia que suas mãos deixavam sobre seu corpo.

Desejando agradá-lo, passou a esponja sobre os cachos de sua virilha. Sesshomaru ofegou quando tomou entre suas mãos com suavidade. Ela sorriu ao sentir o repentino estremecimento que agitou seu corpo.

A expressão de supremo prazer que se via em seu rosto fez que Rin se sentisse deslumbrada. Com o coração acelerado, deslizou a mão para cima, para poder acariciar seu membro inchado.

Escutou como a ducha golpeava a banheira um segundo antes que ele a envolvesse entre seus braços e enterrasse os lábios em seu pescoço.

Rin tremeu ante a sensação de seus corpos úmidos, nus e entrelaçados. O amor que sentia por ele fluiu por suas veias, rogando que acontecesse um milagre que lhes permitisse passar a vida juntos.

Nesse instante, desejou poder senti-lo em seu interior. Sentir como o tomava posse de seu corpo da mesma forma que tomou seu coração.

Enquanto a torturava com os lábios, deliciosamente enterrou uma coxa entre suas pernas e a sensação do pêlo sobre sua carne fez que o sentido comum de Rin acabasse por derreter-se.

Enfebrecida, Rin se esfregou contra sua coxa e se deleitou ao mover-se contra os duros músculos que se contraíam sob suas pernas enquanto seguia lambendo seu pescoço. Quanto amava a este homem. Como desejava lhe escutar dizer que significava para ele tanto como ele para ela.

Sesshomaru passou as mãos ao longo das costas de Rin e logo as moveu para o frente.

Seu olhar a abrasava enquanto a ajudava a sentar-se na banheira.

— O que está h…? —sua pergunta acabou com um ofego ao sentir a língua de Sesshomaru na orelha.

Rin percebeu a tensão nos músculos de seu braço dele quando segurou a ducha e voltou a atormentar seu corpo com seu pulsante calor. Moveu-o lentamente, riscando círculos sensuais sobre seus seios e seu ventre. Avivada pela estimulação da água e o corpo de Sesshomaru, Rin lutava por respirar.

Sesshomaru tremia pela necessidade. Queria dar prazer a Rin como jamais tinha querido fazê-lo com ninguém. Desejava vê-la retorcer-se embaixo dele. Escutá-la gritar quando chegasse ao clímax.

Sesshomaru separou as coxas com o cotovelo e deixou que a água da ducha caísse diretamente entre suas pernas.

Rin emitiu um entrecortado gemido ao ser assaltada por uma indescritível onda de prazer.

— Sesshomaru? —ofegou, enquanto seu corpo se estremecia. Os dedos de Sesshomaru a penetraram e começaram a mover-se em seu interior de uma vez que os jorros de água intensificavam suas carícias.

Jamais, jamais tinha experimentado algo parecido. Sesshomaru girava o pulso fazendo que a água caísse sobre ela em pequenos movimentos circulares, até que já não pôde mais.

Quando alcançou o orgasmo um segundo depois, gritou aliviada.

Sesshomaru sorriu e manteve seu corpo completamente imóvel para não possuí-la. Ainda não tinha acabado com ela. Jamais poderia acabar com ela.

Com as mãos, a língua e a ducha fez que Rin desfrutasse de cinco orgasmos mais.

— Por favor —rogou ela depois do último— Tenha compaixão. Não posso mais.

Decidindo que já tinham tido os dois, suficiente tortura, Sesshomaru girou e cortou a água.

Rin era incapaz de mover-se. Qualquer sensação, por pequena que fosse, a fazia estremecer-se. Observou como Sesshomaru ficava de pé entre suas pernas e a olhava com um leve sorriso.

— Acaba de me matar —balbuciou— Agora tem que enterrar o cadáver.

Ele riu ante a brincadeira. Saiu da banheira, esticou os braços e a levantou.

Rin ficou encantada ao sentir sua pele nua enquanto a levava até a cama e a secava com a toalha.

Muito lentamente e com muito cuidado, utilizou o penhoar de um modo que Rin juraria que a ninguém tinha feito antes. Passou-o sensualmente por seus ombros, seus braços e seus seios, e depois desceu até o estômago riscando sensuais espirais.

— Abre suas pernas para mim, Rin.

Sem força de vontade alguma, ela obedeceu.

Rin gemeu ao sentir a felpuda peça sobre a trêmula carne de seu sexo. Subitamente o penhoar foi substituído pelos dedos de Sesshomaru.

— Sesshomaru, por favor. Não acredito que possa suportá-lo de novo.

Ele não fez conta. Nem sequer seu próprio corpo teve em conta sua opinião. E para sua surpresa, um novo orgasmo a assaltou.

Sesshomaru se inclinou e sussurrou ao ouvido:

— Poderíamos seguir assim toda a noite.

Ela o olhou aos olhos e então se deu conta do alcance da maldição: seu membro estava ainda completamente ereto e tinha a frente coberta de suor.

Como podia suportar vê-la gozar uma e outra vez sabendo que ele não poderia fazê-lo?

Pensando tão somente no amor que sentia por ele, incorporou-se até ficar sentada e o beijou.

Sesshomaru se voltou atrás com um movimento violento. Caiu ao chão a agitando-se como se lhe golpeassem.

Aterrorizada pelo que tinha feito, Rin desceu da cama.

— Sinto —disse ao chegar junto a ele—esqueci.

Sesshomaru se girou nesse instante para olhá-la. Tinha os olhos daquela espantosa cor escura.

Tremia como se estivesse lutando por afastar-se da loucura. Foi o medo no rosto de Rin o que finalmente o ajudou a acalmar-se.

Afastou-se dela como se fosse venenosa.

Rin o observou enquanto utilizava os degraus de sua cama como apoio para ficar em pé.

— Cada vez é pior — disse com voz afogada.

Rin não podia falar. Não podia suportar vê-lo sofrer daquela maneira. E odiava a si mesmo por havê-lo levado até o bordo do abismo.

Sem olhá-la sequer, Sesshomaru recolheu sua roupa e saiu do quarto.

Passaram vários segundos antes que Rin pudesse mover-se. Quando finalmente conseguiu ficar de pé, abriu a cômoda para tirar um pouco de roupa e seus olhos ficaram cravados sobre a caixa que continha os grilhões.

Quantos dias mais teriam antes que o perdesse para sempre?

**Espero que tenham gostado beijos e aproveitem o capitulo seguinte ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Os dias seguintes foram os melhores da vida de Rin. Uma vez se acostumou à regra que Sesshomaru impôs, que proibia os beijos e as carícias íntimas e incitantes, desenvolveram uma relação agradável que foi quase uma surpresa para ela.

Passava os dias no trabalho, almoçava freqüentemente com o Sesshomaru e Sango, e dedicava as noites a tombar-se entre seus maravilhosos braços.

Entretanto, com cada dia que passava, saber que ia abandonar ao final do mês a deixava destroçada.

Como ia suportar?

Embora a idéia não abandonava nunca sua mente, negou-se a pensar nisso constantemente. Viveria o momento e se preocuparia do manhã quando chegasse.

No sábado de noite foram com a Sango e Mirok no Tip's, no Bairro Francês. Embora com bastante mais afluência de turistas que o original Tippitinas's, era a noite do Zydeco e ela queria que Sesshomaru escutasse a música que Nova Orleans fazia famosa.

— Né! —Disse-lhes Sango enquanto se aproximavam da mesa, no fundo do local— Começava a me perguntar se ia deixar-nos sozinhos.

Rin se sentiu avermelhar ao recordar o motivo de seu atraso. Algum dia destes aprenderia a fechar a porta do banho enquanto tomava banho…

— Olá Sesshomaru, Rin —saudou Mirok.

Rin sorriu ao ver o gesso do braço do Mirok que Sango tinha decorado com pintura fluorescente.

Sesshomaru inclinou a cabeça a modo de saudação enquanto retirava uma cadeira para que Rin se sentasse e, depois, fez o próprio a seu lado. Assim que apareceu o garçom pediram cervejas e nachos, e Sango começou a seguir o ritmo da música golpeando a mesa com a mão.

— Vamos, Sam —disse Mirok, mal-humorado— Será melhor que dancemos antes que tenha que te matar por esse ruído insuportável.

Com uma ligeira pontada de inveja, Rin observou como se afastavam.

— Você gostaria de dançar? —perguntou-lhe Sesshomaru.

Lhe encantava dançar, mas não queria que Sesshomaru passasse um mau momento. Em sua mente não havia dúvidas de que ele não sabia dançar música moderna. Mas, ainda assim, foi um convite muito terno por sua parte.

— Não, não passa nada.

Mas ele não a escutou. Ficou em pé e lhe estendeu a mão.

— Sim, claro que vai dançar.

Logo que chegaram à pista de baile, Rin compreendeu que aquele homem dançava tão bem como beijava.

Sesshomaru conhecia cada passo e dava a sensação de que tinha nascido dançando. De fato, seus movimentos eram elegantes sem perder o toque masculino e fascinante. Rin nunca tinha visto ninguém dançar assim. E pelos invejosos olhares femininos que sentia cravadas nela, podia imaginar-se que todas aquelas mulheres tampouco tinham presenciado nada semelhante.

Quando o grupo terminou de tocar se sentia excitada e estava sem fôlego.

— Como…?

— Foi o presente do Terpsícore — lhe respondeu Sesshomaru enquanto lhe passava o braço pelos ombros e a mantinha fortemente pega a seu corpo.

— De quem?

— Da deusa da dança.

Rin sorriu.

— me recorde que lhe envie uma nota de agradecimento.

Ao começar a seguinte canção, Sesshomaru olhou fixamente a sua esquerda e franziu o cenho.

— Passa algo? —perguntou ela, enquanto seguia a direção de seu olhar.

Ele meneou a cabeça e se esfregou os olhos.

— Devo estar vendo visões.

— O que viu?

Sesshomaru voltou a olhar entre a multidão, procurando o homem loiro e alto que acabava de ver pela extremidade do olho. Embora logo que tinha captado sua imagem, juraria que se tratava do Kyrian da Tracia.

Com algo mais de um e noventa de estatura, ao Kyrian sempre tinha resultado difícil perder-se entre a multidão e, além disso, seu modo de andar era bastante distintivo, já que tinha uma aura letal.

Mas pensar que Kyrian estivesse nessa época era algo impossível. Devia ser a loucura que voltava a fazer racho nele, agora começava a ver visões.

— Nada — respondeu.

Afastou o tema de sua mente e a olhou com um sorriso. A seguinte canção era lenta e a atraiu para seus braços, mantendo-a muito perto de seu corpo, ao tempo que se moviam brandamente ao ritmo da música. Rin rodeou o pescoço e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, podia inalar o quente aroma a sândalo que desprendia Sesshomaru. Não sabia como, mas aquele aroma conseguia que perdesse a cabeça por completo e que a boca lhe enchesse de água.

Com a bochecha apoiada sobre a cabeça de Rin, Sesshomaru começou a lhe acariciar o cabelo enquanto ela escutava os batimentos do coração de seu coração. Rin poderia ficar assim para sempre.

Mas a peça terminou logo. E depois de duas canções rápidas, Rin teve que retornar a seu assento. Simplesmente, não tinha a resistência de Sesshomaru.

Ao encaminhar-se para a mesa, deu-se conta de que Sesshomaru n nem sequer tinha a respiração alterada, mas isso sim, sua frente estava coberta de suor.

Lhe afastou a cadeira. Sentou-se muito perto dela e segurou sua jarra de cerveja para tomar um grande gole.

— Sesshomaru! —disse Sango com uma gargalhada— Não tinha nem idéia de que podia te mover assim.

Mirok pôs os olhos em branco.

— Pensamentos luxuriosos de novo, Sam?

Seango lhe deu um murro a seu marido no estômago.

— Sabe que não é isso. Você é o único brinquedo com o que gosta de jogar.

Mirok olhou a Sesshomaru com ceticismo.

— Sim, claro.

Rin viu como o rosto de Sesshomaru se escurecia.

— Está bem? —perguntou-lhe.

Lhe respondeu com seu sorriso infestado de covinhas e a ela lhe esqueceu a pergunta.

Permaneceram sentados em silêncio escutando ao grupo, enquanto Sesshomaru e Rin se ofereciam nachos o um ao outro.

Quando Rin afastou a mão dos lábios dele, Sesshomaru a capturou e a levou de novo à boca para chupar um pouco de queijo que lhe tinha ficado pego na ponta de um dedo. Passou a língua sobre sua pele e Rin sentiu que o corpo lhe estalava em chamas.

Não pôde mais que rir ao notar como o desejo a consumia. Como desejava haver ficado em casa. Adoraria tirar a roupa a Sesshomaru e lamber queijo fundido sobre seu corpo toda a noite!

Definitivamente, ia acrescentar Cheez Whiz à lista da compra.

Com os olhos brilhantes, Sesshomaru levou a mão de Rin até seu colo e começou a lhe mordiscar o pescoço antes de apartar-se e tomar outro gole de cerveja.

— Sango — lhe disse Mirok chamando a atenção de sua esposa, que estava olhando a Rin e Sesshomaru. Ofereceu-lhe um guardanapo— Seguro que quer te limpar a baba que te goteja pelo queixo.

Sango pôs os olhos em branco.

— Rin, preciso ir ao banheiro. Vamos.

Sesshomaru se voltou para trás para deixá-la passar. Observou como Rin se perdia entre a multidão e, quase imediatamente, as mulheres começaram a aproximar-se.

O estômago lhe contraiu. Por que sempre tinham que revoar a seu redor? Nesse momento, desejou que por uma vez em sua vida pudesse sentar-se tranqüilo sem ter que manter a raia um punhado de mulheres, das quais nem sequer conhecia seus nomes, antes que começassem a acossá-lo.

— Olá nenê — paquerou uma atrativa loira, que foi primeira em chegar a seu lado— Gosto de como dança. Que tal se…?

— Não estou sozinho — lhe respondeu ele, entrecerrando os olhos a modo de advertência.

— Com ela? —riu a mulher enquanto assinalava com um dedo para o lugar por onde Rin havia desaparecido — Vá. Pensei que tinha perdido uma aposta ou algo assim.

— Eu pensei que o fazia por pena — comentou outra mulher que se aproximou junto a uma morena.

Dois homens surgiram nesse momento de entre a multidão.

— O que fazem aqui vocês três? —perguntaram os moços a suas companheiras.

As mulheres contemplaram contritas a Sesshomaru.

— Nada — ronronou a loira, olhando-o por última vez antes de dar volta e partir.

Os homens o olharam furiosos.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha com um gesto zombador e tomou outro gole de cerveja com total normalidade. Os moços deram conta de que a idéia de brigar com ele era bastante estúpida, porque se reuniram com suas garotas e partiram.

Sesshomaru suspirou, aborrecido. Não importava a época em que se encontrasse, algumas coisas não mudavam.

— Ouça — lhe repreendeu Mirok elevando-se um pouco por cima da mesa— Sei que ultimamente passa muito tempo com minha mulher. Por seu bem, espero que não te esteja metendo em meu território. Entendeste-me?

Sesshomaru tomou uma funda baforada de ar. Mirok não, ele não.

— Se por acaso não notou, só estou interessado em Rin.

— Sim, claro —resmungou Mirok— Não tente me confundir, Rin me cai muito bem, mas não sou idiota. Não posso acreditar que seja o tipo de homem que se conforma com um hambúrguer quando tem um montão de suculentos lombos de vitela esperando-o.

— Sinceramente, importa-me uma merda o que acredita.

Rin vacilou quando Sango e ela retornaram junto a Sesshomaru e Mirok. A tensão de Sesshomaru era evidente. Sustentava a cerveja com tanta força que se surpreendia de que a garrafa não tivesse estalado, feita pedacinhos.

— Mirok — lhe disse Sango enquanto lhe acontecia os braços ao redor do pescoço— Te importaria muito se dançar com o Sesshomaru?

— Caramba, claro que me importa.

Imediatamente, Sesshomaru se desculpou e se aproximou do bar.

Rin o seguiu com rapidez.

Pediu outra cerveja quando ela chegou a seu lado.

— Está bem? —perguntou-lhe.

— Estupendamente.

Mas não o parecia. Definitivamente, não parecia estar bem.

— Sabe uma coisa? Sei quando não está sendo sincero comigo. E agora confessa Sesshomaru. O que acontece?

— Deveríamos partir.

— por quê?

Sesshomaru lançou um rápido olhar a Sango e Mirok.

— Acredito que seria o mais sensato.

— por quê?

Sesshomaru grunhiu.

Antes que pudesse lhe responder, três homens apareceram atrás dele e, por suas expressões, Rin intuiu que não estavam muito contentes.

Pior ainda, parecia que Sesshomaru era a fonte de todos seus problemas.

O maior era um monstruoso fisioculturista, sete centímetros mais baixo que Sesshomaru, mas bastante musculoso e volumoso. Fez uma espécie de careta ao olhar as costas de Sesshomaru de cima abaixo. E, nesse instante, Rin o reconheceu.

Kohako.

O coração começou a lhe pulsar com rapidez. Fisicamente, tinha mudado muitíssimo com os anos. Tinha o rosto mais redondo, com rugas prematuras ao redor dos olhos, e tinha perdido muito cabelo. Mas ainda conservava o mesmo sorriso zombador.

— Este era o que estava com Amber — lhe disse um de seus acompanhantes.

Uma calma mortal rodeou a Sesshomaru, fazendo que Rin se estremecesse de medo. Ela não sabia do que era capaz e, por isso estava vendo, Paul não tinha trocado por dentro tanto como por fora. Um garotão to de anúncio, rodeado de seguidores, que sempre se movia com seu séquito. Tudo o que fazia tinha que ser notório para deixar claro seu poder. Com esse ego de fanfarrão de praia, estava claro que não iria até que conseguisse enredar a Sesshomaru em uma briga.

Quão único esperava era que seu general tivesse mais sentido comum e não caísse na armadilha.

— Necessitam algo? —perguntou, sem olhar ao Kohako nem a seus amigos.

Kohako riu e aplaudiu a um dos seu no peito.

— Que sotaque é esse? Tem voz de apito. Pensava que o menino bonito ia atrás de minha garota, mas por sua pinta e por sua voz, acredito que ia atrás de um de vós.

Sesshomaru se girou e olhou furioso ao Kohako. A qualquer outra pessoa com melhor senso, esse olhar a teria feito retirar-se.

Kohako, é obvio, carecia de bom senso. Não tinha tido nunca nenhum pingo de sentido comum.

— O que passa contigo, menino bonito? —burlou-se Kohako— Te ofendi? —Olhou a seus amigos e meneou a cabeça— O que pensava, é uma joaninha covarde com voz de apito.

Sesshomaru soltou uma gargalhada sinistra.

— Venha Sesshomaru — lhe repreendeu Rin, agarrando-o do braço antes que as coisas ficassem pior— Vamos.

Kohako a olhou com aquela risadinha zombadora e então a reconheceu.

— Vá, vá, vá. Rin. Faz muito que não nos vemos. —Deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas ao moço moreno que estava a seu lado— Ouça, Tom, lembra-te de Rin, a da faculdade? Sua calcinha branca me fizeram ganhar nossa aposta.

Sesshomaru ficou paralisado ante suas palavras.

Rin sentia que a velha dor voltava, mas se negou a demonstrá-lo. Jamais lhe daria esse gosto ao Kohako de novo.

— Não admira que fora atrás de Amber —seguiu Kohako— Provavelmente queria provar a uma mulher que não estivesse todo o momento chorando enquanto transa.

Sesshomaru girou para o Kohako com tal rapidez que Rin apenas se foi capaz de perceber o movimento. Kohako se moveu um pouco mas Sesshomaru se agachou e lhe lançou um murro às costelas que o enviou até a multidão, que se amontoava uns metros atrás deles. Com uma maldição, jogou-se em plena carreira para o Sesshomaru. Ele se inclinou um pouco, deu-lhe uma rasteira e o empurrou fazendo-o voar pelos ares.

Kohako aterrissou sobre as costas.

Antes que pudesse mover-se, Sesshomaru colocou o pé sobre sua garganta e lhe sorriu com tal frieza que Rin começou a tremer da cabeça aos pés.

Kohako segurou o pé de Sesshomaru com as duas mãos e tentou apartá-lo. Começou a agitar-se pelo esforço, mas Sesshomaru não se afastou.

— Sabia…—lhe perguntou Sesshomaru com um tom de voz tão pragmático que era realmente atemorizante—…que só são necessários pouco mais de dois quilos para te esmagar o esôfago por completo?

Os olhos e os braços do Kohako começaram a inchar-se quando Sesshomaru exerceu mais pressão sobre seu pescoço.

— Cara, por favor —suplicou Kohako enquanto tentava tirar o pé de Sesshomaru de cima— Por favor, não me faça mal, vale?

Rin conteve o fôlego, aterrada, ao ver que Sesshomaru pisava ainda com mais força.

Tom se aproximou deles.

— Faça - advertiu Sesshomaru — e tiro o seu coração para que seu amigo o coma.

Rin ficou gelada ao ver o olhar dos olhos de Sesshomaru. Este não era o homem terno que fazia o amor pelas noites. Este era o rosto do general que uma vez tinha mandado ao inferno aos romanos mais valentes.

Não duvidava nem por um só instante que Sesshomaru podia levar a cabo a ameaça. E por quão rápido o sangue abandonou o rosto do Tom, Rin soube que o homem também acreditou.

— Por favor —voltou a implorar Kohako, começando a chorar— Por favor, não me faça mal.

Rin engoliu em seco enquanto essas palavras a assaltavam, quão mesmas ela pronunciou chorando na cama do Kohako.

Foi então quando Sesshomaru a olhou aos olhos. Ela viu a fúria e o desejo de acabar com o Kohako. Por ela.

— Deixa-o, Sesshomaru —disse em voz baixa— Não vale a pena. A seu lado não vale nada.

Sesshomaru olhou ao Kohako com os olhos entrecerrados.

— Os covardes inúteis como vocês são esquartejados como treinamento ali de onde venho.

Quando Rin pensava que ia matar Kohako, Sesshomaru afastou o pé.

— Te levante.

Esfregando o pescoço, Kohako ficou em pé lentamente.

O olhar gélido e letal de Sesshomaru fez que Kohako se encolhesse.

— Deve-lhe uma desculpa a minha mulher.

Kohako limpou o nariz com o dorso da mão.

— Sinto muito.

— Diga-o como se o sentisse de verdade — o ameaçou Sesshomaru em voz baixa.

— Sinto muito, Rin. De verdade. Sinto-o muitíssimo.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Sesshomaru passou um braço por seus braços em um gesto possessivo e saíram a passo tranqüilo do local.

Nenhum deles falou até que chegaram ao carro. Rin notava que algo ia muito mal com o Sesshomaru. Estava totalmente tenso, como a corda de um arco.

— Oxalá tivesse deixado matá-lo disse Sesshomaru, enquanto ela procurava as chaves do carro no bolso dos jeans.

— Sesshomaru …

— Não tem nem idéia do que me custa deixá-lo partir. Não sou o tipo de homem que está acostumado a deixar de lado uma situação como esta —confessou enquanto golpeava com força o teto do carro com a palma da mão para depois girar-se rapidamente e lançar um grunhido— Maldita seja, Rin! Houve uma época em que me alimentava das vísceras de moços como esse. E passei que isso a…

Sesshomaru duvidou um instante quando dois mil anos de lembranças reprimidas afluíram a sua mente. Voltou a ver-se como o respeitado líder que foi. O herói da Macedônia. O homem que uma vez conseguiu que legiões completas de romanos se rendessem ante a simples aparição de seu estandarte.

E depois viu no que se converteu. Em uma casca vazia. Em um cobiçado mascote, submetido à vontade daquela que o invocasse.

Durante dois mil anos tinha vivido sem emoções e sem pronunciar mais que um punhado de palavras.

Tinha encontrado o ponto exato que lhe permitia sobreviver. E se tinha deixado arrastar.

Até que Rin chegou e descobriu sua faceta humana…

Ela observou a miríade de emoções que cruzaram pelo rosto de Sesshomaru. Ira, confusão, horror e, finalmente, uma terrível agonia. Aproximou-se até o outro lado do carro, onde ele estava, mas não deixou que o tocasse.

— É que não vê? —perguntou-lhe com um tom brusco por causa das intensas emoções— Já não sei quem sou. Na Macedônia sabia quem era, depois me converti nisto — disse, enquanto levantava o braço para que Rin pudesse ver as palavras que Narak gravou a fogo— E você mudou tudo —acabou, olhando-a fixamente.

A angústia que refletiam seus olhos rasgava Rin.

— por que tiveste que me mudar, Rin? Por que não me deixou como estava? Tinha aprendido, à força de vontade, a não sentir nada. Simplesmente vinha a este mundo, fazia o que me ordenavam e partia. Não desejava nada. E agora… — olhou a seu redor, como um homem imerso em um pesadelo do que não pode escapar.

Ela esticou o braço.

— Sess…

Negando com a cabeça, ele se afastou de sua mão.

— Não! —exclamou, passando a mão no cabelo— Não sei aonde pertenço. Não entende.

— Então, explique-me isso suplicou Rin.

— Como vou explicar o que é caminhar entre dois mundos e ser desprezado por ambos? Não sou humano, nem tampouco um deus, sou abominável. Não tem idéia de como cresci: minha mãe entregou a meu pai, que entregou a sua esposa, que entregava a qualquer que estivesse perto para me afastar de seu olhar. E durante os últimos vinte séculos não fui mais que uma moeda de permuta, algo que se podia comprar e vender. Passei toda minha vida procurando um lugar ao que pudesse chamar lar. Procurando a alguém que me quisesse pelo que sou, não por meu rosto nem por meu corpo. — A tortura que refletiam seus olhos feria Rin como uma queimadura.

— Eu te quero, Sesshomaru.

— Não, não é certo. Como pode querer me?

Ela ficou boquiaberta ante sua pergunta.

— Melhor perguntar como não ia querer. Meu deus, jamais em minha vida desejei estar junto a alguém como agora desejo estar contigo.

— É luxúria, nada mais.

Isso sim conseguiu zangá-la. Como se atrevia a desprezar seus sentimentos como se fossem algo corriqueiro! O que sentia por ele era muito mais profundo que a mera luxúria, era algo que lhe chegava até a alma.

— Não me diga o que sinto ou o que não. Não sou uma menina.

Sesshomaru meneou a cabeça, incapaz de acreditar suas palavras. Tratava-se da maldição. Tinha que ser isso. Ninguém podia amá-lo. Ninguém o tinha feito nunca, desde dia em que nasceu.

Mas que Rin o amasse…

Seria um milagre. Seria…

A glória. E ele não tinha nascido para saboreá-la.

«Sofrerá como nenhum outro homem o tem feito.»

Só se tratava de outro estratagema dos deuses. Outro cruel engano concebido para castigá-lo.

E já estava cansado. Exausto e esgotado pela luta. Só queria escapar ao sofrimento. Procurava um porto onde refugiar-se daqueles aterradores sentimentos que o assaltavam cada vez que a olhava.

Rin apertou os dentes ao ver a negativa nos olhos de Sesshomaru. Mas, quem podia culpá-lo?

Tinham-no ferido em incontáveis ocasiões. Mas de algum modo, de alguma forma, conseguiria provar o muito que significava para ela.

Tinha que fazê-lo. Porque perdê-lo significaria a morte para ela.

Só mas 4 capítulos e acabou, que tipo de adaptações vocês gostariam, sobrenatural ou contemporâneo.

Não sou muito boa em escrever fic, mas tenho vários livros pra adaptar.

Beijos e me digam.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Sesshoumaru manteve a distância entre eles o que ficava do fim de semana. Por muito que Rin tentava derrubar a barreira que o rodeava, ele a afastava sem duvidá-lo.

Nem sequer queria que lhe lesse.

Totalmente desconsolada, foi ao trabalho na segunda-feira pela manhã, mas nem sequer deveria haver-se incomodado em ir à consulta. Não podia concentrar-se em outra coisa que não fossem seus celestiais olhos azuis, carregados de confusão.

— Rin?

Rin levantou o olhar do escritório e viu uma mulher, incrivelmente formosa, de pouco mais de vinte anos que estava parada no vão da porta. Parecia que acabava de sair de um desfile de modas na Europa, com aquele traje de seda vermelha do Armani e as meias e os sapatos a jogo.

— Sinto-o —lhe disse Rin— Minha hora de visitas acabou. Se quiser voltar amanhã…

— Tenho aspecto de necessitar a uma sexóloga?

Ao primeiro olhar, não. Mas claro, Rin tinha aprendido há muito tempo a não fazer julgamentos apressados sobre os problemas das pessoas.

Sem que a convidasse, a mulher entrou tranqüilamente a sua sala com um andar presunçoso e elegante que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Caminhou para a parede onde estavam pendurados os títulos e certificados de Grace.

— Impressionante — lhe disse. Mas seu tom expressava justamente o contrário.

Voltou-se para observar concisamente a Rin e, pela careta zombadora em seu rosto, esta soube que a mulher a encontrava seriamente deficiente.

— Não é o bastante formosa para ele, sabe? Muito baixa e muito rechonchuda. E onde encontraste esse vestido?

Completamente ofendida, Rin adotou uma postura rígida.

— Como diz?

A mulher ignorou sua pergunta.

— me diga, não te incomoda estar perto de um homem como Sesshoumaru, sabendo que se tivesse oportunidade, jamais quereria estar contigo? Tem um corpo tão bem formado, é tão elegante… Tão forte e cruel… Sei que nunca antes tiveste atrás de ti um homem como ele, e jamais voltará ao ter.

Atônita, Rin não era capaz de falar.

E tampouco teve que fazê-lo, a mulher seguiu sem deter-se.

— Seu pai era como ele. Imagine a Sesshoumaru com o cabelo prateado, um pouco mais baixo e de aparência mais vulgar, não tão refinado. Mas ainda assim, esse homem tinha umas mãos que… Mmm… —Sorriu pensativamente, com o olhar perdido— É obvio Diocles tinha todo o corpo marcado por horríveis cicatrize das batalhas, tinha uma espantosa que lhe atravessava a bochecha esquerda. —Entrecerrou os olhos com ira— Jamais esquecerei o dia que tentou marcar a Sesshoumaru com uma adaga, para lhe fazer essa mesma cicatriz. Nesse momento desejei que vivesse o suficiente para arrepender-se dessa infração, mas me assegurei de que não o fizesse. Sesshoumaru é fisicamente perfeito, e jamais permitirei que ninguém danifique a beleza que eu lhe dei. —A fria e calculadora olhada que Afrodite dedicou a Rin fez que esta se estremecesse.

— Não compartilharei a meu filho contigo.

A possessividade das palavras da deusa despertou a ira de Rin. Como se atrevia a aparecer agora e a dizer tal coisa?

— Se Sesshoumaru significa tanto para ti, por que o abandonou?

Afrodite a olhou, furiosa.

— Acredite que me deixaram outra opção? Zeus se negou a lhe dar a ambrosia, nenhum mortal pode viver no Olimpo. Antes que pudesse sequer protestar, Hermes me tirou ele dos braços e o entregou a seu pai.

Rin viu o horror no rosto da Afrodite ao recordar aquele momento.

— Minha dor por sua perda ia além dos limites humanos. Inconsolável, encerrei-me para me afastar de tudo. Quando fui capaz de enfrentar a todos eles de novo, tinham passado quatorze anos na terra. Apenas reconheci ao bebê que eu tinha amamentado. E ele me odiava. —Seus olhos brilharam como se estivesse lutando por conter as lágrimas.

- Não tem idéia do que é ser mãe, e que esse filho que levaste em seu ventre amaldiçoe até seu próprio nome.

Rin compreendia sua dor, mas era a Julian a quem amava, e seu sofrimento era o que mais lhe preocupava.

— Alguma vez tentou lhe dizer como se sentia?

— É obvio que o fiz —espetou a deusa— Enviei Inuyasha com meus presentes. Devolveu-me, com uma mensagem que um filho não deveria lhe dizer a sua mãe jamais.

— Estava ferido.

— E eu também — gritou Afrodite. Todo seu corpo tremia de fúria.

Desconfiada e bastante assustada pelo que uma deusa zangada pudesse fazer com ela, Rin observou como Afrodite fechava os olhos e respirava fundo para acalmar-se.

Quando voltou a falar, fez com voz dura e o corpo tenso.

— Ainda assim, enviei de novo Inuyasha com mais presentes para o Sesshoumaru. Rechaçou-os todos. Vi-me obrigada a presenciar como jurava lealdade e serviço a Athena em vingança. —Resmungou o nome da deusa como se a desprezasse.

- Foi em seu nome que conquistou cidades com os dons que eu lhe outorguei quando nasceu: a força de Ares, a moderação do Apolo e as benções das Musas e as Graças. Inclusive o inundei no rio Styxx para me assegurar de que nenhuma arma humana pudesse matá-lo ou deixá-lo marcado e, a diferença do que fez Thetis com o Aquiles, afundei também seus tornozelos para que não tivesse nem um só ponto vulnerável. —Meneou a cabeça como se ainda não pudesse acreditar o que Sesshoumaru fez.

- Fiz tudo o que esteve em minhas mãos por esse menino, e ele não me demonstrou a mais mínima gratidão. Nem o respeito que merecia. Finalmente, deixei de tentá-lo. Já que rechaçava meu amor, assegurei-me de que ninguém o amasse jamais.

O coração de Rin se deteve o escutar o egoísmo da deusa.

— Que fez o que?

Afrodite levantou o queixo, altiva, como uma rainha orgulhosa de seus frite e sangrentas façanhas.

— Amaldiçoei-lhe do mesmo modo que ele o fez comigo. Assegurei-me de que nenhuma mulher humana pudesse olhá-lo sem desejar seu corpo, e de que todo homem que estivesse a seu redor o invejasse profundamente.

Rin não podia acreditar o que estava ouvindo. Como podia uma mãe ser tão cruel?

E logo que esse pensamento se afastou de sua mente, assaltou-a outro ainda mais horrível:

— Você foi a culpado de que Kagura morresse, verdade?

— Não, isso foi obra de Sesshoumaru. É obvio que eu estava enfurecida quando Inuyasha me contou o que tinha feito por seu irmão, e também porque Sesshoumaru tinha ido a ele e não a mim.

- Já que não podia desfazer o que a flecha do Eros tinha conseguido, decidi diminuir seus efeitos. O que Sesshoumaru teve com o Kagura foi algo insípido, e ele sabe. —Afrodite se aproximou até a janela e contemplou a cidade.

- Se Sesshoumaru tivesse ido a mim alguma vez, teria deixado que Kagura o amasse. Mas não o fez. Observei-o aproximar-se dela, noite atrás noite, tomando-a uma e outra vez, e percebi seu mal-estar, sua angústia porque sabia que sua esposa não o amava. E ainda seguia me rechaçando e me amaldiçoando.

- Foram as lágrimas que derramei por ele ao longo dos anos o que pôs ao Narak em seu contrário. Sempre foi o mais leal de meus filhos. Devia detê-lo logo que soube que queria o sangue de Sesshoumaru, mas não o fiz. Ansiava que a ira do Narak conseguisse que Sesshoumaru me buscasse e implorasse minha ajuda. —Apertou os dentes.

- Mas não o fez.

Rin compreendia sua dor, mas isso não mudava o que lhe tinha feito a seu filho.

— Como é que Sesshoumaru acabou sendo amaldiçoado?

A deusa engoliu em seco.

— Tudo começou a noite que Athena contou ao Narak que não existia outro homem mais valente e forte que Sesshoumaru. Ela o desafiou a enfrentar a seu melhor general com o Sesshoumaru. Dois dias mais tarde, contemplei como Sesshoumaru cavalgava para a batalha e soube que não perderia. Quando venceu ao exército romano, Narak se enfureceu.

- Inuyasha deu com a língua nos dentes e lhe contou o que tinha feito. Imediatamente, Narak foi em busca de Jasão e Kagura. Eu não sabia as repercussões que ia ter. —envolveu a cintura com os braços.

- Nunca tive intenção de que os meninos morressem. Não imagina as vezes que me pergunto ao fim do dia por que deixei que ocorresse aquilo.

— Não houve nenhum modo de evitá-lo?

Afrodite negou tristemente com a cabeça.

— Inclusive meus poderes estão limitados pelas Parcas. Quando Sesshoumaru se dirigiu a meu templo, depois de vê-los todos mortos, contive o fôlego pensando que por fim ia em busca de minha ajuda. E então viu essa porca com a túnica do Narak que se jogou em seus braços e lhe pediu que tomasse sua virgindade antes que tivesse lugar a cerimônia em que seria reclamada por meu outro filho. Se Sesshoumaru tivesse pensado com claridade, sei que a teria rechaçado. —O rosto da deusa escureceu pela fúria.

- Se não tivesse sido por Alexandria, esse dia meu filho tivesse vindo a mim. Sei que teria pedido minha ajuda. Mas era muito tarde. Tudo acabou no mesmo momento em que se derramou nela.

— E ainda assim te negou a ajudá-lo?

— Como podia escolher entre dois de meus filhos?

Rin se horrorizou ante a pergunta.

— E não foi isso o que fez quando permitiu que encerrassem a Sesshoumaru em um pergaminho?

Os olhos da Afrodite brilharam com tal malícia que Rin deu um passo atrás.

— Sesshoumaru foi quem me rechaçou. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era me pedir ajuda e eu a teria dado.

Rin não podia acreditar o que estava ouvindo. Para ser uma deusa, Afrodite era bastante egoísta e sem nenhum sentido.

— Toda esta tragédia porque nenhum dos dois quis rebaixar-se a suplicar ao outro. Não posso acreditar que concedesse a Sesshoumaru a força de Ares e logo o amaldiçoara por essa força que você mesma lhe outorgou. Em lugar de esperá-lo ou de enviar a outros em seu nome, não te ocorreu alguma vez ir em pessoa?

Afrodite a olhou furiosa e indignada.

— Eu sou a Deusa do Amor, como quer que me arraste? Tem a mais ligeira idéia de quão embaraçoso é para mim que meu próprio filho me odeie?

— Embaraçoso? Tem ao resto do mundo para te amar. Sesshoumaru não tem a ninguém.

Afrodite se aproximou dela, furiosa.

— te afaste dele. Advirto-lhe isso.

— por quê? Por que me ameaça quando não o fez com Kagura?

— Porque ele não a amava.

Rin ficou paralisada.

— Está me dizendo…?

A deusa se esfumou.

— Venha já! —gritou Rin olhando ao teto— Não pode te esfumaçar em meio de uma conversa!

— Rin?

A voz do Ayame fez que desse um coice. Girando-se imediatamente, viu-a aparecendo pela porta.

— Com quem está falando? —perguntou-lhe Ayame.

Rin fez um gesto abrangendo a sala e depois pensou que não seria muito inteligente lhe dizer a sua companheira a verdade.

— Comigo mesma.

Rin a olhou sem acreditar.

— Tem o costume de gritar a ti mesma?

— Às vezes.

Ayame levantou uma de suas escuras sobrancelhas.

— Parece-me que necessita uma sessão — comentou enquanto se afastava.

Fazendo caso omisso de sua companheira, Rin não perdeu tempo em recolher suas coisas. Estava desejando chegar a casa para ver o Sesshoumaru.

Logo que abriu a porta soube que algo ia mal. Sesshoumaru não saiu a recebê-la.

— Sesshoumaru? —chamou-o.

— Vamos.

Rin deixou as chaves e o correio sobre a mesa, e subiu os degraus de dois em dois.

— Não vais acreditar quem passou hoje pela… —sua voz se desvaneceu ao chegar à porta de seu dormitório e ver o Sesshoumaru com uma mão encadeada as barras da cama, estendido no centro do colchão, sem camisa e com a frente coberta de suor.

— O que está fazendo? —perguntou-lhe morto de medo.

— Não posso lutar mais, Rin —lhe respondeu respirando entrecortadamente.

— Tem que tentá-lo.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Necessito que me encadeie a outra mão. Não chego.

— Sessh…

Ele a interrompeu com uma amarga e brusca gargalhada.

— Não é irônico? Tenho que te pedir que me encadeie quando todas as demais o faziam livremente às poucas horas de me apresentar diante delas. —Olhou-a diretamente aos olhos— Faz, Rin. Não poderia seguir vivendo se te fizesse mal.

Com o coração em um punho, ela cruzou o quarto até chegar junto à cama.

Quando esteve bastante perto, Sesshoumaru esticou o braço e acariciou sua bochecha. Aproximou-a até ele e a beijou, tão profundamente que Rin pensou que ia deprimir-se.

Foi um beijo feroz e exigente. Um beijo que falava de desejo. E de promessas.

Sesshoumaru mordiscou seus lábios e a afastou.

— Faz.

Rin passou o grilhão de prata pelas barras da cabeceira.

O alívio de Sesshoumaru foi evidente. Até esse momento, Rin não se deu conta de quão tenso tinha estado durante na semana anterior. Apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro e, com dificuldade, respirou fundo.

Rin se aproximou e lhe passou uma mão pela frente.

— Deus santo! —ofegou. Estava tão quente que quase lhe fez uma queimadura— O que posso fazer?

— Nada, mas obrigado por perguntar.

Rin foi para o closet em busca de sua roupa. Quando começou a desabotoá-la blusa, Sesshoumaru a deteve.

— Por favor, não o faça diante de mim. Se vir seus seios… —Jogou a cabeça para trás como se alguém lhe tivesse aplicado um ferro escaldante.

Rin foi consciente nesse momento de quão acostumada estava a sua presença, não tinha pensado em despir-se em outro lado.

— Sinto — se desculpou.

Trocou-se no banheiro e molhou umas toalhas para colocar-lhe na frente.

Voltou para o quarto para refrescá-lo.

Acariciou-lhe o cabelo, empapado de suor.

— Está ardendo.

— Sei. Sinto-me como se estivesse em um leito de brasas.

Gemeu quando Rin lhe aproximou a toalha fria.

— Não me contaste que tal te foi o dia — lhe disse sem fôlego.

Rin ofegou ao sentir que o amor e a felicidade a invadiam. Todos os dias Sesshoumaru o fazia essa pergunta. Todos os dias contava as horas para retornar pra casa junto a ele.

Não sabia o que ia fazer quando partisse.

Obrigando-se a não pensar nisso, concentrou-se em cuidá-lo.

— Não há muito que contar — sussurrou. Não queria curvá-lo com o que sua mãe lhe tinha confessado. Não enquanto estivesse assim. Já o tinham ferido o bastante, e não seria ela a que aumentasse sua dor— Tem fome? —perguntou-lhe.

— Não.

Rin se sentou a seu lado. Passou toda a noite lhe lendo e refrescando-o.

Sesshoumaru não dormiu. Não pôde. Só era consciente da pele de Rin quando o tocava e de seu doce perfume floral. Invadia seus sentidos e fazia que a cabeça lhe desse voltas. Todas as fibras de seu corpo lhe exigiam que a possuísse.

Com os dentes apertados, puxou as correntes de prata que capturavam seus pulsos e lutou contra a escuridão que ameaçava devorá-lo. Não queria render-se.

Não queria fechar os olhos e desperdiçar o pouco tempo que ficava para estar junto a Rin enquanto ainda estivesse cordato. Se deixava que a escuridão o consumisse não despertaria até estar de volta no livro. Sozinho.

— Não posso perdê-la — murmurou. A simples idéia de perdê-la fazia pedaços o pouco que ficava de coração.

O relógio de parede deu três. Rin tinha dormido fazia muito pouco. Tinha a cabeça e a mão apoiadas sobre seu abdômen e seu fôlego lhe acariciava o estômago.

Podia sentir seu cabelo lhe roçando a pele, a calidez de seu corpo filtrando-se por seus poros até lhe chegar à alma.

O que daria de poder tocá-la…

Fechou os olhos, jogou a cabeça para trás e se permitiu sonhar pela primeira vez há séculos. Sonhou passando noites inteiras junto a Rin.

Sonhou que chegava o dia em que podia amá-la como se merecia. Um dia em que ele seria livre para poder entregar-se a ela. Sonhou em ter um lar junto a Rin.

E sonhou com meninos de alegres olhos chocolates, e doces e travessos sorrisos.

Ainda estava sonhando quando a luz do amanhecer começou a filtrar-se pelas janelas e o relógio deu seis. Rin despertou.

Esfregou a bochecha sobre seu peito, acariciando o de tal modo que para o Sesshoumaru supôs uma tortura.

— bom dia — o saudou sorridente.

— bom dia.

Rin se mordeu o lábio ao passear o olhar sobre seu corpo e enrugou a frente pela preocupação.

— Está seguro que temos que fazer isto? Não te posso libertar um pouco?

— Não! —exclamou com ênfase.

Rin segurou o telefone e marcou o número da consulta para falar com o Ayame.

— Não irei por uns dias, pode atender alguns de meus pacientes?

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho ao escutá-la.

— É que não vai trabalhar? —perguntou-lhe assim que pendurou.

Rin não podia acreditar que lhe fizesse essa pergunta.

— E te deixar aqui tal como está?

— Estarei bem.

Ela o olhou como se tornou completamente louco.

— E se passasse algo?

— Como o que?

— Pode haver um incêndio ou alguém pode entrar e te fazer qualquer coisas enquanto está aí indefeso.

Sesshoumaru não discutiu. Entusiasmou-lhe o fato de vê-la tão disposta a ficar junto a ele.

No meio da tarde, Rin foi testemunha de que a maldição piorava. Cada centímetro do corpo de Sesshoumaru estava coberto de suor. Os músculos dos braços estavam totalmente tensos e logo que falava, quando o fazia, apertava os dentes.

Mas seguia olhando-a com um sorriso, e seus olhos eram quentes e alentadores enquanto seus músculos se contraíam com contínuos espasmos e suportava o sofrimento que ameaçava devorando-o.

Rin seguiu refrescando-o, mas logo que aproximava a toalha a sua pele se esquentava tanto que logo que não era capaz de tocá-la depois.

Quando chegou a meia-noite Sesshoumaru delirava.

Observou impotente como se agitava e amaldiçoava como se um ser invisível estivesse lhe arrancando a pele a tiras. Rin nunca tinha visto algo assim. Estava lutando tanto que quase temia que derrubasse a cama.

— Não posso suportar isto — sussurrou. Baixou correndo as escadas e chamou a Sango.

Uma hora depois, Rin abriu a porta a Sango e a sua irmã Kikyo. Com o cabelo negro, Kikyo não se parecia em nada a Sango. Era uma das poucas sacerdotisas brancas de vudu, tinha uma loja de artigos mágicos e era guia turística pelo cemitério as sextas-feiras de noite.

— Não sabem quanto lhes agradeço que tenham vindo — lhes disse Rin ao fechar a porta, uma vez passaram ao saguão.

— Não é nada — lhe respondeu Sango.

Kikyo levava um timbal sob o braço e ia vestida com um singelo vestido marrom.

— Onde está?

Rin as levou ao andar superior.

Kikyo pôs um pé no quarto e ficou paralisada ao ver o Sesshoumaru sobre a cama preso de contínuas convulsões e amaldiçoando a todo o panteão grego.

A cor abandonou seu rosto.

— Não posso fazer nada por ele.

—Kikyo —a repreendeu Sango— Tem que tentá-lo.

Com os olhos abertos como pratos pelo medo, Kikyo meneou a cabeça.

— Quer um conselho? Sela este quarto e deixa-o até que retorne de onde veio. Há algo tão maligno e poderoso observando-o que não me atrevo a lhe fazer frente. —Olhou a Sango— Não percebe o ódio?

Rin começou a tremer ao escutar a Kikyo, e seu coração começou a pulsar cada vez mais rápido.

— Sango? —chamou a sua amiga. Necessitava desesperadamente que alguém aliviasse o sofrimento de Sesshoumaru de algum modo. Tinha que haver algo que elas pudessem fazer.

— Sabe que não posso lhe ajudá-lo - disse Sango— Meus feitiços nunca funcionam.

Não! Gritou sua mente. Não podiam abandonar o daquele modo.

Olhou a Sesshoumaru enquanto este lutava por libertar-se dos grilhões.

— Há alguém a quem pode ir em busca de ajuda?

— Não —respondeu Kikyo— De fato, nem sequer posso permanecer aqui. Não te ofenda, mas tudo isto me põe os cabelos em ponta. —Lançou um olhar categórico a sua irmã— E você sabe muito bem a que tipo de atrocidades me enfrento diariamente.

— Sinto muito, Rin —se desculpou Sango, lhe acariciando o braço— Investigarei e verei o que posso descobrir, de acordo?

Com o coração em um punho, Rin não teve mais remédio que as acompanhar à porta.

Quando a fechou, deixo-se cair sobre ela com cansaço.

O que ia fazer?

Não podia limitar-se a aceitar que não havia ajuda possível para o Sesshoumaru. Tinha que haver algo que pudesse aliviar sua dor. Algo no que ela ainda não tivesse pensado.

Subiu as escadas e voltou junto a ele.

— Run? — Sesshoumaru a chamou com um gemido tão agônico que seu coração acabou de fazer-se aos pedaços.

— Estou a seu lado, carinho — lhe disse, lhe acariciando a frente.

Ele deixou escapar um grunhido selvagem, como o de um animal preso em uma armadilha, e se lançou sobre ela.

Aterrorizada, Rin se afastou da cama.

Dirigiu-se ao closet, com as pernas trementes, e segurou o exemplar da Odisséia.

Aproximou a cadeira de balanço à cama e começou a ler.

Pareceu relaxá-lo. Ao menos não se revolvia com tanta força.

Com o passo dos dias, a esperança de Rin se murchava. Sesshoumaru estava no certo ao afirmar que não havia modo algum de romper a maldição se não conseguia superar a loucura.

Não podia suportar vê-lo sofrer, horas atrás hora, sem nenhum momento de alívio. Não era de se admirar que odiasse a sua mãe. Como podia Afrodite deixá-lo passar por isso sem mover um só dedo para ajudá-lo?

E tinha sofrido daquele modo durante séculos…

Rin estava totalmente fora de si.

— Como podem permiti-lo! —gritou zangada, olhando ao teto.

— Inuyasha! —chamou-lhe— Me ouve? Athena? Há alguém? Como permitem que sofra assim? Se o amarem um pouco, por favor, ajudem.

Tal e como esperava, ninguém respondeu.

Deixou descansar a cabeça sobre a mão e tentou pensar em algo que pudesse ajudá-lo. Certamente haveria algo que…

Uma luz cegadora atravessou o quarto.

Perplexa, levantou o olhar e se encontrou com a Afrodite que acabava de materializar-se junto à cama. Se tivesse encontrado com um burro na cozinha não se surpreendeu tanto.

A deusa perdeu a cor do rosto ao contemplar como seu filho se revolvia, agitado pelos espasmos, sofrendo uma horrível agonia. Esticou uma mão para ele e a retirou com brutalidade, deixando-a cair enquanto apertava o punho.

Nesse momento olhou a Rin.

— Quero-lhe — disse em voz baixa.

— Eu também.

Afrodite cravou o olhar no chão, mas Rin foi testemunha de sua luta interior.

— Se o liberto, separará-o de mim para sempre. Se não o fizer, as duas o perderemos. —Afrodite a olhou aos olhos— estive pensando a respeito do que me disse e acredito que tem razão. O fiz forte e jamais devia castigá-lo por isso. Quão único desejava é que me chamasse mãe. —Olhou a seu filho.

— Só queria que me quisesse, Sesshoumaru. Um pouquinho, nada mais.

Rin engoliu em seco ao ver a dor no rosto da Afrodite quando acariciou a mão de Sesshoumaru.

Ele gemeu, como se o roçar lhe tivesse queimado a pele.

Afrodite retirou a mão.

— me prometa que o cuidará muito, Rin.

— Tanto como ele me permita isso, prometo-o.

Afrodite assentiu e colocou a mão sobre a frente de Sesshoumaru. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, como se acabasse de ser alcançado por um raio. A deusa inclinou a cabeça e o beijou com ternura nos lábios.

Imediatamente, Sesshoumaru se relaxou e seu corpo ficou imóvel.

Os grilhões se abriram e ainda assim não se moveu. O coração de Rin deixou de pulsar ao dar-se conta de que Sesshoumaru não respirava. Aterrorizada, esticou uma tremente mão para tocá-lo.

Ele inspirou com brutalidade.

Enquanto Afrodite estendia a mão para o Sesshoumaru, Rin percebeu em seus olhos a necessidade de sentir o amor de um filho que nem sequer sabia que estava ali. Era o mesmo olhar ofegante que freqüentemente captava nos olhos de Sesshoumaru quando ele não era consciente de que o estava observando.

Como era possível que duas pessoas que se necessitavam tão desesperadamente não fossem capazes de arrumar as coisas?

Afrodite desapareceu no mesmo instante que Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos.

Rin se aproximou dele. Tremia tanto que batia os dentes. A febre tinha desaparecido e sua pele estava tão fria como o gelo.

Recolheu o edredom do chão e o cobriu com ele.

— O que passou? —perguntou Sesshoumaru com voz insegura.

— Sua mãe te liberou.

Julian pareceu emudecer pela surpresa.

— Minha mãe? Esteve aqui?

Rin assentiu com a cabeça.

— Estava preocupada contigo.

Sesshoumaru não podia acreditar o que estava escutando. Seria certo?

Mas, por que sua mãe ia ajudar agora se sempre havia lhe virado as costas quando mais a tinha necessitado? Não tinha sentido.

Com o cenho franzido, tentou baixar-se da cama.

— Não, nem pensar —disse Rin com brutalidade— Acabo de fazer que ponha bem e não vou a…

— Preciso ir ao banheiro urgentemente — a interrompeu ele.

— Ah!

Rin o ajudou a descer da cama. Estava tão fraco que não se agüentava em pé e ela o sustentou até atravessar o corredor. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e inalou o doce aroma de Rin. Temeroso de lhe fazer dano, tentou não apoiar-se muito nela.

Seu coração se enterneceu ao ver a forma em que ela o cuidava, ao perceber a sensação de seus braços lhe envolvendo a cintura enquanto o ajudava a caminhar.

Sua Rin. Como ia suportar separar-se dela?

Uma vez atendeu suas necessidades, lhe preparou um banho quente e o ajudou a meter-se na banheira.

Sesshoumaru a contemplou enquanto o lavava. Parecia-lhe impossível que tivesse permanecido a seu lado todo aquele tempo. Não recordava quase nada dos últimos dias, mas se lembrava do som de sua voz atravessando a escuridão para reconfortá-lo.

Tinha-a ouvido pronunciar seu nome a gritos e, em ocasiões, estava seguro de haver sentido sua mão sobre a pele, ancorando-o à prudência.

Suas carícias tinham sido sua salvação.

Fechando os olhos, desfrutou da sensação das mãos de Rin deslizando-se sobre sua pele enquanto o lavava. Percorriam-lhe o peito, os braços e o abdômen. E quando roçaram acidentalmente sua ereção, não pôde evitar dar um coice ante a intensidade com a que percebeu a carícia.

Como a desejava…

— me beije — balbuciou Sesshoumaru.

— Não será perigoso?

Lhe sorriu.

— Se pudesse me mover já estaria comigo na banheira. Asseguro-te que neste momento estou tão indefeso como um bebê.

Vacilante, ela umedeceu os lábios e lhe acariciou uma mão, seu roçar foi suave e terno. Olhou-o fixamente aos lábios como se pudesse devorá-lo, e Sesshoumaru sentiu que o frio desaparecia ao contemplar seus olhos.

Rin se inclinou e o beijou com ânsia. Ele gemeu ao sentir seus lábios, desejava muito mais. Necessitava suas carícias.

Para sua surpresa, obteve o que desejava.

Rin se afastou um instante de seus lábios, o suficiente para tirar a roupa e ficar nua ante ele. Lentamente e com movimentos sedutores, meteu-se na banheira e se sentou escarranchado sobre sua cintura.

Sesshoumaru voltou a gemer ao sentir seu pêlo púbico sobre o estômago. Rin o beijou de novo, tão ardentemente que ele acreditou que se abrasava.

Maldição, nem sequer podia abraçá-la! Não podia mover os braços. E necessitava com desespero rodeá-la com força.

Ela deveu perceber sua frustração porque se incorporou com um sorriso.

— Agora, me toca te mimar — sussurrou antes de enterrar os lábios em seu pescoço.

Fechou os olhos enquanto Rin deixava um rastro de beijos sobre seu peito. Quando chegou ao mamilo tudo começou a lhe dar voltas ao sentir a língua de Rin brincando e sugando-o. Nada tinha conseguido estremecê-lo do modo que o faziam suas carícias. Não recordava nenhuma ocasião em que alguém tivesse feito o amor a ele.

E nenhuma mulher se entregou daquele modo. Nem lhe tinha dado tanto.

Conteve a respiração no momento que ela introduziu a mão entre seus corpos.

— Oxalá pudesse te fazer o amor — sussurrou Sesshoumaru.

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo aos olhos.

— Faz cada vez que me toca.

Sem saber como, conseguiu abraçá-la, embora os braços não deixavam de lhe tremer, e a atraiu para seu peito para reclamar seus lábios.

Escutou-a tirar o plugue com o pé enquanto aprofundava o beijo ainda mais e atormentava com leves carícias seu membro inchado.

Sesshoumaru sentiu vertigem ao notar a mão dela sobre seu membro. Ansiava suas carícias, desejava-as de um modo que não era capaz de definir.

Uma vez que a banheira se esvaziou, Rin abandonou seus lábios para lhe abrasar a pele com diminutos beijos, descendo pelo peito. Sesshoumaru jogou a cabeça para trás e a apoiou no bordo enquanto lhe passava a língua pelo estômago e o quadril.

E então, para sua surpresa, levou seu membro à boca. Ele grunhiu e lhe sujeitou a cabeça com ambas as mãos, deleitando-se nas sensações que provocavam a língua e a boca de Rin, lambendo e rodeando seu membro. Nenhuma outra mulher tinha feito isso antes. Limitaram-se a tomar o que podiam dele, sem lhe oferecer nada em troca.

Até que Rin chegou.

Sua boca arrasou com as brechas de seu bom senso e venceu o pouco que ficava de sua resistência. Tremia-lhe todo o corpo pela ternura que ela estava demonstrando.

— Sinto-o — se desculpou Rin, afastando-se dele— Outra vez está tremendo de frio.

— Não é pelo frio —lhe respondeu com voz rouca— É por ti.

O sorriso de Rin lhe atravessou o coração. Voltou a inclinar-se e prosseguiu com seu implacável assalto.

Quando terminou, Sesshoumaru acreditou ter sofrido uma intensa sessão de tortura. Não poderia sentir-se mais satisfeito embora não tivesse chegado ao clímax.

Rin o ajudou a sair da banheira. Ainda lhe tremiam as pernas e teve que apoiar-se nela para chegar à habitação.

Ela o sustentou até que esteve deitado e, depois, cobriu-o com todas as mantas que encontrou. Depositou um beijo terno sobre sua frente e acomodou a roupa da cama.

— Tem fome?

Sesshoumaru só foi capaz de assentir com a cabeça.

Ela se separou de seu lado o tempo para esquentar um tigela de sopa. Quando retornou, ele estava profundamente adormecido.

Deixou a tigela na mesinha de noite e se deitou junto a ele. Abraçou-o e ficou adormecida.

Sesshoumaru demorou três dias para recuperar toda sua força. Durante todo esse tempo, Rin esteve a seu lado. Ajudando-o.

Não compreendia o motivo da devoção que lhe professava. E sua força. Era a mulher que tinha esperando toda sua vida. E com cada dia que passava, era consciente de que o amor que sentia por ela crescia um pouco mais. Necessitava-a seu lado.

— Tenho que dizer-lhe - disse a si mesmo enquanto se secava com uma toalha. Não podia permitir que passasse um dia mais sem que ela soubesse o que significava para ele.

Deixou o banheiro e atravessou o corredor até chegar ao dormitório de Grace. Estava falando com a Sango.

— É obvio que não lhe contei o que sua mãe me disse. Jesus!

Sesshoumaru retrocedeu um passo e se apoiou contra a parede enquanto escutava a Rin.

— O que se supõe que devo lhe dizer? «Por certo, Sesshoumaru, sua mãe me ameaçou»?

Ele sentiu que acabavam de lhe dar um golpe no peito e começou a ver tudo negro. Entrou no quarto.

— Quando falaste com minha mãe? —inquiriu.

Rin levantou o olhar, surpreendida.

— Isto… Sam, tenho que desligar. Adeus. —Deixou o fone em seu lugar.

— Quando falaste com ela? —insistiu.

Rin encolheu os ombros descuidadamente.

— O dia que começou a te sentir mal.

— O que te disse?

Ela voltou a encolher os ombros, esta vez com acanhamento.

— Não foi uma verdadeira ameaça, só me disse que não te compartilharia comigo.

A ira o atravessou. Como tinha se atrevido! Quem demônios sua mãe acreditava que era para exigir que Rin ou ele mesmo a obedecessem?

Que imbecil tinha sido ao pensar que o coração da Afrodite se abrandou.

Quando ia aprender?

— Sesshoumaru — o repreendeu Rin, ficando em pé e aproximando-se dele, ao pé da cama—, ela mudou. Quando veio a te libertar…

— Não, Rin —a interrompeu— A conheço muito melhor que você.

E sabia do que sua mãe era capaz. Sua crueldade fazia que as ações de seu pai parecessem meras travessuras.

Com o coração abatido, compreendeu que jamais poderia confessar a Rin o que sentia por ela.

E o que era ainda pior, não podia ficar com ela. Se algo tinha aprendido a respeito dos deuses era que jamais o deixariam viver em paz.

Quanto tempo demorariam para fazer mal a Rin? Quanto tempo lhe levaria ao Narak pô-la contra ele? Ou quando se vingaria sua mãe de ambos?

Cedo ou tarde, cobrariam-lhe por ser feliz. Não lhe cabia a menor duvida. E a simples idéia de que Rin pudesse sofrer…

Não. Jamais poderia arriscar-se.

Os dias passaram voando enquanto eles permaneciam tanto tempo juntos como lhes resultava possível.

Sesshoumaru ensinou a Rin cultura clássica grega e algumas formas muito interessantes de desfrutar de do Reddi-wip e calda de chocolate. Rin lhe ensinou a despejar ao contrário no Monopólio e a ler em inglês.

Depois de mais algumas aulas de condução, e de uma nova embreagem, Rin reconheceu que Sesshoumaru não tinha futuro à frente de um volante.

A Rin parecia que mal tinha passado o tempo e, entretanto, o último dia do prazo de Sesshoumaru chegou tão rápido que a deixou aterrorizada.

A noite anterior a esse fatídico dia, fez o mais surpreendente dos descobrimentos: não podia viver sem Sesshoumaru.

Cada vez que pensava em retomar sua antiga vida, sem ele, acreditava morrer de dor.

Mas finalmente compreendeu que a decisão era de Sesshoumaru, e só dele.

— Por favor, Sesshoumaru — lhe sussurrou enquanto ele dormia a seu lado.

_Não me abandone._

Bem Domingo, não sei à hora que irei postar, mas esse domingo será o ultimo dia que o sesshy e a rin ficaram juntos e depende dele decidir ficar com ela ou volta para a época dele.

Nota: Reddi-wip e uma cobertura, e uma delicia pode se usar com tudo eu disse TUDO.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Nenhum dos dois falou muito em todo o dia. De fato, Sesshomaru a evitou constantemente.

Isso, mais que nenhum outro detalhe, lhe fez imaginar qual era a decisão que tinha tomado.

Rin tinha o coração destroçado. Como podia abandoná-la depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos? Depois de tudo o que tinham compartilhado?

Não podia suportar a idéia de perdê-lo. A vida sem ele seria intolerável.

Ao entardecer, encontrou-o sentado na cadeira de balanço do alpendre, contemplando o sol uma última vez. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão tão dura que apenas podia reconhecer ao homem alegre que tinha chegado a amar tanto.

Quando o silêncio se fez muito insuportável, falou-lhe:

— Não quero que me abandone. Quero que fique aqui, em minha época. Posso cuidar de ti, Sesshoumaru. Tenho muito dinheiro e te ensinarei tudo o que deseje saber.

— Não posso ficar — lhe respondeu entre dentes— É que não entende? Todos os que estiveram perto de mim alguma vez foram castigados pelos deuses. —Olhou-a como se estivesse aturdido— Pelo Zeus! Kyrian acabou crucificado.

— Desta vez será diferente.

Ficou em pé e a olhou com dureza.

— Tem razão. Será diferente. Não vou ficar aqui para ver como morre por minha culpa.

Passou por seu lado e entrou na casa.

Rin apertou os punhos, desejando estrangulá-lo.

— É um… teimoso!

Como podia ser tão insuportável?

Nesse momento notou que o diamante da aliança de casamento de sua mãe lhe cravava na palma da mão. Abriu-a e o olhou durante um bom momento. Estava a ponto de conseguir que o passado deixasse de atormentá-la. Pela primeira vez em sua vida tinha um futuro no que pensar. Um futuro que a enchia de felicidade.

E não estava disposta a permitir que Sesshoumaru o jogasse tudo pela janela.

Mais decidida que nunca, abriu a porta da casa e sorriu maliciosamente.

— Não vais te libertar de mim, Sesshoumaru da Macedônia. Pode que tenha vencido aos romanos, mas te asseguro que a meu lado são uns adoentados.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado na sala, com seu livro no colo. Passava a palma da mão sobre a antiga inscrição, desprezando-a mais que nunca.

Fechou os olhos e recordou a noite que Rin o convocou. Recordou o que sentia quando não tinha consciência de sua própria identidade. Quando não era mais que um simples escravo sexual grego.

Fazia muito, muito tempo que se achava perdido em um lugar escuro e temível, e Rin o tinha encontrado.

Com sua fortaleza e sua bondade tinha conseguido desafiar quão pior havia nele e lhe havia devolvido a humanidade. Só ela tinha percebido seu coração e tinha decidido que valia a pena lutar por ele.

Fica com ela.

Pelos deuses! Que fácil parecia. Que singelo. Mas não se atrevia. Já tinha perdido a seus filhos. Rin era a proprietária do que ficava de coração, e perdê-la por culpa de seu irmão…

Seria o mais doloroso que jamais enfrentou.

Até ele tinha um ponto débil. Agora conhecia o rosto e o nome da pessoa que poderia lhe fazer cair de joelhos.

Rin.

Tinha que afastar-se dela para que estivesse a salvo.

Sentiu-a entrar no quarto. Abriu os olhos e a viu de pé, no vão da porta, olhando-o fixamente.

— Gostaria de poder destruir esta coisa — grunhiu ao devolver o livro a mesinha.

— depois de esta noite não terá necessidade de fazê-lo.

Suas palavras lhe doeram. Como podia fazer isto por ele? Não suportava a idéia de que alguém a utilizasse e aqui estava ele, usando-a do mesmo modo que tinham usado a ele tantas e tantas vezes.

— Ainda está disposta a me deixar utilizar seu corpo para que possa partir?

A sinceridade de seu olhar o deixou paralisado.

— Se desse modo conseguimos que seja livre, sim.

A seguinte pergunte lhe atravessava na garganta, mas tinha que saber a resposta.

— Chorará quando eu for?

Rin afastou o olhar e ele viu a verdade em seus olhos. Não era muito melhor que Kohako. Era exatamente igual a aquele egoísta.

Mas, depois de tudo, era filho de seu pai. Cedo ou tarde, o mau sangue sempre fazia presença.

Rin deu a volta e partiu, deixando-o só com seus pensamentos. Deixou que seus olhos vagassem pela sala . Quando olhou em frente do sofá, o coração encolheu.

Como ia sentir falta das noites passadas ali junto a Rin, escutando sua voz. Sua risada.

Mas sobre tudo, sentiria falta de suas carícias.

Era muito tentador ficar, mas não podia fazê-lo. Não tinha sido capaz de proteger a seus filhos, como ia proteger a Rin?

— Sesshoumaru?

Sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz de Rin que o chamava do piso de acima.

— O que?

— São onze e meia. Não deveria subir?

Sesshoumaru olhou o vulto que se avolumava sob os jeans. Tinha chegado a hora de lhe dar utilidade.

Deveria estar encantado. Era o que tinha querido no primeiro instante em que a viu.

Mas, por alguma razão, doía-lhe o fato de tomá-la assim.

Pelo menos não lhe fará mal.

Não?

De fato, duvidava muito que Kohako a tivesse feito sofrer tanto como ele estava a ponto de fazer.

— Sesshoumaru?

— Vou — respondeu, obrigando-se a abandonar o sofá.

Na porta, voltou a cabeça para olhar tudo por última vez.

Inclusive agora podia ver a imagem de Rin tombada no sofá, com os seios cobertos de creme enquanto ele, muito lentamente, lambia-os até não deixar nem rastro da creme. Podia escutar sua risada e ver o brilho de seus olhos cada vez que a levava a clímax.

«Não me abandone, Sesshoumaru », tinha-lhe sussurrado a noite anterior enquanto ele supostamente dormia, e suas palavras lhe tinham abrasado. Agora lhe estavam partindo em dois o coração.

— Sesshoumaru?

Dando a volta, encaminhou-se para as escadas e se apoiou no corrimão. Seria a última vez que subiria estes degraus. A última vez que cruzaria o corredor para chegar ao dormitório de Rin.

E a última vez que a veria em sua cama…

Com o coração na garganta, deu-se conta de que mal podia respirar.

Por que tinha que ser assim?

Soltou uma amarga gargalhada. Quantas vezes tinha feito essa mesma pergunta?

Deteve-se o chegar à porta. O quarto estava iluminado pela tênue luz das velas, mas o que mais lhe impressionou foi ver Rin com a negligé vermelha que ele tinha eleito.

Estava arrebatadora.

De repente, sentiu que a língua acabava de cair até o chão e que era imperante enrolá-la de novo para colocá-la na boca.

— Não vai isso ser fácil, verdade? —perguntou-lhe com voz rouca.

Lhe dedicou um sorriso travesso.

— Deveria fazê-lo?

Totalmente embevecido por ela, Sesshoumaru era incapaz de mover um músculo enquanto observava como se aproximava.

— Não tem muita roupa?

Antes que pudesse responder, ela segurou a barra inferior de sua camisa e a levantou até passar por sua cabeça. Uma vez a jogou no chão, esticou um braço e colocou a mão em seu peito, sobre o coração. Nesse instante, para Sesshoumaru era a mulher mais formosa do mundo. Nem sequer a beleza de sua mãe podia competir com a de Rin.

Permaneceu imóvel como uma estátua enquanto ela deslizava as mãos sobre sua pele, lhe provocando calafrios.

Não, não ia ficar nada fácil.

Sesshoumaru notou que ela tentava lhe desabotoar o botão da calça.

— Rin — lhe advertiu, e lhe afastou as mãos.

— Mmm? —murmurou ela, com os olhos obscurecidos pela paixão.

— Não importa.

Ela se afastou e subiu à cama. Sesshoumaru conteve o fôlego ao vislumbrar seu traseiro nu através da diáfana gaze da negligé.

Tombou-se de lado e o olhou fixamente.

Depois de despojar-se dos jeans, uniu-se a ela. Fez que se estendesse de costas e, nessa posição, o profundo decote deixou à vista um de seus seios. Sesshoumaru se aproveitou da situação.

— OH, Sesshoumaru! —gemeu Rin.

Sentiu-a estremecer-se baixo ele quando passou a língua ao redor do endurecido mamilo. Seu corpo era fogo líquido e gritava lhe exigindo que a possuísse. Mas não só desejava sua carne. Queria a ela.

E abandoná-la o destroçaria.

Sesshoumaru tragou e se afastou. Tinha estado esperando esta noite durante uma eternidade. Tinha passado a eternidade esperando a esta mulher.

Com muita ternura acariciou seu rosto, guardando na memória cada pequeno detalhe.

Sua preciosa Rin.

Jamais a esqueceria.

Sua alma chorava a gritos pelo que estava a ponto de lhe fazer. Separou-lhe as coxas com os joelhos.

Estremeceu-se involuntariamente ao sentir sua pele nua sob a sua. E, nesse momento, cometeu o engano de olhá-la aos olhos.

O sofrimento que viu neles o deixou sem fôlego.

«Jamais teve nada que não roubasse antes». Se esticou ao escutar as palavras do Jasão em sua cabeça. Quão último queria era lhe roubar algo à mulher que tinha lhe entregado tanto.

Como vou fazer lhe isto?

— A que está esperando? —perguntou-lhe ela.

Sesshoumaru não sabia. Quão único tinha claro era que não podia afastar o olhar de seus tristes olhos. Uns olhos que chorariam se a utilizava para depois abandoná-la. Uns olhos que chorariam de felicidade se ficasse.

Mas se ficasse, sua família a destruiria.

E, nesse instante, soube o que devia fazer.

Rin lhe envolveu a cintura com as pernas.

— Sesshoumaru, se apresse. O tempo se acaba.

Ele não falou. Não podia fazê-lo. Em realidade, não confiava em si mesmo, e podia dizer algo que o fizesse mudar de opinião.

Ao longo dos séculos tinha sido muitas coisas: órfão, ladrão, marido, pai, herói, lenda e, finalmente, escravo.

Mas jamais tinha sido um covarde.

Não. Sesshoumaru da Macedônia jamais tinha sido um covarde. Era o general que tinha contemplado vitorioso a legiões inteiras de romanos, e lhes tinha desafiado entre gargalhadas a que lhe matassem e lhe cortassem a cabeça, se podiam.

Esse era o homem que Rin tinha encontrado, e esse era o homem que a amava. E esse homem se negava a lhe fazer dano.

Rin tentou mover os quadris para que o membro de Sesshoumaru se afundasse nela, mas ele não deixou.

— Sabe o que mais sentirei falta? —perguntou-lhe, enquanto deslizava uma mão entre seus corpos e lhe acariciava o clitóris.

— Não — murmurou Rin.

— O aroma de seu cabelo cada vez que enterro meu rosto nele. O modo em que te agarra para mim e gritas quando goza. O som de sua risada. E sobre tudo, sua imagem ao despertar cada manhã, com o sol te banhando o rosto. Jamais poderei esquecê-lo.

Afastou a mão e moveu os quadris para encontrar as de Rin. Mas, em lugar de penetrá-la, tudo ficou em uma prazenteira carícia que fez gemer a ambos.

Baixou a cabeça até a orelha de Rin e lhe mordiscou o pescoço.

— Sempre te amarei — lhe sussurrou.

Rin o ouviu respirar fundo no mesmo momento em que o relógio deu meia-noite.

Com um brilhante brilho, Sesshoumaru desapareceu.

Horrorizada, Rin permaneceu imóvel esperando despertar. Mas seguiu escutando as badaladas do relógio e se deu conta de que não era um sonho.

Sesshoumaru tinha ido.

Foi-se de verdade.

— Não! —gritou enquanto se sentava na cama. Não podia ser! — Não!

Desceu da cama com o coração martelando com força no peito e correu até a sala. O livro estava ainda sobre a mesinha de café. Passou as páginas e viu que Sesshoumaru estava no mesmo lugar que antes, só que agora não sorria diabolicamente e levava o cabelo curto.

Não, não e não!, Repetia sua mente uma e outra vez. Por que tinha feito isso? Por quê?

— Como pudeste? —Perguntou-lhe enquanto abraçava o livro contra seu peito— Eu te teria dado a liberdade, Sesshoumaru. Não teria me importado. Deus! Sesshoumaru por que fez isto? —soluçou— por quê?

Mas no fundo sabia. A ternura que tinha visto em seus olhos falava por si mesmo. Tinha-o feito para não feri-la como Kohako.

Sesshoumaru a amava. E, do momento que chegou a sua vida, não tinha feito outra coisa que protegê-la. Cuidá-la.

Até o final. Mesmo que desse modo se negasse a possibilidade de ficar livre de uma tortura eterno, ela tinha sido mais importante.

Rin não suportava pensar no sacrifício que Sesshoumaru acabava de fazer. Via-se condenado a passar a eternidade na escuridão. Só e sofrendo uma agonia.

Lhe tinha contado que passava fome e sede enquanto estava preso no livro. E em sua mente o via sofrer do mesmo modo que o tinha visto em sua cama. Recordou as palavras que disse depois.

«Isto não é nada comparado com o que se sente dentro do livro»

E agora estava ali. Sofrendo.

— Não! —gritou— Não permitirei que te faça isto, Sesshoumaru. Ouve-me?

Abraçou com força o livro e se dirigiu a toda pressa à parte traseira da casa. Abriu os vidros que davam ao jardim e correu para um claro iluminado pela lua cheia.

— Retorna para mim, Sesshoumaru da Macedônia, Sesshoumaru da Macedônia, Sesshoumaru da Macedônia! —repetiu-o uma e outra vez, rogando por que aparecesse.

Não ocorreu nada. Nada de nada.

— Não! Por favor, não!

Com o coração destroçado, voltou para a sala .

— por quê? Por quê? —soluçava, ajoelhada no chão sem deixar de balançar-se para diante e para trás.

— Sesshoumaru! —sussurrou com a voz rota enquanto as lembranças a assaltavam. Sesshoumaru rindo com ela, abraçando-a. Sesshoumaru sentado tranqüilamente, pensando. Seu coração pulsando desenfreado no mesmo ritmo que o seu.

Queria-o de volta.

Necessitava-o de volta.

— Não quero viver sem ti — balbuciou dirigindo-se ao livro— Me entende, Sesshoumaru? Não posso viver sem ti.

De repente, uma luz cegadora iluminou a estadia.

Com a boca aberta, Rin levantou o olhar esperando encontrar-se com o Sesshoumaru.

Mas não era ele. Tratava-se de Afrodite.

— me dê o livro — lhe ordenou com o braço estendido.

Rin o abraçou com mais força.

— por que lhe faz isto? —inquiriu Rin— Já não sofreu bastante? Eu não o teria afastado de ti. Preferiria que estivesse contigo antes que retornasse ao livro. —limpou as lágrimas— Está sozinho aí dentro. Só na escuridão —sussurrou— Por favor, não deixe que permaneça aí. Me envie ao livro com ele, por favor. Por favor!

Afrodite baixou a mão.

— Faria isso por ele?

— Faria tudo por ele.

A deusa a observou com os olhos entrecerrados.

— me dê o livro.

Cega pelas lágrimas, Rin o deu enquanto rezava para que Afrodite a ajudasse a reunir-se com ele.

Ela suspirou com força e abriu o livro.

— Eu vou pagar por esse inferno.

Subitamente, outro cintilar cegador iluminou a sala e Rin teve que fechar os olhos. A cabeça começou a lhe dar voltas e tudo pareceu girar a seu redor, fazendo que seu estômago protestasse.

Por isso passava Sesshoumaru cada vez que alguém o invocava? Não sabia com certeza, mas já era bastante aterrorizante e por si só supunha uma tortura.

E, então, a luz desapareceu.

Rin caiu a um profundo fosso onde a escuridão era um ente com vida que a afogava, lhe impedindo de respirar e fazendo que lhe ardessem os olhos.

Tentou incorporar-se para frear a queda e sentiu embaixo dela uma superfície amaciada que lhe parecia familiar.

A luz voltou e se encontrou em sua cama, com o Sesshoumaru sobre ela.

Ele olhou ao redor, perplexo.

— Como…?

— Será melhor que esta vez não chateiem —lhes disse Afrodite da porta— Não quero nem pensar no que me farão os de lá cima se tentar isto de novo.

E se esfumaçou.

Sesshoumaru deixou de olhar o vão da porta e cravou os olhos em Rin.

— Rin, eu…

— te cale, Sesshoumaru —lhe ordenou, não queria perder mais tempo— e ensina-me como querem os deuses, que um homem ame a uma mulher.

Dizendo isto, segurou-o pela cabeça e o aproximou para lhe dar um beijo apaixonado e profundo.

Ele o devolveu com ferocidade, e com um poderoso e magistral arremeço se introduziu nela.

Jogou a cabeça para trás e grunhiu quando o úmido corpo de Rin lhe deu boas vindas, envolvendo-o com seu calidez. O impacto que sofreram seus sentidos foi tão poderoso que estremeceu da cabeça aos pés. Pelos deuses, era muito melhor do que tinha imaginado.

Recordava as palavras que lhe tinha dirigido.

«Não quero viver sem ti, Sesshoumaru. Entende-o? Não posso viver sem ti.»

Com a respiração entrecortada, olhou-a e ficou subjugado ao sentir a Rin, cálida e estreita, ao redor de seu membro. Deslizou a mão por seu braço, até capturar sua mão e aferrá-la com força.

— Estou te fazendo mal?

— Não — lhe respondeu com um olhar terno e sincero. Levou a mão de Sesshoumaru aos lábios e a beijou— Jamais me fará mal estando comigo.

— Se o fizer, diga-me isso e me deterei.

Ela o rodeou com os braços e as pernas.

— Se te ocorre sair daí antes do amanhecer te perseguirei durante toda a eternidade para te dar uma surra.

Sesshoumaru riu, não restava a menor duvida.

Rin passou a língua pelo pescoço e se deleitou ao sentir como vibrava entre seus braços.

Ele levantou os quadris, muito lentamente, torturando-a com o movimento e, sem prévio aviso, afundou-se nela com tanta força que Rin acreditou morrer de prazer.

Conteve o fôlego ao senti-lo por completo dentro dela. Era uma sensação incrível. Era maravilhoso sentir as investidas desse corpo ágil e forte.

Fechou os olhos e desfrutou de do movimento dos músculos de Sesshoumaru, que se contraíam e se relaxavam sobre seu corpo. Entrelaçou as pernas com as suas e a enfeitiçou o comichão que produzia o pêlo masculino.

Jamais havia sentido nada parecido. Limitava-se a respirar e a expressar com seu corpo o amor que sentia por ele. Era dele. Embora logo a abandonasse, desfrutaria deste momento de glória junto a ele.

Extasiada pelo peso de seu corpo sobre ela, passou-lhe as mãos pelas costas até chegar aos quadris e o empurrou, incitando-o a ir mais rápido.

Sesshoumaru mordeu os lábios quando sentiu que Rin lhe cravava as unhas nas costas. Como era possível que umas mãos tão pequenas tivessem o poder de vencê-lo?

Jamais entenderia como tampouco entenderia por que o amava.

Mas agradecia na alma.

— me olhe, Rin — lhe disse, afundando-se profundamente nela de novo— Quero ver seus olhos.

Rin obedeceu. Sesshoumaru tinha os olhos entrecerrados e, por seu modo de respirar e a expressão de seu rosto, soube que estava desfrutando de cada certeira investida. Ela sentia como lhe contraíam os abdominais cada vez que se movia.

Levantou os quadris para sair ao encontro das furiosas arremetidas. Nada podia ser melhor que ter a Sesshoumaru sobre ela, beijando-a com paixão e deslizando-se dentro e fora de seu sexo.

Quando acreditou que já não poderia resisti-lo mais, seu corpo estalou em milhares de estremecimentos de prazer.

— Sesshy! —gritou, arqueando mais seu corpo para ele— Sim, OH, sim!

Ele se afundou nela até o fundo e permaneceu imóvel, observando-a enquanto os músculos de sua vagina se contraíam a seu redor.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, encontrou-se com seu diabólico sorriso.

— Gostou disso, verdade? —perguntou-lhe, mostrando suas covinhas e rodando seus quadris para que ela o sentisse dentro.

A Rin custou um enorme esforço não gemer de prazer.

— Esteve bem.

— Bem? —perguntou-lhe com um sorriso— Acredito que terei que seguir tentando-o.

Deu a volta e a arrastou consigo, com cuidado de que seu membro não a abandonasse.

Gemeu ao encontrar-se sobre ele. Sesshoumaru esticou um braço e desfez o laço que fechava o decote da negligé. A diminuta parte de tecido se abriu.

O olhar de puro gozo que transmitiam seus olhos foi muito mais prazenteira para Rin que senti-lo em seu interior. Sorrindo, levantou os quadris e baixou para absorvê-lo por inteiro.

Ela o sentiu estremecer-se.

— Gostou disso, verdade?

— Esteve bem. — Mas a voz estrangulada traía seu tom despreocupado.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

Sesshoumaru levantou os quadris nesse momento e se introduziu ainda mais nela.

Rin gemeu de prazer ao sentir que a enchia por inteiro. Ao sentir a dureza de seu corpo e a força que ostentava. E ela ainda queria mais. Queria ver o rosto de Sesshoumaru quando chegasse ao clímax. Queria ser ela a que lhe desse o que fazia séculos que não experimentava.

— Se seguirmos a este ritmo vamos estar extenuados quando chegar o amanhecer, sabia? —disse-lhe ele.

— Não me importa.

— Mas te vais sentir dolorida.

Ela contraiu os músculos da vagina para rodeá-lo com mais força.

— Ah, sim?

— Nesse caso… — ele deslizou a mão muito lentamente pelo corpo de Rin até chegar a seu umbigo, e baixou ainda mais separando os úmidos cachos de seu púbis para lhe acariciar o clitóris.

Mordeu os lábios enquanto os dedos de Sesshoumaru brincavam com ela, acoplando-se ao ritmo que impunham seus quadris. Cada vez mais rápido, mais fundo e com mais força.

Segurou-a pela cintura e a ajudou a seguir o frenético ritmo. Como desejava poder abandonar o corpo de Rin o tempo suficiente para lhe ensinar algumas posturas mais. Mas não estava permitido.

Por agora.

Mas quando chegasse o amanhecer…

Sorriu ante a perspectiva. Assim que amanhecesse tinha toda a intenção de lhe mostrar uma nova forma de utilizar o Reddi-wip, teriam que comprar muito chantilly.

Rin perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto seus corpos se acariciavam e se deleitavam em sua mútua companhia. Sentiu que o quarto começava a girar sob suas peritas carícias, e se deixou levar pela maravilhosa sensação de expressar o amor que sentia por ele.

Os dois estavam cobertos de suor, mas não deixaram de saborear-se, seguiam desfrutando da paixão que ao fim compartilhavam.

Esta vez, quando Rin gozou, desabou sobre ele.

A profunda risada de Sesshoumaru reverberou por seu corpo enquanto passava suas mãos por suas costas, seus quadris e por suas pernas.

Rin se estremeceu.

Estava extasiado pelo fato de ter a Rin nua e tombada sobre ele. Sentia seus seios esmagados sobre seu torso. Seu amor por ela brotava do mais fundo de sua alma.

— Poderia ficar assim deitado para sempre — disse em voz baixa.

— Eu também.

Rodeou-a com os braços e a atraiu ainda mais para ele. Notou como suas carícias se acalmavam e sua respiração se fazia mais relaxada e uniforme.

Em uns minutos esteve completamente adormecida.

Beijou-a na cabeça e sorriu enquanto se assegurava de que seu membro não abandonasse o lugar onde devia estar.

— Dorme preciosa —sussurrou— Ainda falta muito para o amanhecer.

Rin despertou com a sensação de ter algo quente que a enchia por completo. Quando começou a mover-se, foi consciente de uns braços fortes como o aço que a imobilizavam.

— Com cuidado —lhe advertiu Sesshoumaru — Não se mova.

— Adormeci? —balbuciou, surpreendida de ter feito tal coisa.

— Não importa. Não perdeu grande coisa.

— De verdade? —perguntou-lhe ela meneando os quadris e acariciando-o com todo o corpo.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

— Ok, de acordo. Perdeu-te algumas coisinhas.

Incorporou-se e o olhou ao olhos. Riscou a linha da mandíbula, levemente áspera pela barba incipiente com um dedo que Sesshoumaru capturou e mordiscou assim que chegou aos lábios.

Subitamente, ele se incorporou e ficou sentado com ela em seu colo.

— Mmm, eu gosto — disse enquanto lhe passava as pernas ao redor da cintura.

— Mmm, sim — concordou ele e começou a mover brandamente os quadris.

Baixando a cabeça, capturou um de seus seios e lambeu o duro mamilo. Brincou com ela e a torturou docemente antes de soprar sobre a umedecida pele, que se arrepiou sob seu quente fôlego.

Deixou esse seio e se dirigiu ao outro. Rin embalou sua cabeça, aproximando-o ainda mais a ela, completamente extasiada por suas carícias. Nesse momento se deu conta de que o céu começava a clarear.

— Sesshoumaru! —exclamou— Está amanhecendo.

— Sei — lhe respondeu, tombando-a de costas sobre a cama.

Olhou-o aos olhos enquanto se acomodava sobre ela sem deixar de mover os quadris.

Contemplava-a totalmente enfeitiçado. Percebia sua ternura e seu amor. Ninguém o tinha conhecido como ela e jamais teria acreditado possível que alguém pudesse obtê-lo. Tinha-o acariciado em um lugar que ninguém havia tocado antes.

No coração.

E então desejou muito mais. Desesperado por tê-la por completo, seguiu movendo-se dentro dela.

Necessitava mais.

Rin o envolveu com seus braços e enterrou o rosto em seu ombro ao sentir que acelerava o ritmo de suas arremetidas. Mais e mais rápido, mais e mais forte, até que ela ficou sem fôlego pelo frenético ritmo.

De novo, o suor os cobria. Rin lambeu o pescoço de Sesshoumaru, embriagada por seus gemidos. Ele gemeu de prazer.

E ainda seguia afundando-se nela, uma e outra vez, até que Rin pensou que não poderia suportá-lo mais.

Cravou-lhe os dentes no ombro enquanto alcançava o orgasmo rápida e grosseiramente. Sesshoumaru não diminuiu seus ataques quando Rin tombou sobre o colchão.

Mordeu o lábio com força e se moveu ainda mais rápido, fazendo que ela gozasse de novo, e esta vez com mais intensidade que a anterior.

Quando o primeiro raio de sol atravessava janelas do quarto, escutou que Sesshoumaru grunhia e o viu fechar os olhos.

Com uma arremetida profunda e certeira, derramou-se nela e todo seu corpo se convulsionou entre os braços de Rin.

Sesshoumaru era incapaz de respirar e a cabeça lhe dava voltas a causa do êxtase que acaba de sentir, a intensidade de seu orgasmo tinha sido incrível. Doía-lhe todo o corpo, mas ainda assim, não recordava ter experimentado com antecedência semelhante prazer. A noite passada o tinha deixado exausto, e estava esgotado pelas carícias de Rin.

Tinham quebrado a maldição.

Levantou a cabeça e viu que Rin lhe sorria.

— Conseguimos? —perguntou-lhe ela.

Antes que pudesse responder, o braço começou a lhe doer como se lhe estivessem marcando com um ferro candente. Gemendo, separou-se dela e o cobriu com a mão.

— O que acontece? —perguntou-lhe ela ao ver que se afastava.

Perplexa, observou como um resplendor alaranjado lhe cobria todo o braço. Quando afastou a mão, a inscrição grega tinha desaparecido.

— Aí está —balbuciou Rin— O conseguimos.

O sorriso se alargou no rosto de Sesshoumaru.

— Não —disse ele, lhe roçando a bochecha com os dedos— Você o fez.

Rindo, Rin se jogou em seus braços. Ele a abraçou com força enquanto se beijavam em um caótico frenesi.

Já tinha acabado!

Era livre. Por fim, depois de tantos séculos, voltava a ser um homem mortal.

E era Rin a que o tinha conseguido. Sua fé e sua fortaleza tinham revelado o melhor de si mesmo.

Ela o tinha salvado.

Rin voltou a rir e girou na cama até ficar em cima dele.

Mas a alegria lhe durou pouco já que outro brilho, ainda mais brilhante que os anteriores, atravessou o quarto.

Sua risada morreu imediatamente. Percebeu a malévola presença antes que Sesshoumaru se esticasse entre seus braços.

Sentando-se na cama, obrigou a Rin a ficar atrás dele e se colocou entre ela e o bonito homem que os observava dos pés da cama.

Ela engoliu em seco quando viu o homem alto e moreno que os olhava furioso. Estava claro que tinha todas as intenções de matá-los ali mesmo.

— Bastardo presunçoso! —gritou o homem— Como te atreveste a pensar que podia ser livre!

Imediatamente, Rin soube que estava ante a Narak.

— Deixa-o, Narak —lhe respondeu Sesshoumaru com uma nota de advertência na voz— Já acabou tudo.

Narak soprou.

— Acredite que pode me dar ordens? Quem acredita que é, mortal?

Sesshoumaru sorriu com malícia.

— Sou Sesshoumaru da Macedônia, da Casa do Diocles da Esparta, filho da deusa Afrodite. Sou o Libertador da Grécia, Macedônia, Tebas, Punjab e Conjara. Meus inimigos me conheciam como Sesshoumaru Punitor e tremiam ante minha simples presença. E você, irmão, é um deus menor e pouco conhecido, que não significava nada para os gregos e ao que os romanos apenas se tomaram em conta.

A ira do inferno transfigurou o rosto do Narak.

— É hora de que aprenda qual é seu lugar, irmãozinho. Tirou-me à mulher que ia dar a luz a meus filhos e que asseguraria a imortalidade de meu nome. Agora eu te tirarei à tua.

Sesshoumaru se jogou sobre o Narak, mas já era muito tarde. Tinha desaparecido levando a Rin.

**Há,hahahahahahahha**

**Fala sério, sou muito má.**

**Perdoem-me, mas prometo que na terça eu posto o penúltimo e na quinta o ultimo.**

**Amei todas as reviews, vocês são únicas, beijos ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Em um abrir e fechar de olhos, Rin passou de estar sentada nua em seu quarto a encontrar-se tombada em um leito circular, situado em uma estadia que tinha todo o aspecto de ser a tenda de um harém em metade de um deserto. Estava coberta por uma peça de seda de cor vermelha intensa, tão liviana e suave que se escorria sobre sua pele como se tratasse de água.

Tentou mover-se mas não pôde. Aterrorizada, abriu a boca para chiar.

— Não te incomode — lhe recomendou Narak, aproximando-se do leito. Deslizou os olhos sobre seu corpo com um faminto olhar, antes de subir à cama e colocar-se de joelhos ao lado de Rin — Não pode fazer nada a menos que eu o deseje. —Passou-lhe um dedo, ossudo e frio, pela bochecha, como se queria comprovar a textura e a calidez de sua pele— Entendo por que te deseja Sesshomaru. Tem fogo no olhar. Inteligência. Valor. É uma pena que não tenha nascido na época do Império Romano. Poderia me haver proporcionado inumeráveis campeões que liderassem meus exércitos.

Narak suspirou enquanto sua mão descia até o vão da garganta de Rin.

— Mas assim é a vida e assim são os caprichos das Parcas. Suponho que terei que me conformar te utilizando até que me canse de ti. Se me der prazer até que chegue esse momento, pode que depois permita que Sesshomaru fique contigo. No caso de que te siga querendo depois de que meus filhos tenham quebrado seu corpo.

Seus olhos ardiam de desejo, e Rin não podia deixar de tremer sob seu escrutínio.

O egoísmo do Narak lhe resultava incrível. Igual a sua vaidade. Aterrorizada, quis falar, mas ele o impediu.

Céu santo! Tinha poder absoluto sobre ela!

Uma força invisível a levantou para colocá-la de costas sobre os almofadões enquanto Narak tirava a túnica.

Os olhos de Rin se abriram como pratos ao lhe ver nu e com uma ereção completa. O terror a assaltou de novo.

— Agora pode falar — lhe disse enquanto se aproximava para recostar-se junto a ela.

— por que quer fazer isto a Sesshomaru?

A ira obscureceu os olhos do deus.

— Por quê? Já o escutou. Seu nome era reverenciado por tudo aquele que o escutava, enquanto que o meu apenas se pronunciava até nos templos de minha mãe. Inclusive agora se burlam de mim. Meu nome se perdeu na antigüidade, ao contrário de sua lenda, que se conta uma e outra vez ao longo e largo mundo. Mas eu sou um deus e ele não é outra coisa que um bastardo a quem nem sequer lhe está permitido habitar no Olimpo.

— Afasta as mãos dela. Sempre foste tão inútil que acabaste relegado no esquecimento. Nem sequer merece lhe limpar os sapatos.

O coração de Rin começou a pulsar mais rápido ao escutar a voz de Sesshomaru. Levantou a cabeça de entre os almofadões e o viu ao pé do estrado onde estavam eles. Só levava postos os jeans e ia armado com o escudo e a espada.

— Como…? —perguntou Narak enquanto descia da cama.

Sesshomaru lhe dedicou um perverso sorriso.

— A maldição desapareceu e estou recuperando meus poderes. Agora posso lhes localizar e lhes invocar. A qualquer de vós.

— Não! —gritou Nara, e imediatamente, apareceu coberto por sua armadura.

Rin lutou por livrar-se daquela força que a mantinha imobilizada enquanto Narak pegava sua espada e seu escudo, situados na parede em que se apoiava o leito, e atacava a Sesshomaru.

Hipnotizada pelo espetáculo, observou como lutavam os dois irmãos.

Jamais tinha visto nada semelhante. Sesshomaru girava agilmente, como se estivesse executando uma macabra dança que devolvesse os golpes do Narak, um por um. O chão e a cama tremiam pela intensidade da luta.

Não era de se admirar que Sesshomaru tivesse chegado a ser um personagem legendário.

Mas depois de uns minutos, viu como se cambaleava e baixava o escudo.

— O que te passa? —burlou-se seu irmão, utilizando o escudo para empurrá-lo— Ah, esquecia-o! Pode que a maldição tenha desaparecido, mas ainda está debilitado. Demorará dias em recuperar toda sua força.

Sesshomaru meneou a cabeça e levantou o escudo.

— Não necessito toda minha força para acabar contigo.

Narak riu.

— Valentes palavras, irmãozinho. —E baixou a espada, que se estrelou diretamente sobre o escudo de Sesshomaru.

Rin conteve o fôlego enquanto observava como os golpes começavam de novo.

Quando pensava que Sesshomaru ia ganhar, Narak utilizou uma tática para desestabilizá-lo: deixou que ganhasse terreno. Logo que Sesshomaru perdeu o amparo da parede em um de seus lados, Narak brandiu a espada e a afundou no ventre de seu irmão. Sesshomaru deixou cair sua espada.

— Não! —Gritou Rin, aterrada.

Com o rosto transfigurado pela incredulidade, Sesshomaru cambaleou para trás, mas não pôde ir muito longe com a espada do Narak afundada em seu corpo e seu irmão ainda sustentando-a.

— Volta para ser humano — lhe espetou enquanto afundava a espada um pouco mais e retorcia a lâmina. Levantou um pé para apoiá-lo no quadril de Sesshomaru e lhe deu uma patada.

Livre da espada, Sesshomaru cambaleou e caiu. Seu escudo ressonou com força ao golpear o chão a seu lado.

Narak não deixou de rir enquanto se aproximava de Sesshomaru.

— É possível que nenhuma arma humana possa acabar contigo, irmãozinho, mas não é imune a uma arma imortal.

A força que imobilizava a Rin desapareceu nesse instante, libertando-a. Tão rápido como pôde, cruzou o quarto até chegar junto a Sesshomaru, que jazia em um atoleiro de sangue. Respirava de forma laboriosa e não deixava de tremer.

— Não! —soluçou Rin enquanto sustentava sua cabeça no colo. Contemplava, horrorizada, a ferida aberta em seu lado.

— Minha preciosa Rin — disse Sesshomaru, enquanto levantava uma mão ensangüentada para lhe roçar a bochecha.

Ela limpou o sangue que emanava de seus lábios.

— Não me abandone, Sesshomaru — rogou.

Ele fez uma careta de dor, deixou cair a mão e lutou por respirar.

— Não chore por mim, Rin. Não o mereço.

— Sim o merece!

Ele negou com a cabeça e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela.

— foste minha salvação, Rin. Sem ti, jamais teria conhecido o que é o amor. —Tragou e se levou a mão ao coração— E nunca seria quem fui.

Rin observou como a luz desaparecia de seus olhos.

— Não! —voltou a gritar, embalando sua cabeça sobre o peito— Não, não, não! Não pode morrer. Assim não. Ouve-me Sesshomaru?! Por favor… Não vá! Por favor!

Abraçou-o com força enquanto a agonia que invadia seu coração e sua alma brotava em forma de lágrimas.

— Não! —ressonou com ferocidade através da estadia, fazendo que as paredes tremessem.

Rin viu que a cor abandonava o rosto do Narak ao escutar o chiado. Escutou-se um trovão e, em metade de um brilhante brilho de luz, apareceu Afrodite diante dela. Seu rosto estava contraído como reflexo da indescritível agonia que sofria ao contemplar o corpo exangue e frio de Sesshomaru.

Incapaz de assimilar o que tinha diante, olhou furiosa ao Narak.

— O que tem feito? —perguntou-lhe.

— Foi uma briga justa, mãe. Ou ele ou eu. Não tinha outra opção.

Afrodite deixou escapar um grito agônico diretamente desde seu coração.

— Invoquei a ira do Zeus e a das Parcas para conseguir sua liberdade. Quem demônios acredita que é para fazer isto? —Olhou ao Narak como se sua mera presença lhe provocasse náuseas— Era seu irmão!

— Era seu bastardo, mas nunca foi meu irmão.

Afrodite gritou de fúria.

— Como te atreve!

Quando a deusa olhou de novo a Sesshomaru, Rin viu a dor que refletiam seus olhos.

— Meu precioso Sesshomaru —soluçou a deusa— Jamais devia permitir que lhe fizessem mal. Doce Cyprus! Aonde me levou meu egoísmo? —Caiu de joelhos a seu lado— Deixei sozinho quando devia ter estado contigo para te proteger.

— Vamos, mãe, deixa-o já! —disse PNarak, como se a aflição de sua mãe tivesse conseguido aborrecê-lo— Sesshomaru te conhecia, igual a lhe conhecemos nós do começo dos tempos, não pensa mais que em ti mesma e no que outros devem fazer por ti. É sua natureza. E, ao contrário que Sesshomaru, todos a aceitamos faz anos.

Afrodite não tomou muito bem essas palavras. De fato, seu rosto se converteu em uma máscara de granito e ficou em pé com toda a dignidade e a elegância que se espera de uma deusa.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou ao Narak.

— Disse que foi uma luta justa? Bem, tenhamos uma luta justa. Está de acordo? Thanatos ainda não reclamou sua alma. Ainda não é muito tarde. Quão único necessitamos para devolvê-lo à vida é que seu coração comece a pulsar de novo.

Rin sentiu uma repentina onda de calor atravessando o corpo inerte de Sesshomaru.

Voltou-se para trás e observou como um aura dourada o rodeava enquanto a ferida de seu lado se fechava por si só e os jeans se desintegravam, sendo substituídos por umas grebas de ouro e uma sandálias. O resplendor dourado subiu até cobrir seu peito que, imediatamente, ficou oculto da vista por uma antiga armadura branca, esculpida com couro vermelho, e uma túnica. Sobre os braços apareceram umas longas tiras de couro marrom.

A cor azulada desapareceu de seu rosto.

De repente, tomou uma profunda baforada de ar que fez que todo seu corpo se estremecesse, e abriu os olhos, olhando a Rin com aquele sorriso que conseguia lhe derreter até a alma.

Ela mordeu os lábios enquanto a felicidade a transpassava. Estava vivo!

— Que diabos passa aqui? —rugiu Narak.

Sobre eles apareceu uma mulher, flutuando placidamente. Seu cabelo negro lançava brilhos enquanto olhava com fúria ao Narak.

— Como muito bem disse sua mãe, já é hora de que contemplemos uma luta justa, Narak. Levamos atrasando-a muito tempo e, desta vez, não haverá nenhuma Alexandria que distraia a Sesshomaru e impeça que leve a cabo sua vingança.

— O que? —perguntou Afrodite— Athena, o que está dizendo?

— Estou dizendo que foi ele quem a enviou intencionadamente para distraí-lo, enquanto ia refugiar-se a seu templo por temor à fúria de Sesshomaru.

Pelo rosto do Narak, Rin soube que era verdade. O deus curvou os lábios em um rictus furioso.

— Athena, puta traiçoeira! Sempre o mimou.

Athena riu enquanto se desvanecia no ar para voltar a aparecer junto à Afrodite.

— Ninguém o mimou nunca. Isso o converteu no melhor guerreiro que jamais saiu das filas espartanas, e isso é o que vai ajudar lhe a te dar uma boa patada no traseiro neste momento.

Sesshomaru ficou em pé. O carrancudo olhar com a que enfrentava ao Narak conseguiu que Rin sentisse um súbito calafrio.

Afrodite se moveu até ficar entre seus dois filhos e, quando levantou o olhar para o Sesshomaru, Rin viu que seus olhos estavam cheios de orgulho.

— Esta é a segunda vez que te dou a vida, Sesshomaru. Arrependo-me de não ter sido a mãe que necessitou a primeira vez. Não tem nem idéia do muito que desejaria poder mudar o passado. Quão único posso fazer agora é te dar meu amor e minhas benções. —Afrodite olhou por cima do ombro, procurando os olhos do Narak— E agora lhe dê uma boa patada no traseiro a este malcriado.

— Mãe! —choramingou Narak.

Sesshomaru olhou a seu irmão e balançou a espada ao redor de seu corpo enquanto se aproximava dele.

— Está preparado?

Narak atacou sem avisar. Mas tampouco é que importasse muito.

Rin ficou boquiaberta ao vê-los lutar. Se antes tinha pensado que Sesshomaru era um bom guerreiro, agora sua destreza era imensamente superior.

Movia-se com uma agilidade e uma velocidade que jamais teria acreditado possíveis.

Athena ficou a seu lado. Levantou um braço e roçou ligeiramente a seda com a que se envolvia.

— Bonito vestido.

Rin a olhou com o cenho franzido pela incredulidade.

— Estão lutando a morte e você te dedica a estudar como vou vestida?

Athena riu.

— Confia em mim, sempre escolho com muito cuidado meus generais. Narak não tem nenhuma possibilidade frente a Sesshomaru.

Rin voltou a dirigir sua atenção aos homens no mesmo instante que Sesshomaru golpeava ao Narak com seu escudo. O deus perdeu o equilíbrio, cambaleou-se e Sesshomaru aproveitou para lhe afundar a espada no lado.

— te apodreça no Tártaro, bastardo — disse Sesshomaru com desdém enquanto o corpo do Narak se desintegrava entre brilhos multicoloridos.

Rin correu para ele.

Sesshomaru jogou em um lado a espada e o escudo, e a levantou em braços para girar com ela ao redor da estadia.

— Está vivo! Verdade que sim? —perguntou-lhe.

— Sim, estou.

Rin se deixou cair sobre ele. Sesshomaru a baixou, deslizando-a muito lentamente sobre sua armadura centímetro a centímetro, até que seus pés se apoiaram sobre o chão e reclamou seus lábios com um beijo.

Rin escutou que alguém esclarecia garganta.

— me desculpe, Sesshomaru —disse Athena, ao ver que não soltava a Rin— Deve tomar uma decisão. Quer que envie a casa ou não?

Rin pôs-se a tremer.

Sesshomaru a olhou de forma abrasadora e acariciou com muita suavidade sua bochecha como se estivesse saboreando o tato de sua pele.

— Só conheci um lar em todos os séculos de minha existência.

Rin mordeu o lábio enquanto os olhos lhe enchiam de lágrimas. Ia abandonar a nesse mesmo momento. Deus santo, só rogava ter a força necessária para suportar a dor.

Sesshomaru se inclinou e lhe beijou a frente.

— E é com Rin —sussurrou sobre seu cabelo— Se ela me aceitar.

Rin pôs os olhos em branco, sentia-se tão aliviada que tinha vontades de gritar e rir de uma vez, mas sobre tudo queria abraçá-lo e retê-lo junto a ela para sempre.

— Jesus, Sesshomaru! —exclamou com uma apatia totalmente falsa— Não sei… Ocupa toda a cama, e leva uns boxers espantosos… Acredite que vou poder suportá-lo? Se voltar comigo teremos que fazer que desapareçam. E nada de voltar a deitar-se com os jeans de noite, raspam-me as pernas.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

— Não se preocupe. Para o que tenho em mente, o nudismo é muito melhor.

A risada de Rin se uniu à sua enquanto Sesshomaru tomava o rosto entre as mãos.

Ao tentar beijá-la, ela se afastou de forma brincalhona.

— Ah, por certo! Esta é sua armadura?

Ele a olhou carrancudo.

— A mesma, ou ao menos o era.

— Podemos ficar com ela.

— Se você quiser… por quê?

— Por que… Mmm carinho —ronronou Rin lançando um olhar lascivo sobre seu fantástico corpo— fica de morte. Se lhe puser isso, prometo-te que passará um bom momento na cama cinco ou seis vezes ao dia.

Athena e Afrodite riram ao uníssono.

Apareceram no quarto de Rin com outro daqueles brilhos cegadores, exatamente na mesma posição que se encontravam quando Narak apareceu.

— Né! —exclamou Rin zangada— Onde está a armadura?

Apareceu subitamente junto com a espada e o escudo, em um canto do dormitório.

— Já está contente? —perguntou-lhe Sesshomaru enquanto a acomodava sobre seu peito.

— Delirante de felicidade.

Levantou a cabeça e a beijou de tal forma que Rin estremeceu da cabeça aos pés e gemeu ao sentir a calidez de sua boca sobre a sua. Ao sentir seu corpo embaixo dela.

Jamais permitiria que voltasse a partir.

— Por certo…

Sesshomaru se separou dos lábios de Rin com um grunhido e levantou o lençol com rapidez para tampá-los com ela.

Rin a apertou com força à altura do queixo.

— Athena — disse Sesshomaru — pensa seguir nos interrompendo?

A deusa não parecia envergonhada no mais mínimo enquanto se aproximava da cama. Levava uma caixa dourada nas mãos.

— Bom, é que me esqueci de lhes dar uma coisa.

— O que? —perguntaram ao uníssono com soma irritação.

Antes que Athena pudesse responder, apareceu Afrodite.

— Já o tenho —disse a Athena antes de lhe tirar a caixa das mãos.

Athena se desvaneceu.

Afrodite se aproximou da cama, deixou a caixa ao lado de Sesshomaru e a abriu.

— Se for ficar nesta época, necessitará várias coisas: uma certidão de nascimento, um passaporte, uma permissão de residência… —Afrodite olhou o cartão verde e franziu o cenho— Não, espera, isto não o necessita. —E então olhou a Rin— Ou sim?

— Não, senhora.

Afrodite sorriu enquanto o cartão se evaporava.

— Também há uma carta de habilitação mas, se aceitar um conselho maternal, deixa que seja Rin quem se encarregue do carro. Não lhe leve a mal, mas é um completo desastre ao volante. —E suspirou— É uma pena que não tenhamos um deus para essas questões. Mas o que se há de fazer. —Fechou a caixa e a ofereceu a seu filho— Aqui tem, pode lhe dar uma olhada logo.

Quando Afrodite começava a afastar-se, Sesshomaru se incorporou na cama e a segurou da mão.

— Obrigado por tudo, mãe.

A deusa o olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e lhe deu alguns tapinhas na mão.

— Sinto muitíssimo não me haver informado do que ocorreu a seus filhos até que fosse muito tarde. Não tem idéia do muito que me arrependo de não havê-lo descoberto até depois de que Thanatos reclamasse suas almas.

Sesshomaru lhe deu um apertão carinhoso.

— Chamará-me se necessitar algo? —perguntou a deusa.

— Chamarei-te embora não necessite nada.

Afrodite levou a mão de Sesshomaru aos lábios e a beijou enquanto seus olhos se cravavam em Rin para, imediatamente, voltar de novo para seu filho.

— Quero seis netos. Como mínimo.

— Né! —exclamou Rin tirando da caixa um título universitário— Lhe deste um título de Licenciado em História Antiga? E de Harvard?

Afrodite assentiu com a cabeça.

— Também há um de Língua e Cultura Clássicas. —Olhou a Sesshomaru — Não estava segura do que quereria fazer, por isso deixei que você seja quem escolha.

— Podemos usá-los de verdade? —perguntou Rin.

— claro que sim. Se olhar um pouco mais abaixo encontrará seu certificado de notas.

Rin o fez e ao olhá-lo ofegou.

— Não... Só há notas de honra!

— É obvio —resmungou Afrodite, um pouco indignada— Meu filho jamais será um segundo. —Sorriu— Não me incomodei em fazer um certificado de matrimônio. Supus que quereriam encarregar disso pessoalmente. E logo que Sesshomaru diga qual será seu sobrenome, aparecerá em todos os documentos. —A deusa rebuscou sob os papéis e tirou uma caderneta bancária— Por certo, converti o dinheiro que tinha na Macedônia em dólares para que possa usá-lo aqui.

Rin abriu a caderneta e ficou com a boca aberta.

— Jesus, Maria e José! É asquerosamente rico!

Sesshomaru riu a gargalhadas.

— Já lhe disse isso, me dava muito bem como conquistador.

Afrodite esticou uma mão e o livro onde Sesshomaru tinha estado preso apareceu entre seus braços.

— Também pensei que você gostaria de procurar um lugar seguro onde guardar isto.

Sesshomaru ficou boquiaberto enquanto pegava o livro das mãos de sua mãe.

— Está-me encarregando a custódia de Narak?

Afrodite deu de ombros.

— Matou-te. Não podia deixar que partisse sem castigá-lo de algum modo. Acabará saindo se for um bom menino.

Rin quase sentia pena pelo pobre Narak.

Quase.

Afrodite se inclinou e beijou a Sesshomaru na bochecha.

— Sempre te quis. Mas não soube como demonstrá-lo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Suponho que isso está acostumado a acontecer quando sua mãe é uma deusa. Não pode esperar festas de aniversário e comidas caseiras.

— Isso é certo, mas te dei muitos outros presentes que a sua noiva parecem gostar muitíssimo.

— Falando disso — a interrompeu Rin, repentinamente assaltada por um pensamento—, não podemos nos desfazer desse que faz que as mulheres se sintam atraídas por ele como por um ímã?

A deusa a olhou com uma expressão divertida.

— Menina, olhe bem a este homem. Que mulher em seu são julgamento não o quereria em sua cama? Teria que deixar cegas a todas ou fazer que Sesshomaru engordasse e ficasse calvo.

— Deixa-o, não importa. Acabarei me acostumando.

— Isso acredito.

Afrodite desapareceu depois do comentário.

Sesshomaru envolveu Rin entre seus braços e a aproximou dele de novo.

— Está dolorida?

— Não, por quê?

— Porque tenho a intenção de passar o dia inteiro te fazendo o amor.

Lhe mordiscou o queixo.

— Mmm, eu gosto dessa idéia…

Sesshomaru a beijou.

— Ah, espera! —exclamou afastando-se de seus lábios.

Rin franziu o cenho enquanto Sesshomaru saía da cama para pegar livro, jogá-lo no corredor e fechar a porta depois.

— O que está fazendo? —perguntou-lhe ela.

Sesshomaru voltou para a cama com seu característico andar lento e ágil que a deixava sem fôlego e conseguia acendê-la. Subiu ao leito com a mesma graça que um animal selvagem, nu e sigiloso, e percorreu seu corpo com um olhar luxurioso e ardente.

— Pode escutar tudo o que dizemos. E, pessoalmente, não quero ter ao lado enquanto faço isto.

Rin ofegou quando Sesshomaru a pôs de lado, aproximando-a a ele.

— Ou isto — seguiu ele, deslizando uma mão entre suas coxas e acariciando-a com mãos peritas.

Se aninhou contra as costas de Rin.

— E sobre tudo, não quero que escute isto.

Enterrou seus lábios no pescoço de Rin enquanto deslizava a mão pelo interior de suas coxas para lhe separar as pernas e introduzir-se nela até o fundo.

Rin gemeu de satisfação.

— estive te esperando dois mil anos, Rin Alexander — lhe sussurrou ao ouvido—, e cada segundo de espera valeu a pena

**Oi, vou ser bem rapidinha, pois estou atrasada pra aula (novidade), alias pro curso.**

**Na quinta o ultimo capitulo, beijos todos e boa noite ^-^**


	19. Chapter 19

**EPÍLOGO**

Um ano depois

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do quarto do hospital. Junto a sua mãe e a Sango, entrou sem fazer ruído, já que não queria incomodar Rin que estava descansando.

O medo o atingiu ao vê-la tombada na cama. Seu aspecto o aterrorizava, estava muito pálida e parecia indefesa. Não podia suportar vê-la assim.

Ela era sua força. Seu coração. Sua alma. Tudo o que era bom na vida.

A idéia de perdê-la era insuportável.

Rin abriu os olhos e sorriu.

— Olá — disse em um sussurro.

— Olá bonita! —respondeu-lhe Sango— Que tal está?

— Exausta, mas muito bem.

Sesshoumaru se inclinou e a beijou.

— Necessita algo?

— Tenho tudo o que sempre desejei — respondeu ela com o rosto radiante.

Sorriu-lhe.

— Bom, onde estão meus netos? —perguntou Afrodite.

— Os levaram para pesá-los — respondeu Rin.

E, como se as tivessem chamado, as enfermeiras entraram nesse instante empurrando os berços. Comprovaram os braceletes de Rin e os dos bebês e saíram em silêncio.

Sesshoumaru se afastou do lado de Rin para pegar nos braços a seu filho com muito cuidado. A alegria o alagou ao embalar ao diminuto bebê. Rin lhe tinha dado muito mais do que jamais imaginou que teria. E muito mais do que merecia.

— Este é Niklos James Alexander — disse enquanto o depositava em braços da Afrodite para pegar a sua filha — E esta é Vanessa Anne Alexander —e a colocou sobre o outro braço de sua mãe.

Os lábios da Afrodite começaram a tremer quando olhou a sua neta.

— Puseste-lhe meu nome?

— Os dois quisemos fazê-lo disse Rin.

As lágrimas brotaram dos olhos da deusa enquanto contemplava a seus dois netos.

— Quantos presentes que tenho para vós!

— Mamãe! —interrompeu-a Sesshoumaru com brutalidade— Por favor, nada de presentes. Seu amor será suficiente.

A deusa limpou as lágrimas e soltou uma gargalhada.

— De acordo. Mas se mudarem de opinião, digam-me isso.

Rin observou Sesshoumaru enquanto este acariciava a cabeça pelada do Niklos. Não teria acreditado possível, mas, nesse momento, amava-o ainda mais que antes.

Cada dia passado junto a ele tinha sido uma bênção.

— Ah, por certo! —exclamou Sango enquanto pegava a Vanessa dos braços da Afrodite— Fui ontem à livraria e Narak não estava. Faz alguns dias que houve lua cheia. Alguém quer apostar que nestes momentos está praticando sexo selvagem e desenfreado com alguém?

Todos riram.

Exceto Sesshoumaru.

— Passa-te algo? —perguntou-lhe Rin.

— Suponho que me sinto um pouco culpado.

— Culpado?! —exclamou Sango com incredulidade— Pelo Narak?

Sesshoumaru assinalou com um gesto a Rin e aos meninos.

— Como poderia lhe guardar rancor? Sem sua maldição jamais teria a nenhum de vós. Foi um pesadelo, mas devo admitir que mereceu a pena.

Todas as olhadas se cravaram, espectadores, na Afrodite.

— O que? —perguntou ela com fingida inocência — Não me diga que quer que o libere! Já lhe disse isso, farei quando aprender a lição…

Sango meneou a cabeça.

— Pobre tio Narak — disse dirigindo-se a Vanessa— Mas foi um menino muito, muito mau.

A porta se abriu nesse instante e uma enfermeira apareceu, indecisa.

— Doutor Alexander? —dirigiu-se a Sesshoumaru —, há um casal aqui fora que dizem ser familiares. Eles… mmm… —baixou a voz até falar em um murmúrio— são motoqueiros.

— Né, Sesshoumaru! —chamou-o Inuyasha desde atrás da enfermeira — lhe Diga a Atila o Huno que somos de confiança para que possamos entrar em babar sobre os bebês.

Sesshoumaru soltou uma gargalhada.

— Está bem, Trish —lhe disse à enfermeira— É meu irmão.

Inuyasha fez uma careta zombadora a Trish enquanto entrava no quarto junto a Kagome.

— Que alguém me recorde que tenho que lhe disparar uma flecha da má sorte ao sair — comentou enquanto a enfermeira fechava a porta.

Sesshoumaru o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Tenho que te confiscar de novo o arco?

Inuyasha lhe respondeu com um gesto grosseiro e se aproximou da Sango para tomar em braços a Vanessa.

— Ooooh! Linda, vai arrebentar muitos corações. Vais ter a montões de meninos correndo atrás de ti.

Sesshoumaru perdeu a cor do rosto e olhou a sua mãe.

— Mamãe, há um presente que eu gostaria de te pedir.

Afrodite o observou, esperançada.

— Importaria-te falar com o Hefesto para que fizesse um cinturão de castidade apropriado para a Vanessa?

— Sesshoumaru! —balbuciou Rin com uma gargalhada.

— Não teria que levá-lo durante muito tempo, só trinta ou quarenta anos.

Rin pôs os olhos em branco.

— Menos mal que tem a sua mamãe — disse ao bebê que Inuyasha sustentava—, porque seu papai não é nada divertido.

Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha com um gesto arrogante.

— Que não sou divertido? — repetiu— Divertido… isso não é o que disse o dia que concebeu a estes dois…

— SESSOUMARU! —exclamou Rin com o rosto avermelhado. Mas já fazia tempo que sabia que era incorrigível.

E o amava tal e como era.

**Fim**

**Valeu por todos que acompanharam a fic, por todas as reviews, por que em minha opinião uma das melhores coisas daqui do seti são**

**as reviews.**

**Muitos beijos, logo, logo começarei a continuação da fic Dama e o Lobo cxom o Inu e a K-chan, pois consegui os livros pra fazer a adaptação.**


End file.
